Strangled
by RoseShower
Summary: [MarcoBadBoy!AU] - His life had been filled with Death and Heartbreak, changing him for the worst. That is, until one obedient princess helped change it for the better.
1. Undeniable

Chapter 1: Undeniable

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Main Pairings for Story** : Starco, JanTom

 **Summary** : [MarcoBadBoy!AU] - His life had been filled with Death and Heartbreak, changing him for the worst. That is, until one obedient princess helped change it for the better.

A/N: _**Hello there lovelies! I hope you all enjoy this Starco story. Just a few things. Everybody is between the ages of 17-19. Star, of course, was sent to Saint-Olgas, and Marco is a broken Bad-Boy. Alright, enough said. Let's get on with the chapter!**_

* * *

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

* * *

Star looked upon her mirror and frowned, eyes traveling all over her body, examining her posture. It had only been a month. But it was time to move, yet again.

With a held back sigh, she opened one of her pink colored suitcases and placed a couple of dresses she was going to be taking, including some undergarments, towels, and a brush. All of this packing was making her tired, and she refused to use her wand due to how much damage she had recently caused with it. She had recently been given the wand after returning, and Star had all but fixed the entire place.

With yet another frown, she walked back over to her closet in order to retrieve three more of her dresses; placing them inside the same suitcase before shutting it with a soft ' _click_ '.

"Are you done packing Sweetie?" Her mother called from the other side of her bedroom door, knocking on the hardwood.

Star stilled in place. "Yes, mother." She replied in a formal tone, voice slightly wavered.

The door opened slowly, creaking as it did so. A woman with diamond cheek marks and a huge blue dress appeared at the door, her presence emitting royalty. "That's wonderful, I'm just going to get the guards to help you place your things into the carriage." Her mom told her, smiling.

She nodded and walked out of the room quickly, hoping that she wouldn't be in her mother's presence any longer. You see, she has random moments of when she was in shock, when she was back at that _horrid place_.

Her mind goes back to it, each and every single day. There was no peace... no rest in her life. Her mind was plagued by the haunting things she saw and experienced, never once finding any moment of tranquility.

Her mother noticed her reaction and felt understandable pity. Ever since her daughter had returned from sending her off, she... had been acting strange.

Sure, she acted much more proper, but that didn't deny the fact that even she, her mother, knew something was wrong.

Maybe she shouldn't have sent her to saint Olga's... But there was nothing she could do now because her daughter was fully changed into an individual of respect and obligation.

Or was she really?

* * *

Star could see the carriage now, and she quickly rushed over to it as fast as she could in order to get away from her mother. She didn't wish to face her in the state she was in.

"Star, wait!" Someone called out to her, light footsteps heard from behind. She willingly turned around and found her mother running after her with something in her hand. Her face immediately returned to her usual neutrality, her back straightening as well.

"Yes, mother?" She asked her, hoping her expression didn't give off the way she was truly feeling.

Her mother handed her the family wand, a little out of breath. "You almost forgot your wand. Try to be careful next time." Moon told her, scolding her lightly.

Star looked at the wand and her eyes flashed for a moment.

 _A knife, the tip covered with barely any blood. But there was blood alright. She knows. It was just a matter of seconds before they—_

"Sweetie?" Her mother asked again when she received no response from her daughter. Star looked up and excused herself, before grabbing the wand and scurrying off into the carriage. She was unaware of her wand changing into her own design of wings and horns, just as she was unaware of it pulsing green. Her mother waved her goodbye, but she ignored her.

As Star entered the carriage, she lifted her arm, looking at the same little purple scar that caused her so much devastation. "I need help." She muttered to herself quietly.

* * *

Marco really thought today was going to be a better day. But of course, life had other plans.

He spit harshly onto the dirty cement below, frowning as he pushed the doors with great force aside. He looked around the same disgusting hallways, the same disgusting people, and made his way towards his first period.

The only reason he was going to class today was that his boxing teacher had warned him to attend. No attendance, no afterschool punching sessions. And he anxiously needed to punch something today.

Plus, attending school helped distract his mind with irritable things. Sure, he hated it, but at least he wasn't cooped up in his house the entire time. Though, he would much rather be there than _here_.

Walking past the rows of students on their lockers, Marco couldn't help but make his scowl deepen upon hearing the things they said, or the way their invasive eyes scanned him over as if he were some murderer. He should be used to their stares and looks of fear, but again, after four years, things were still the same. And not once did he ever get used to anything.

He entered the classroom the moment the bell rang, the teacher looking at him in mild surprise. She stopped writing on the whiteboard, and her eyes then narrowed into slits.

"Well, look who decided to come today. And on time!" The teacher yelled, pointing her wasted marker at him.

He grunted and went all the way to the back of the room to sit down harshly onto a creaky broken chair, not at all in the mood to argue with the teacher today. The teacher eyed him the whole time, which he rolled his eyes to.

"Look teach, can you stop staring at me? I don't have time for this." He told her calmly, a slight growl in his voice. It was no use, he would never find any place where everyone would just _not_ bother him.

She gave him the stink eye and turned around to write on the whiteboard, choosing to ignore her student. It was only Thursday, and the week was already tiring enough. Just as she lifted her marker and pressed at the whiteboard, the phone rang, stopping a couple of students from their loud discussion. She sighed angrily and stomped over to the phone, picking it up with her badly manicured fingers.

Marco watched as the teacher talked on the phone, her eyes casting on him from time to time. It got to the point where it was beginning to annoy him. What the hell was she looking at anyway?

"Diaz, they want ya at the office." She snarled once she finished talking, slamming the phone back onto it's holding.

He groaned and threw his head back in frustration, wondering what they accused of him this time.

* * *

Marco entered the principal's office, an annoyed scowl displayed on his face. Can't he just have _one_ day of peace? Jesus Christ.

His eyes landed straight at the principle, the principle sitting in his usual red chair with his chubby looking self.

"Here we go again, Diaz. It's like there's nothing else for you to do other than mess around! Now you're in here again, and this time it's for a very good reason." He started, clasping his hands together in a laced fold.

Marco glared with no respect. "Right. What did I do _this_ time?" He asked, sarcastic.

The principal frowned and pointed at the blue chair seated in front of him. Marco looked at his movement then at the chair, heading over to sit on it when he got the clue. The principle folded his arms.

"I believe Diaz," He grabbed Marco's file and opened it, "that this belongs to you." He said, handing him a small ticket fee.

Marco took the ticket from his hands and almost felt his eyes bulge out of his head. You know regularly, Marco didn't seem affected by his doings. But he didn't do whatever was written on this, that's for sure. I mean, breaking one of the urinals in the bathroom? Are you kidding?

"What the hell!? I didn't do any of this shit, fatty. Why're you giving it to me?" Marco yelled at him, slamming the ticket onto the table. The principal jumped a little by his action but then composed himself.

"Quit the lying! I know for sure it was _you_." He replied, sure of it.

Marco looked at him with an expression that clearly displayed shock and anger. "What? Just because I skip school doesn't mean I did this! What is it with you dumbass teachers and pointing fingers!?" He exclaimed, clearly offended. He never did anything, yet people accused him.

The principal sighed. "Look, Diaz, we don't just 'point' fingers. We take the evidence from the scene and connect it to whatever we see." He explained casually, pushing up his glasses.

Marco bristled. "So you just presumed it was me who did it because I'm a male and use the school restroom?" He asked, clearly angered.

"In a word," the teacher cleared his throat, "Yes."

Marco was about to respond with a sharp remark when he was interrupted by a loud knock coming from the office door. "Come in." The principal called out, making Marco only glare further.

In stepped two large armored guards, one of them holding a chest while the other held a scroll. A beautiful petite blonde-haired girl stepped inside with them, wearing a crown and a beautiful elegant blue dress. Her hair was up with a beautiful big red bow, which was ripped slightly by one of its strands.

Marco turned to all of them with wide eyes, the principal the opposite. He looked idle, "Hello, gentlemen. And young lady." She looked up and bowed in response. Marco turned his widened eyes to look at her when she bowed, his mind not believing what he was witnessing.

The guard with the scroll in hand took a big step forward suddenly, opening the glowing scroll.

In a loud booming voice, the guard read from the scroll, "Hello fellow Terrans! We have come to introduce you to Princess Star of Mewni! She shall be attending this location called 'school', and in return for this, we shall give you a mighty reward!" The second guard popped open the chest, revealing jewels, gold, and even diamonds.

The principal almost had a heart attack upon taking witness to the golden and shiny objects. "Yes, yes! She— _erhm_ —she shall attend this school!" He immediately agreed, his eyes radiating _greed_.

The guard with the chest spoke, "You shall receive the reward in another condition. She will need a guide to help her throughout her time staying here with the ability to teach her everything she will need to know about this realm."

The principal nodded and desperately looked around, finding none of his assistant helpers present at the moment. _Right_. He sent them to get papers earlier.

Marco stood there, unable to move because of how shocked he still was. Upon noticing him, this gave the Principle an idea. "Ah—Um yes! This boy here—" He pointed at Marco, grabbing him by the arm, "Will tell her and teach her everything she needs to know."

Marco stopped looking at them and snapped his head to the principle, looking at him as if he was crazy. "Wait—wait— _What_ —"

"Excellent!" The guards both shouted. "We leave the princess in your hands." One guard said, and with that, they left, not before the Principal practically snatched the chest to gaze upon the contents inside.

Marco looked like someone had just told him a rabbit wasn't a bunny.

After the guards had exited, Star turned her head up to look, her crystal blue eyes landing on him. Her eyes widened upon taking a look, her cheeks becoming pink. He looked rather... handsome, though distasteful. His outfit basically radiated _rebel_ towards her, and she couldn't help but grimace. Black hoodie, jeans, red Converse… A few tattoos on his arms, a scar on his cheek…

Marco walked up to her slowly, scowling.

She kept her gaze on him, still examining him from head to toe. This was highly inappropriate, but Star had completely forgotten she was still in existence.

She kept staring at him until he was right in front of her, unaware of what he was saying.

"Didn't you hear me, sweet cheeks?" He asked her, making her pause and blink, suddenly realizing where she was.

Her eyes blinked up at him innocently, and she suddenly found herself without anything to say. Her pink hearts glowed a slight tinge of pink, and she excused herself for how out of focus she was.

He replied only with a glare.

* * *

Marco slammed the door open and exit out the principal's room, hands inside his hoodie's pocket. After a not-so-fun talk with the principle, he decided it was better to do this than have his boxing classes come clean cut. I mean, how bad could this all really be? It was better than being in class for the whole day that's for sure.

He turned his head to look at her, observing how her cool eyes stared at him. Maybe if he left her alone—Nah. Cameras were near. Can't leave if he knows the principal will see.

Rolling his eyes, he ignored the girl behind him and continued walking, hoping that she would get lost and find someone else to tell her. It wasn't technically his responsibility to show her around, right? So it didn't bother him much.

He felt a presence catch up and walk beside him. It didn't take him a whole geometric understanding to know who it was. He turned to look at her.

"Hello," She said politely, blank.

He turned forwards and ignored her.

"I'm sorry to bother, but where exactly are we going?" She asked, still polite despite the small pang of irritation that shot through her upon being ignored.

"Why don't you figure it out?" He replied snarkily, clearly annoyed.

She scowled. "Excuse me, what's with the attitude? I only simply asked one question."

He sneered. "And that's your mistake right there. I don't really like it when people ask me questions. It's annoying." He told her honestly, noticing the fire in her eyes. Anger, perhaps.

She inhaled a breath and released it. "It was only a question. A simple one, at that." She said, obviously hurt. This guy was treating her like some sort of garbage. Well, it wasn't anything new. "What is so wrong with a question?"

Marco scowled at that. There was nothing wrong with a question. He just couldn't bother with people asking questions, let alone talking with him. Deciding he had nothing to say, he looked onwards, clearly trying to get this girl off his back. Jeez, this was just another start of another mess wasn't it?

Realizing that this person wasn't going to help her, Star remained quiet, deciding to focus her attention on looking around. Maybe with observing the place, she could find the answers to her own questions.

As she looked around, she was unaware of Marco's eyes on her very being, taking a good look at her. It was surprising, to say the least, to find a pretty girl with... an almost practical ball gown. It reached up to the ground, it just wasn't puffy like the ones he's seen in princess books. It was long but loose, yet tight from the waist up, covering her arms but never her neckline. If he had to be invasive, he would be able to see cleavage if it wasn't for the fact she was, uncomfortably, pulling her dress up each time.

He also noticed the shiny crown on her head, along with a bright red bow that held her hair up in a ponytail. It complimented her well with her outfit, however, Marco couldn't help but notice that the crown didn't exactly... suit her. But who cared? Not him, for sure.

Traveling back up, Marco noticed she had hearts on both of her cheeks. It would have been normal for him, if not for the fact that he had seen them glow before. It creeped him out a tiny bit, but he couldn't dutifully care.

And although her blue eyes looked beautiful even with the awful lighting of the halls, he could tell that she held something back. They weren't bright nor full of joy, but rather plain, and all placid.

It made him think.

Star turned to look at him once more and found him still, all the same, minding his own business. It made her frown, and she felt quite stupid to be following him around when he wasn't telling her about anything. About to open her mouth and ask again, she realized he was speaking to her.

"We're heading to the cafeteria. Just to... show you or whatever." He finally answered, eyes elsewhere.

Star stopped thinking and looked surprised, her eyes widening. Then, realizing she hadn't replied, she smiled. "Oh. I presume its... Where we receive food, correct?" She asked, remembering that there was a cafeteria back when... She decided not to think about that place anymore.

Marco looked at her then, noticing her frown. He decided not to pay it any mind. "Obviously." He said, "Don't you know what that is?"

Star offered a nervous smile. "I apologize. I'm not from around here." She said honestly, twiddling with her wand's wings.

Marco raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard a word those weird guard looking guys said, so this information he was receiving from her was confusing him. "So... You're not from America?" He asked, then noted to tone down the questions.

"America?" Star said, furrowing her eyebrows. "I thought this dimension was... Earth?" She asked, confused.

"Dimension?" He asked in turn, making a face. "What are you _talking_ about?" Who is this? Is she mentally ill...?

"Why yes," Star said, smiling politely. "I am a magical princess from another dimension," She said, presenting her wand for it to sparkle glitter. Wow, it didn't set on fire this time.

Marco stopped, absolutely flabbergasted. What the _Fuck_? She was a _what_ now? "Uh..."

"Look," She pointed her wand at a set of lockers, releasing a glittering wave towards them. The moment the wave of magic touched the metallic material of the lockers, they melted, causing Star to wince and set her wand down. "Ah... I'm sorry," She turned to his still form, "I'm not exactly an expert on my use of magic yet." She told him sheepishly, arms to her side.

Marco was looking at the lockers without emotion, except for his mouth that was slightly open, indicating he was shocked by it all. This... This wasn't physically possible. How can this girl, with an almost perfect American accent, looking decently human, be from another dimension? And how the hell did her wand magically destroy those lockers? Magic doesn't exist!

His chocolate eyes turned back to her then, narrowing. "What the fuck?" He simply said, stepping away.

Star frowned. "Did I insult you by destroying those objects? I'm terribly sorry. I cannot control this... magic. That is why I was sent here, and—" She sighed and looked down dejectedly, lacing her hands together in front of her. "I do understand if you wish to... not continue the tour." She said, reminding herself to straighten.

Marco didn't know what was happening. He just knew he was very... freaked out. And this was new to him, because—What the fuck? You know, this just wasn't normal. At all.

So, in an effort to talk to her without him freaking out, he said nothing, deciding to keep those thoughts to himself. This was probably just some prank, anyway. "Whatever." He muttered, continuing his walk, hoping to forget what he just witnessed.

She looked up and remained still as she watched him walk away, wondering if she should follow or not.

After a moment's decision, she followed after him, hoping not to embarrass herself further.

At that moment, she suddenly realized something. Where was she going to sleep? She started freaking out internally, and she hoped with all her might that Marco wouldn't notice her heavy breathing. If she were not able to find a place to sleep before the ball of light in the sky became night, then she would have to regretfully sleep in her carriage, or out in the wilderness. Her mother would probably be furious with her if she told her she had no place to sleep in.

"I apologize, but," She paused, watching him side-eye her briefly, "But where are... the dorms?"

Marco stopped and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow, deciding not to question it. "There are no dorms here." He replied instead.

Star, surprisingly, managed to mask the dread on her face. "No... dorms? But I thought this was... an academy?" She asked, trying to hide how anxious she felt. She could already feel her breath begin to clog in her throat, and her heart accelerate as if squeezing itself.

Marco looked irritated and crossed his arms. "This is a _school_. There's only classrooms and bitchy students around here." He said, disinterested. Why was she asking? Did she not have a place to stay?

Star made a face at his use of language. Nevermind that, though. She needed a place to stay. "Is there an area nearby where there are dorms? A temporary home, perhaps?" She asked, a little embarrassed to be asking this question. People expected future queens to be prepared, and yet here she was, without any plans?

Marco's expression held it's scorn. "Not that I know of." He shrugged, obviously not interested. It was pointless, this was Echo Creek. There was nothing around here that was actually _useful_.

At the sudden look of disappointment and sorrow on her face, a sudden thought came to his mind. And though he would never, not _ever_ , consider this to anyone, he realized that he was considering this to a girl he just met.

It was conflicting. This was a weird, actual magical girl, who claimed to be a princess, from another dimension, that just happened to come here and not have... what he presumed, a place to stay. He wouldn't consider this. At all. He barely knew her, and he was certainly freaked out about her. But... He couldn't help but feel a little out of place all of a sudden, just by looking at her.

"You said... temporary, right?" He asked, surprised with himself that he was actually going through with it.

Star suddenly brightened, "Yes, of course." She replied, voice eager. Though, she was doing a good job of keeping herself from jumping in place.

Marco contemplated. With a side-scowl and a defeated sigh, he gave in. "You can stay at my place for now. Just because." He muttered, not meeting her eyes when she looked at him with... whatever that feeling was.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she offered a kind smile, "Thank you."

Marco looked right at her then, blank. That smile... it made him think.

But not enough, for after that brief conversation, he returned to the task at hand, not at all thinking about the risks that would bring when he offered his place as a stay.

* * *

Stopping at the open double doors, Marco turned to look over at Star, who seemed all but happy. He didn't know why, but of course, it must've had something to do with him. He rolled his eyes, "And this is the Cafeteria or whatever." He looked back towards the tables and felt relieved to find it mostly empty, with the exception of certain kids around. Probably their free period. "I suggest you don't eat from here," He told her casually, stepping inside.

Star followed suit. "Why?" She asked him.

"Food is contaminated." He told her, tone bored, obviously hoping this whole tour could go by much quicker. That talk they had at the hallway kind of took away the time they had.

Star felt surprised. This dimension was... not what she expected it to be. Good thing he told her that, she was just about to consider eating something from there.

Walking onward, the walk was mostly silent besides Star's frequent questions and Marco's irritated grumbles. It wasn't so bad, Star thought; at least Marco was _answering_ her now. Earlier he was barely even looking at her.

Although she felt much better that he was actually answering her questions, she still couldn't help but feel slightly irritated that he would always answer with a harshness to his voice. It was as if he hated her presence near him, or as if he didn't want her there. She presumed he liked being alone, based on her observations. If she were to get near him, he would respectfully distance himself from her. Or when she would attempt small talk, he would just ignore her. It was only the necessary questions that he answered.

In conclusion, he hated her, and he was a bit of a jerk.

"Hurry up, yeah? I don't like being in here." He growled, turning to her, taking a quick peek to his left.

Scratch that, he was a big jerk. "Excuse me? I'm going at a relative pace. Besides, I'm only taking a look to familiarize myself." She said, glaring at him. How rude.

Marco scrunched up his nose and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, Queeny." He muttered, still walking. She glared at him because of the new nickname, wondering if he was that much of a jerk to leave her. Oh well, if he did, then she would just... Well, she would have something else just in case. Whatever that was.

Busy looking around, she was oblivious to her surroundings, accidentally bumping into someone.

She almost fell onto the floor if not for some reason, Marco catching her before she fell. How had he—Why was her dress wet and dripping?

Almost immediately, she could feel wetness soaking on her new dress, making her glance down and notice it had a dark purple stain.

Standing up, she made a face and turned to look at who bumped into her, finding three girls, two of whom were laughing at her. The only one that wasn't laughing was a girl wearing an aqua green t-shirt and some shorts. However, there seemed to be hidden smirk under her blank expression.

Star was about to apologize, but... Marco didn't seem all to keen on letting her do so. Mostly because now, he was glaring at this girl as if he were about to kill her.

"Jesus Christ," Star heard Marco mutter under his breath, making her still. "Why the fuck are you here?" Marco asked, his glare scorching as his eyes turned to the girl.

The girl with an aquatic streak in her hair grinned at him, "None of your damn business. Can't a girl introduce herself?" She replied, tipping her skateboard up and holding it with her hand.

Marco remained silent but rolled his eyes. So much for avoiding her...

Turning to Star, he crossed his arms and glared, "Let's go." He said, brushing past her.

Star was about to follow, but the girl with the skateboard grabbed onto her, pulling her back.

Star's eyes widened, "Miss—"

"Look, Girlie," She sneered, gripping her forearm tightly, "I don't—"

"Fuck off, Jackie. I'm serious." Marco hissed darkly, ripping her arm away from Stars. "I don't want you around my _territory_." He told her clearly, obviously pissed. He's told her time and time again he didn't want to see her around him. He also didn't want her to bother him, as seeing her only brought terrible memories into his head.

Jackie rubbed her wrist and snorted, "Since when was _this_ ," Her eyes idly landed on Stars, "Your territory?" The girls behind her giggled.

"You know what I fucking mean." Marco growled in reply, "Just fuck off. I don't want to deal with your stupidity right now."

Jackie's lips clamped shut, but her smile stayed intact. With a small flicker of hatred in Star's direction, she walked passed them, the girls following behind her.

Star and Marco watched her leave, and without much said, Marco left as well, probably to leave her too.

It didn't really bother her, though she wished he would have at least been decent enough to—

"Here," He said to her, turning back to her and handing her a few napkins.

Star took them and looked at him, only to find him walking away again.

* * *

Star, upon cleaning a certain amount of the stain throughout the entire tour, muttered something to herself about dresses.

Marco only looked at her as he stopped by his Locker, hearing what she said. Throughout his entire day of showing her around, he had noticed that she seemed pretty embarrassed with only a simple cranberry juice stain. He also noted that she was pretty persistent in trying to remove it. "Your dress doesn't look too bad." He said truthfully, however, he sounded still rather irritated.

She took notice of how his once vexed expression seemed neutral now and smiled at him. "Thank you..." Her smile fell, however, "Oh stars, I forgot your name." She said, releasing a small sigh, "I'm sorry I don't really pay atten—"

"Marco Diaz." He told her, cutting her off mid-sentence. "My name is Marco Diaz." He repeated again for good measure, still no emotion in those eyes of his.

Star took note that she liked that name, despite not liking his attitude. But she'll let it slide, for now. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Marco. I don't think you know my name, either that or you forgot about it," She watched how he raised an eyebrow, "I'm Star, Star Butterfly."

Although he was fully aware she might have mentioned it before, he was rather glad she repeated it. He often forgot about names, mostly because he just didn't find them important.

When he glanced down, he found her hand stuck out, at what he assumed to be a handshake. He made a face, "I don't do handshakes..." He muttered.

She huffed in annoyance, as she clearly was tired of his rudeness. Couldn't he have respectfully declined? Besides, her hand wasn't even remotely dirty—

Star would say she was surprised yet again as he willingly took her hand and gave it a firm shake. Is he bipolar?

She looked down at their hands making contact, and suddenly, her eyes widened. This... wasn't real...?

 _Blood could be seen oozing from her arm, her fingers beginning to fill with it. Her wide eyes looked up to see the standing corpse of a princess she once knew, a forced smile on her face. The men behind the corpse stood behind, metallic scissors stabbing into the body—Stabbing into **her** body—_

Marco instantly felt her hand tighten around his own, and the way her eyes suddenly became... green. Her eyes were on him, her breathing shallow, looking spooked, terrorized.

"Don't..." She whispered quietly, staring right at him, eyes almost at the brink of tears.

Marco looked behind him and then back at her, looking a little shaken himself. What was happening? Why did she look so... scared? About to ask her what was happening, Star's eyes returned to their normal color, her expression relaxing.

She closed her eyes, and opened them up again, finding herself back in the school with a somewhat uneasy Marco staring at her.

She let go of his hand and wiped some cold sweat that happened to be on her forehead. "I'm... Excuse my actions," She chuckled nervously, still shaken up, looking at his confused look, "I wasn't thinking right."

He gave her a questioning look but didn't comment anything else.

Whatever just happened to her... confused him. But he didn't exactly... care much. He only met her today, after all. And even if, he cares for no one anymore.

Except himself.

* * *

The moment Marco left the school, he could suddenly tell that she felt uncomfortable. If he were a good person he would ask why, but he wouldn't like to bother. It wasn't in him to bother, as it only brought trouble.

They arrived at his home and she still continued feeling uncomfortable. He made a guess it was either because of the stain on her dress, or the way she suddenly acted back at school.

"Do... Do you know where the changing room is?" She asked him awkwardly, the moment he sat down on the couch.

He side-eyed her, remote already in hand, "You mean the bathroom?"

She looked rather embarrassed. "Erhm... Yes, I suppose."

"It's on the second floor, third door to your right." He answered blankly, turning on the T.V and leaning back on the couch. Again, he didn't exactly care what she felt. He invited her over, and if she wanted to stay, she could. And if he didn't, then he wouldn't feel indifferent, all the same.

She nodded and replied with a quick, "Thank you", before heading upstairs, hoping she would be able to find the right room.

He watched her leave, somewhat upset that she was no longer next to him. He looked all over her back.

He did have a nice view though.

* * *

Star stepped inside the bathroom carefully, finding it dark. _'Oh, dear.. Where is the light source?_ ' She asked herself. Searching the walls, she found no torch, no nothing. She did find two little switches...

"Um, Marco—" She stopped. Maybe she shouldn't bother him anymore. He might get mad at her and try and kill her this time, and then send her away off to an evil village to sell her body parts and her mother will be all alone and upset and disappointed— _okay._ Maybe she was overreacting a little...

Before she had gotten to the respected room, she poofed up her suitcase with a little hesitation, taking out a bright green dress. A small part of her felt proud that a simple spell like this had worked, though, another part of her still felt rather weary, as she had no idea how to find the light source, let alone where to clean and wash her body.

Placing her new attire down, she decided to take her risks and flip the switches. Suddenly, the room was illuminated with bright white lights, and she could now notice the shower in the corner, as well as what she presumed to be the toilet. And _she_ thought there was no magic on earth...

She closed the door behind her, forgetting to lock it as she would normally do back home. Since light just suddenly sprung up out of nowhere, she thought that the doors here automatically locked themselves. Boy was she wrong.

After undressing herself properly and letting her hair down, she moved her way over to the corner where the tub was and found herself confused. There were two little handles and a showerhead on top, as well as an array of shampoo and soap. After making sure to take out some of her own shampoos, she stepped in, gazing at the two little knobs with curiosity.

How would these help her shower? No matter. She'll figure it out.

* * *

Star stepped out of the shower and dried herself, using separate towels she found on a stand near this sink thing...

After drying herself, she put on her undergarments she had left out earlier. She was about to proceed to put on her actual clothing but found the door opening up slowly.

"Hey, Queeny, what's taking you so long? I swear you've been up here for like an—"

She shrieked.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_. "Shit! Sorry!" He breathed and slammed the door shut. The warmth was all over his face, and he could feel himself breathing heavily. Maybe bringing in this spoiled princess was a bad idea...

"Marco! Where the heck are your manners!?" She screamed from inside the bathroom.

He felt himself turn even pinker. "I didn't know you were done! The door was open so I thought—"

"Well whatever you thought, you thought wrong! Didn't you ever hear about _knocking_ first!?" She yelled back.

He released a groan.

This girl was going to be the end of him.

* * *

A/N: _**There you go lovelies! I know it isn't much, but please review in order for me to know if I should continue. I swear it'll get juicier. Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Toodles~**_

 _ **Ana.**_


	2. Wonder

Chapter 2: Wonder

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings** : Jantom, Starco

A/N: _**Lovelies! How are all of you? I hope well. Anyways, this chapter will have Jantom, but don't worry! The Starco story will still appear in this chapter. Now, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

* * *

Janna knew that whatever she was about to do was going to be a _terrible_ idea.

However, Janna was the queen of mischief, so doing this task wouldn't bother her. Because frankly, Janna just couldn't find it in herself to give a single fuck anymore. And so here she was, plan in hand, boyfriend in mind.

"Come on, pick it up..." She whispered, watching a boy from a bush anxiously. The guy was directly in front of her, and there on the ground was a box of chocolates, a note, and a hidden net.

Up until recently, she used to think boys were kind of icky and that she didn't need them. But lately, something's changed... And she actually began to get feelings. Yeah, that's right, _feelings_. At first, she was scared, but she learned to live with them. She called them stupid at times.

The boy saw the little box of chocolates and picked it up, reading the note she placed on top. Her face contorted into a smug grin as she watched him read the card.

Upon seeing the poor boy's expression form to one of terror, Janna's grin became wider.

' _If you don't accept my love, I will end you. I know where you live Roman_.'

Roman opened the box, finding perfectly sculpted small chocolate figures of his face.

That's when the net suddenly shot out, missing him by a few inches. He screamed and ran away, dropping the box of choco's, the note, and a groaning Janna. "Ugh, why don't my pick up lines ever work?" She muttered to herself as she walked over to pick up the fallen chocolates. Might as well eat them than leave them there. 5-second rule, am I right?

She picked up the note as well and sighed angrily before crumpling it up and tossing it into the trash. Maybe Jackie was right... She wasn't good at getting herself a boyfriend. Oh well, Janna could just use some magic instead. Besides, she was just messing around, that's who she was. Not some pathetic weirdo, loveless, a loser with nothing better to do. Huh... that sounded less painful in her head.

Looking down, she grabbed one of the chocolates and stuffed them into her mouth, humming in pleasure when the sweet mint-coco taste hit her tongue. Sweet, at least the chocolates weren't a _complete_ waste.

Looking around, she left the park she was in and headed for home, as it seemed that she had run out of nets, and she was pretty tired writing those notes over and over again.

A lot of boys were around when she passed by, all of them either turning to hide or to run. She didn't blame them. Instead, she relished in their fear, allowing herself to smirk and accept the fact that everyone knew she was the local witch. She really wasn't, but she was pretty casual about that title.

With another chocolate, she left for home, minding her business her entirety of the way.

Well, mostly.

* * *

After walking a couple of minutes and passing down certain shops and houses, she could finally see her house not too far from her. That was weird. She could've sworn it took her about a good 30 minutes to get to the park. Maybe it was because of her shopping? Whatever. Either way, she got home fast.

She stopped dead in her trail at the sight of a huge blue carriage, however, intrigued. Just a couple houses down, there it was, shining against the sun. It was blue and had white embroidery on its sides, along with reins that held no horses. _Weird_ , what type of carriage had no horses? Hey... wait a _minute_... Since when were _carriages_ a real thing?

"What the...?" Her eyes darted around to see who or what owned it but found nobody around. She narrowed her eyes and turned to her house, deciding.

Throwing the empty box of chocolates over her head, she smirked, heading over towards the shiny mobile.

She stopped though, as she realized it was in front of... Marco's home. Maybe she shouldn't...

' _Oh, yes you should_.'

A sly smile spread on her lips, and she decided to, instead of going home, to investigate why he had it there.

* * *

Tom honestly had no idea what he was doing. He was just desperate at this point.

And he was going crazy because of how long he had seen her since. After hearing recently that she had just been let go, Tom jumped to his feet and immediately set out to visit her. Unfortunately, though, Star was not in Mewni anymore. She was, from what he recalled her mother, Moon, say, in the 'Terra' dimension. Otherwise known as Earth. Apparently, she had only been in Mewni for a few months before traveling here. Weird... Why would she want to be here?

Tom thought she might be here because she didn't want him to find her. I mean, could he blame her? They hadn't spoken since that visit, two years ago. And at this point in time, it was far too late to apologize.

That didn't deter him from trying, though.

Tom snapped his fingers and appeared on the next room over, waiting for Star to get out of the shower. Yeah... don't call him creepy. He wasn't staring at her nude, he just knew that she was heading to take a shower because he heard the water running when he arrived. Well, that didn't exactly help either, but you understand his point.

Setting himself down on the comfortable guest bed of the empty room, he looked towards the wall and waited.

* * *

Janna still had it in her, not surprising. Her sneak, her cunning craftiness...

Successfully trespassing into his home, she gazed marvelously at the carriage, wondering where it came from. It looked old, actually, now up close. The white she saw from afar had smudges of mud and purple paint, which confused her. However, she didn't bother with that. She wanted to see what was _inside_ the carriage.

And look she did.

But she frowned in disappointment upon noticing nothing of value, except for a small red bow. _Boring_.

What a _waste_ of—

Janna's eyes widened when all of a sudden the Red bow disappeared, becoming glitter from where it lay. Come to think of it, this whole carriage had glitter all over it...

She narrowed her eyes and pondered, wondering where it went. She looked through the open windows of the carriage, trying to see if it just went into another area within it. All she kept finding was glitter.

Okay... wicked, but she wanted answers.

Looking towards Marco's house, a grin formed on her lips. Maybe she'll find those answers inside Marco's house...

Checking to see if anyone was coming by, an idle grin overcame her when she made her way towards Marco's door, bringing out a small pin she had for emergencies. Opening up a locked door was a breeze, at least for her.

It wasn't _that_ easy though.

She realized that right in front of her line of vision sat a grim looking Marco clicking at the remote, eyes focused and fully engrossed on the T.V. He looked just as bothered as she remembered him.

An exasperated sigh escaped her. She couldn't just go in there, even if he was distracted. Marco had a keen sense of hearing like some sort of bloodhound. And she was _not_ risking her plain old butt for curiosity. Plan B then.

Closing the door gently, she walked off the small porch step and then circled out to the back of his house, looking around. She spotted an open window just above a small balcony and grinned.

Climbing wasn't so hard either actually.

She climbed things since she was a kid, and she knew a bunch of tricks because she took gymnastics for about seven years.

All she needed to do was grab onto the branch directly in front of his window, and launch herself through it. Climbing up top the tree and almost falling a few times wasn't so bad.

Before she headed for the swing, she made sure that the window was open wide enough for her to go through. Safety first, _unfortunately_.

With all her will, she threw herself, landing right at the edge and scrambled a bit to successfully land inside.

She stood up quickly then and smiled triumphantly. Success!

Tip-toeing past some rooms, she found herself at the top of the staircase, having a perfectly good view of Marco.

She whistled in her head. He sure is mean, but his looks are still as mean as before; probably even more good looking with that small tattoo on his open collarbone. K, that wasn't what she was _supposed_ to be doing, but whatever.

There seemed to be a door in use, and Janna went over to it to see who it was. She could hear the pitter-patter of the water hitting on the floor, and noted that someone was indeed in there, just taking a shower. ' _I wonder if Marco knows someone's here.._ ' She thought to herself. Perhaps its the owner of the carriage?

Curiously, she was about to turn the knob and check, until she heard small but thudded steps going up the stairs. _Shit_.

Looking around, she found the room right next to the bathroom seemingly open and quickly dashed inside to hide. If Marco knew she was in there, then she would need to use one of her smoke bombs to disappear. She hoped they still worked. If not, then she was screwed.

She locked the door and pushed her hair back, sighing in relief when Marco didn't go to this room to investigate. He was though, right next to her.

A shriek was heard. Holy fuck. Did he murder her? Shit and she's next! _Fuck—_

"Shit! _sorry_!" A muffled voice screamed as a door shut harshly. Janna jumped by the noise.

"Marco's apologizing..?" Janna muttered to herself and pressed her ear against the door.

"I guess he is." A low voice said from behind her.

 _She was never so scared in her life._

Her heart literally stopped, and her stomach dropped. Slowly turning around, she was met with... a very hot ass guy that somehow had three eyes? How does that work? He had horns too? Oh lord... was that fire? Oh my _god_ —

"Who the fuck are you?" She whispered, her face devoid of emotion. It was a habit.

He chuckled. _God_ was it sexy to her ears. Who cares if she just met him. This guy was already lifting her up off the ground. Internally, she began to laugh maniacally. Another victim...

"I'm Tom Lucitor, _Prince_ , of the Underworld. Are you an inhabitant of this house? Possibly Miss Butterfly's friend..?" He asked, his voice going a little higher.

She gave him a look of total confusion. She scoffed, "What?"

"I'm... Tom?" He tried again. Did she not know he was the almighty Prince of the Underworld?

"Yes, I'm aware of your name dumbass—Hey, did you say prince?" She asked, eyes sparkling.

Tom raised an eyebrow "Yes? But why are you so—"

Janna hummed, "This is perfect. Now all I need is a cup, a necklace, and that one book that said how to kill a demon," She muttered to herself, making a list.

"You know," He paused as he watched her stop and look at him blankly, "I expected you to either scream or faint. Why is it that you didn't?" He asked her, getting up from the bed. He tried not to dwell on that killing demon thing she just said.

She watched his movements carefully, hoping he wouldn't try anything. "I ain't your average type of girl Mister. And might I say that you look hella sexy?" She complimented bluntly, eyes lidding.

His eyes widened. Okay, that compliment caught him off guard. Who would think a demon looks sexy? Then again... He heard from Bill that a set of twins thought he was... so maybe it's a trend now?

He cleared his throat, "Erhm, Thank you, I guess." He said awkwardly, scratching his neck.

She licked her lips and looked him up and down, "You're welcome, hottie."

In her head, she was laughing maniacally. She had him right where she wanted him. A good-natured manipulation would seriously enhance her skills; it has been a while since she's tried to do so. He's a demon, so manipulating him with hypnosis won't work... so how about seduction?

"—friend?" He finished.

She removed her eyes from his chest and paled. Oh no. She wasn't paying attention. "Uh... yeaaah.." She answered, hoping that response was the right answer.

Tom brightened. "Really? Okay, can you tell—"

The doorknob twitched. They looked down at it, Janna paralyzing. "Shit!" She cursed under her breath. This wasn't good, this wasn't good. Stuffing her hand into her jeans pocket, she grabbed the ninja bomb and threw it on the floor, expecting it to puff in a smoke.

Tom watched, dumbfounded.

Janna looked down, finding it still intact. "What the _fuck_?" She hissed, grabbing it and looking at it. Apparently, it expired _three_ years ago. _Fuck_!

Tom looked at her funny. "What is it? I thought you lived here?" He asked, watching her mildly panic.

She ran behind him, clutching at the white fabric of his shirt, "Well, Funny thing is... I don't." She said, her voice painfully normal.

Tom still didn't know what was happening. All he wanted to do was talk to Star, but then this girl came in, ruining his plans. "What the hell do you mean you don't?" He asked, glaring at her.

She grinned sheepishly, and the knob rattled more.

" _Marco! I hope I don't interrupt, but the guest room door is locked!_ " A voice screamed from the doorway.

Tom smiled. Star's there, right there! He could just talk to her again, and she could forgive him and then they'll become a couple again just like before—

"Dude, help me, yeah?" Janna whispered to him, still pulling at his white dress shirt.

He looked down at her weirdly. "With what?"

Janna sighed, "With getting out of here! I can't be seen by that Marco kid." She mumbled, still thinking of a plan to get out of here. She would use one of her old disappearance things, but she doubted that worked anymore.

Tom huffed. "We have to make a deal first, then. Can't help you without you helping me back." He said, not at all liking the idea of a deal. However, they do bring certain benefits...

 _Fuck_. So I guess all those movies she watched were right. Good thing she was prepared.

"Yeah, alright, cool, you can like, take my soul or whatever." She said plainly, not at all surprised.

Tom, however, was surprised. "Really? You're—"

The Doorknob rattled exceptionally until it stopped. " _Just use your wand magic thing, or... whatever. I don't think I have my **stupid keys** on me_." Marco said, obviously irritated. I mean, how the hell does a door lock by itself? He's never entered this room!

" _I didn't use my wand because this was your property, and it would be wrong for me to damage it._ " They heard her reply.

" _It's_ **_fine_**. _You can just poof another door. Fuck, I don't care._ " They heard. He sounded strained.

Janna sighed, already accepting her end. The worst thing was, that she forgot to eat one last time at the Taco place she grew to love and steal from.

"Okay, yeah That soul thing but... I need your help with something else too." Tom said, flames beginning to appear on the tip of his horns. He seemed awfully selective.

Janna just took his hand for a good shake, assuming that's how deals were confirmed, "Yeah yeah. Take my soul or something. I'll help you just get me out of here— _mph_ "

Her voice was muffled when something soft and plush-like pressed against her lips. She closed her eyes automatically, wondering what the hell just happened. It seemed so fast too, and she could feel something leave her body. Like literally... It was like someone was pulling her, but she stayed in place. _Gross_.

They pulled apart, and she found herself staring out in the open, out in the road in front of Marco's home.

' _What._ ' She thought to herself, trying to blink, rubbing her eyes, wondering if this was real. She forgets at times that she ends up in weird situations that she can't fix. And this may be one of them.

Tom appeared next to her, and she jumped.

"What the fuck." She stated, looking at him with suspicion.

He raised a brow. "What?" He said innocently, blinking at her.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'What?' We make a deal, you kiss me, and then poof," She waves her hands around, "I'm outside, safe, and not unfortunately dead." Janna explained, narrowing her eyes. "How'd you do that? Nobody has ever been able to teleport me before." She said, a little intrigued.

He rolled his eyes. "We made a deal, yes. I kissed you, yes, because that's how I'm supposed to take souls," he shivered, "and yes, we're outside—because we made a deal—and because you wanted to be." He explained, earning a small nod.

Janna stood there just gazing at him. Tom looked all around except for her, feeling awkward for the first time in a while. A few moments passed just like that, and each second that passed just made it even more awkward.

"So when a guy makes a deal you have to kiss him in order to take his soul?" She asked all of a sudden, completely out of question.

He glared and sighed, "Yes, unfortunately."

She chuckled. " _Niiiice_."

Tom scowled. "Hey, a job like this isn't _funny_."

Janna snorted, "Kinky's the more accurate word." She elaborated, laughing a bit more.

"Hilarious." He grumbled.

She continued laughing, and the more she thought about it, the more she began to laugh. Hah!

"Okay. I think that's enough." He growled.

She laughed louder.

"You better stop," He said a little louder, bristling.

Her stomach hurt from all the laughing.

"I said, _stop!_ " He yelled.

She stopped and looked at him with a raised brow. "Aha... Um, chill out? I was just laughing, hothead." She said, a little surprised.

His eyes widened and he sighed depressingly. Damn it. He got angry again...

"Shit. I'm sorry, I just— _Ugh_. I got pissed again, and if I do please don't take it personally, I have a very low temper." He warned. "It's unfortunately hereditary."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I can tell _Genius_." She said, flipping her hair. Okay— _ugh_ —she's never acting that girly _again_.

He huffed. "What's with you? You're like the weirdest girl I've met."

She crossed her arms and shrugged. "Eh, I just don't give a damn. Plus, I'm being funny." She smirked at him.

He noticed her reaction. "Wow, so incredibly nice." He mocked, scoffing.

"I know. You should bless me for that." Janna said, winking at him. Tom made a face. "I'm kidding."

"You're not." He deadpanned.

"Correct." She smiled, "Hey, you're starting to catch on!"

"Remind me why I saved you again?"

"Because I'm incredibly important." She said, mockingly swiping away at her short hair. A bunch of black and purple glitter fell, along with a red pendant she forgot she had on. "Huh."

Tom issued her a look. "Are you some sort of witch or something?" He asked, watching her pick up the little red circle.

"Something like that." She replied.

Tom blinked. Was this girl serious? "Wow, okay. Freaky, but I guess it's cool." He said, hoping his response didn't elicit another weird suggestive look from her. He didn't exactly believe her.

She turned to him, eyes gleaming with mischief. "Thanks, Tommy. That was really nice of you."

He scowled. "Don't call me Tommy."

She smirked. " _Tommy. Tommy. Tommy._ You're my little _Tommy_ —"

"Ugh, you know what? I'm not even going to argue with you. I know enough about you already to know what's gonna happen." He said, placing his hands on his hips. After thinking today was going to go smoothly as he planned, he realized that this girl was bound to stick with him eventually. Probably to annoy him, or worse, just _stare_ at him. _Yeesh_.

"You don't know my name though." She told him while checking her nails.

He raised a finger and opened his mouth to talk, but closed it and put the finger down afterward. He had nothing to say.

"Right. Whatever, I'll save you the trouble. The name's Janna, Janna Banana. Kidding. It's actually Janna Ordonia." She smiled deviously at him.

He scoffed. "Sounds lame."

She glared. "At Least it's better than the fake cheap version of Satan's name. I mean what the hell does Lucitor even stand for?" She asked, laughing a little.

"Okay fine, fine." He said, annoyed. "I know we're probably having fun here," He pointedly looked at her, "But you also know that we're right in front of that Marco kid's house? We can't just stand here and let him kill you."

She glared at him. "Wait why me? He could kill you too y'know."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm a half demon if you haven't seen already." He pointed at his third eye and horns, "And I can't die." He told her with a smug grin.

"Yeah, you can actually." She grinned. "You just need some holy water and salt, then boom you're more dead than Jahseh."

His three eyes suddenly sparked charm. "You know what's crazy?" He began walking, and so did she. "My friend Bill made a deal with him a long time ago, and he thought he was the devil! Anyways, you know his soul for a singing career and stuff, he took it. Luckily, Jahseh was lucky enough to tweak the deal to end up in heaven."

Janna snorted. "Man, this Bill guy sounds _funny_."

Tom grinned down at her. "Yeah, he is."

She walked back to her house, Tom right next to her.

"Hey uh, If you don't mind me asking, _because I'm sure you won't_ , What were you doing at Marco's place?" She asked, taking out the golden key to her place.

Tom issued her an odd look. "Marco? Who's Marco?" He asked, contemplating. "That's his home? I just assumed it was Star's." He said, crossing his arms.

"Star? Who's that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My ex." He replied, making her nod understandably. "But yeah, I was just trying to talk to someone, that's it. What about you?" He shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.

She shrugged as well. "Eh, I was just curious as to why there was a bigass carriage in front of his house is all." She said, leaning on her doorframe.

He shook his head. "Don't be stupidly curious, baggy. You're gonna end up dead before we reach the end of our deal."

She snorted. "Baggy? What type of shitty nickname is that?" She asked, opening her front door and heading inside.

"Shitty Nickname for a shitty person." He grinned, following after her.

She scowled. "Watch your mouth, Tommy. You don't want shit in it. Oh, wait," She grinned gleefully, "there is. My bad."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, shithead." He rolled his eyes.

She laughed, and went into the kitchen, taking out two bags of chips. She tossed one over to him. "You know, I was gonna head home to relax, but I changed my mind."

"What changed your mind?" He said as he opened the bag.

"My curiosity." She answered simply, stuffing a chip in her mouth.

He chuckled. "Right."

"Hey, um weren't you going to talk to her?" Janna asked him.

Tom hummed. "Yeah, I was. But she's busy right now. Maybe later."

"Don't tell me I'm supposed to help you with _that_ ," Janna asked, but it came out more like a statement.

"Yeah actually," Tom said, face remaining neutral.

Janna groaned. "Great, more lovey-dovey shit."

"Hey you agreed to the deal, don't go whining now that you regret it." He said.

Janna grabbed a chip and threw it at him. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Star finished dressing and stepped out of the guest room. She had to try and poof up another door so that Marco wouldn't have complete access to her nudity. _Ugh_ , that was complete torture. At least she learned a new spell.

She made her way downstairs, where she found Marco sitting patiently on the couch. He seemed a bit off, even though he remained as normal as possible.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Peachy. Quit asking stupid questions." He replied sourly, obviously wanting to be alone.

"That wasn't a stupid question, Marco. And don't get mad, I was just trying to see how you were doing." She grumbled and walked over to sit next to him. With as much politeness, she stopped from scolding him anymore.

He shuffled away from her and rolled his eyes, looking right at her own. "I'm fine, see?" He said, irritable, "Now quit it."

She grimaced. "Marco."

"What, Queeny?" He spat, obviously annoyed. Didn't this girl take a hint?

"Are you still worked up about the whole bathroom incident?" She asked, sitting closer to him.

He scooched away and pinched the bridge of his nose. " _No_. That'd be a stupid thing to be mad at. It was all an accident. I got over it, and so should you." He grumbled.

"I _did_. I was just asking because you seemed pretty uncomfortable about it." She answered calmly, despite being annoyed from how rudely he was acting.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He answered, uninterested in the chat.

"Alright then." She said.

Silence filled their area. Moments passed with them just sitting on the couch, not talking, and not doing anything. It seemed a bit awkward for Star, but for Marco, it was a whole new level of awkward. God, he wouldn't be in this situation if he hadn't opened his goddamn _mouth_.

Star took a look at him. She wanted to make conversation but decided against it. He'd probably ignore her again.

She peeked at Marco from the corner of her eye and caught him looking at her. She turned her head fully and raised a brow, by which he quickly responded to by turning his head away, and pretending he didn't just check her out.

"Does anybody else live here?" She asked abruptly.

He turned his head towards her direction. "Why do you ask..?" He pondered, raising an eyebrow.

She looked at her wand. "I... I was just wondering. You had other rooms too, so I thought that maybe someone lives here with you." She assumed, playing with her wand's wing.

He frowned. "Well, someone used to... but they moved away." He told her in a sad hushed tone, that still seemed to be cold as steel.

Star scooched even more close to him, this time Marco not moving away. "Hey, it's okay. Maybe they had to do something urgent that required them to have to move. These types of things happen, it's alright."

He turned to look at her. "Yeah, I guess so." He replied, shrugging.

She smiled. ' _Progress_.'

"Hey uh, can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"You're already asking one." She replied.

He frowned.

"Oh, my bad. Right. Yes, I mean." She stammered.

"What do you do when you've lost something?" He asked, crossing his arms. He wanted to see. He _needed_ to see. Although it's a random question, Marco used to have a habit of asking something similar to the one he just asked, just to see the person's response.

What would she say?

Meanwhile, Star was confused. What? What type of question was that? "Erhm... Well... When I lose something, I search until I'm able to find it. And if I can't find it on my own, I ask one of my guides to help me look for it. Sometimes one of my guides can't find it, so I look for someone else to find it." She explained, realizing the deepness to her response.

He stared at her, no smile, no frown. Just plain staring. Then he answered. "Huh. That's smart."

She nodded. "Yes. I know. Everybody does that."

"Yeah. I'm not _stupid_." He hissed angrily.

She sighed, of course.

Silence.

Marco didn't bother to look at her, and the same was for Star. He had already been caught once, and he didn't want to bring in the wrong impression. _Yeesh_ , anything but _that_.

Star, though, seemed completely oblivious. She thought staring was just rude, and not at all some sort of romantic thing. It hadn't even occurred to her yet.

Unable to support the tension in the room, Marco decided to distract himself about this... _the_ whole day. It freaked him out, irritated him, and most of all _confused_ him.

A day like today... It was impossible. He had only met this girl, yet a string of different emotions occurred to him all at once. Confusion, understanding, and... Well, he couldn't decipher that last one. He wondered what exactly it was.

All of a sudden, he remembered her... weird episode. She looked like she was choking, almost as if someone was... threatening her. He couldn't really decipher what exactly she looked like, but terrorized seemed to be a good synonym.

She also looked incredibly sad.

Much like she did now.

His head turned slightly to notice that she was gripping her new dress rather tight, her eyes glossy. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"I..."

Marco turned to her fully, noting the way her crystal colored eyes became green.

"I wasn't sure..." She murmured, staring forward, letting go of her dress, "I thought I was... Why didn't you tell me?" She talked to someone else entirely, her expression barely changing; the only exception being her eyebrows shifting, her mouth moving as she talked.

Marco stopped. Who was she talking to? "...Star?" His eyes widened when she jumped in her seat and turned to him, wide-eyed. Um... alright.

"I..." The normal blue returned to her eyes and she properly looked at him, her mind coming back from her memory. An awful, memory.

 _"Oh, you can't escape them."_

She noticed the weird look on his face, and suddenly, she felt entirely embarrassed. God... It happened again, didn't it? Those awful... _terrible_ memories got through to her _again_.

Marco watched her get up, "I'll... be in your guest room." She muttered quietly, turning away and heading upstairs.

He stared after her, confused. Why did she seem so... afraid? Was she scared of him?

He sighed.

He didn't know.

But he wouldn't worry about that.

After all, he didn't care.

Right?

* * *

"When do you believe it is the best time to attack, sire? At this moment? Tomorrow? Perhaps even within the hour?" A bird-like guard asked, suggesting many times.

The man, or well, _monster_ , sitting in front of the glowing blue orb threw him an irritated look, which shut the guard up. He looked into the crystal ball, "No, not yet. We wait first." His steel-like eyes turned to the guard and waved him off to leave. The guard bowed and left, happy that he was out of the master's presence.

The monster looked back into the orb, watching the little Star cry to herself.

"Your light will soon _fade_."

* * *

A/N: _**Welp, I'm done. Hopefully, you enjoyed the chapter folks, and remember to please review in order to let me know if I should continue.**_

 _ **Toodles~**_

 _ **Ana.**_


	3. Unforgivable

Chapter 3: Unforgivable

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Children

 **Pairings** : Starco, JanTom

A/N: _**Hello Lovelies! Enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **Slight Warning.**_

* * *

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

* * *

 _"My..My... Someone seems to enjoy themselves.." Someone whispered along her ear, electing a shiver out of her._

 _"Please... go away.." She pleaded rather pathetically, earning only a sinister chuckle in return._

 _The masked guard grabbed a fistful of her hair and ran it over his mask where his lips were supposed to be, past his nose. "Mm... Rose. Is that what you use?" He asked her, voice low._

 _She looked away, unable to at the same horrible mask that haunts her. It happened again. There was no end to this, it was just a cycle over and over again._

 _Why didn't they just leave her alone? Why did she have to suffer?_

 _Letting go of her hair, he walked away from her for a second, only to come back with a baton and a knife. "How's about we have fun, no?" He asked her, an imaginary, malicious grin forming on his non-existing lips._

 _She started struggling against the other guards who held onto her arms, unable to breathe._

 _As he inched closer, her heart began beating faster and faster, fear overcoming her; **consuming** her._

 _When he finally got close enough, he winked at her, before plummeting the tip of the baton into her—_

 _She screamed._

* * *

Star bolted upright, cold sweat over her forehead.

Her past. Again, another night, another nightmare. Rather, her reality, as she still felt their hands on her.

Why couldn't those damn thoughts leave her alone? Why can't she just let go?

 _Because it's never that easy._

Right.

Her weary eyes scanned her room, trying to elope to the fact she wasn't back in that horrid place, nor in mewni. She was here, on earth, in a completely different dimension, lost forever more. And she was here... with someone else that hated her deeply. What an amazing recovery. Though there was someone else with her now, and though whatever happened wasn't happening to her again, she couldn't help the bit of loneliness that held onto her very soul. It was still terrifying, still haunting.

Sighing, she raised herself up from her bed to head downstairs. Maybe a bit of water might help her out; her mouth felt dry and in need of liquid.

Exiting her room, the instant ominous feeling crept onto her skin, making multiple shivers run down her spine. She wondered if she would ever get used to that feeling, even after living in hell for many years.

As she headed down the stairs, loud creaks echoed from under her feet.

Afraid to be heard, she decreased the speediness of her pace down the stairs, lowering the sound that they were booming out.

Peeking over the wall of some sort of food workplace, she looked all over to see if she could find somewhere to drink. She saw various cups, including some sort of faucet device... and bowls. A counter too, and worn out wooden cabinets that most likely held nothing of use within them. What was she to do with— Realization struck her.

She didn't know _how_ to.

Shoot. She needed to ask Marco now. And how was she to know if he was going to help her out or not? As far as she knows, he hates her.

Although uncertain, she went back up the stairs over to Marco's room anyway. There was a hard oak door on the far end, the only one sitting alone. How ironic.

It seemed so dark as she walked down the hallway, and she kept feeling multiple eyes on her every step she took. It was beginning to overwhelm her.

Fortunately, though, she reached his door, which somehow made her feel safer. Why? She didn't know.

She knocked. "Marco...?"

Nothing.

Another knock. "Marco, are you awake...?"

Nada.

She knocked again for the third time, this time deciding that if Marco didn't answer her, she would have to trespass into his room in order to wake him up. But was it really worth it though, just for a cup of water?

She bit her lip and raised her hand to knock. Taking her risks, she knocked for the third time, but nobody answered.

' _Are you serious?_ ' She thought, irritated, as she opened the door and stormed inside his room. A hint of surprise went through her upon realizing that he kept it unlocked, but she quickly dismissed it.

Getting ready to scream at him to wake the 'mewman' up, she paused, noticing the expression of sleep on his face.

His face seemed so content, so at peace. There was no frown, no angry look on his face, not a single crease.

He looked so... _innocent_.

She inched closer to him, and stopped directly in front of him, noticing now how messy his hair had become. It was always messy, but you know. She could see his face clearer now in the dark, the scar along his cheek, the mole that graced his complexion. Although the blinds were closed to keep all light away, she could see that his face... although holding the fondness to it, was still... _handsome_ —

She shook her head. Right now wasn't the time to be doing this. She needed water, and she needed sleep.

Crouching down, she moved his shoulder with her hand, "Marco..?" She whispered.

He groaned and creased his eyebrows together, " _Nngh_... go away.."

"Marco..." She tried again, moving him a bit more.

"Fuck off..." He croaked, moving his position in bed. Why was this stupid girl annoying him right in the middle of the damn night? Couldn't she see he wanted to sleep?

"Can you please assist me? I'm sorry to bother, but I need a glass of water, and I have no clue how to do it." She told him, moving him a bit more.

He tried smacking her hand away but failed miserably because of how sleepy he was. "You... can do it... _yourself_.." He mumbled against his pillow, eyebrows narrowing closer.

"Please Marco..?" She pleaded, moving him a bit rougher now.

He opened his eyes and glared at her, grabbing her hand. " _Fine_. As long as you leave me alone and go back to _sleep_." He growled, more awake. In truth, he had been awake because of his thoughts but was only recently falling asleep.

"Thank you." She said, smiling. Although smiling, she wouldn't admit that when he grabbed her hand, it kind of scared her a little.

"Yeah, Whatever." He muttered as he got up from his bed, slipping on his blue fuzzy bunny slippers. Another night, another fitful sleep.

* * *

She followed him downstairs and watched him head inside the kitchen, grab a cup, and turn on this fountain-like thing.

She pointed at that, "What is that device? It seems so complex..." She asked, approaching him.

He turned off the faucet and handed her the cup of water, giving her a funny look. "That's called a sink. Don't you know this?" He asked, his eyes still riddled with sleep.

She grabbed the cup of water and said, "Oh.. I... don't really come from a place with a lot of mechanical devices." She explained, not daring to admit that she had the urge to bite this fountain of water at the school. She thought it was... something else.

She raised the cup up to her lips and drank the water, Marco watching the interaction with extreme preciseness. Upon realizing what he was doing, he looked away, angrily staring at the wall.

"I guess so." He said, shrugging.

She stopped drinking and grabbed a piece of cloth she happened to have at the pocket of her red pajamas and wiped the cup.

She then handed it to him, nice and dry.

He stared at her. "Are you some sort of clean freak?" Marco asked, making a face.

She crossed her arms, glaring. "I for certain, am _not_ , Marco. I just like helping people by giving them less work." She told him honestly, offended.

"Hilarious. Queeny, quit lying. I know back home in your 'castle' you order and boss people around to do all your bidding." He told her, placing the cup back where it was rightfully supposed to be.

"I do not. Why do you accuse me of such things?" She asked him, frowning.

He laughed. "Right. That's what the liar said.."

She fumed. "You know what? I give up. There's no use in telling a person like _you_ something they won't understand." She told him bitterly, already ready to head up the stairs and leave.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And you know what Queeny?" She didn't know why she saw so much hatred in his eyes, "Fuck. _you_."

"Language." She warned, gritting her teeth. Was this really how he was going to treat her? She's never done anything wrong!

He snorted. "Language my ass. Go back to sleep, you're ruining mine." He told her sourly, shoving past her and climbing up the stairs.

She was about to tell him something else but stopped when some sort of 'ding' noise echoed throughout the room they were currently in.

Marco grumpily went back down the stairs, muttering, ' _Who the fuck is at my door at this time of night?'_ under his breath.

He opened the door rather angrily, Star right behind him.

There stood a man, a man that wore a dark outfit that cloaked his identity. Marco raised an unimpressed brow. "Get lost, whoever the fuck you are." He snarled, shutting the door closed. Jesus, what the hell was up with this evening?

But the man's foot was in the way; the door not fully closing. The man reopened the door. "Is it you, Marco?" It asked, sounding a little deep.

"Who the hell's asking?" Marco yapped. Who was this guy?

"I am. Now move over, the cops are on my ass." He told him urgently, pushing Marco away.

Marco grabbed his hand, "Don't touch me. Get the fuck out my house before you regret it." He threatened, ready to fight this guy.

The man glared at him and ripped his arm off Marco's grip, before pushing him onto the floor and quickly closing the door.

Star immediately acted and stood in front of Marco to block him from any attacks the man was going to do, pointing her magic wand towards the man. She narrowed her eyes and her voice lowered into a threatening hiss, "Don't. Move."

The man took off his cloak and gave her a smirk. "What are you gonna do? Blast me with your make-believe princess wand?" He asked, his piercing green eyes making her halt.

Marco rolled his eyes and stood up, telling Star to put her wand down.

"But he broke into our—I mean— _your_ home! Is not that known as trespassing?" She asked him, lowering her wand.

Marco sighed and said, "Yeah it is. But I know him."

The man grinned. "I'm Oskar, Pleasure to meet me, I'm sure. And what's your name, hottie?" He stepped closer to her.

Star stepped back, glaring at him. "I'm Star. And actually, the pleasure is all in your head." Her eyes turned dark.

Marco stepped in front of her, "Whadd'ya want?"

Oskar scoffed upon taking a good look at his appearance, and his stance in front of this hot blonde lady. "God, what happened to you, Marco? You're acting stupid nowadays."

Marco's eyes hardened. "I _grew_ up. Unlike you who still does stupid shit in front of the cops." He replied sourly, scowling.

Oskar grinned. "I don't know Marco, I heard from around here that you've been doing some stupid shit of your own," He pointed at Star, "Don't tell me it involves you and that blonde babe. Have you been bangin' her?"

Marco's eyes flashed—He hadn't expected the people around to have known about her so quickly. Damn. He raised his middle finger, "Fuck you, pencil dick. And no. I haven't been banging her." Marco replied bitterly, absolutely disgusted that he would make such an assumption.

"That's a shame." He looked at her up and down, "If I were you, I would've smashed her already. Prude."

Star raised a brow. "Excuse me? What exactly does 'Banging' and 'smashed' mean in your language?" She asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

Oskar smiled sweetly at her, and tried stepping closer, but was blocked by Marco. Oskar scowled. Marco knew him too well. He was planning on telling her that it meant having sex, but he decided not to. "It means nothing. Absolutely nothing." Oskar ended up saying, not up for having his butt kicked.

"That's what I thought," Marco growled at him. "Now, tell me. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Oskar casually sat on the couch and pulled out his smartphone, placing his surprisingly clean shoes onto the coffee table. "I was with the gang. Hanging out, chilling. You know how it goes." Oskar said, tapping away.

"I don't," Marco said, still angered.

"Right. Anyway, we stayed like that for a few minutes, until bitchy Britney wanted us to go kill this other girl that apparently 'stole her makeup'." Oskar said, making a face at his phone screen and waving around his hand.

"You're talking about Cheerleader Britney right?" Marco asked, sitting down next to him.

Oskar nodded, looking up.

"Don't tell me you actually _listened_ to her?" Marco asked him, rolling his eyes.

Oskar snorted. "I was bored."

Marco face-palmed. "See, this is why I left your gang. You guys are always getting yourself into fucking trouble and bring it somehow somewhere near me." Marco growled at him, bitter about the fact that the trouble always remained its fault on him.

Star walked next to Marco and sat at the far end.

Oskar noticed her movement. "Hey, Marco. Is she like your bitch now? She keeps following you." He pointed out, making Marco turn to her then back to him.

Marco gave him a look. "Quit it. You're being a stupid prick again."

Star crossed her legs, and since she was wearing her nightwear dress, she exposed some of her thigh available for Oskar to see. It wasn't much, but Oskar was pretty much a dog with a bone.

Oskar whistled. "Damn Marco. Ima be honest, she looks like stuck up a hoe, but if I could hit it, I would."

Marco gagged. "Please stop talking about girls. I swear, you always used to make me sick when you did that."

Oskar still kept on staring, Star unaware. "Aw c'mon Marco. Don't tell me you haven't thought about fucking her at least once. Just—Just look at her!" He grabbed his head and turned it towards her direction, "Look how thick she is!"

Marco swiped his hands away, blushing slightly. "Shut the fuck up, you perverted asshole," Marco growled, absolutely flabbergasted.

Oskar chuckled. "See! I told you! You're turning red!"

Star looked at them, wondering what the heck they were talking about. Was it the way she was dressed? She looked down at herself, feeling content on what she was wearing. It wasn't too revealing and it wasn't too ugly. It was just right.

"What's your companion laughing about?" She asked him, smoothing out her dress properly.

Marco shook his head and sighed, looking away from her to avoid turning even redder. Stupid, utterly stupid. He hated this guy. So much.

Oskar stopped laughing and said, "We're laughing because Marco here doesn't want to admit that he would totally smash y—"

Marco punched him square in the jaw. "Shut. _Up_." He hissed at him, his face flushed.

Oskar groaned from the pain but kept on laughing nonetheless.

Star watched them both with confusion, somewhat glad that Marco punched this 'Oskar' kid. "Marco, can he leave now? I'm starting to feel uncomfortable with him around." She said honestly, as she had always been rather direct. They trained her to be.

Marco sighed and nodded. "Hell yeah. He should leave. The cops _must've_ passed by now."

Oskar stood up and brushed the pain of his jaw away, sauntering over to her. Sitting down, he grabbed her waist, pulling her close. "Aw, c'mon Blondie. You don't _really_ want to get rid of me, do you?"

He inched his face closer, and she pushed him away, all used to this action. Even before Saint Olga's, guys would always try and talk to her, flirting too much for her amusement. "I would rather you leave. I don't find you much helpful but rather, annoying."

Oskar chuckled and removed his hand from her waist. "She's a resistant one, eh?" He told Marco, who was watching them with slight jealousy.

"Fuck off," Marco growled, standing up to get the door for him.

Oskar while laughing, stood up, grabbed his coat, and headed for the door. "I'll see you eventually, Diaz. And you too, sexy." He blew a kiss at her, and she mockingly waved the air to tell him she wasn't interested.

Once Oskar left the building, Marco shut the door harshly, turning around with the glare still evident on his face.

"Has this 'Oskar' left?" Star asked him, picking at something on her wand.

Marco turned to her. "Yeah."

"Good. He was getting so frustratingly annoying." She huffed.

"Hopefully he dies." Marco joked and looked at her for a response.

"Me too." She told him, eyes slightly green.

* * *

Janna tripped and fell, scratching her knees onto the hard pavement below. "Ah, shit!" She hissed, getting up.

She could faintly hear Jackie and some other girls begin to snort and emit loud snickers from where she was, making her suddenly aware that she was in public. She often forgot that.

Janna glared back and stood up properly, assessing the damage. Okay, wasn't so bad, but they were pretty scratched. It stung, too. What was up with this pavement?

Looking back and finding Jackie and her crew now minding their own business, or, as it seemed like they were, she continued her casual walk. As she walked, her knees were stinging from the mild wind that blew at them, gently peeling open her skin more and more. The impact of the floor below scratched her hard enough to draw blood on her knee, and now, she was going to walk all the way to the pizza place she was supposed to meet someone in with blood dripping down her leg. Could today get any worse? Of course, it can.

She was wearing shorts this day, and people could clearly, visibly, see blood pouring down her leg. As she walked, strangers she didn't even recognize kept asking her about her knee, and she was beginning to become annoyed from so many embarrassing questions. Have they never seen a bloody corpse walking around or what? On second thought, maybe she was just being overdramatic about it.

Swallowing her shame, she kept on walking, arriving at the Pizza place earlier than she expected to.

Opening the door, the bell above jingled, grabbing some people inside their attention. Tom included.

"What happened to you?" He asked her, scooting over to help her sit.

She sat down and grabbed a napkin, placing it over her knee wound. "I uh..tripped and fell." She answered, wincing and pulling away when the napkin stuck to her skin. Okay, bad idea.

Tom snickered. "Serves you right for trying to trip me yesterday evening." He answered, remembering his short time there. It was time that he should go home, and though he could fly, he didn't exactly want to set her house on fire. So, being polite, he walked, unaware that Janna was planning to end his pride.

Janna glared at him. "Shut up, I know." She muttered, deciding to bunch up the paper to wipe the blood away.

Tom grabbed the menu with a sided grin, which caused some people around him to quietly scream in fear.

"Sounds like some peeps are scared of ya." She giggled, pouring some water on another napkin and wiping it across her calf.

Tom placed the Menu down and gave her the stink eye. "At Least I didn't eat shit."

She copied his face. "Dipshit."

He grinned. "Shithead."

She kept on glaring at him with his smile still intact for a while, until they both broke out in a laugh. "You're so stupid." He said, rolling his eyes.

She stuck out her tongue at him and got up to throw the bloodied paper into the trash bin. "You're just saying that because you don't wanna admit I'm smarter than you, numbskull." She countered, offering him a small smirk.

She sat back down.

He rolled his eyes, smiling playfully at her. "You wish, Baggy."

"Whatever. Why'd you called me over here anyway? You know how busy I was trying to oversleep." She told him, giving him a look.

Tom cleared his throat, "You know exactly why I called you over here."

"Pfft. I already told you, I'm not doing all this girl shit for you. I don't wanna dress up like a fucking thot." She replied, tone irritable.

"Look, it's only this once. This could make her jealous, and make her come back to me!" He told her, grinning as if this plan of his was a great one.

"Yeah, but can't I wear something more comfortable? I don't really go good with mini-skirts and crop tops." She told him while calling over a waiter.

"Fine. Fine. You won't have to wear anything _too_ hoe-like." He smirked.

"See! Even you admit that if I dress like that, I'll look like a whore!" She yelled, punching him lightly against his shoulder.

Tom winced at the punch. How strong was this girl? "Aha _right_."

A frightened waiter appeared, shaking. "Hh-hello..m-ma-may I t-take your o-o-order?" He whispered shyly, eyes widening each time he took a look at Tom. Although very attractive, he looked... really scary.

Janna grinned. "Ugh, finally! Okay uh," She looked at the Menu briefly before turning to him, "I'd like a half Cheese half pepperoni pizza."

"Please," Tom added for her.

Janna narrowed her eyes at him but turned back to the shy waiter with a cunning smile.

The waiter quickly nodded and left, running back to his previous position.

"I think some people don't really like your Demon appearance, Tommy," Janna told him, staring after the waiter.

Tom shrugged. "I don't care. I like mine. Maybe they're scared of yours." He told her, snickering.

"Scared? Of me?" She faked surprise, "Not surprised." She snorted, drumming her fingers on the table.

Tom looked intrigued. "'Not surprised'?" He asked, wanting more of an explanation.

Janna shrugged, leaning back on the big smooth sofa. "I'm kind of the local witch. You know, little of this, little of that." She said, brushing off her clothes.

Tom's curiosity stopped. "A witch?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. He didn't believe it, not for a second.

"Yeah. What? You think I'm not?" She asked, offering him a smug look. "Check your pockets."

Tom immediately patted the pockets of his jeans, finding not one of his items—except his cheap chapstick. His eyes widened and he looked up towards Janna, finding her holding onto his red wallet, and a set of keys. "I'm actually surprised you didn't even know." She said, throwing them onto the table.

Tom took them and issued her an uneasy look, "Actually, I'm pretty surprised too." He agreed, pocketing his things.

This made Janna laugh. "Chill, chill. I'm not gonna rob you." She dismissed. She paused. "Or kill you."

"How does that make me feel better?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't." She replied cunningly.

"Wow. Thanks." He mumbled, making her grin.

"No problem." She said, and lightly( _ **Not REALLY**_ ) hit his arm.

"Ow, shit—That hurts _y'know_." Tom snapped, pouting.

Star was never this strong, not like her... Plus, how did those punches hurt? He was a demon. He shouldn't feel pain.

Maybe if he reads it off the demon book his mother gave him, he could know. This was a serious issue for him.

"Not my fault you're weak," Janna commented, crossing her arms and leaning back.

"Ha. Ha. Very _funny_ ," He told her, sarcasm clearly showing in his voice.

Janna punched him again.

He yelped. "Ow! Fuck, okay, that one hurt." He said, clutching his arm.

She smiled in turn.

* * *

Star looked upon the mirror, inspecting herself one last time. Although she thought of her ribboned dress distasteful, she admired how well her red blow complimented her red shoes and white stockings. It was enough for her to believe to be all dressed up for the day, allowing herself to walk out of her room and head for the kitchen to cook some breakfast. She had to be useful _somehow_.

Marco still wasn't up, considering how late he stayed up after the... certain _event_ , that occurred. And speaking of which... That encounter didn't exactly give her a good edge to this dimension. I mean, when has anything ever been peaceful or non-weird for her?

Even so, since Marco was asleep, this gave her a chance to prove how much morals she held. None of that 'Spoiled Rich Bitch' nonsense. Whatever _that_ meant.

Looking around, she opened some cabinets up, only to find nothing inside them. Why wasn't she surprised?

She opened up the fridge but found barely any food for both of them to eat. Ugh, great. Now she had to find _and_ cook the food.

Grabbing her wand, she tried one of her basic spells. Maybe this is what her... _mother_ was talking about when she meant she needed to practice her magic. It was odd, considering the hellbent place she came from had only taught her to contain her magic.

Aiming her wand at the counter, she mentally said, ' _Food Topanga_ ', a blast emitting from each time she repeated it. It hit the table and she watched as the plate of food changed each time with each blast.

It took her a while before she could get a simple meal of bacon and eggs for Marco, and it took her even more time before she could find her own favorite breakfast meal. She didn't exactly know what Marco liked. Well, she held no ounce of knowledge about him. Which, didn't bother her. Not at all.

Sitting down on the kitchen chair, she scooted herself up and set up her table workspace just like they taught her.

Knife on the right, Spoon and Fork...

' _Put the knife on the correct place before one is placed inside you! You need to learn, or be punished!_ '

 **No**. Knife is on the right along with the spoon. The Fork sits by itself.

' _See? Was that so hard_?'

She closed her eyes and tried the breathing method, remembering how other princesses blood spilled across the table... How dizzy she felt upon looking at such a horrid thing.

"I need help.." She whispered to herself, before getting up from her chair and setting Marco's own little space.

Fixing it properly, she sat back down on her corrected seat and began eating.

She didn't feel like eating, but her mother kept on reminding her to always eat. No eating could result in death and disappointment.

She can't let her mother down. She needed to be the proper princess her mother wished her to be. The strong, independent type.

But she wasn't any of those. Never was, never will be. Even after being sent there. To... that place.

Sometimes she wished her dad was here. Maybe if he hadn't passed, her mother wouldn't have sent her to that horrible place. Her mother would've changed her mind and let her stay instead, her father knowing well enough that a place like that was corrupted. He would've known better than to send her there.

To send her where she could be beaten.

To send her to where she could be tortured.

To send her where she could be raped.

To send her where she could be Broken.

Where she could be **_Strangled_** to death from traumatizing events and thoughts within her lost mind.

But... He wasn't there. He had left to fight off something she didn't know of, something she—

She dropped her knife and fork, not up for eating anymore.

No tears came out though, as she knew better than to let her emotions flow out. Maybe if she could hold them in and forget about what happened, she may...

A single tear fell from her left eye, and her lips quivered in sorrow. She was always like this, no matter how hard she tried to forget. It was no use.

She covered her face.

Sobbing, she grabbed onto a napkin and wiped her tears, looking up. She found Marco slowly seating himself in front of her, looking right at her.

Her eyes widened slightly, and she looked away. Wiping at her red and puffy eyes, she cursed. He saw her.

"Y'know. I could've listened." He muttered, picking at his eggs, and bacon. He clamped his mouth shut upon realizing what he said.

She looked at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

He wasn't even looking at her. He was just sitting there, chewing and picking at his food.

"I know." She whispered.

He looked up at her, his eyes just as broken as hers. Did she, know?

How... odd.

* * *

Toffee stood up and pressed a buzzer on the wall.

" _Hello_?" A deep voice called from the small speaker.

Toffee made a face. "Yes hello, Orchard. I would like to bring lieutenant Ludo up here. I have a mission for him."

" _Right, away sire_." The monster spoke and clicked the line.

Toffee went back and sat down, waiting.

* * *

"I need you to go to the dimension Terra, otherwise known as the Earth Dimension." Toffee told Ludo, his voice ice cold.

Ludo sighed. "I'm not so sure if I'm up to all this. Do you have any idea how hard it is to move my soldiers into that dimension? Gravity is really my enemy!" He flailed, glaring and cursing at the ceiling.

"I. Don't. _Care_. I need you to attack Star now and grab the wand. I sensed she's at her weak point now, which makes it the perfect time to do so." Toffee explained, eyes as hard as steel. He had a plan. And although it sounded rather plain, he knew what he should do.

Ludo paled. "Right. I'll—I'll do my best." He said uneasily.

Toffee held his cold glare. "Good. Now go. I'll expect you to bring me the wand by the end of the day." He said, monotone.

Ludo nodded and left, grumbling out how stupid and obnoxious Toffee really was.

Toffee watched him grow, a small smirk falling to his reptilian mouth.

* * *

Marco looked at her as he chewed on his food, scanning over her features, examining her posture. It genuinely looked like she... Well, he didn't want to say it. Not that he knew what she felt or anything.

She was crying, and though he unwillingly blurted to her that he would be there, he was surprised when she told him that she knew.

How did she know, that he was going to comfort her or much less listen to her? He didn't care for other's problems. He wasn't a kind person. He only worried about himself.

Yet... As he watched her slowly bring her composure back and wipe her tears away, he couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in his chest. It made him feel... things that he thought he would avoid from feeling. It wasn't sympathy. Nor was it pity. It was understanding.

And he never liked feeling that way, because he believed that if he did, he would become weak again.

But seeing her like this... her plush and pink heart cheek marks breaking slowly from the middle, he felt... something.

And it just... He couldn't explain why he did.

Or why she said she knew.

Did she, know?

He wasn't sure. However, it was undeniable of what he felt.

 **BOOM!**

They both jumped, Marco immediately standing up from his chair and scrambling out the door to see what was all that noise was about.

Once out, his eyes widened with denied fear at the setting present in front of him.

There stood Ludo surrounded with about 10-30 army men, a wicked smile stretched across his cheeks.

Star followed right after him, paling once she saw what caused the ruckus.

Her voice barely hearable, she whispered, "Ludo..."

* * *

A/N: **_Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. If you want, go ahead and review._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana_**


	4. Weakness

Chapter 4: Weakness

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings** : Starco, JanTom

A/N: _**Enjoy.**_

 _Edit: **I now realize that this chapter was not NEARLY long enough for it to be somewhat realistic towards this AU, and now that I've finished adding a butt load of things, I'm much more satisfied that it can help the reader enjoy more. The past three chapters have been edited as well, and I will inform you in the upcoming chapter just how many chapters I've edited. It will not affect the main storyline, and nor will I add content I may/may not have 'missed' in order to change it to make sense. It will be the same plot, just different (and I'm hoping BETTER) word choices as well as grammar. (Chapter is 10,000 words now, contrasting it's 4,000 before.)**_

 _ **If you don't want to wait, you can just check and see if it starts with '** Narrator's P.O.V **' in the center with two lines as it's severance to tell that the chapter has been edited. It needs to begin with this, in order to tell that it was edited:**_

* * *

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

* * *

"Master Ludo, how do we know where Princess Star is located?" One of his minions asked him, it's voice wavering with fear. If they don't find Star soon, Toffee'll have their heads. Surely, earlier than everyone else expected to die.

Ludo grabbed a pair of dark-colored scissors, a grin stretching on his beak. "Easy," He said, jumping up and ripping the fabric of reality, "We find the bright colored cottage Toffee showed us in his magic ball!" He explained, stepping through the portal. A loud boom echoed the moment he stepped in, finding that they had found the right place. Toffee's ball creates a loud enough boom to remind the soldiers that this is the place.

His small set of army-men followed after, standing beside Ludo in three rows of ten.

Ludo raised his fist to signal them to halt, an evil look on his face. The only reason he agreed to this mission was to get ahold of the wand. He's always wanted it since Star's birth, upon witnessing it in action when Queen Moon attacked his former soldiers. It was bright, powerful, and that's all Ludo needed to begin his own little devious plan. So of course, with a higher chance to get the wand now, Ludo decided to heed Toffee's orders.

His eyes locked right on Star who came out running, noticing the fearful look on her face. Ah yes, so he presumed her mother had told her about him and Toffee... Not surprising. In fact, it was good that she did. He also noticed the young man next to her, a surprised look on his face.

Ludo found it pride-infilling to know that Toffee wasn't the only one who received that reaction.

With his fist still in the air, he opened his bird-like palm, "Attack!" He yelled, feeling the wind pick up around his beard when he heard the cries of his men, their huge bodies running past his tiny frame.

It was time, and as the small army trotted towards the yellow home, Ludo followed after, determine in his veins.

He would get it this time.

* * *

The instance the army ran towards them, Marco jumped, eyes widening. His widened eyes were then regarded to Star, noticing the sudden glow of her eyes, green, the panicked look on her face. It seemed that she knew who they were, and from what Marco could tell, she didn't want to fight them. What was all this, and why did it just happen to have begun when she arrived?

He faced the army, noticing they were much closer now.

Star froze and looked at her wand shakily, realizing something.

 _They were going to die._

"Marco," She breathed, standing in front of him now, "I need you to hide. Or run, it's not safe." She told him desperately, quickly turning around, her back to him, "You need to find somewhere safe." She muttered, her eyes regaining back their color, arms stretching forward, raising her wand right at the army.

Marco's expression hardened then, "What are you talking about?" He hissed, standing next to her, noticing the panic she had, "I—" He didn't even get to finish, for she had shaken her head and ran to them, leaving him.

Oh, the irony.

Marco's eyes had narrowed further and he grumbled something, looking down at his hands. He balled his fists, shaking his own head. He wasn't a coward. Sure, he had no idea what to do, what to feel in a situation like this, but he had experience. In fighting, that is. So to hell with hiding, he wasn't going to leave Star to this. It was surreal, and probably this was all some freak show prank, but he wanted to punch something. And since he hadn't got the chance yesterday, now was a perfect time.

Plus, something inside him told him that he shouldn't... leave her to do this alone.

Catching up to Star, he noticed that her wand had shifted to her right hand, and the expression on her face was more... angry. And although she looked so determinant, so willing to attack, he didn't know why he didn't sense that vibe from her. All he could see was the fear flashing in her eyes, and the wobble of the ground as the huge monsters rampaged towards them.

' _What's going to happen?_ ' They both asked in their head, their answers almost equally negative. How were they, two teenagers, one a magical princess and one a learning boxer, supposed to fight 30 monsters? It just... There was no possible way.

His doubts would have stopped him from doing anything if not for the sudden collision of his body against a large fist, feeling the slight metal of their armor almost through his hoodie.

The breath left his lungs and he stumbled back, suddenly aware of the fact that these... were _monsters_. They were actual _monsters_. And they were actually here, not mythical like he was led to believe, but _here_ , and in the mood to kill them. This didn't even sound real anymore.

Groaning in pain, he locked eyes with the same Monster, who was now swinging at him with the very same fist.

Marco luckily managed to move out of the way, but uncharacteristically lost his footing and fell backward. Immediately, however, he rolled out of the way and stood up, only barely ducking out of the way when the monster swung at him with a spear.

But wait... The monster who punched him didn't have a weapon. So this was another—

He was knocked back hard enough to slide against the asphalt, releasing a quiet hiss when he did so. His skin under his clothing was scratched only slightly, although his head and bottom hurt mildly.

Another monster was actually in his way, and Marco almost yelped, dodging the monster's sword that hit the ground just in time. Shit, there were too _many_.

While moving, yet another monster was there, almost hitting him against his head if not for the fact that Star blasted him away.

He looked towards her with surprise, finding her currently preoccupied trying to blast a few away. There were too many.

Too _many_.

Star halted and her expression formed an impassiveness to it, hiding the overwhelming look she had earlier. It was almost if... She was debating something grand.

Without much thought, as it seemed that more monsters were well on their way towards them, Star ran towards Marco and blocked him, her mouth releasing a small puff of breath.

Slowly moving her arm in sync with the mild wind around her, she positioned herself at the most perfect stance she could.

Using all her willpower and the knowledge her mother taught her about her wand, she closed her eyes, her cheek marks brightening in color for a split second.

' _Fire, Ginormesome_!' Her mind screamed, her wand releasing a gigantic blast headed straight at the monsters.

A few bright flashes happened afterward, lasting at about 10 seconds at most. Marco covered his eyes because of how bright it was, only taking mind to uncover them when he felt the air around him relax.

Once it cleared, most of the army was either gone out of existence or injured. A good few of them were unharmed and more prepared than the rest, as it seemed that their armor had only minor burn marks.

Star opened her eyes to see the damage she caused, and blinked, frowning. It still wasn't enough.

The remaining monsters continued charging at them, Ludo right there with him. Like the coward he was, he hid behind them, knowing well what enormous power the wand had.

Marco stood up sloppily and looked over at Star, asking her silently what was next.

But Star was elsewhere now, leaving him to fend for his own. Of course, what was he thinking? He needed to... fight.

Noticing a monster up ahead, he ran towards it, moving out of the way only when he realized another was coming at him from another side, stopping his attack.

A third monster, wielding a shield and a dagger, came close to swing her weapon at his face the moment he moved, but Marco ducked and threw a punch over to the monster's head.

The metal of the helmet went flying, and Marco hissed in pain when he knocked it off. His knuckles were red, some drawing blood because of how the sharp, dull-looking metal cut against his skin.

Marco kept going besides his injuries however, somewhat focused, somewhat distracted. Attempting a kick against another monster's exposed stomach, Marco took a small glance at Star, hearing the monster groan and stumble back. He looked quite agitated rather than worried, his eyes narrowing a bit in her direction. He only had the sense to look away from her when the Monster stood up and thrust a bat with sharp prickles right at his face.

Marco had, of course, shift his body in an angle to successfully move out of the way.

After being thrust the bat, Marco went ahead and grabbed it, pulling it away from the monster before giving it a good swing.

The Monster fell and Marco stepped back, dropping the bat and looking at Star.

He kept looking at Star, over and over and over again. He wasn't sure if he was just... _looking_ at her, or just making sure that she was alright.

Marco had a keen sense to realize that she was, in fact, not okay. Although her fighting style looked pretty focused and formulated, Marco couldn't help but notice a miss in her step and faintness of fear in her eyes. It looked like she was ready, but... nervous.

While looking at her, another monster ran at him unexpectedly, their groans the only thing that helped Marco move. But it wasn't fast enough, as the tip of the spear it wielded cut against his cheek, opening the skin with a deep slice.

He touched his cheek and hissed, seeing his own blood trickle down his hand. His eyes had widened and he winced, shaking off his hand, feeling his blood run down his cheek and drop onto his clothing. It looked all too familiar...

Shaking his head and turning to the monster, he glared, sneering. There was no point in assessing his injury despite its immense pain, for he knew that he would be finished in a mere second if he didn't think or move fast enough.

Using all his might, he swung a kick to the monster's stomach, effectively knocking it on the ground.

Marco then grabbed the fallen spear and sunk it into the monsters face, some of the monsters green blood spilling onto his black hoodie. It mixed around with his own, a small droplet of blood from his cheek rolling down to land onto the monster's unmoving face.

Star, near him, blasted two monsters away just to liberate herself for a moment in order to check on Marco. A sudden sense of alarm coursed through her when she saw him pull away the spear from a monster's face and toss it onto the ground, one of his hands coated with red. The side of his face had an indecent amount of the same color, and it took Star a moment to realize that what she was seeing was... blood. _His_ blood.

Suddenly, a burning and piercing pain sprung from her shoulder, eliciting a deep cry from her.

Her knees became weak and she fell onto the ground, tears embedding in her eyes, prickling around the edges. She heard a deep cackle rumble from in front of her, causing her to look up and take to blame of who...

Ludo stood before her, wiping a tear away from his eye. "All it took was this? P-Pathetic!" He laughed, clutching his stomach.

Star glared, her hands gripping the rubble of the ground and her wand. The sudden change and rush of this emotion caused her teary eyes to instantly dry, and her sudden strength labor to miles. She understood this feeling and had felt it the _very_ day she was taken from her home.

Without much hesitance, she ignored the unbearable pain from her shoulder and reached behind her to remove the object with all the strength she could, whimpering a bit before bringing it down and stabbing the bird onto its stomach.

The laugh immediately ceased and he stared, red blood coming out of his midsection. His clawed bird-like hands weakly held the knife's handling in place, eyes blown wide, shallow breaths replacing his wheezes. He looked up at Star with the same look, the light leaving his eyes.

The bird fell backward, his hands now clawing at his abdomen, trying to remove the knife in a desperate motion.

Trying not to _die_.

* * *

Upon hearing a loud scream, Marco turned away from the monster he had stabbed, eyes abroad in bewilderment. He looked around for what or who made that noise, eyes locking straight onto a small creature, and—

His legs had kicked into a running start without him even thinking, and all of a sudden, he felt a tiny pinch of a feeling he thought he would never have again—suddenly realizing he was _scared_ about this whole situation. And suddenly realizing he began to feel—

His shoe heel slid and decayed in the slightest of ways against the ground when he stopped running in a sudden halt, his wide eyes becoming even wider upon witnessing Star take out the knife from her shoulder and plunge it into the small bird creature.

He could instantly recognize the anger in her eyes again, much more ferocious the first time he met her, much more vengeful. He could feel it in his very core, his broken and torn bones, feeling his body rattle in a shiver at the burned image.

All of a sudden, the few monsters that were out of it but came back were now going for her, becoming aware that she had now, at the same time, stood up, to begin blasting at them mercilessly.

Marco forced his legs to keep running to her, trying to keep the focus on the brightness of green from her wand, and trying to focus on her now emerald colored eyes. The deep gash on his cheek and his bloodied and worn knuckles stung as the air lapped at them, opening them even more to instruct more pain.

Unaware of Marco's sudden determinant approach on her, Star clutched her shoulder, using her wand to blast one monster after another, blowing them up in smithereens.

' _You must keep your head in battle. Fight for your life. Fight for your family. They'll come for you eventually, and you must be prepared to protect the wand, and yourself_. _Never let the enemy laugh at your face, never demonstrate your **weakness**_.'

The words of her mother rang inside her head as her icy glare was regarded from monster to monster, blasting and blasting until she couldn't find anymore, even going as far as to blasting complete carcasses, erupting them in juices of livid death. Her eyes were just as livid as the death around her, green in color like her eruptions. And even though she felt a small crack on the inside just waiting to be let out, she could not stop for a second until she made sure every one of them was gone.

 _I know that feeling._

Marco touched her shoulder and she turned to him sharply, pointing her wand directly at his face. He stepped back and held his hands up in defense, his eyes narrowing upon being threatened with the wand.

Her ragged breathing released from her plump lips were in forms of harsh puffs of air, her crystal colored eyes rigid with anger. The blood of her deep stab soaked at her dress, her beautiful pale skin now smudged with crimson.

"You must be a fool," She hissed at him, her green eyes flashing once more in a bright glimmer, her mouth forming a hating sneer.

Marco took a brief glance at her wand and noticed the way she was holding it shakily, his eyes bringing themselves back up to her own. He matched her glare, daring her to do something, warning her silently.

But then he realized something. He hadn't even considered the fact that she must have been shaken up, so much so that she wasn't acting... like herself. He knew about those sensations, in his past. And even, now.

So, he contemplated with himself, also taking notice her bloodied shoulder, her hand engulfed in blood. "Star," He started easily, her expression instantly softening, "It's over," He said, emphasizing to the pretty much fucked up monsters around them, "You're okay, you're safe. But you need medical—"

"Don't tell me what I need and don't need. I am a pledged individual who is fully aware of what she's doing," She hissed at him, pressing her wand right at his chest, "And I for one will not trust nor partake in your tomfoolery." She growled, her wand beginning to glow ominously.

Marco lowered his hands and his expression became stoic. This wasn't working. "Star, it doesn't matter that you 'know'—" He added quotation marks with his hands, trying not to feel the irritation bubbling in him, "—what you need. You need to be aware of the fact that you're _bleeding_ ," He pointed at her shoulder and she lowered her wand, "And that you need serious medical attention." He explained, narrowing his eyes. This was stupid, he was wasting time, and the longer they stood talking, the more blood they _both_ lost.

Suddenly, Star's green eyes became lidded as she clutched her head, her bloodied hand staining her pretty blonde hair. Her once green eyes became a normal color once again, and she fell, her grip on her wand fading and falling as well.

Before she was able to hit the ground, however, Marco caught her, trying not to release a hiss of pain when the sharp sewing of her dress came in contact with his burning knuckles. Her face was pale when he took a good look at her after ignoring the pain in his knuckles, his expression softening in the slightest. "...Star?" He asked, surprised by how soft his voice sounded.

Star blinked slowly, responding only with silence.

Marco cursed in his head and took no time to waste in bringing her up, propping her onto his arms in a bridal position. Her blood-soaked dress stained his fingers when touching the material, and he made sure to be careful in not harming her wound. Her hand that she used to hold onto her shoulder was stained red, the tips of her fingers dripping blood, the very same blood that ran down her arm up to her forearm. Although he was becoming weak as well, he needed to take her to the hospital. He wouldn't have cared, but unfortunately, he was a man of morals.

Taking a last look around, he winced and looked at her, "You have to listen to me. You have to keep yourself awake, I'm taking you to the hospital. Try staying conscious, or else you're going to pass out." He told her, seeing how her eyes blinked slowly.

 _Die. All the people you know will die._

All she managed to do was release a small gust of breath before being carried away.

Marco began to run towards the direction of the hospital, not before picking up her wand and stuffing it into his pocket.

 _Let her die._

* * *

Without an inch of shame nor regret, Janna grabbed the 3rd slice of pizza from five and stuffed it into her mouth within a single motion. She then began chewing on it, humming as she reached for another slice.

Tom watched her, feeling less self-conscious now that he saw her eat. For someone so surprisingly tiny, she had a knack for a large appetite. He's seen it in anime before but in real life? It was kind of scary.

At Least he didn't have to use his manners around her like he was taught to do with any woman. He was comfortable with himself the tiniest bit, so that's a count.

"Your pizza's getting cold." She told him, swallowing her food and biting at the other slice she got, this time much tamer. She had been hungry before she came to accompany Tom today and was _dying_ for a whole horse load of pizza. "It's gonna be a shame if someone that rhymes with Banana steals it for herself with no regrets," She joked, staring vacantly at the slices of pizza in front of her.

Tom snorted at her attempt of a joke, shaking his head in amusement. "Shut up, Baggy." He replied while grabbing onto a slice and biting it himself.

She grinned at him and wiped her face with her sleeve, setting her piece down. "So," She started, leaning her head on her hand, "You still haven't clearly explained what we're supposed to do."

Tom put his own slice of pizza on top of a napkin, swallowing his food. "You wear something my type of girlfriend would wear, and we try and make her jealous. Simple." He explained, mimicking her pose.

She rolled her eyes at his response. "That's the worst plan I've ever heard." She replied in turn.

Tom scoffed, "I don't hear a better plan coming from _you_." He said rather offended, pouting.

She scratched something off her teeth and blandly looked at him, indifferent. "Actually," She said, shrugging, "I _do_ have one in mind."

At her response, his offense became a curiosity, and he felt sudden intrusiveness that allured him a little. "A plan? From you? What a shocker." He said, making her grin.

"Always full of them. Anyway, I suggest—How about we scratch the part where I wear dumb hoe stuff, and instead, I wear my own type of thing to show that you respect what your girlfriend, known as me, is wearing and doing? Then from there, you can sweet talk me if we ever encounter them, making her totally jealous." She told him with an inch of smug, picking up her pizza again.

He stared at her, his eyebrows raised. Huh... That wasn't so bad of a plan. It was a start, yes, and it was similar to his, yes, but it seemed effective. Although it was a bit too petty for his liking, he couldn't really argue against it because he actually believed this idea was pretty good. Baby steps, yes, and this seemed to be perfect enough. How surprisingly smart. "That's..actually not that bad of an idea.." He said, tapping his fingers against the table, contemplating.

"Duh," Janna said, ignoring the sudden spark his eyes gave. What exactly was he thinking?

In a sudden motion, Tom stood up in alarm, "Let's do that right now!" He told her, getting up and grabbing her wrist.

"Wait, _what_!?" She screeched as he dragged her along, "I still haven't finished my pizza!"

* * *

A sudden horror had befallen his expression the moment they arrived, his calm nature becoming sorrow.

While heading to Marco's home, they had spotted numerous amounts of small damage from a crack on the sidewalk, to dumps of potholes and debris. It wasn't long until they came up to a gruesome scene, many things clicking into their heads. Janna had been the first to react with a small look of disgust upon viewing the intestines sprawled around, very much feeling... uneasy.

Of course, there had been a few bodies still intact and some she presumed to be alive, but that didn't really help at all.

Tom, obviously, was second, and immediately set out to search for her. He had a feeling this would have occurred, and he didn't have time to be reacting to the bodies up close. It was as if it were to be something automatic that clicked on inside him, a worry he had felt for so very long. Although her ex, he still cared for her. It was a stupid thing to keep, but he knew even before that creatures of other realms were after her. And he couldn't help but worry.

"Shit..." Janna muttered, kicking at an arm and turning to Tom who was still searching. "What the hell happened here?"

Tom shook his head in reply as he looked around the bodies finding Star nowhere in sight. He fell onto his knees and looked onto the rocky ground, eyebrows creased together. "I... Fuck, I don't _know_." He mumbled, grabbing onto his head. _Shit_. Did they get her? Was she gone now? Did she die? Where _was_ she?

He suddenly felt a firm grip on his shoulder, causing him to look up.

"Look," Janna started, obviously a little awed yet uncomfortable about the whole scenario, "I know how you're feeling right now. And first of all, don't panic," She eased upon him, making him frown, "Secondly, if she were to be dead, then her body would still be here. From what I've seen, those bodies look fresh. It couldn't have been so long ago." She explained to him, casting him a small calming smile. Ugh, being nice felt... _weird_.

Tom didn't seem to feel at all better from that response, however. It only further worried him, because if her body wasn't here, _someone_ must've taken her. And who?

A sudden painful, sharp groan was suddenly gasped from behind them, their heads both turning towards the noise. Janna found that a bird-like creature was bleeding to death, the knife still embedded within its stomach. She winced at the scene, thinking better than to go over there to poke at it.

Tom was different. The moment he saw him, his eyes became a color of fiery red, and he zipped towards Ludo, grabbing him and holding him in the air. "Where The _hell_ is Star?" Tom growled threateningly, holding onto Ludo's throat so tight that he began sputtering and coughing out his own blood.

"She... left. We—We don't have her..." Ludo struggled out, the strong grip of Tom's arm making it hard for him to reply.

Janna approached them and had a blankness to her, assessing the situation. If they don't have her, then maybe Marco does. Hopefully.

"What do you mean she _left_? Where could she have gone!?" Tom asked, shaking him slightly. He needed answers, and he needed them _now_.

Ludo lifted up his finger weakly, pointing towards the direction Marco and Star went to. "She," He coughed and gasped for air, eyes going wide for a moment before returning to normal, "Went with... this boy..."

Tom's eyes turned back to normal, feeling his soul get crushed. A boy...? Was it the same boy Janna knew?

"Do you know where they were headed?" Janna asked Ludo, her voice normal. Tom looked at her.

"They...said..some type," He gasped again, "of... hospice...or Hosp-tal.." He replied, struggling for the right word. The poor bird was too focused on not dying to even reply to their questions.

"A What? That isn't enough information! Tell me where she _really_ is, or _else_ —"

While Tom continued with his rambling at the bird, Janna went ahead and thought of the possible Hospitals around her. There was three close by, but only the Whind Hospital was in the direction the bird pointed at. It would be a wild guess, but it was worth a shot. She turned to Tom, "They went to the hospital, moron," Janna said, making his bewildered expression amend to a calmer one, "I know where it's at."

Janna turned back to Ludo, "You said they went that way right?" She asked him, pointing to her right.

Ludo stayed silent, and gasped again, his eyes closing. He managed a simple nod.

Tom tossed him on the floor and began floating, Janna feeling a little accomplished for figuring it out.

"You said you know where it is?" Tom asked her, urgent. They were wasting too much time, _way_ too much.

Janna nodded, and he reached his arm out to her. "Here, I'll carry you."

She took it and yelped when he took off quickly. She hung on as if her life depended on it, and he stopped. "Sorry." He muttered afterward, setting himself on the ground.

"Here," He pointed at his back, "Piggyback is better."

She snorted, "Alright, _alright_. Quit your worrying, Star's fine." She said, getting on.

"I hope so." He said weakly, setting her comfortably before taking off to the air.

* * *

 _Marco's P.O.V_

* * *

I never thought I'd be in a situation such as this.

It was unreal, so unreal that I can't imagine it anymore. It pisses me off, so much, because so many things occurred at once, and of course, I'm always the one in charge to take care of it.

A part of me was like this. Pissy, angry, so bothered about everything that I felt like I could burst.

But another part of me couldn't help but feel... uneasy about all of this. I wasn't so in control of myself anymore, and I sure as hell wasn't understanding anything. Especially when it came to the lovely foreign girl in my arms.

Well, not— _not_ _lovely_. Because I still didn't like her around me. And I swear I never will. She's insufferable, and I know she hasn't... done anything so extreme to provoke that thought, I just hate this. Hate company. Hate her. For bringing in the company.

Sure, it was my fault for even offering my place in the first place, but it was the world's fault for bringing her to me, of all people. I didn't like people for a reason. I hated her. I hated everyone.

But... here I am, looking— _feeling_ so tired that I can't even keep up my original pace anymore. Yet tired, I'm still using up _my_ energy, _my_ time, for someone who probably doesn't _deserve it_.

And it was so stupid. So fucking stupid. I could've just left her. Just, right there, and wait for someone else to find her to call the cops or some shit. It was so _easy_.

I... couldn't, though.

Something made me stop, some... emotion that was slowly increasing. It resembled something like Pity, maybe mostly understanding, but it was... some emotion. I don't know what it was. It made me feel like something was expectant of this—as if I expected something— _someone_ to... I don't know. It was so recognizable, but I haven't felt it in a long time. I don't know what this feeling is.

It happened a lot when I met her, when I looked at her, when I... spoke to her. The past two days had been just continuous feelings, of... this. I just couldn't understand _why_. And that's why I was pissed off. Also why I felt uneasy. So... it was technically her fault for making me split up. Not that I could actually say that to her, she'd probably find it weird. Not that I would ever tell her _anything_ , actually. I wasn't her friend or something.

I took a small moment to look at her, examining her a little. Although pale, and pretty much looking like she was dead, I still found it infuriating that she looked pretty.

I can't deny that. She was pretty. Very pretty.

She was actually so pretty, any other guy would have probably been _much_ more willing to take her into their house or something. Funny, though, I can't bring myself to do that unless she asks for it.

It was sickening, actually.

Because she wasn't _just_ pretty. She was... _Ugh_. She looked foreign, or something. Sure, she looked pretty much human, but she looked... foreign a little. Like. Not foreign _foreign_ , but... something. She had a very pretty nose and flushed cheeks, and though she looked pretty pale, her lips were still a lovely peach. The hearts on her cheeks threw me off for a little when I met her, but those only _complete_ her look. It was like... She was more like a model of sorts, just with everything slightly more perfect.

She was... something. A pretty something.

But I could honestly care less. I just didn't want her around me, that was _it_.

Which was a little funny on my part, because currently, this is the closest I've ever had her. And it was absolutely _not_ because I liked her. I just felt like I had a job to help her. As I said, I had a _feeling_ of sorts.

Maybe I had this feeling because she was pathetic. Because it certainly wasn't because I was _good_. Or being _nice_.

From what I had seen earlier today, she was very... conflicted with herself. When she set up the table, when _I_ , saw her set up the table, I could see that she hesitated. I wouldn't have paid it much attention if it wasn't for the fact that she looked petrified, almost as if she were... holding some sort of trauma.

It was stupid. Holding onto something. Whatever it was, that she went through. The past was the past, and there was nothing anyone can do about it.

I shouldn't be talking like that, though. I had no right.

Sure, I agreed that holding onto the past was stupid, but I felt such things because the past is only full of hurtful memories that are improbable of changing. It was impossible to go back in time and change them. All those mistakes, words, _feelings_...

It made me sick. Sick and tired of everything and everyone's bullshit, because no matter what, things change, people change, and the world you once knew crumbles down into oblivion.

I had to force myself to know such things not too long ago, maybe when I was 13, 14 tops.

When I lost my parents.

My parents, well, to be perfectly honest, I don't have an exact memory of how they died. They went on a vacation together while I was left alone in the house, with their permission of course. It hadn't even been two days when the news got to me. I remember vividly who came to tell me, my Godfather, who I thought I wouldn't see only for lessons.

I could never forget that.

And it was the past.

And I couldn't change it.

I couldn't make it, to change.

Which was probably why I was doing this, for her.

I looked at her once again only to notice she had worsened, which wasn't a shocker. Luckily though, when I looked up, I could see the faint sign of the hospital in front of me. Wow, and to think I'd take a while from how slow I was going.

Although I felt like I could fall, I decided to force myself to keep going. It wasn't long now to arrive; just a little more. Plus, after I could leave her there, I could go home and fix this stupid cut on my cheek myself.

I don't think she would've liked it if I left her, but frankly, I don't care. She isn't awake to tell me to stay, so I can't stay. Simple.

"Hey, you!" Someone screamed from behind me, making me confused. Who the hell is trying to bother me while carrying a dying girl in my arms? People never mind their business, do they?

I turned around to check and see who or what was calling me, only to find some demon flying, with—was that... _Janna_? Are you _serious_?

The demon came charging at me directly, his eyes looking like red hot magma.

I had to dodge it of course, but it was difficult since, well, I was carrying Star. And I was fucking _tired_.

The demon had barely missed, and I could've sworn Janna was laughing at me for the lack of speed. Of course, always laughing at me. Not that I expected anything less.

"What the _hell_?" I bellowed, absolutely confused as to why they were on me. And what the fuck, since when were demons _real_?

"Let go of her!" The demon yelled, Janna idly casting me a frown before returning to her normal smugness.

I groaned internally, tired as shit.

Great, More _Bullshit_.

* * *

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

* * *

Marco had to stop for a moment to recollect his bearings, his eyes narrowing into slits. With a sneer, he stared at the demon as if daring him to charge at him again.

"Let go of her," Tom repeated much more evenly, still floating up above, mindful of Janna who looked a little amused.

Marco scoffed, his hands gripping a little tighter onto Star. "Is that supposed to intimidate me? If you haven't already noticed, someone is _bleeding_ to death." He replied, not at all perturbed from the demon before him.

Tom's eyes returned to normal, his face changing at the mention of her. " _What_?" He asked, surprised, "What happened to her? Is she alright?" He lowered himself onto the ground, Janna getting off of him.

He ran over to Marco, his heart beating a mile a minute. Jesus Christ, this is exactly what he feared. When he got a good look at her, he realized, she was in fact, bleeding. _Shit_.

Tom went to touch her face, but Marco stepped back. "Don't touch her." Marco hissed a little too protective, feeling a little internally confused from his tone. He masked it with a look of anger, though, "I don't even know who you _are_." He hissed, and Tom glared at him. Who was this guy?

"You can't tell me what to do, asshole. I'm her—" He paused, thinking, "Boyfriend." He finished, earning surprised looks from both Marco and Janna.

"I thought she broke—" Janna started, but Tom shushed her, putting his hand over her mouth. Janna glared at him in response, ripping his handoff.

' _She had a boyfriend? She never mentioned any..._ ' He shook his head in frustration, taking off in a full sprint towards the hospital. Just one problem after another. He didn't want anything to do with this girl and now look at him. A pissy demon boyfriend was on his ass now, probably thinking wrong just because Marco was holding onto her dying form. He never did anything, and whenever he tried to help, people would blame him. It's why he stopped giving a shit so long ago.

Janna watched Marco run away in confusion, making a face. He actually looked, bothered? "What— _Shit_ _!_ " She was suddenly thrown up in the air, landing right in an angry Tom's arms.

He took off as fast as the speed of light, catching up to Marco in no time.

* * *

Marco felt his head turn from how dizzy he felt, his energy draining faster. This wasn't good. At all. Especially after that whole stunt.

His face formed an expression of annoyance and anger, taking a look behind him with a warning look. All that time wasted just for a pissy demon boyfriend to enhance her death. Stupid. Absolutely stupid. Ugh, what was he thinking? The opportunity was _right_ there.

Right _there_. He could've given her to him and been on his merry way.

But again, this... feeling overcame him. It was annoying and desisted from him getting rid of her.

And instead of feeling relieved, he felt rather suspicious. He didn't know who the hell that was, and he wasn't about to let him take her just because.

' _You could've gotten rid of her._ '

Marco closed his eyes for a brief moment, shaking his head. Stupid. So _fucking_ stupid.

Opening his eyes with an angry flare, he looked behind him to check if that demon guy and Janna were still on him, sighing in annoyance when he saw them. Fuck. Why. Just, _why_? Can't he catch a break? He's been through _enough_ already.

He returned to the road in front of him, a small twinge of relief running across him when he saw the large building, and its sign. Odd, he could've sworn it was miles away last time he checked.

' _Whind Hospital_ '

With all his strength, he used the least amount of energy he had left in him and ran as fast as he could to reach it. Many people, paramedics, turned around in bewilderment upon witnessing a boy carry in a girl that looked pretty much dead. Marco paid them no mind, as he was too focused on getting Star safe.

He bolted through the doors, alarming some of the medical workers inside along with the patients. He wondered if this was the emergency room.

Tom went in right after him, a determined look in his eye.

"Someone—she needs help. She's bleeding to death," Marco stuttered with a high voice, noticing the sudden action that took place of the nurses calling in a couple of men. He allowed them to take her away from his arms, his arms immediately falling as dead weights beside him. They were sore to the bone.

"Someone take her to room 502!" A nurse yelled, scribbling a couple of things down onto a piece of paper, urgent. Good, they were doing their job.

Followed by a bunch of scurries of feet and clippings of paper, the nurse at the front shakily typed down the event, turning to Marco with a small inch of fear. "How old are you, babycakes?" The nurse cooed lightly, frowning.

Marco didn't appreciate the name and was about to reproach her about it when he was suddenly pushed onto the ground with full force.

Janna looked mildly surprised by how hard Tom dropped him onto the floor. Okay, that felt kind of good to see. A little. Funny, yes?

Marco kicked Tom off of him, gritting his teeth in anger. "What the fuck?" Marco seethed, his head pounding despite trying to ignore it. "The hell's your problem?"

Tom stepped back a few steps, the impact of his kick knocking some of the air of his lungs out. He recovered quickly, however, his hands going aflame.

Marco ducked the moment the fireball was shot at him, wobbling a little. He was in no state to be fighting, especially against a fucking demon. Unbelievable, things never leave him alone.

The fireball had hit the nurses' workplace, making her widen her eyes and scream in fear.

The patients around had stood up and some even moved away from the scene, their eyes so wide they could fall out. Demons are supposed to fictional, not _real_!

" _You,"_ Tom growled angrily, " _You_ must've done this to her!" Tom yelled at him, throwing another fireball.

Marco moved away, "Do you honestly believe I was trying to _kill_ her when I was the one trying to _save_ her!?" Marco yelled back, absolutely flabbergasted. He knew it, he always knew. Yet he felt surprised, he always did. He was just trying to _help_.

Marco was thrown off guard when Tom had thrown a punch of him, his fist missing and connecting against the wall. He left a small fire and a very visible burn marked dent, following after Marco as he kept throwing angered punches. All this time Star was in trouble, and he had done nothing to stop it. It was all this _dipshits_ fault. "You're a fucking _Liar_ ," Tom said, denying everything he said.

Marco sneered at him, moving around to dodge Tom's mediocre attacks. This guy was too angry to even fight well.

Dizzy and weak, Marco threw a punch at Tom's head at a sudden open opportunity, managing to topple him to the side.

Tom didn't feel it, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting it. He returned one of his own, Marco, fortunately dodging it. It was so infuriating that Tom couldn't even _hit_ him hard enough.

Janna patted at another small fire and put it out, rolling her eyes. She turned to Tom who was still trying to kill Marco, bored and irritated. "Tommy, _dude_ ," She told him, going over to pat down a few more fires, "Chill _out!_ You're going to set this whole damn place on fire!" She yelled at him, shaking her head. At this rate, he was going to burn everybody.

Tom stopped as Marco landed on his ass, his eyes set to a glare. He turned around, eyes narrowed even further. "You know what?" He asked, seething with anger, "This is all _your_ fault. You were distracting me too much!" He yelled at her, too pissed to even think. Did he know it was her fault? No. Did he care at the moment? No. He was just so furious he felt like he could burst.

She glared at him, "What the hell are you talking about? I wasn't distracting you, moron! This makes no damn fucking sense!" She barked back at him, completely surprised to have taken the blame. Although she shouldn't be, Demons tend to be angry enough not to know what the fuck they were doing. But this still wasn't fair. She was innocent in all of this. Some part.

Tom walked to her slowly, leaving a trail of fire as he did so. "You're lying. That's all lies. You're just making up excuses." He countered, throwing a fireball, barely missing her.

Janna thought better than to feel worried. "What are you talking about? Tom, you're the one who kept calling me to go with you. Why are you suddenly blaming it all on me?" She asked, glaring. She hoped he wouldn't try anything. Or else, it was his ass.

Marco looked at the scene before him, indifferent. He still felt pissed, bothered, fucking angry that he could burst. The only reason he was holding back was that he was weak and tired.

Tom grabbed her wrist, the fire still burning. She hissed in pain and closed her eyes shut, the pain swelling onto her forearm.

* * *

Star sat up in alarm and felt her heart immediately slow, her hands shaking, tired. The doctors stepped back when she bolted upwards, "Miss settle down—"

Star could feel the small stitches pull at her shoulder and she winced, getting up from the bed anyway. The doctors held her down, her eyes flashing green. "No, no, don't— _don't touch me_!" She yelled pushing them away. She stood up and tried to run, but fell against a wheelchair. Her head felt dizzy, and her body shook. She could barely _breathe_ right.

Someone grabbed onto her shoulder and pulled her back, and she turned, attempting to whack them in the face. "No, no, no, _no._ " She repeated over and over again, reaching for the wheelchair and then running out of the room, holding onto the walls for support. She could hear the doctors yelling at her to come back, telling others to go after her, but Star didn't listen. She needed to do something.

* * *

Star saw the small welts of tears on the corner of the woman's eyes Tom was holding, her tears seeming because of the pain. She gasped and leaned onto the counter, "Tom, Stop!" She yelled at him, her voice almost leaving her. She could barely breathe.

All eyes turned to her with sudden alarm, and for a moment, she felt self-conscious. But she remembered to keep a level head in situations like these. She was so used to it anyway, after being punished for not doing so in past years.

Star maneuvered herself towards them, her eyes as cold as ice. No emotion. Just blankness. However, there was an etch to her that looked like she was about to pass out. Marco could instantly tell, she wasn't fooling him for a second.

His eyes losing its fire, Tom blinked, surprised. He then turned to Janna who he was still gripping tightly, noticing the pain in her eyes.

' _I did it again_.' He told himself harshly, and let go of her immediately, his eyes wide. ' _I did it again..._ '

Janna clutched her wrist, careful not to touch her sizzling skin. It was _burning_ , so much so, she couldn't even focus on Star at the moment. It just felt like swelling pinches of pain on her exposed skin, stinging just by sitting still. She needed water, something cold, _anything_.

" _Shit. I'm sorry, I just—_ ** _Ugh_** _. I got pissed again, and if I do please don't take it personally, I have a very low temper_."

She heard his words repeat in her head, and briefly, she glanced up, noticing that Tom was now all eyes on Star. He didn't care. He didn't care that he burned her.

"Star?" Tom started, moving towards her.

She put her hand up in a 'stop' motion, making him halt on his steps. "Don't start, Tom. You know just as well as I do what's going to happen next." She told him evenly, suppressing a gasp of air. It was hard talking when her blood pressure was so low.

Tom felt anger boil up from within him. Janna took notice of his anger again and stepped back a little to be cautious. He noticed the movement and felt his anger deteriorate away.

Star sighed. "Tom." She began, shaking her head, part from disappointment, the other for trying to remove away the dizziness she felt.

Marco looked at both of them, expectant.

"Yes... Star?" He asked, a small amount of... a feeling sparkling in his eyes.

Her level gaze hardened, and her soft tone replaced itself with scorn. "Please leave." She told him finally.

Tom closed his eyes and exhaled, trying to calm his nerves. As it seemed, Tom was yet again in this situation. If it weren't for his anger, he would have avoided so much hatred from anyone around him. He just couldn't control it, no matter how many classes he took. It was annoying. And it was careless in his part. "If..." His eyes opened and he looked right into her own, frowning, "...If that is what you wish..." He told her gloomily, "Then I shall."

Marco wouldn't admit that upon seeing the stupid demon so hurt, he felt a small twinge of twisted glee. Overall, he felt confused. Normal people would have felt pity, but he wasn't about to sympathize with an unworldly _creature_.

Turning his head, Marco could see some of the medical worker's approach Star and take her away because, as it seemed, from what he heard, she was in critical condition. He glared when they gripped her tightly and took her, but relaxed when he made a valid point that they were only trying to help her. Ugh. Why should he be feeling so... out of place? They were only helping her.

As Marco idly sat down with a huff, Tom snapped his fingers, a bright red portal opening from behind him.

Janna frowned.

He turned to her then, a look of absolute guilt making its way onto his face. It seemed he wanted to say something, but he decided against it.

She watched his face form its resentment, it's guilt, and for a moment, she realized it was just who he was. Tom was an angry individual. More so than anyone else. In the next, though, she turned away, ignoring him, setting herself down to sit somewhere else away from... everything. It wasn't right, to be burned. It wasn't her fault, not at all. And though Janna didn't exactly feel anything, she couldn't help for the first time in a long time, to feel unjustified.

Tom closed his eyes tightly again, his chest twisting a bit upon her reaction. This time, decided, he was going to leave Star alone. He didn't feel like he was up to it anymore. He hoped this was his last time bothering her because no matter what he said, he always ended up coming back.

Marco watched as the portal of the underworld closed, the brightness of the fire now leaving the room. At his departure, Marco suddenly felt the weight of his body, and he actually slumped, tired. His vision became blurry and his legs felt weak, a sign to remind him that he had overworked himself. Today was the day he had most moved since... ever, and for once, instead of focusing onto his depressing thoughts, he was focused on his own health and well being.

An older woman approached him after he sat around for ten minutes, offering to help him out with his condition. Marco would have refused, but honestly, he was too tired to even care.

So, with a sigh, he agreed.

* * *

Janna looked down at her wrist, frowning. To find herself in a situation as this is blinding, but to live it is unreal. It was weird, she felt weird. Not sad. Not mad. Bothered, maybe, but not anything else. It bothered her that Tom had accused her, and it also bothered her how, at that moment, she felt... something. Not scared. But some sort of resemblance to it. It was weird.

Maybe that's why she felt bothered, weird.

"Hello, ma'am?" A male voice asked her, timid yet concerned.

She stopped looking at her bright flesh to look upon a young male. He held a first aid kit in his hands and it took her a second to realize he worked here.

"C-can I assist you with something? Y-you need t-to be treated with that..." He told her, pointing at her arm.

Janna glanced down, coming back to reality. "Oh... huh... yeah. Can you? I mean, can you treat it?" She told him, and then she remembered something, "Please?"

He nodded and opened up the medkit, taking out some peroxide and bandages. "What's your name?" He asked her while taking out some of the things.

Janna knew he was probably nervous and was just making small talk. "Janna." She told him simply.

"Oh, what a nice name! My names Franek, but peeps just call me Frank." He told her, looking up at her with a gleaming smile.

Janna wouldn't bother with nice introductions. "Nice to meet you, Frank." She replied anyway, not bothering to smile.

"Likewise."

* * *

Tom, upon entering the portal, found himself in his room, a feeling of misery instantly hitting him. He knew that chasing after Star was a bad idea, but he did it anyway.

Huh... That sounds somewhat _familiar_...

He lay down on his bed and looked up at his ceiling, hands crossed on his stomach. A book with skulls looked back at him, and he instantly remembered. ' _Check demon book_.'

He sat up and floated up towards the book, taking a hold of it's worn off edges.

Opening up the book, he looked at the table of contents, ignoring its red eyes blinking at him.

' _Horns... No.. Firepower... No... Treasures...? No. Ah, there it is!_ ' His eyes brightened when recognizing the small title: "Pain if Shone", and he turned to the page it stated in.

On the page, bold red letters appeared. "Why are you suddenly feeling pain? Not mentally, but physically?" He read out loud, and below the question, there was only one answer:

 _You have found your significant other. It is best to be cautious around them; if something were to happen, a demon will burn to death. Things to do when or if you're around them: Cherish, love, and accept. No acceptation will lead to sudden death_.

Tom's eyes widened.

If Star caused him pain, maybe she truly was his other half.

Maybe he was just denying her.

* * *

A/N: **_Oh, poor Tom. He has no idea what he's thinking. Welp, I'm sorry for the long wait Lovelies, but here you go! Have a great day, and hopefully, you enjoyed._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana_**


	5. Request

Chapter 5: Request

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Children.

 **P** **airings** : JanTom, Starco

A/N: **_Enjoy._**

 ** _If you are asking yourselves who this 'Franek' is, it's just one of the random background characters from the episode 'Mewberty'. Remember the one drinking out of the drinking fountain? Yeah. Him. He might be an upcoming interference character later on in this story._**

 ** _Edit:_**

 ** _(I Just realized that the certain character has an actual name in the show, but I'm not going to bother with it because literally, I'm TIRED.)_**

* * *

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

* * *

Marco stared at the tiled floor of the hospital waiting room, his thumb rubbing at the bandages wrapped around his knuckles. He was sitting down and waiting for Star to be released from her room, as it had been told that she would need someone to take her home. He wouldn't have stayed if not for that, and he also wouldn't have stayed _because_ of that, because from what he felt, he wasn't about to be a lap dog for anyone.

However, unfortunately, he would have felt the same feeling he would have felt earlier, and damn him if he ever feels _that_ again.

As he waited, he revised the events of today, trying to grasp any sort of reality in it. He fought monsters, he almost had someone die, in his arms no less, and a pissy demon who was supposedly Star's boyfriend tried to attack him. Whatever happened today would never make sense, and it made him feel even weirder because he just gladly accepted it.

He didn't even realize he had accepted it. He was just too focused on—

"Marco Diaz?" The receptionist called from the front desk, her voice wavering.

He looked up, blank from his face, his eyes instantly locking on Star who was sitting in a wheelchair, her dress replaced with a hospital gown with her chemises underneath. She was staring at the floor like he was earlier with an off-look to her face, her eyes a little fearful. He brushed the thought of her being mistreated in there away from his mind.

"Yeah, that's me." He replied in turn, standing up with his muscles still sore.

The nurse relaxed a little at his even tone, placing a paper and a pen down on the desk. "I need you to sign here, sweetie." She stated, turning back later to her computer and typing away.

Marco thought it was immature to reproach her about the name; He decided to just sign it and get it over with.

"You don't have a parental guardian?" The Nurse then asked, her eyes furrowing together while she read the screen.

Marco gripped the pen and stopped for a second, his chest giving a sharp pain. "No," He replied and finished filling in his name, date, and time.

Star, who was not too far from him, took notice of the strain in his voice. She didn't do anything and only mindlessly listened to the treatments the nurses recommended for her to use to get better. She would rather not mess with his issues. Whatever they were.

"Are you Marco Diaz?" The nurses who were talking to Star asked, approaching him.

He glared. "Yes."

The nurse offered him the little ointment bottle with a forced smile, "Can you—"

"Miss, it's alright, I can apply the medicine myself," Star said, her voice loud and clear.

Marco narrowed his eyes further and the nurse shamefully walked away nodding her head, telling Star a million times sorry.

"Sorry," One of the other nurses interjected, much younger than the rest, "We thought you were—"

"We'll make our way out." Marco interrupted rudely, taking the bottle and walking over to Star. They can't be serious—everyone just _loves_ assuming things, don't they?

To not make the nurse feel any worse, Star offered her a polite smile, "Thank you for being so kind and attending my injuries. I'll be sure to give you your payment in day's time." Star assured them, making the nurse nod and walk away.

Marco took the handles of the wheelchair and headed off, not before putting the little bottle in his pocket where the wand was. Holy shit, he had forgotten he even _had_ it. Reconsidering, he handed her the wand, Star gladly accepting it.

"Thank you," She told him, a frown still gracing her features.

Marco couldn't tell because of the hair in front of her face, but he'd assume she still looked... the same.

With nothing else said, he left the building, not even once looking at the girl he was taking home.

* * *

"Thank you."

Marco blinked away from his thoughts and glanced down at the girl, his eyes narrowing a little. This was the first she spoke while on their way home.

He took a moment to answer as he was waiting for her to continue, but he suddenly found himself wondering. "What for?" He asked.

Star could hear the confusion in his voice, and she blinked vacantly in front of her. "For saving my life." She replied simply. In truth, even if she may sound so indifferent, she was truly grateful he had helped her. From how numb the pain in her shoulder felt at the moment, she realized how worse it could have turned out to be if not for his help.

Marco's expression softened and his eyebrows raised as if surprised to hear her say such a thing.

"You didn't have to do it," Star continued, as his silence was overwhelming her, "But I am sincerely thankful that you did so." She said truthfully, blinking the green away from her eyes. Now she needed to owe him for his services, and she would need to gladly accept it. She wondered what he would ask her to do, what he would want from her. Money? Fame, maybe? Someone to... court...?

She was expectant for something bad to happen to her now, as anyone who ever helped her always had a dark motive.

"Yeah, I didn't have to do it."

Star frowned. He sounded resentful. He sounded as if it was a pain for him to do, which Star couldn't help but feel a little bothered from. But she should have expected it.

Marco glared down at her and then shook his head, releasing a sigh. "But I did it," He paused, "I did it because I couldn't just let someone _die_." He explained, trying to force the scowl on his lips, and the narrowing of his eyes.

Star had to stop thinking to process what he said.

"You're right," He added again, "But I couldn't leave you there." He mumbled the last part, conflicted. Seriously, why did he even think about it? A good person— _No_. No, he's—he's _not_ a good person. He never was. It was normal for him to think about it. But it wasn't normal for him to commit the good act. Well, he didn't know if it was normal for him. He just thought of it as stupid. Because he shouldn't take care of someone, because he isn't responsible for someone else, and because he sure as hell isn't someones—

"Thank you."

Marco felt confused when she said it again, wondering why she would. He had just admitted that he didn't _want_ to do it. Why thank you?

Star didn't allow her chest to swell, neither to allow herself to feel... _happy_. Because again, she must be cautious on the way she speaks and how she's represented to avoid problems. She didn't want this boy— _Marco_ , to hate her. Not more than he already does.

Marco didn't bother with a response. It was just a simple Thank you. Not that he's going to be welcome about it.

There was a sudden brief silence that went unwelcome, well, at least to Marco. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the silence. Not like this.

"I do apologize if I come off as invasive," Star began, making the silence crack and burst away, "But... After today, are you..." She paused, and then turned to look at him, her eyes sincere, "Are you alright?"

Marco's previous glare faltered upon taking a look at her pretty eyes, so bright in blue, the color so beautiful that it made him stop. Wait, Beautiful? Since when did he believe her eyes were _beautiful_?

As to prove himself a completely stupid point, Marco let out a disrespectful snort. "Yeah, the bandages on my body _totally_ don't give it away." He replied rather rude, his amused smile faltering ever slightly. It was a stupid question.

Star huffed. "Well, _clearly_ I was asking because of the blood on your clothes, not because of your bandages," Star replied bitterly, glaring slightly.

Marco paused and glanced down at his attire, only now realizing he was practically covered and soaked with blood. His hoodie was a little soaked but otherwise fine, but his shirt was surely ruined because of how deep the blood ventured. If he could focus, the slight breeze of the air made him realize his shirt was crispy. His pants stuck to his skin in a form he hadn't even noticed, and it wasn't until she pointed it out did he touch his face to also take into account that the lady hadn't cleaned the blood at all. He would need a complete change of clothes, as well as a good long shower.

"And I did not mean to offend you at all," Star said, trying not to frown, "I was only concerned." _Especially if he is summoned on the day of the Blood Moon Ball..._ She thought to herself worriedly.

Marco stopped thinking about his ruined clothes to take into change what she just said, the grip on the wheelchair becoming tight. His slightly widened eyes met hers once again, and once again, he saw her pretty eyes staring deeply into his soul. He could get lost in them, he realized, and suddenly, he found himself welcoming the thought of how her concern pooled into her irises and spread into the inky darkness of her pupil, the shine of the retiring sun shining them lightly to brighten them ever so much.

Marco hadn't noticed, but he broke a little on the inside, his tense muscles becoming loose. "I'm fine." He replied with no tone to his voice, his eyes breaking the contact they had, off to look into the direction of his serene home. He can't even see it.

Star had felt her stitches stretch her skin when she moved a little to look at him correctly, a small amount of worry surrounding her brain at the thought that she might reopen it. She pushed those brief thoughts aside and chose to, surprisingly, focus on Marco's health. Although he claimed to be fine, Star could tell that he was not. He looked tired and ready to collapse, his eyes were sunken, his muscles stiff. And from his small answers, she could tell he still hated her to bits.

Looking at his clothes, she bit her lip, "I'm sorry for your clothes," She told him, "It's my fault they got so ruined."

It was true. It was her fault they got blood all over them, why they stuck on him like a tick.

"Could also be monster blood," He said, noticing the small transparent bits of green along his arms. "I can always just change them anyway," He muttered, unintentionally trying to assure her it wasn't her fault. Even if it was, he had no idea he was trying to be... _nice_.

"Then," Star paused when he faced her with an eyebrow raised, "...Then why do you still... seem worried? If it isn't your clothing, then what else?" She asked bluntly, immediately biting her tongue when she saw the glare come back to his features.

He hadn't replied and instead looked forward, thinking.

"I... wasn't worried." He mumbled later on their walk, screwing his eyebrows together conflictedly. Was he worried? No, he couldn't have been. He knew Star was okay. But he doesn't know her. Wait, that wasn't his point—Why was he thinking about this stupid girl so much? He wasn't worried about her—he _shouldn't_ be worried about her. He meant his life, not _hers_. Right?

Star noticed his hesitation.

"Why would I be worried, anyway?" Marco asked, rolling his eyes. "I knew you could—" He stopped and cursed, pinching the bridge of his nose. That wasn't at _all_ what he was going to say. Seriously? After he scolded himself for even _thinking_ about her?

Star blinked innocently, confused. "I... could what?" She asked softly, clenching her wand.

Marco shook his head, "Nothing, whatever." He said, scowling more to himself than anything. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

Star could see his tanned skin become a light shade of red when he turned away, the way his eyes panicked for a brief moment in their conversation. It looked like he just said something he shouldn't have, which Star couldn't understand. What was so bad that made him stop talking? If he was worried, it...

A sudden struck of realization hit her all at once, her eyes going wide and instantly looking back at him. He was avoiding her strong stare it seemed because he knew that _she_ knew that _she_ understood.

She understood the fact that for a small moment, he had _cared_ enough to become worried.

And though Marco had messed up in letting it slip so foolishly, he had only felt embarrassed. He didn't feel anything mostly because he didn't allow himself; instead reasoning that he shouldn't feel any worry for her because he didn't even _know_ her.

Star, however, from realizing what he meant, had felt completely different. A part of her felt relieved because for once, it seemed that he didn't hate her. It struck a small sense of hope for her that maybe Marco didn't hate her as much as she thought he did. _More Progress._ Another part of her felt nothing because she partly believed that he was like the rest, fake, and misunderstanding.

For a brief moment, she pondered. And in the next, she said it. "I care for you too, you know." She mumbled, twiddling her fingers in front of her, "I was concerned just as much, if not more so." Star admitted to him, her hands becoming clammy from revealing her truth. She wasn't planning on telling him anything because she thought there was no point to it, but she had come to a complete stop on that decision upon his accidental confession.

And from the way his expression had become surprised, she wished she could take it back.

"I never said that." He replied instantly after she said it, trying to glare. He couldn't though, for his confusion had risen to an _nth_ percent. He didn't know why, but he had to resist the urge to feel... happy? Was that it? He wasn't sure, but he felt a small flutter rise within his chest.

"But you implied it—"

"I don't _know_ you," Marco argued, his words coming out strained. What the hell was she talking about? She didn't know him, and he didn't know her—Why was she thinking for him?

 _And why was she right—_

"Then let me get to know you," Star said immediately, her recent glare faltering and her expression softening.

Marco had felt a sudden weird feeling fall over him, curving itself inside and forming a sharp hook. That very same feeling he had felt before had manifested itself inside him again, and for a moment, he wondered why he was resisting such an emotion.

She wasn't so sure, but for a very short moment, she had seen his eyes spark an emotion, a feeling she hadn't felt in so long. It was so clear, so transparent to her because she understood how he felt like, before, when she thought of herself as a happy young girl.

However, as fast as that emotion appeared it had vanished, and Star once again saw the boy who avoided her; _hated_ her. They only just met anyway, why should she be feeling a little down that he hates her? People before, in her younger years, still despised her. And although she hadn't done anything wrong, Star felt indifferent about it. No matter what, she was not a speck of gold meant to be adored by all.

And neither, by this Marco.

"I don't know," He whispered after a while, his eyes catching sight of his yellow home up ahead. It wasn't too far. He ignored the bits of body parts he was allowed to see.

Star had turned to look forward again, his words ringing in her head. He doesn't know? Why doesn't he know?

Suddenly, she heard a scoff. "Why do you care, anyway?"

Star didn't feel hurt for once that he regarded her in that tone. This time, she felt... confused.

"I don't know," She replied in turn, unknowingly making the boy behind her become red.

And, well, unknowingly— _unknowingly_ feeling the heart inside her chest beat quicker at his silence.

* * *

The day was coming to an end.

Beyond the homes and apartment buildings and in between the far away mountains, the sun was settling down, it's bright luminescent lights covered by the rocky obstacles in the way.

The sky was a beautiful mix of orange and pink, the clouds looking dark above a petite girl walking home.

She was alone and holding onto her forearm, gazing at it with confusion.

"How did he burn me?" Janna asked herself, scrutinizing the bandages wrapped around her fleshy wound. It was incredible that he had managed to burn her. How had he? She remembered accidentally fireproofing herself with a demon spell a few years ago when she was barely learning about Demon magic. It was suspicious, because ever since then when she would summon a being from another realm or universe, whether it be made of fire or a demon itself, they could never harm her enough to _burn_ her. Usually, _she_ was the one causing the burning.

She stopped to stare at it, chuffing her shoe against the sidewalk with an exhausted glare. This was so confusing. And what made her more confused was whether the fact she felt sad or not. And that was bad enough because she didn't know if her spell wore off, or if Tom was just... different.

It was a little annoying on her part; she just _couldn't_ figure it out.

 _Shit. I'm sorry, I just—Ugh. I got pissed again, and if I do please don't take it personally, I have a very low temper._

She made a face and glared in front of her. This was so pointless. She wasn't even mad— _at least, not too much_ —and avoiding him was no choice. They made a deal anyway. Not like she can go back on her word.

Plus, she wasn't the type to get mad. Or sad. She didn't even get annoyed to often. The only thing that annoyed her was cute things and everything _pink_. Pink was such an ugly color.

Now with this burn, she felt rather confused more than anything else. And she had every right to feel confused because his anger had confused her. She didn't do anything wrong, and with the blame suddenly swarming on her? It was confusing as shit.

"'Low Temper'," She mocked in a tiny voice, "Low Temper my ass." She scoffed, rolling her eyes and emitting a sigh. She blinked and glanced at her wrist again, trying not to feel anything. "Never thought he was being serious..."

"Never thought you'd be scared of me," A masculine voice spoke from behind, causing her to stop.

She turned slowly, completely confused, masking it with her famous bored expression on her face. Her eyes locked on Tom's, instantly taking notice how droopy they were, and the frown that he forced to go away. It was confusing seeing him like that. Usually, he would be pretty smug about everything. "I wasn't scared, dipshit," Janna snorted, trying not to get angry with him. She wasn't supposed to get mad. She rarely got mad. Getting mad wasn't Janna. But again, what he did wasn't fair at all.

"Seemed like it," Tom mumbled, scratching behind his neck. He wasn't going to tell her that he had noticed her fear, nor was he going to admit to himself that it had him thinking for the rest of the day. But he did anyway.

Janna shook her head, her mouth forming a scowl. This was pointless. Stupid, too. Why get mad? Why is she mad? It's not like she wasn't threatened before by another demon and almost killed to death. She knew how to handle things, she brought herself in these types of situations. Tom wasn't different. But was he? Why had he burned her? _Ugh_.

"What do you want, man? Are you here to burn me some more, or what?" She asked, tired. She wanted to go home and rest, not be talking in the middle of the street with the boy who burned her for no reason.

Her voice wasn't snappy, but it had harmed him a little. It wasn't how she normally spoke—it was different. "N— _No_. No, I'm not here to... burn you." He replied rather pathetically.

Janna raised an eyebrow, "Then?"

Tom licked his lips with uncertainty and looked away. If he had to admit it, he was ashamed. He had burned her for no reason, and he felt guilty.

Janna didn't say anything from his silent response and only patiently waited for what he wanted to tell her. Well, impatiently, actually, because she wanted to go home.

"I..." He stopped and looked at her, his eyes instantly swarming into her own, "I... wanted to apologize." He mumbled, sighing.

Janna's expression softened into surprise, a little expectant. "Apologize...?"

Tom ran a hand through his salmon-colored hair, looking down in frustration. He didn't know how to apologize, and he never liked apologizing. But he knew he was wrong for what he did. And well, he _needed_ to apologize.

"I'm sorry," He blurted, looking at her again, "I'm sorry I burned you—It wasn't... It wasn't right for me to burn you. You didn't do anything," He noticed her body had tensed, "It wasn't your fault, at all."

Janna blinked, "I know it wasn't my fault."

Tom huffed. "I know—I just— _ugh_ ," He slumped a little in place, not knowing what to say. "I just... I just want to say I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking and I hurt you," He said, pleaded, rather, hoping that the advice his father had given him would work. If not, well, he tried.

Janna wasn't sure why, but she didn't like the way he had apologized. Not at all. And she knew why. A part of her thought Tom did too. She knew that there was no reason for an apology because she was informed first hand that he had a bad temper. She was warned, and she stayed anyway. It _was_ her fault because she brought this onto herself. So, with as much sincerity as possible, she laughed.

She outright _laughed_.

And Tom didn't understand why.

Janna covered her mouth with the back of her hand when she noticed Tom's confusion, small chuckles escaping her lips to try and control herself. This was so stupid. _Pointless_.

"I don't understand," Tom admitted, furrowing his eyebrows together. His third eye held an ounce of regret, his confusion deepening. Had he made her crazy? "Why are you... laughing?" He asked.

Janna breathed in deeply and her expression became stoic, "Because," She paused, and she snorted, a smile breaking out on her face, "Because that was so _stupid_ ," She laughed, holding onto her stomach as small tears began to embed in the corners of her eyes.

Tom was in utter stupefaction.

"What?" He asked, eyes wide. "What— _What_ are you even _talking_ about?" He asked, his brows coming down.

Janna wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, lightly laughing. "Seriously?" She asked, the smile on her face becoming smug, "You really thought I'd be mad?"

Tom narrowed his eyes, realizing she was making fun of him. "Well no fucking shit, Janna! I burned you—"

"Yeah, you did," Her smile fell and her face became blank, "And it hurt, yeah, but it wasn't your fault." She shrugged, moving the damaged part of her arm.

Tom blinked.

"Are you crazy?" He asked as he approached her closer, lifting her arm gently, "You're not _upset_ —You don't _blame_ me, because I did _this_ ," He showed her the blood on the bandages of her arm, "to you!?"

Janna regarded it lightly and shrugged. "Yep."

Tom shook his head, "What the fuck, _no_ , you should blame me, first of all," He still held her arm and Janna couldn't help but become aware of it, "Second of all," He glared at her, "You're fucking crazy! You _should_ blame me, you _should_ hate me for what I did to you, and—"

Janna chuckled, making him stop. "Tom, look," She touched her bandage, "I can heal this shit. Quit acting like a moron." She told him simply.

Tom could only stare, grim.

Janna rolled her eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll accept your stupid apology. Just so that you don't think I'm crazy." She said, offering him a smile. Janna dropped it immediately though once she realized what she was doing.

Tom frowned. "I know you're mad at me. At least a little."

Janna felt surprised. "Yeah, I'll admit I was mad," She told him truthfully, "You did burn me after all. But I got over it." She shrugged once more, yet again acting as if she didn't care.

Tom looked down at her arm, her wrist, "I'm sorry."

Janna shook her head. "Quit it with the sorry's, you're making yourself look like a pussy," She said, patting him lightly on the shoulder. In a way, she felt comforted that he held her arm like that.

"Then if you don't want a sorry, let me heal it at least," He muttered, sighing exasperatedly. He wasn't just going to accept the fact that she got over it. He wanted to redeem himself.

Janna tugged her arm away from him a little, "I can do it myself, dude. Quit being such a sad sap." She told him, rolling her eyes.

Tom didn't care. His hand began to glow a fire so bright, so blue it outmatched the sunny skies at middle's hour.

Janna didn't flinch nor did she move when Tom placed his hand on her wrist, his other holding onto her arm so tenderly she had to do a double-take to realize it was there.

It had hurt a little when he had touched her, actually, but in an instant, it was gone. The swelling on her arm had gone down and she could physically feel her layers of skin regenerate slowly, just enough for it to be considered healed.

She looked up at him, the brightness of the fire illuminating his red eyes, making her mind wander. Funny... To think she had never noticed how gentle he looked in the light.

He pulled away and stood at a respected distance away from her, his lips still wearing that same frown.

Janna flexed her wrist and grinned when she didn't feel the pain, looking down at it. She reached for the bandages on them then, and suddenly, Tom's hand held her other.

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "It's healed. I can take it off, knucklehead."

Tom shook his head. "Not completely. You'll unfortunately still have the scar." He said.

Janna snorted. "So? These bandages are bothering me—"

"You can't take it off because my magic is using it. If you do, you'll reverse the healing and it'll go back to its former state," He explained, making her relax.

She looked at her wrist again, glaring at it.

"Nerd..." She mumbled, rubbing the bandages once he let go of her arm.

Tom scoffed. "As if. Gross." His offense deteriorated then, stopping for a moment. He forgot about what he was supposed to do here. It was to apologize, don't get him wrong, but he needed something else. And for that 'something else', he wanted to apologize dearly for. It was selfish of him, and he hoped that nothing would happen to her during their little stay. Or the whole process.

Janna examined him, his silence making her suspicious.

"Actually, um," He rubbed his hands together and looked at her, nervous.

" _Here we go_ —"

"I need you to come with me to the underworld," He said sternly, crossing his arms. He wondered what the book would tell him if he brought her there and thought about what it would do.

Janna sighed.

In relief.

" _Finally_ ," Janna said, throwing her head back and then bringing it forward again, "About damn time." She said, a grin forming on her lips. "I thought you'd _never_ ask."

Tom didn't understand why he saw her sudden relief. It looked like she was just using him to get to the underworld. _Maybe so_ , He thought, _but what would she do in the underworld_?

"So..." He twiddled with his thumbs, "Is that a... yes?"

Janna issued him a dry look. "What do _you_ think?"

"That's a yes."

"Yes." She nodded.

"Okay then," Tom huffed and felt a wave of anxiety roll over him, alerting him once again what he was about to do. Maybe the book would just tell him what to do. The book _did_ say it was too early either way. "Lets uh... Go to the underworld," He muttered, turning around.

Janna took note of the symbols on Tom's black leather jacket, her eyes narrowing. She's seen those before. She was sure.

"Ready?" She heard a snap and looked up, the portal bright and swirling in red and orange patterns. It was similar to the one from before.

"Yeah," She mumbled, stepping towards it. She wasn't sure why, but the moment he opened it, a wave of anonymity had hit her. It almost made her stumble back if not for the firm stance Tom had taken behind her.

"Careful," He said, a little smug, "This place is full of energy."

Janna snorted, "I know. I've been in there before." She told him, rather offended.

Tom hummed. "Not here. No mortal has ever been in this area of the underworld." He said.

Janna looked at the portal, confused. She's seen it before. She knows.

"I think I need to carry you."

"No, you don't."

The portal became bigger and pushed her back.

"It's pretty dangerous in there."

Janna shrugged. "If you haven't known already, but I'm literally the _source_ of danger."

Tom picked her up, making her groan. "Not listening." He said, stepping toward the portal.

Janna sighed heavily and stubbornly crossed her arms, not at all trying to admit that it felt good being carried.

* * *

The first thing she saw was fire.

There was... fire. _Everywhere_. Not once did she miss them surrounding the area, their bright light almost hurting her eyes.

She could hear many things within those fires, yelps of pain and howls of anguish.

Screams.

 _Death_.

And though she's seen and heard those things before, she couldn't understand why she felt so uneasy. That stupid emotion was becoming the norm nowadays, and she wondered if it had anything to do with Tom.

She looked at him. He was fine, it seemed, however his eye did a weird flashy thing. It was probably nothing good. "This place isn't even that bad," She said, rolling her eyes. There was no way she was going to admit that it made her feel weird.

Tom set her down and looked surprised. "Really?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, "You don't feel the negative energy of this area?"

Janna could've sworn that upon being placed down, the ground had screamed in pain. It had shaken her a little. "Nah. I've been to the underworld before, trust me," She looked around to avoid looking at his face, "It's always like this."

"No." Tom said, "This is different. It's darker here. Janna, this is _Hell_."

Janna blinked.

"So what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing I haven't seen before." She looked back at him and hoped he wasn't able to read her expression.

Tom gave her a look.

Janna returned one as well.

"So what are we doing here anyway?" She asked, breaking eye contact. It wasn't easy hiding what she felt, even if people claimed she was the best at it.

Tom didn't bother with questions and began walking, hearing the rubble groan in agony below him. "We're here to visit my friend. You know, another demon and such." He ignored the scream he heard when he stabbed the heel of his shoe against the red colored dirt. He winced.

Janna didn't realize she had flinched at the sound when she heard a second one, the scream rattling her bones. "Why bring me, then? You should settle your shit with him or her." She said, a small scream coming from her small steps.

"To heal your arm." He lied.

Janna didn't fall for his lie for one second. However, she wasn't distrusting of him in this situation. It's pretty odd to know someone is lying but trust them anyway.

She stopped.

Her eyes wandered and found themselves staring at grey moving objects roaming around in the lower parts of the underworld, feeling a sudden wave of something cold brush against her. "Hey, Tommy?"

He stopped and turned to her with curiosity.

She rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms to stare at them, waves of emotions pulling her in. "You don't think those things'll hurt me, will you? Or try to make me one of them?" She asked, no inch of fear in her questions. She was never afraid of the unknown because she knew that she would find out eventually. Nor was she afraid of those things. The only thing she wanted to avoid at the moment was them trying to kill her or something.

Tom went over to her and looked down at his subjects, his eyes traveling to the broken catapults and sculptures that surrounded them. "No," He dismissed, walking onward, "You gave your soul to me, so you're completely fine."

Janna blinked vacantly in inner surprise, taking her eyes away from the souls to Tom. She looked at his retreating form, an ice-cold shiver running down her spine, her body feeling distant.

She had forgotten. Her soul was in his hands, and she was now only a pile of flesh and bones. That thought... made her feel different. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Such vague thoughts and yet that was who she was.

Her eyes searched for the grey souls once again, finding them in the same area she saw them. They were moving, yes, but very slow, and in one place only. There was a vast and spacious area just beside them—Why weren't they heading out farther?

Her eyes narrowed when she saw a soul who wasn't moving at all— _two souls_ who weren't moving, different from the others.

It was a man and a woman, their body barely but brittle bones.

She blinked and noticed the man was hanging without anything in the air, red welts around his neck. Nothing was lifting him.

Janna looked at the woman again and tore her eyes away when she realized that the woman was naked. She couldn't tell, but she swore she saw bleeding wounds and bruises along her pale ghostly skin, her wrists bound. Janna looked at them again.

A sharp pang went through her heart upon looking at them again, her body going still. ' _That's just._.'

"Don't look at them," Tom called, sighing and jogging back to her. "You'll catch their emotions. Most likely their memories too."

Janna crossed her arms, expression blank. She was still looking at them despite his warning. "Chill. That can't happen. Not to me, at least." She mumbled, turning away. "Plus, I can't be affected by these sort of things," She smiled smugly at him, shrugging, "You know, being a whole witch and all."

"You're human."

"Your point?"

"You'll get hurt."

Janna and Tom shared an equal round of stares.

The first to look away was Tom, who's phone was ringing from his jean's back pocket.

Janna was glad for the distraction, for she knew that if she stared any longer, she would begin to feel _things_. And let the lord and savior forbid anything of that sort.

Tom answered the call with a polite 'Hello,' which surprised Janna, his cautious demeanor from earlier vanishing the instant somebody else was on the line.

"Oh," Tom's brows furrowed together and his hands clenched his demon phone, worry eminent in his face. "Oh, yeah, sure, sure." He mumbled quickly, turning away to look at the souls below.

Janna watched expectantly, idly standing by as she listened intently on Tom's phone call. Whatever it was, the caller sounded pretty worried.

"Okay, yeah. Don't worry, we're on it." He said, nodding to himself. "Yeah. It's okay. Okay. Bye." He pulled away from his phone and ended the call, staring at the screen.

Janna wasn't going to ask who or what called. It wasn't her right to know. Plus, she can always find out later anyway.

"Hey, Janna," He put his phone away and turned to her, "Mind waiting here for a little bit? I need to do something really quick. It's important." He told her quickly, popping out his shades from the collar of his white shirt.

"Can't I come with you or something? It'll get pretty boring out here." She suggested, unintentionally spewing a cheeky smile.

Tom had noticed but didn't comment. "It's dangerous where I'm headed." He told her, "You'll probably die or something."

Janna rolled her eyes. "Somehow I knew you'd say that... Okay, yeah, sure man. I'll wait out here. Where it's equally as dangerous." She said, shrugging.

Tom put his shades on, his three eyes now behind a black void. "You'll be fine as long as you stay right here. This is the safest place in hell," He stated factually, glaring at her.

Janna huffed. "Yeah, okay, fine. Go do whatever it was you were going to do," She said, already walking off.

"Wait," He called, making her stop, "Here."

Janna was handed a black piece of fuzzy fabric with two bright red letters, "If you're in trouble just use this."

She examined the work, noticing that the two symbols on the cloth were the same ones on the back of his jacket. "And how do I use this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at it.

"Touch the two letters." He said, pointing at the L and the Y, "You'll be able to summon me."

Janna grinned, "How Fancy. What do they mean, though? Looks kind of suspicious." She admitted.

"I'll tell you later. I gotta get going, don't do anything stupid." He warned, floating into the air with fire blasting from his shoes, "Seriously."

Janna snorted, "Yeah, Tommy. Don't worry." She told him, watching him hesitate before flying away.

As she watched him depart, she lifted the cloth back up, scowling at it as she gazed upon the symbols.

* * *

A few minutes had passed since Tom's departure, and Janna was already bored.

During those minutes, she had been walking around and kicking at the big red rocks, at times drawing pentagrams or throwing smoke from her mustered kicks into the dirt.

Currently, she was at the edge of a cliff sitting idly, staring wonderingly out at the red... skies? Was that what they were?

Either way, whatever she was doing, she was bored. There was nothing to do other than stare at places where those grey beings weren't around, just stupid dirt. It was very tiring, and though she wanted to wander her eyes at the souls, she couldn't because Tom had specifically told her not to.

What does he know, anyway? Why was she even following his stupid orders? She's done things with far more risks before, and nothing's happened to her. She's completely fine.

So why follow his orders? It would be pointless because nothing can happen to her.

Leaning her head onto her palm, she glanced down, ridding away Tom's warnings inside her head.

Her eyes remained hard when she realized that most of the souls had stopped to stare at her, their faces tired and blank. It was creepy, but not enough to make Janna recoil. She was pretty creepy herself and could be the most if she tried.

With a sigh, she looked away, the frigid emotions washing away from her legs dangling at the edge.

"Have you seen my Grandmother?"

Janna stilled and turned slowly.

There was but a simple child standing behind her with a missing eye, a wide and crooked grin plastered on its face. "She's missing," He said.

Janna regarded the small grey child with a shrug. "Don't know where your missing Granny is, kiddo." She told him truthfully, leaning back with a hint of sadness coursing through her. Oh shit, she wasn't supposed to look at him.

The child, at her response, frowned and skipped away, suddenly vanishing mid-air.

Janna wasn't shaken upon seeing someone disappear, nor was she going to allow the negative emotions of the undead try to surround her. She was pretty strong. However, she couldn't picture away the missing eye of that little boy, or how hollow and empty it made her feel. It probably stopped behind her on purpose.

Brushing it off, she returned to staring at the empty, humid red skies that screamed nothing to her, bored once more. It was so boring.

Just... nothing.

Looking back down at the souls, they resumed their usual roaming, ignoring her once more. The only exception was the souls she saw earlier of that woman and man, staying still as if in agony.

She wasn't sure why, but they reminded her of Marco's parents so much. The woman had the same long hair as Marco's mother, and the man was just as buff as Marco's father. It kind of made her rethink about her past for a little, wondering why Marco's parents had left their son.

Marco hadn't told her. The only thing he mentioned was that he knew his parents loved him a lot, and they wouldn't just _die_ on him. It didn't make sense because people can die at any moment, but Janna knew what he meant. Even if it still didn't make sense.

It made her wonder. Only a few people knew about how Marco's parents died, yet Marco didn't. It was rather cruel, not knowing how your parents perished.

It wasn't in Janna to know, but she swore she'd find out. And still, she had not broken it.

Even after Marco had dismissed her, and after their whole fight. They were friends once— _best friends_. But after Marco's parents had died, he began to act differently. At first, he was more upset than anything. He cried every night. Stopped working on his homework.

He had even isolated himself, and if it wasn't for Janna, he would have starved himself.

It was heartbreaking, seeing him that way. And after Jackie left him, things only became worse.

Everyone turned their back on him, nobody was there for him. Except her, because she knew Marco wouldn't do the things they said.

Yet, he had thrown her away, telling her to go away and leave him alone.

Janna frowned, her memories flooding back to her. It had always been bad. And she still felt sad, even to this day.

"Please..." A hoarse voice called to her, "Help me..."

Janna turned immediately with confused eyes, locking in on an elderly woman. She had a knife embedded into the right side of her exposed skull, her face blurred by a long red line that oozed blood. She was crawling towards her with a desperateness that made Janna make a face and move away. This woman was hurt, but she was dead. Janna knew not to intervene.

The old woman, upon noticing her refusal and movement, had narrowed her eyes, crawling quicker. "I said... help me!" She screamed, her loose jaw hanging as it bobbed up and down.

Janna couldn't move back because of the cliff, and the woman was far too close to allow any exits. It grabbed onto her jacket and pulled her towards her rotting corpse, making Janna glare and try shoving her off. "Lay off, you old hag!" Janna hissed, kicking her away while backing up slightly.

But that was a big mistake.

Her hand behind her had touched nothing and she fell head down, the curve of the cliff the only thing breaking her sudden fall. But it wasn't enough, for she had begun to roll and roll and roll, her head making contact with a rock.

It had hit her but not enough to cause her to pass out, and though able to move, she didn't have the strength to hang onto another rock to stop herself from falling farther down.

In the end, she landed near a sculpture of broken glass, her body creating a swallow of dust around her.

Faintly she could feel blood burble down her head, her hair masking the wound. She swore quietly and attempted to sit up and grab the fabric Tom had given her, only to feel a sharp and burning pain in her lower left side of her abdomen. Her body immediately lay back down, the pain still hissing right through her.

 _Shit_.

Her clothes were torn and her jacket was hanging off a sharp rock, the only source in which she had been hurt falling.

With a faint taste of dirt and blood in her mouth, Janna looked back at her body, noticing a small but fairly sizable glass shard within her. Biting her lower lip, she grabbed onto the shard and cursed as she removed it, the pain becoming worse. She knew not to remove it, but by allowing it to remain inside her, she was making herself feel worse.

Her shorts were beginning to soak the blood that was coming out, and quickly, she reached into her pocket to retrieve the item she needed. Tears were in the corner of her eyes as she moved the open wound and grazed it against her clothing, her finger reaching in and taking it out.

While taking it out, she had touched the two symbols, and her hand had fallen limp beside her, her eyes lidding. This wasn't good. She wasn't breathing well, and she could feel her body fall and pull into depths. She thought she had been careful this time. She was always careful when messing with paranormal or out of this world things.

The instant she touched the symbols, Tom had appeared with a snap of his fingers, his eyes wide and alert. He held back a gasp when he saw Janna's wilted form, and immediately reached down for her, "Holy shit— _Janna?_ What happened? Janna?" He held her and pulled her in his arms, worry eminent in his face.

She said nothing and closed her eyes completely, her mind welcoming in the depths of darkness.

"Fuck, fuck fuck," Tom repeated worriedly, carefully picking Janna up. "Stay awake, don't worry, you'll be fine, you'll be fine," He kept blabbering more to himself than anything, and with a snap of his fingers, disappeared with her.

* * *

Star pushed the hair away from her face and released a breath, her eyes looking elsewhere to avoid the bits of monster carcasses still outside in the area. Surprisingly, not many neighbors had gone outside and gaped at the scene. It seemed most were preoccupied doing other things, which was good on her part. It would be a shame if some looker by would accuse her of such malicious things such as murder, but she wondered if this dimension would do anything at all.

Star's wheelchair had stopped and she looked up in surprise, noticing Marco brush past her and take out a set of keys hanging from one silver circle. Indeed, this dimension used the same tactics as her own home. She would have thought it would have been far more advanced than that, considering the lights would appear out of nowhere.

She was moving once again, this time out of her own accord, mustering up enough strength to move the wheels. As it seemed, it looked like this chair was used for such things.

Marco turned to bring her inside once he opened the door only to find her going in herself, the bow in her hair now off and on her lap. It seemed weird, looking at her with her hair down and so pretty.

 _Pretty?_ Marco thought as he rolled his eyes and stepped inside, _Her hair's irrelevant. Why would I be thinking of her hair?_

His eyes caught sight of her stopping by the stairs and glancing up exhaustingly, her eyes blinking slowly. With a sigh she stood up as her legs wobbled slightly, her body suddenly feeling ten times tired.

She had tried to move in her usual pace, but due to the blood she had lost a few moments ago, they felt weak and heavy. It had caused her to fall again, actually, but yet again, he was there.

She felt her face fall against a soft frame, and she looked up, finding Marco holding onto her. _Is he always so quick to catch me?_

"Be careful," He spat, his eyes betraying his words. They looked blank but otherwise fine, however, if she looked deep enough, she would be able to catch something else she just couldn't decipher. It made her wonder what it was that looked so similar about it.

Star made a curved 'o' with her lips, "Oh, I'm sorry." She said genuinely, trying to stand up properly, "I didn't mean to get in your way."

Marco saw her try and stand, and fail. He held her firmly, "Yet you did." He said a little softly, his expression surprisingly still the same.

Star released a tired huff. "I'll try to head up there myself. I don't wish to bother you," She said and once again, her third time, tried to stand.

When she tried to move away and attempt to try again, he held her firmly.

She looked at him then, confused.

"You're weak." He stated matter of factly, making her frown.

"Yes, I am," Star said, turning her head down with a sigh. "I can't even stand properly."

He rose an eyebrow, considering. It would be easy enough to let her do this on her own as she wanted. But it would probably bother him later, considering this new emotion wasn't leaving him anytime soon.

And he hated to admit that it was starting to worry him that for the past two days, he hadn't felt anything else otherwise. Sure, the occasional annoyance and irritation along with his mutual hatred towards everything were still present, but it was slightly less. It confused him. Especially now that her words were the only things replaying in his head.

"Do you need any... help?" He asked, hesitating. He realized that she might take his question as an invitation to do things as she pleases, which bothered him immensely.

He bit his tongue hardly when he saw her eyes swarm with curiosity and sparkle with that same emotion again, her body almost relaxing onto him.

She appeared a little embarrassed, as her cheeks had taken a rosy hue. "It appears I... do." She stated.

He nodded numbly in reply.

* * *

"You're bleeding."

Marco turned to look at her open door, finding her dressed properly once more, her hair brushed and tied in a pretty braid. She was wearing a light pink dress that reached her thigh, and pretty white socks that were covered with blue slippers. Even if her nightgown was a long sleeve, he could faintly see the edges of the bandages wrapped around her shoulder.

His hand had reached instinctively to the bandage on his cheek, brushing against the wet material.

Star came out of her room and approached him, "It looks like the assistant healer had not bothered to stitch it at all."

"It wasn't deep." Came his gruff reply, eyes narrowing. "I'll just clean it up later."

"I can... I can clean it up for you." She offered politely, her hands clasping together in front of her.

"No thanks." He said, rolling his eyes and turning to head downstairs.

Star frowned. It was always like this. Why did he despise her so?

"Please," She called to him, making him stop, "I have caused you enough disturbance already. Let me do this, at least for you." She said sincerely, a broken chord in her voice.

Marco felt the emotion in her voice, a sudden pang coursing through his chest. He paused to assess what just happened and what she just said, and he turned to her, a small glare evident on his face. Though, he was confused more than anything else.

She stared back at his mahogany-colored eyes, watching them bounce around with what she could tell: Confusion. Why was he confused? Did he not trust her words?

"Okay."

He looked at her so hatefully. Yet... with something else.

She smiled at his response and headed inside, failing to see his glare falter and eyebrows furrow in worriment.

* * *

When she looked at him again the time he entered her room, his hateful glare was still there.

And without even realizing, the smile on her face had fallen, and again, did she welcome the fact that he hated her so. It was a peaceful thought along with the others. She would, surprisingly, want him to keep hating her because she could have no other choice but to not feel. It would keep her sane, unfortunately.

The door to her room closed and she glared at the large messy book in the corner of her room, the book only idly sitting by itself in reply.

Her glare went away when she looked back at Marco however, a gentle smile replacing her scowl. "You can sit on my bed while I retrieve the supplies needed." She told him softly, moving as carefully as possible to her drawer in one corner of her room.

Marco didn't regard her with a reply and did as he was told, deciding that the sooner she did it, the sooner he would get it over with. It was confusing by itself, and it annoyed him that it was.

Setting himself gently onto the large queen-sized bed, he looked around to preoccupy himself, noticing things of every sort. It was alarming that after two days, the room was still vastly empty yet... with a touch of everything in it. First off, there were books. _Everywhere_.

They were neatly stacked in the corner of the room, and beside them was a large door. It looked seethrough, but no matter how much he peered at it, he could only see the darkness inside. It felt almost like a metaphor for him, but it was stupid to take it that way.

Secondly, there were many candles, and Marco didn't understand why if the light switch was present right beside the door. It appeared that Star truly was from another dimension if the wand and the magic wasn't a dead giveaway.

The mattress bounced lightly as another weight had fallen over it, making him turn and see Star looking opposite of him, searching inside a wooden box. His eyebrow rose as a skeptical look had risen to his face, his eyes narrowing at the box. That didn't exactly look like a first aid kit.

His skepticism deteriorated when she turned to him once more, her hand gripping a small glass bottle of a slightly clear liquid. It looked similar to alcohol, and when she put it on the white silken cloth, it certainly smelled like it. He wondered if she knew that alcohol wasn't a good idea, for it would not only kill the bacteria but the healthy cells as well.

"What is that?" He asked, eyes narrowing once more.

Star placed the bottle down as well as the small cloth, "To be real honest, I'm not sure. However, I can assure you that this material," She pointed at the objects on her lap, "Is certainly for healing."

Marco rolled his eyes. As if he was going to believe that.

"Do you mind?" She asked softly, his eyebrows relaxing, "Your, um..."

"My what?" He asked.

She pointed at her cheek, "The bandage."

Marco blinked.

And took the bandage off.

Star noticed his knuckles wrapped as well and frowned. She wanted to offer help on those, but she was sure Marco would deny her. Besides, it seemed he could do it.

She also noticed that Marco wasn't lying. The cut wasn't deep. And now that he had cleaned up as well, she could tell that it was just a few layers of skin underneath. She reached for the wet cloth again, and as careful as possible, moved closer to him to reach his face.

She had missed the way he looked elsewhere but her eyes, and the small redness that was brought upon his cheeks.

"How had this happened?" Star asked with a gentle tone, concerned.

Marco held back the hiss at the contact of the stung material, releasing a sigh. "Spear." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said. And she meant it.

Marco looked at her, her fingers lightly gripping his chin upwards. "It happens." He replied. This was ridiculous. Why was she apologizing?

Her face cast a look of calmness, and her beautiful eyes met his. "You should have left me. You should have been more careful."

Marco didn't understand why he wanted to protest. She was right. Why was she always right?

"Maybe... I should have." He mumbled, looking away, his heart accelerating ever so quickly.

* * *

A/N: **_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**

 ** _Edit: Yo. Another 4,000-word chapter becoming 10k. Holy. ENJOY FOR REAL NOW._**


	6. Accepted

Chapter 6: Accepted

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings** : Starco, Jantom

A/N: **_Sorry for the long wait, School had me in trouble. I told myself I was going to update when season three came out, but then my schedule got backed up, and well, I apoligize. Thank you, and I hope you Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

She stopped for a moment to look at him, somewhat surprised by his response. That was new.

Marco had never really even considered anything before, so this was progress for her.

"Really?" She asked, replacing the used wipe with a new one, "You actually consider what I'm telling you?"

He scoffed. "Just this once. Mostly because if I don't, I'll end up in here again."

She rolled her eyes, a playful smile gracing her lips. "Alright then."

"I guess." Marco grumbled.

She sighed, and held his head back in place, tilting it the slightest bit so that she could have the perfect angle in order to clean his wound.

Ever so slowly, she raised the wipe and passed it gently over his skin, careful that she wouldn't accidentally damage it. A loud grunt erupted from Marco when he felt the sensation of the peroxide sting on his open skin.

She halted, afraid that she had accidentally harmed him. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you..?"

He held his harmed cheek with his left hand, a grimace on his features. "No..No, It's fine." He assured her, "It was just the alcohol."

She pressed her hand to her chest, releasing a breath of air. "Thank goodness. I thought I had caused some damage to your tissues." She said, relieved.

His expression softened when the annoying stinging had vanished, and he turned to look at her with the same dull look he always wore. "That's supposed to happen." He told her, and Star stared at him, confused.

"Really?" Star asked him, "I had know idea.. I mean.. I knew that this substance here was to disinfect something, because back at my home we have something similar as well, but I never thought it would cause any severe pain.." She mumbled, picking up the bottle and examining its label.

Marco observed her actions closely, watching how her expression changed from scared, to one of thought. Her eyebrows knitted together when she ever was in that state, and he had always liked the way her lips parted as well.

Marco always liked her in general, actually. Her voice, her eyes, her lips..he enjoyed everything. Even if he always denied it, he wouldn't deny that he liked _something_ about her.

He used to think that all she was, was a weird girl with mental issues. Though as time went on, he found her proving him wrong all the time.

And he was _never_ wrong about things.

Whenever he would make an assumption about someone or something, his suspicions would always turn out to be correct.

They were all something he despised, as well as something he used to call friends.

But now, as he observed her, he realized he had something.

He'd like to call her a friend, but he still had his doubts.

Though, doubts were one thing. He didn't think he'd ever call her a friend.

Because..

His heart was telling him something more than a friend. Something..that might kill him in the future.

Or something..that was killing him now.

"That pain felt familiar.." He whispered, his voice barely audible.

She stopped reading to look up at him, her mouth forming a small 'o'. "What did you say?" She asked, putting the bottle of peroxide back into the kit.

He shook his head, a small blush forming on his tanned cheeks, "Nothing. Just..continue what you were doing."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but decided against it to question him any further.

Picking out another new, clean wipe, she dunked it into a red substance, and wiped it over his wound. Marco relaxed right after when he felt the sensation of both her fingers and liquid on his skin.

"Is this better?" She breathed, watching the red liquid drip down his cheek and onto his jeans.

He hummed in response, a relaxed smile on his lips.

Her eyes glanced over at his mouth, before returning back to the manner at hand.

A drop of the liquid landed on the palm nearest to his chin, and her eyes widened. She felt her breathing stop, as she watched the same drop trickle down her forearm.

It almost looked as if.. _her blood_ was running down her arm.

Maybe it really was. It certainly felt like it. And it sure did look like it was the same spot she had accidentally hurt herself before..

' _A small cut? Really? Stop making up stupid excuses, and get back to work!'_

"Is this the thing you were talking about?" He suddenly asked her, pausing her train of thought.

She perked up, her focus no longer at the droplet, but at him. "Yes it is." She said, hoping she could hide the struggle in her voice.

Unfortunately for her, he had noticed it. "Hey, are you.." He paused, thinking for the right word, "alright..?"

She frowned after he said that, and felt her body go stiff.

' _Tell me._ '

"I'm..fine." She said, forcing a smile to her face.

"Star," He began, "Are you sure?"

She felt her throat go dry, feeling some sort of guilt come up on her chest.

' _Tell. Me_.'

She breathed in and out, her heart racing a mile a second.

' _I'm not alright._.'

"I'm- _fine_." She struggled, her voice beginning to shake.

"Star, if you're lying to me, then you'll only hurt yourself more." He told her sternly, "Tell me. I need to know."

Her eyes drooped, and her smile fell.

"I'm...not.." she whispered, dropping the red wipe in between his lap and her own, "I'm not _okay_."

Something pranged inside his chest. "Is it because of-" he stopped himself, realizing what he was about to say.

Her fist clenched, her knuckles turning white.

Again.

Again.

 _Again_ with the same _damned_ thing.

" _Yes_.." She whispered almost helplessly, "It's about _that_ place."

* * *

Tom placed Janna gently onto the soft cushions of his mattress, careful that he wouldn't harm her anymore than she already was.

After placing her down, he immediately went to grab a towel, and placed it softly onto her open cut.

She winced when she felt the rough yet soft material brush over her wound, gasping for air when he pressed down on it.

"You'll be fine-" she heard him say, "I know you will."

His voice sounded fuzzy to her ears, but she could clearly tell it sounded panicked and afraid, making her think of the most obvious.

' _Does he..care?_ ' She thought, turning her glazed eyes to look at him.

He seemed scared, worried even.

' _Maybe he does_..'

* * *

Tom felt worried, upset. _Useless_.

Here he was, his hands stained with blood- her blood -with his emotions high with panic and fear. She was about to die; and he knew nothing on how to stop it.

Tom cursed at himself.

He should have never left her alone, hell, he should have never even brought her here in the first place.

But there he goes again, with the same damn feelings.

The same damn feelings of fear, hurt, and something else.

He had always felt that other feeling whenever he had been with her; at moments it would just suddenly lurch up into his chest, whenever she would joke around or even laugh.

Sure, it had only been a few days since he had met her, but even then, it felt as if he had known her for years. And he didn't know what to think of any of that.

The book, curse that book, had explained something he denied to hear.

A loved one.

All he knew was that whoever his loved one was, it was Star.

Star. Star. Star. It had always been her. In his mind, and even in his heart.

But then she, _Janna_ , came into the picture, and he had literally felt everything change.

His actions.

His emotions.

And dare he even say it, his heart.

He just couldn't understand how a mere mortal could affect him in so many ways, so many possibilities.

He absolutely despised it.

"You keep surprising me.." He whispered as she watched her loose more of her conciousness.

"I don't know what it is..but.." He paused, his heart pounding in his chest, "I think..I know why you came into my life."

* * *

"Marco, I don't know what to do." She whispered, her eyes on the verge of watering.

He frowned awkwardly at her.

"I try forgetting, but...I _can't_.. It keeps coming back to me, and those haunting thoughts never go away!" She whispered harshly, her eyes changing to a lime green.

His eyes widened, "Star, Star, calm down. It'll be okay, look," he took out a small plush doll shaped as a monster from his pocket, and handed it to her, "I have this, remember? You... gave this to me."

He remembered what she told him the last time this happened; how he was supposed to deal with this. All he had to do was give her the plushie. Her favorite plushie from when she was a child.

She had trusted him enough to keep it.

Her eyes were watering now.

She could still _see_ it.

She could still _feel_ it.

And she knew, that these horrid traumas will never fade away. Even if she tried, those memories will stay within her mind, haunting her until she would die.

Though, she often asked herself, what would life be like without them?

Would she be better, or perhaps, worse?

Would she be spoiled?

Would she still have her individuality that she struggles to keep holding back even to this day?

She frowned.

 _No._.

Her questions were already answered.

She looked up at him, her tears flowing down her cheeks, breaking her hearts little by little.

Her questions were already answered...by _him_.

Looking down at his hand offering the plushie, she slowly reached for it, but instead of grabbing the plushie, she grabbed his hand instead.

Her hand was positioned straight with his, but then she closed it, her fingers lacing with his own.

The plushie fell onto the floor, landing with a quiet squeak.

His eyes enlarged and felt as if they were going to bulge out of his head, feeling his face burn crimson, unexpected that she was going to do such a huge thing to him.

"Star-"

"Marco..?" She interrupted, her lime eyes looking at his own chocolate ones.

Marco gulped, unable to stop the sudden drop of his chest. "Yes..?"

Star held his face with her left hand, and spoke, "Promise me you won't die."

He jumped when he felt the cold sensation of her delicate fingers, and looked at her astonished. Why was she asking him not to do that? Everybody is going to die at one point, and when the time comes, he'll die as well.

' _If Star dies, I told myself I would go back to the same_ _loneliness_.' He frowned. ' _Does she mean what I think of_?'

"I won't." He said, loud and clear enough for her to hear.

A teardrop fell from her left eye, her eye color returning back to it's beautiful crystal blue. "Thank you."

He nodded, feeling a nagging sensation from the back of his head.

' _I know I'm telling myself I won't die, but.._ ' He looked down at their holding hands, and he squeezed it, ' _Who knows if I will_?'

* * *

"How am I supposed to help you now?" Tom whispered, voice depressed.

" _Maybe the more trained can help_." A booming voice said, making Tom jump.

"Who said that?" He yelled aloud, standing up from his crouching position with his hands erupting fire.

" _Not for whom speaks, but for who assists_." The same voice said.

He looked up to where the source of the voice came from, and found that it had come from none other than the demon book.

The fire in his hands vanished, and he stared up at the book in wonder. "What? What are you talking about?" Tom asked.

The book suddenly flew open. " _Demon Tom Lucitor, is it_?" The book asked.

Tom looked over at Janna for a split second, then turned back to the book. "Yeah, it's me. Why do you ask?"

The book barked out a low chuckle, and began to flip through pages. " _Ah yes, the mighty Prince of the Underworld. I have been expecting you to use me once more, but I was rather surprised when none of that happened_." It said, and floated down into the book stool Tom just happened to have.

Tom watched it lower, confused. "What are you even talking about?"

The book stopped it's flipping of pages, only to stop on a page; a page containing his information, as well as spells.

Tom stared at it bewildered, unable to comprehend what was happening at the moment.

" _Have you not noticed? My my, what an idiotic demon you must be,_ " Tom bristled at the comment, " _It makes much sense, since you are a hybrid of a species of hominids, and a demon of the dark hell._ "

Tom clenched his fist, "Enough of this. You said you would help, and I would gladly appreciate it if you do so instead of talking about my parents." He said, his eyes glancing back at a suffering Janna.

" _Of course, my apologies_ ," the book said as something began to glow brightly on one side of it's pages.

Tom stepped closer to it, and felt his eyes widen. He touched the bright letters, his finger sliding across.

" _Do what the brightened letters tell you to do, for it is the solution to your problem._ " The book told him, and Tom felt his heart lurch to his throat.

"Are you sure this is...what I need to do?" He asked, his face flushed.

" _Indeed it is._ " The book responded.

Tom gulped, and pulled the collar away from his neck as if imitating that it was hot in the room. "If.."

He turned to Janna, who he found was now in much worse condition.

What was he doing?

He was wasting more time than he already had, talking and acting like an immature child.

He needed to be mature about things, and most importantly, he needed to learn how to _not_ waste time.

Janna was dying, and he needed to act quickly, and just go for it.

Tom stepped away from the book, and went back to Janna, crouching down to meet her eye level.

Her eyes were lidded, her breathing short and shallow.

" _Hesitation will only lead to devastation_." The book piped up when Tom walked away.

"If I was able to do this before, I can.." He ignored the book and looked at her lips, which were parted in order for her to breath in and out.

"I can do it again.." He whispered.

His hands went to cup her face, leaning in close enough to feel the short pants for breath she was oh so desperately gasping for. "Please don't kill me later.." He spoke softly, his mind in overdrive.

Once said, he closed his eyes, connecting their lips together as if they were the opposite magnet.

Her bloodied hands suddenly went to grasp his own, smudging against the purple color of his skin.

She felt something, something that felt so similar, yet was so different. Instead of feeling something pull away, she felt as if something was placed inside her. ( ** _Pause, not his dick, chill out guys that's in chapter like, 20._** )

Though, that was just one of the things she felt, because what was actually happening; would have made her melt if not of the serious situation.

His lips were touching her own, and.. _god_ , it felt the same exact way she had imagined it once.

Soft, smooth, and warm. ( ** _PAUSE._** )

Janna was never the kisser type; she wouldn't even let her own family kiss her. She always felt uncomfortable-but now, she was too busy enjoying his kiss to feel any discomfort. What was happening to her?

This moment, was the best for her, and secretly, him.

And to make matters better, for some reason, her injury was healing. It was as if God had answered her prayers, either that or Satan.

Her body felt lighter, her pain subsiding away into nothingness. And now, she was able to fully recover, and finally feel and remember what was actually happening.

But as quick as she thought of it, it went away just as quick.

He pulled away, gasping for breath with his eyes full blown wide, staring right into her own.

She was staring back at him with the same expression, both of them just staying in that position for a while.

That is, until Janna finally realized what was happening that she moved, jumping out of his touch, only to fall harshly onto the floor.

She clutched her cheek, hissing a low ' _ow_ '.

Looking upwards, she found him standing right in front of her, lending her a helping hand.

Awkwardly, Janna took his hand, feeling his warm fingertips lightly burn her palm.

She faced him, her hair messy, her face stained with her blood.

The lighting of the fire in the room made her eyes glimmer, and Tom couldn't help but notice how beautiful they actually looked.

"I-" He stopped himself, and looked away, lightly blushing.

How was he supposed to respond to anything that just happened?

It's not like, ' _Hey, I just kissed you and saved your life, you're welcome_!'

 _No_ , that's not the way it works.

"Thank you." He heard her say all of a sudden, his head sharply turning to her direction in shock. "Thank you for saving my life." She murmured, her hand still grasping his own.

He felt his heart beat slightly faster by her compliment, "I-um..You're welcome..?" He said, his voice cracking like a 12 year old boy on his verge of puberty.

She snickered.

Tom threw her a look of confusion, wondering why in the hell of all times she would be laughing right at the moment. "What's..what's so funny?" He asked.

"This," Her expression changed to one of awkward, mocking his own with hers. "That's what's funny."

He gave her a ' _really_ ' look, but felt himself lightly chuckle as well.

This girl really is something.

* * *

Marco felt something shift beside him, something radiating heat and watermelon perfume.

His sleepy eyes slowly opened up, looking to his left to see who or what was shifting his bed.

He expected the stray cats to be the one's causing the ruckus, but he was surprised to say the least when he found Star nudging him.

She was in her pajamas, her hair down from her usual ponytail.

She seemed scared, her expression telling him everything she was feeling.

"What's.." He yawned, rather annoyed that she woke him up, "What is it now..?"

Her voice was low and husky, but it was crystal clear for him to hear in his dazed state.

"Someone's in the house."

* * *

A/N: **_You guys have literally no idea how many times I had to rewrite this chapter. Mostly because I was always unsatisfied by the outcome. And I still am. But honestly, I'm tired, so here you go, I hope you enjoyed this shitty chapter._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana_**


	7. Comfortable

Chapter 7: Comfortable

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Children

 **Pairings** : Starco, JanTom

A/N: **_There really is nothing to say other than, my bad, I haven't updated in so long, and I'm a jerk. Terribly sorry._**

* * *

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

"Star, go back to sleep." Marco yawned, turning over to his side, facing the wall.

He felt a soft hand be placed on his shoulder, which then shook him vigorously.

Turning around, he glared at her with his tired eyes, a scowl on his features. "What gives? I'm trying to sleep."

"And I'm trying to warn you that there's someone in the house!" Star hissed, annoyed.

He rolled his eyes, turning back to face the black wall. "Why don't you check it out? I'm too tired."

She bit her lip nervously. "I..I can't."

He sighed, turning back to face her again. "Why the hell not?"

"Because..." She pulled at her long gorgeous locks, a nervous habit she would always do, "Because..I'm afraid."

He closed his eyes, releasing a breath. "You've got to be kidding me."

Getting up, he rubbed at his eyes, slipping on his fuzzy slippers. He opened his drawer, taking out a yellow flashlight, flicking it on.

A wave of light hit the wall, illuminating it in a swirl-like pattern. "You're pretty damn lucky I sort of like you." He grumbled, walking to his bedroom door and opening it.

"What was that?" She asked, pointedly glaring at him.

"Nothing." He muttered loud enough for her to hear, walking out his door with Star following behind him.

* * *

Heading downstairs, the old wooden planks creaked below them, emitting an eery sound that ran a shiver down their spines.

A sudden cold wave of air rushed through them, their breath becoming visible.

"Is this some sort of Horror Movie?" Marco whispered to her in a joke-like manner, earning a confused glance from Star.

"Horror...Movie?"

"You know? Scary Movie?"

"No, I don't."

"Of course you wouldn't."

The sound of a plate breaking was heard from the kitchen, their heads snapping towards the sound.

"What was that?" She whispered, afraid, pointing her wand towards the direction of the noise.

"How should I know?" He replied, walking towards the sound in the kitchen.

She glared at him. "What's with you?"

He rolled his eyes, entering the room. "Nothing, I'm just mad you woke me up."

She rolled her own eyes as well, just as annoyed as him.

The kitchen looked quite normal when they had entered, nothing out of place.

Though they both had to admit it did look somewhat different, or well, it _felt_ different.

Marco looked around the counter sitted in the middle, finding cups along with plates broken, as well as the now broken red plate on the floor, it's pieces scattered all over the place.

Star followed after him, checking her surroundings, fearing the worst.

Marco leaned down, picking up one of the broken pieces off of the floor, examining it as he held the red fragment in his hands, his eyes narrowing.

"Gah!" Star suddenly screeched, quickly darting in front of Marco, covering him.

He jumped, dropping the red shard onto the floor. "Star what the hell-"

She pointed her wand shakily at a dark patch near the wall, a pair of glowing green eyes staring right at her.

"What is that?" Star yelled, Marco quickly turning his head to where her wand was pointed at.

Shining his light at the dark figure, he realized it was just one of the cats that would always visit him, shivering from the cold.

Marco turned and gave Star an ' _are you for real_ ' look, Star lowering her wand in shame.

Her hearts brightened in color, smiling sheepishly. "Oh...My apologies..I did not realize it was..a kitty."

He face-palmed, walking over to the kitten. "This is what you woke me up for?" He asked, placing his flashlight aside to pick it up. "A cat?"

If it was possible, her cheeks brightened even more, illuminating a dark pink light. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't realize it was a cat." She answered, waving her hands around insultingly.

He was surprised when he saw her do that, acting so UN-obedient like. "Uh, did you just do what I think I saw you do?" He asked, placing the kitten onto the table.

"Do what?" She asked, confused.

"What you just did. Y'know?" He waved his hands just like she did, showing her what he was talking about, "this?"

She paled, holding her cheeks. "Oh no. Was I acting like myself..?"

Marco shrugged, an amused smile present on his features. "I dunno. I don't know how you normally act."

His response caught her off guard. "Oh. R-right." She stuttered.

Marco shook his head, tsking. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm weird, but then I look at you, and well, I realize I'm normal." He smirked, petting the cat.

She scowled, crossing her arms. "Don't judge me, Diaz. I was just scared."

"You got scared because of this little guy?" Marco snorted, pointing at the black kitten.

She huffed, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I suppose so."

He chuckled, Star blushing.

"Why were you so scared anyway?"

Her eyes widened, her arms uncrossing; hanging loosely to the sides. "What do you mean?"

Marco gave her a look. "I mean, why were you feeling scared? You know you have me, so.."

"I think you have enough information to know why." She answered sternly, her grip on her wand tightening.

"You can't be serious." He said, his expression blank.

"I'm serious." Star said, matching his expression.

"Star, I told you like, a million times, nothing's going to happen to you." Marco said, frustrated, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have no idea why you keep acting this way, if I've-"

"I _know_ you have." She growled, interrupting him.

Her eyes began to glow green, as well as her wand. "I know you've told me, and I really want to believe you, but I just _can't!_ " She whined, her hands balled into fists.

Marco stepped back, shocked to see her this way.

"I'm just **scared** okay? It's not my **fault** that I am!" She spit out, her eyes beginning to water.

Marco, who hadn't meant to sound so dumb, frowned, realizing what he had said. "Star, look, I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

" **You never do**!" She barked, pointing an accusing finger to his chest, "You're always hurting people around you, including me! Why can't you just see what-"

"Star!" He yelled, hands on her shoulders, "Calm down! You're going to think about your past-"

Her breathing stopped, her expression changing from anger, to shock.

"My..past?" Her breathing was becoming short and shallow, her chest rising and lowering quickly with each breath.

She tried calming herself down before she had another one of her haunting visions, which proved to be quite difficult, considering that she was upset to begin with.

Though, even if she tried to calm herself, the visions began to appear, the setting changing from Marco's kitchen, to the bricked walls of her old room.

It looked just like she remembered it, her bed messy as always from when the guards would enter into her room; her walls always stained with small patches of dried blood from when one of the teachers would harm her.

Instead of the smooth wooden kitchen floor, she felt the sensation of fuzziness, reminding her of when one of the guards had pinned her to the carpet-

Star choked.

" _Such a naughty girl. Disobeying an Elite..such disobedience shall be payed forward with a price just as bad.." They reached down, her mind screaming loudly for them to stop, to leave her be. But she knew that would never happen._

Her "friends" had told her this day would come, where she would have to entertain them for the night instead of another.

She tried hard enough to not believe them, but now as it was happening, it seemed to mock her inside her head.

' _They'll try and fuck you. But I don't know..you're maybe ugly enough for you to be safe_.'

It seemed to be some sort of horror movie.

Though this one felt quite real.

Marco, who was there with her, watched her fall, immediately catching her.

"Star?" He whispered, shaking her.

"Don't hurt me..." She whispered, struggling to speak.

"I won't, Snap out of it, Star.." He hissed, worry etched on the tone of his voice.

He felt piteous for once in his life.

His words echoed throughout her mind, sounding almost deaf from where she was.

Her body felt everything that was happening, her vocal cords hurting from all the yelling. She kicked and punched, trying to push them off of her, even if they had already gotten control of her.

Though even if she was fighting, she was barely moving in the real world.

Marco was holding onto her tightly, her body limp.

Her eyes were lidded, green smoke coming out from the sides in a wavy motion.

"Star!" He yelled for like the tenth time, his attempts to bring her back failing.

Meanwhile, as her memory played, she remembered how scared she felt, afterwards feeling angry that she was so easily abused of.

Her mother had told her to keep up a fight, and she _failed_.

" _Star.._ " She heard someone speak to her, her vision fuzzing up the slightest bit.

" _Star..._ " She heard once again, this time much more clearly than the first.

" _Star!_ " This time, the voice sounded loud and harsh to her ears, her nightmare no longer there; only darkness.

As if some miracle, the dark luminous green began to fade from her eyes, Star returning from her haunting nightmare.

She gasped in alarm, her eyes widened with fear, landing right on his.

They began to pool with tears when she found herself back in the real world, truly grateful that she was no longer reliving that awful memory. Another vision, another night, another moment with self-torture.

"Star..?" He spoke softly, wondering if it was really her or not.

Marco was surprised when she brought him into a tight hug, her tears falling onto his nightshirt.

Though after a few moments he hugged her back, the kitten he set on the table landing and curling up next to him.

"I-I-I," she hiccuped, "I'm so sorry- I-"

"Shh.." He interrupted, running circles along her back. "It was just.." He paused, rethinking, "It was just another one of your terrors. It happened. It's over with."

Marco closed his eyes, a sting going through his chest.

"It's _okay._ "

They lay there in that position for a while, only listening to each other's heartbeats pound in unison.

* * *

It seemed as if Marco was doing too much for her.

Though even if it was, he realized that he couldn't find it in himself to care, because for some reason, he wanted her to be safe.

As he carried her up the stairs, he realized he had become attached, something he had wanted to avoid the first time he had ever set eyes on her.

Before, he had told himself that he would have nothing to do with her, that he wouldn't care, that he wouldn't even involve her in his life.

Unfortunately, that seemed impossible, because he guessed fate wanted them to be together.

Even if that was a stupid thought, he found himself thinking of that same thought for a long time now, even if it was only just days ago.

It felt like years to him, small, pathetic years.

He willingly brought her up to her room-the guest room. Her body pressed against his was warm, he thought, looking down at her pleasant features.

There were dry tears lined onto her cheeks, her closed eyes slightly reddened from all her crying.

Marco sighed, shaking his head.

Arriving at the respected door, he managed to open it with ease, even in his extremely exhausted state.

Upon entering the room, he realized it looked almost completely different, the only exception being it's size.

Instead of his nacho wallpaper, glittering, pink wallpaper decorated the walls, along with paintings and a large mirror in the center.

A beautiful Oval-shaped, queen sized bed rested to the side of the wall next to the window, the window having it's own change of decoration as well.

The curtains looked transparent, it's pink surface looking almost silk-like. Those same curtains matched the sheets hanging around the bed, their color matching perfectly with the blanket and pillow.

Marco walked over and placed her gently onto the bed.

His eyes wandered over her, looking at how her soft, shiny yellow hair pooled over the pillow, looking like yellow ink spilled onto a canvas.

A sudden thought crossed his mind.

Should he stay with her? Or should he just leave her be?

Maybe the second option was best for him, since that's what he would normally do.

Following his mind, he turned around ready to leave, until something yanked his shirt from behind, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't..leave.." Star whispered, her eyes on his.

His own eyes widened, his heart beginning to rapidly beat against his chest.

"I can't stay." He found himself saying, his words unwillingly coming out of his mouth.

"Please..?" She spoke softly, his mind focusing on her tone of voice.

"Star, I can't." He struggled out, swallowing thickly.

"I.." she yawned, blinking slowly, "I want you to stay..."

He frowned, unsure of what he should do.

A warm hand suddenly held his own, heat beginning to rush to his cheeks.

"Pl..please? I'm...afraid.." She said, her expression soft.

For a moment, dead silence surrounded them, the only sound being the beating of their two hearts.

Eventually, he made up his mind, and told himself, fuck it.

Removing his slippers, he was left back in his favorite red fuzzy socks, and crawled onto her bed, laying next to her at a good distance.

But that distance was soon gone; she had closed up the space between them, curling up next to him.

He swallowed, hoping, _praying_ , she didn't try anything else.

It seemed all too familiar, and if he had to be honest with himself, it felt quite the same.

Luckily, his prayers were answered, and all she did was snuggle closer to him, her arms wrapping around his waist.

The heat radiating off of him felt good to her, and if she had to admit anything, she felt as if she were in heaven.

Ever tediously, she drifted off into a deep slumber, welcoming in the inky darkness that called to her.

Knowing damn well he was going to regret it, eventually, after calming himself down, went to sleep as well, making sure to cover not just himself, but her as well with the warm blanket.

The kitten, after a while of them sleeping, headed inside Star's room. It jumped onto the bed and layed down in the middle, nuzzling against the soft blanket that radiated warmth he needed ever so much.

* * *

Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, Janna winced, realizing how bad she looked.

Her cheeks were stained with blood, as well as her attire, her clothing now torn in areas she wished they weren't.

She was dirty of course, she realized, remembering her fall from the cliff.

Her short, black hair was a mess, parts of it sticking to her cheek with dry blood.

She was honestly surprised that she hadn't died on her way down, as well as pass out from how much blood she'd lost.

Her mind began to reel with questions; what would have happened if she had died?

Would she have ended up in Tom's arms, now a spirit, or would she be somewhere else?

A sudden sensation of dizziness overcame her, quickly holding onto the sink for support.

Her side began to hurt, the same side the glass shard had penetrated her in.

She hissed when a sharp pain shot from that same area, almost collapsing in on herself.

"Janna?" A masculine voice asked from the other side of the door, knocking it once or twice. "Are you alright?"

"I'm... _fine_ , Tom." She managed out, clutching her pained side.

"You sure as hell don't _sound_ like it." Tom announced, catching her lie.

Janna grimaced, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. "I'm fine..I just...feel like..I'm..about to faint-"

The door slid open, Tom dashing inside like a lit firework. He quickly went to carry her, throwing one of her arms around his neck while his arms and hands held onto her waist.

Janna leaned onto the support, her chest feeling heavy. "Ugh...I feel terrible." She moaned, Tom walking her out of the bathroom.

"I can help you ease the pain if you want." He suggested, laying her down on a fluffy red sofa surrounded with thorns.

She closed her eyes tightly, her expression hardening. "Please, I'm _dying_ over here."

He sighed, rolling up his sleeves, (which caught Janna's attention even in her pained state), and gently placed both of his hands onto the left side of her abdomen.

The sensation felt cold even through the clothing, but that didn't matter when she felt the pain fade away.

Her expression softened, releasing a sigh. "Am I going to be expecting these types of treatments every time?" She asked, opening her eyes to look up at him.

He snorted, shaking his head. "No, Janna. This isn't some spa. But actually..in a way, yeah. Every ten hours or so, just to heal it and remove some of the pain." He replied, his brow furrowed in thought. "Yeah, every ten hours." He said once more, now sure of his answer.

Janna frowned. "So I get to see you everyday?"

"Yup!" Tom answered, popping the 'p' at the end.

She groaned, earning a chuckle from Tom.

"Don't fake it, Janna. I know damn well you're thanking Satan for allowing you to see me everyday." He commented, wiggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes playfully.

' _Damn right I am._ '

* * *

Star awoke with a start, sitting upright.

She clutched her beating heart, hand on her chest. "What..?" She whispered, confused that she was in her room.

Something shifted next to her, catching her attention from the corner of her eye.

Her head turned, her eyes widening once she found Marco sleeping soundly on her right side.

"What...!?" She whispered more loudly and harshly, wondering how in the hell he got up here if she knew she always kept her door locked.

Unless..at one point she exit her room?

Wait.

She gasped, but covered her mouth just in time before she made any loud noises to wake him up.

She had totally forgotten about her encounter with the..cat..

And..Marco.

Sighing, she got up from her warm covers and went to his side, crouching down to meet his head level.

Soft snoring was heard when she got close enough, and she tried as much as she could to stop herself from laughing at such a cute thing.

"Mmn...St..ar.." She heard him mumble, her cheeks bursting with red at the sound of her name.

"Don't...be...scared.." He mumbled even more, his expression creasing before relaxing.

Star, emotions high, continued to stare at him, curious to hear what he was trying to say.

"I...protecc..t.." He snored, Star stiffling in a giggle.

"Be..." He left the rest of the sentence hanging, Star eager to know what he was trying to say.

Though, that seemed to be it, much to her annoyance. "Be what?" She whispered, desperate to know what he was trying to say.

Though he hadn't said anything else, which caused her to feel even more curious than before.

She kept on staring at him, her eyes glued to his lips, feeling determined to find out what he was trying to say.

It wasn't after a while that she had gotten tired of just staring, (which made her feel weird now that she thought of it), that she gave up on trying to figure out what he was exactly trying to say.

So instead, she just lay crouched next to him, later reaching inside her drawer to retrieve the medical kit.

His bandage on his cut had been tainted with red, which to her, meant to change and clean before it could get infected.

She also had to change her own bandage, which for some reason, had stopped hurting.

Taking out some new bandages and peroxide, she placed them gently onto her nightstand in order to rid herself of any noise she might cause.

Slowly inching closer, she carefully removed the wet bandage from his cheek, careful not to wake him up.

She tried avoiding looking at the blood because of one of her many other visions. If she looked at it, her mind would cease to function properly, and her memories would flood back to her.

At least, that's what Marco had told her, and she trusts his words.

Throwing away the used bandage, she reached for the new one, not before gently cleaning his injury with a wipe.

She paused her work when she saw him begin to move, her heart accellerating with fear of him waking up.

As quick as she could, she taped the bandage onto his face, afterwards closing the medical kit and throwing it somewhere he wouldn't find it.

She seemed to have finished just in time though, because Marco was already waking up.

His eyes blinked once or twice, a yawn escaping from his lips.

Opening his eyes fully, he paused another yawn from coming out of his mouth, surprised to see her directly in front of his face.

Raising her hand, she waved awkwardly at him.

"Good..morning?"

* * *

"So you said you'd tell me about these," Janna said, cloth in hand.

Tom teared his eyes away from his phone to look at her, eyebrow raised. "About what?"

"These, dumb ass." She laughed, pointing at the two symbols.

"Ohhh... yeah, about that...I'm not going to tell you." He replied, going back to his phone.

"And why not?" She asked, scowling.

"Too personal."

"You said you'd tell me about it afterwards, so tell me, dawg." She demanded.

"Ew, don't say that word. What are you, a hippie?" He asked her, chuckling.

She rolled her eyes. "Tom, c'mon. Quit changing the subject. I really wanna know!" She whined, stuffing the cloth in his face, "It's like, my life's dream."

He snorted. "And it's my life's dream not to tell you, now shush, I'm watching a video."

"Let me guess," She paused, giving him a smirk he hadn't noticed, "Por-"

A pillow was thrown at her face before she could finish her sentence, Tom snickering in the background.

"That was totally uncalled for!" She yelled, removing the pillow from her face and throwing it back to him.

Tom laughed, dodging the attack. "You suck at throwing."

"And you suck dick, same thing." Janna said, Tom scowling.

"I'll have you know, I'm actually a pro-"

"Ew!" She laughed, throwing another pillow at him.

He laughed right along with her, blocking the pillow from reaching to his face. "I don't know why you're saying 'ew', if you've clearly done that before!"

She blushed, snorting. "Not as much as you, I know that's for sure."

"Uh huh, sure.." He mocked, raising his hands in air quotes.

"Shut up loser."

"You're the loser here, buttface."

"We're both losers."

He smiled, Janna smiling right back.

"Naw, I'm a winner, actually." Janna argued, winking at him playfully.

"Sure, Sure. Take this L, loser."

* * *

A/N: **_Here's a hint._**

 ** _Individuality._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	8. Silence

Chapter 8: Silence

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for children

 **Pairings** : Starco, JanTom

A/N: **_Sigh. I love you all so much, (Pause.)_**

* * *

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

 _Be-_

A hand slammed onto an alarm clock, groans erupting from the very owner of that hand.

Janna blinked slowly with her tired eyes, yawning.

Dry drool coated the corners of her mouth, and she frowned in disgust when she tasted the cotton like taste within it; dry.

Wiping it off, she yawned once more, stretching her tense muscles on her bed. Blinking the tears away, she grunted a bit when she raised herself off of her bed, feeling a small pain from her side.

"Damn it." She whispered, rubbing her eyes and standing up.

A buzz sounded from her phone that was perched on the side of her bed, turning itself on.

Picking it up, her red, tired eyes scanned the message, the message itself reading, ' _School Attendance_ '.

She rolled her eyes and took it with her into the bathroom to take a shower, not before looking for her clothing she would wear for that day.

* * *

Once finished, she stepped out the shower and turned the taped ceiling fan on top of her, her body drying quicker as she toweled herself dry.

She changed into her regular ' _I don't care_ ' school clothing, consisting of a baggy black hoodie with ripped denim jeans.

Walking out of the steamy restroom, another feeling of pain erupted from the same side, this time far worse than the one from before.

Janna hissed, dropping her towel in the process. "What the hell? Again?" She whispered harshly, biting her lip from the pain.

After a while of standing still, the pain subsided and she continued on, putting on her socks and shoes.

Brushing her hair came last, which was really not a huge deal in her sense since it wasn't that long.

While she brushed her small tangles away, another feeling of death sprigged from the very same side, this time far worse than she had felt earlier.

Her brush dropped onto the floor as a sensation of dizziness overcame her, the same feeling she felt yesterday when she was with Tom.

And speaking about Tom, he seemed to appear just in time, looking happy from where he was inside the portal.

Janna gave him a glare of disbelief when she noticed him smiling.

"Hey-ya, Baggy. How'ya doing?" He asked, stepping out from his portal looking happily dressed for the day.

"Oh, I'm doing _great_ , _thank you very much_ -totally _not_ in pain or anything." She hissed, clutching her side.

He shook his head and sat next to her, a small frown on his face. "I suppose the pain came back. Here, let me heal it-"

"Well no shit, it's about time." She growled, clenching her fist.

He rolled his eyes, and snapped his fingers, white bandages appearing on his palms. "Here, wear this after I heal you, it'll help."

She took the bandages from his hands, examining it for a bit before placing them down. "What..what are these gonna do?"

"Lay down, yeah? I'll heal you." Tom told her, ignoring her question.

She decided it was better to just lay down and comply, since the pain seemed to be growing and growing.

The pain was worse, feeling as if her skin was being stretched out and stabbed at the same exact time.

Though luckily it lowered down when Tom placed his gentle hands onto the area of the wound, her hard expression softening to the cold, icy touch.

"You seem to relax almost immediately after I do this. What's with that?" Tom asked, turning to look at her.

She raised a brow. "What? What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Whenever someone would get hurt, they usually want me to heal them, but usually it takes hours to do. But for you it seems to be just minutes. And maybe I know the answer, but I'm not really sure if it's what it is. So now, I'm wondering, why?"

Janna snorted. "That's a dumb question. Obviously because you love me more, and want what's best for me."

He blushed. "I mean, I don't exactly-"

"Are you done? I seriously need to head to school early before dumb ass authorities come looking for me." She interrupted, sitting up.

He stopped her from doing so, lightly pushing her back onto her bed. "No, Janna. Seriously, let me finish."

She looked surprised. "You called me Janna."

Tom gave her a look. "Yeah, what's your point?"

Her expression changed from surprised, to serious. "You never call me Janna."

"Okay? Point is?"

"Are you mad at me?" She asked him, frowning slightly.

He shook his head. "No."

"Then why call me Janna? Did I piss you off or something?"

" _No_." He sighed.

"Then what the fuck?"

He scowled. "Janna, seriously. I'm not mad, just let me finish healing you."

She gasped, sitting up. "There you go again! You called me Janna instead of some other stupid nickname!"

He almost fell from the sudden outburst, but he later regained his composure, glaring at her. "It's just your name, I'm not mad at you. Just please, let me finish healing you." He told her softly, trying to calm her down.

She looked at him with some sort of gleam in her eye, a small smile forming on her plush lips. "Okay, sorry. I was just knocked off for a second." She replied, laying down.

He rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing, continuing silently.

She lay there silent as well, seeming in thought.

' _Nobody ever spoke to me like that.._ ' She turned her head to look at him. ' _He's a first_.'

"You seem to like looking at me nowadays." Tom commented, catching her off guard.

"Yeah, your face is hot." Janna smirked, noticing the blush that formed along his cheeks.

He went silent, and gazed at her, his hands still on her body.

She gazed right back, her smirk still present on her features.

"Was that a compliment, or are you messing with me?" He suddenly asked her, raising a brow with that blush still intact.

She winked, "It was both."

His mouth formed a thin line. "Okay, now you're confusing me."

"Great." She told him, trying to hold back her laughter.

His eye twitched in annoyance. "You know what? I'll just finish this." He said, turning back to the matter that was _literally_ on hand.

She snickered for a little bit, her eyes becoming teary from holding in her laughter.

"Okay, what's so funny?" He asked, scowling.

At his question she burst out in laughter, covering her face with her elbow. "Ha! You-Pfft-" She laughed a bit more, until her laugh slowly faded because of how quiet he was being. "Your face, it was funny." She finally told him, biting the inside of her cheek to try and stop herself from laughing any more.

"I thought you said my face was hot-"

"It's both." She said once again winking, smirking.

He face-palmed. "You seriously have issues."

Janna giggled at his response, knowing damn well she did, which she agreed to have.

His focus seemed to have been her laugh, because now, he could feel his emotions again.

He found himself smiling at her, one of those small but warm smiles.

"I like your laugh." He said, quiet.

She gave him a weird look. "What are you talking about? My laugh is ugly. Seriously, peeps have told me I laugh like a dead goat screaming." She said chuckling a bit, unable to believe whatever came out of his mouth.

"But to me it's not." He replied, unaware of what he caused her to feel.

"Seriously..?" She asked, her tone more quiet.

He nodded, giving her another smile. "Yeah. Why would I lie?"

"You always lie." She deadpanned.

"This time I'm not."

She blushed. "Are you trying to confuse me?"

" _No_." He snorted, "I'm being honest."

She peered at him. "You're lying."

He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are." Janna grumbled, her face still red.

"For the love of- _No_." Tom said, huffing.

"Yes, you're lying! You swear on god-" She suddenly choked, having a sudden coughing fit coming along with it.

His eyes widened, a worried frown replacing his scowl.

"What the-" She coughed a bit more, "what the hell? Why does it feel like-" she coughed out blood, "Why does it feel like theirs fire inside my throat!?"

He looked at her hand where she coughed onto, aware not to touch it since she still had germs of her own.

There was in fact, blood, and he gasped in sudden realization.

' _Fuck_.'

Tom snapped his fingers, a glass of water appearing from thin air. He then handed her the glass of cold water, Janna drowning it down in half a second.

She coughed a bit more, but luckily it didn't feel like there was a fire burning inside her anymore.

Her throat still somewhat tinged though, and her mouth still tasted of blood.

He took the glass from her and refilled it with a snap of his fingers, handing it back to her. "Are you alright?" He asked, watching as she drank the second glass down.

She breathed, her hand clutching her neck. "Erhm..yeah..it just..stings."

A sigh escaped from him, relaxing. "Oh thank goodness."

"What..what was that?" She asked him, clearing her throat.

He suddenly felt nervous.

"Don't use the lords name in vain-actually, don't use it at all." He told her calmly, trying to somewhat calm himself.

"And why not?"

Tom gulped. "You've kissed a demon, and well..now you can't say anything that involves Him. It will hurt."

She pursed her lips. "It's not my fault you kissed me." She mumbled loud enough to hear.

He flushed. "I was trying to save your life.."

She grinned, "Oh yeah, thanks for that. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, no problem." He whispered, removing his hands, finished with her healing.

Janna sat up, smiling when she no longer felt the pain. "Seriously though," She got out of bed and grabbed her fallen brush, "Thanks." She said, facing him with one of her most gleaming and sincere smiles.

Tom smiled back. "I told you," he ran a hand through his hair, noticing the way her eyes followed the movement, "No problem."

She nodded. "What time is it?"

He blinked, then checked his phone for the time. "It's 7:40."

"Great. Kill myself." She said, beginning to brush her hair rapidly.

"No. Don't-"

"Yes."

" _No_."

She gave him a look, placing the brush down after she finished.

He matched it and gave one equally as good back to her.

"Kill mysel-"

"Janna, shutup." He sighed.

"Kill. Myself." She snickered.

"Let me join you." He finally agreed, earning a smack to the head and a light giggle from her.

* * *

Star frowned to herself when she took off her crown, replacing it with a red headband with horns perched on top.

' _No, this is inadequate_.'

She took it off, smoothing out her hair. It needed to be perfect, just like her mother wanted it to be.

Though..Marco had told her she looked better with messy hair..

Roughing it up a bit, her hair began to look like a bird nest, at least to her, when in reality, it looked nice or in other words, _good-lookin_ '.

A soft knock came from her bedroom door, the doorknob jingling a bit. "You just about done in there, sweetcheeks?" An irritated voice came from the doors, with a few more knocks coming along with it.

"Don't you know it's rude to address a lady by a nickname?" She yelled, quickly smoothing out her hair and placing the crown neatly onto her head.

"Not really" He answered, hearing small steps approach the door.

A very displeased Star opened the door, face beet red.

"Well, maybe it's time you learn." She replied, her expression returning to it's blankness.

"No thanks." Marco said gruffly, noticing the crown on top of her head.

"What's with this?" He asked, poking at the crown.

She slapped his hand away and fixed it's leaning position, her lip forming a pout. "It's my crown.." She whispered.

He gave her a weird look. "Why are you wearing that? It looks like you're playing house or something."

She scowled. "Don't judge my appearance, Diaz."

"I'm not," he grinned, "I'm judging your crown."

"Well...don't judge my crown either." She sighed, picking off some loose threads that stuck to her dress.

He thought for a moment as he watched her. The crown does look good, don't get him wrong, but it didn't exactly...suite her.

The large red bow was fine to him, but he felt as if the crown was a bit too excessive for him.

He removed it from her head in a swift motion.

"What the hell!?" She suddenly yelled, surprising him the slightest bit.

"Whoa, you kind of cursed-"

"Hand me my crown back!" She demanded, reaching for her crown.

He pulled it away from her, smiling playfully. "No."

"Why not!?" She asked, her hands balling up to fists.

"Because you look better without it." He replied, serious.

She blushed, her expression softening. "I do?"

He nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yes."

Her hearts began to glow, to which he noticed. "Thank you for the compliment." She answered him, giving him one of her small but bright smiles.

At that reaction his face flushed with heat, a sudden sensation of a fluttery feeling erupting from his chest. "Yeah, whatever." He sighed out, trying to ignore the heat on his face.

"May I have my crown back, please?" She asked him, somewhat timid.

He huffed, "Here," and tossed her the crown to which surprisingly, she caught.

"You can catch?" He asked her in amusement, his blush going away just a small amount.

"Catch?" She asked him, placing a questioning finger to her lips.

"Yeah..you know? You throw something, and people grab it?"

"No.. I have never played that before." She told him, going back into her room to put the crown away.

"Are you serious?" Marco asked shocked, watching her return and close the door behind her.

"Quite." Star replied simply as she went down the stairs with Marco following behind her.

"You suck." He grumbled, his gloved hands sticking inside his pockets.

"I do not _suck_ , Diaz." She growled, scowling at him.

"Yes, you do. You suck at both life and in bed." He smirked.

She gave him a clueless look. "What do you mean by, 'in bed'?"

He sighed, face-palming. "Nothing, princess, nothing."

* * *

Toffee sighed.

There was not much insight of the girl at the moment, and he was becoming impatient.

Already, one of his best, but mostly utter useless commanders was dead, just in a flash.

He hadn't thought that she had it in her to do such a tremendous thing.

It somewhat reminding him of another princess... or Queen.

He shook his head.

It was years ago anyways.

She was married now, and there was no use in changing it.

He hated it.

He hated it that she chose some other guy instead of him, all because of one simple accident.

It wasn't his fault, he just couldn't control himself anymore. It was his instincts.

He was just a _kid_.

But he killed her mother, and ended up in a cage, as he would like to call it.

She didn't love him anymore.

That's why he needed to do something about that.

Something to kill her husband with, a spell of some sort.

He had already ripped a love spell page out from the famous book, but could only manage to get that one.

He just needed that _one_ spell. And he was finally free.

He wouldn't care if anyone else in that damn kingdom didn't like him, as long as _she_ did.

But in order to do all of those spells, he needed that damn wand, which unfortunately she gave to her daughter.

It was all so frustrating.

But Toffee had a plan.

He always had one, he just needed the exact moment.

The exact moment in order to strike the light away from her.

* * *

Marco sighed to himself as he walked alongside Star, conflicted.

This morning...or really the other night, had been something for him.

If his usual self would have taken over, he would have probably hurt her.

But for some reason Marco had felt something else, which made him agree.

It was truly odd, to say the least.

He glanced at Star from the corner of his eye, catching her stare.

"Don't look at me." He announced, Star unaffected.

"You look..troubled. Is something the matter?" She asked sincerely, ignoring his rude comment.

He sighed. "No, I'm fine."

She nodded. "Alright. Just let me know if you feel down anyhow."

He quirked up a brow. "And why would I do that?"

She smiled at him, his cheeks flushing. "To try and help you out. I've noticed you've been somewhat nice to me for two days now."

He coughed. "I've been nice?"

"Of course," she nodded, leaning closer to him.

Marco didn't notice her move. "How was I being nice, if I don't even like you?" He told her, giving her a blank look.

"You have comforted me in ways nobody else has ever in my life, and for that, I give you my gratitude and respect." She chuckled, covering her mouth with her gloved hand.

He stared at her wide eyed, unable to speak.

"Plus, I know you do like me. At least..I think so."

He rolled his eyes at that. "How do you know that, sweetcheeks?"

"If you hated me, would you be speaking to me right now?" She asked, his forming smirk falling from his face.

"If you hated me, would you have saved my life? Or helped me fight those monsters who had tried to kill me?" Star asked another, ready to list many helps from him.

Marco crossed his arms, looking away.

"If you hated me, would you have stayed with me yesterday?" She asked one final time, this time alarming even herself.

His head slowly turned to look at her, a scowl present on his features.

"That doesn't mean shit. Just because I do those things doesn't mean I enjoy your company. I do that because.." He found himself unable to finish his sentence, a familiar feeling creeping up to his chest.

"Because you feel bad." She murmured, frowning.

' _Yes but..No..it's because_ -'

"I guess I do." He stated, his expression emotionless.

Star sighed. Of course.

Marco only felt pity.

He didn't understand her, just as she thought.

No one would ever understand her, it was just fate like her mother had told her.

"I understand. I'm sorry for pushing you to say things. I was just hoping.." She trailed off, her tone sad.

' _That I understood you? Yes I do but I can't say anything because I'm afraid_ -'

"Hoping to what?" He asked.

She shook her head, giving him a small smile. "Nothing, my bad."

Even if he didn't get the answer he wanted, he flushed either way, her smile taunting him.

What was it with her and her smiles?

* * *

Janna walked along the sidewalk now frustrated.

Why?

Well, maybe because a certain demon she low-key cared for was following her, being his annoying self as always.

"So what's this 'school' look like?" He asked her, playing with a small fire that rested at the tip of his finger.

"It's just a big building with lots of boring old windows and stupid bratty kids." She told him, pushing her hair back a bit.

Tom winced, putting out the small fire. "Yeesh. Sounds awful. How do you even manage to go there everyday?"

She wanted to bang her head against a sharp knife. "Tom, I really don't know. Some day I might jump off a cliff or something, seriously. Everything is a pain in the ass there."

He tsked. "Sucks to be you."

"Tell me about it." She replied, crossing the street to reach the school gates.

"Well for starters you're really pathetic-"

"Not _literally_."

* * *

"Is this it?" Tom asked her, mildly surprised.

"Yeah, sadly." Janna huffed out.

He examined it as he followed her inside. "This place doesn't seem so bad." He commented, noticing how clean everything looked, surprisingly.

She snorted. "Wait till' you get inside, I'm sure you'll change your mind-"

She was suddenly shoved harshly aside, by some girl in a cheerleader outfit.

"Watch it, weirdo." Britney growled, frowning at her in disgust.

Janna smirked and pushed her back harder, laughing when she almost tripped and landed onto her butt. "Don't try your bully tactic on me, Britney. It isn't going to work."

Britney scoffed and turned away, slightly displeased that she hadn't gotten under skin.

Tom, who watched her leave stared at Janna with curiosity, questions going through his head.

' _How is she that unaffected_?'

"Hey, c'mon Tommy. I'll show you my lame ass classroom." She told him, pulling him with her arm linked with his.

He yelped when she tugged at him, forcefully leading her to her classroom.

Upon entering the school, he instantly regretted it, just like she had said.

There was gum and dirt almost everywhere he would turn his head to look at, the place looking like some dirty, sticky, old Chucks Breeze.

He grimaced.

"I told you."

* * *

Janna walked along the hallway with Tom right behind her, a regretful frown present on her features.

"Fudge is better, idiot. Who in their right mind likes yogurt?" She said, rolling her eyes.

He scoffed. "Yogurt is _way_ better. I don't even wanna talk to you right now." He argued, earning a soft slap to his arm.

"Ow."

She chuckled. "I didn't even hit you that hard, Tommy. Quit whining like a fussy baby."

He rubbed at the spot, pouting. "Not hard, My ass."

"Huh, yeah actually," she suddenly said, stopping her walking, confusing him, "I should slap your ass. It's way better, anyways." She said, smirking.

Tom scooched away from her, glaring at her while covering his bottom. "Don't even _try_ it."

She suddenly appeared from behind him, feeling a smack on his butt, "Too late."

He ' _eeped_ ', a manly eep, just saying, earning a laugh out of Janna.

" _Never_ do that again." He hissed, eyes aflame.

She shrugged. "Sorry, can't make any promises-"

"Move it, girl, you're in front of my locker." A voice said behind her, sounding familiar to her ears.

Turning around she was about to tell whoever it was who said that to shut up, but felt her mind stop when she realized who it was.

Marco was standing right there, _so close,_ giving her the most scorching glare in the history of mankind.

The same girl from last time was right behind him, giving her a serious look.

Tom, who was practically fuming, scowled at Marco, trying to ignore Star.

"Well?" Marco growled, "Are you going to move or what?"

Janna swallowed.

' _Shit_.'

* * *

A/N: ** _Thank you to all who have Reviewed, Followed and Favorited._**

 ** _I love you all so much, even you, my ghost readers._**

 ** _The only reason I continue this story is because of all of you, you help inspire me to write more and perfect my stories as time goes on._**

 ** _Now, I know what you might be thinking._**

 ** _'When is she going to respond to our reviews?'_**

 ** _I will soon, don't forget I can see them all._**

 ** _If you have any questions for me, PM me, it is that simple._**

 ** _Don't worry, I promise I won't be mean, you can ask me anything you desire._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	9. Delicate

Chapter 9: Delicate

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings** : Starco, JanTom

A/N: _**Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Marco, don't be so rude.." Star whispered along his ear, earning a grunt.

"Well she won't fucking move, how else am I supposed to tell her to go away?" Marco growled, gritting his teeth.

Star sighed. "Let me handle it, please?" She asked him, a loving smile present on her features screaming ' _you don't need to do this, I should_ '.

He took a good look at her, a thought running through his head. ' _She looks cute_.'

"Marco?"

He blinked and coughed, a small blush appearing on his tanned cheeks. "Yeah, whatever. Just get her off my locker." He grumbled, pushing his earlier thought away from his mind.

She smiled and turned to them, surprised to see that it was actually the same girl from the hospital.

Stepping in front of Marco with a serious look, she held out her hand for Janna to shake, an almost unnoticeable smile appearing on her plush lips. "Hello, dearie. Are you the girl that was with me at the hospital?" Star asked her, curious to see if it indeed was her.

Janna took her hand and shook it vigorously, Star wincing at her firm hold. "Yep." Janna grinned, trying to ignore the fact that Marco was staring at her with a harsh look.

Star immediately brightened, her smile widening. "It's such a giddy to meet you, dear. What's your name?" Star asked amused, awaiting her response.

Janna glanced at Tom who she found was seething, so she decided to ignore it to better not pressure herself. "I'm Janna Gutierrez. What's your name?" Janna asked back, casual about the situation.

"How improper of me-I'm sorry, my name Is Star Butterfly. It's a pleasure to officially meet you!" Star gleefully said, noticing how Tom bristled from behind Janna.

Her eyes turned over to him sharply, her happy smile replacing itself with a small frown. Her gaze was cold, her crystal blue eyes narrowing at the very sight of him.

"I see you have made up with Tom. Tell me," Star turned back to her, her expression the same, "Has he gotten angry at you lately?" She asked, earning a confused look from Janna.

"No..? Why do you ask?" Janna answered, shooting a worried look at Tom.

Star hummed, ignoring her question. "That's good. Watch yourself around him dear," her frown deepened, "you never know what he'll say to you, or worse, do."

Marco crossed his arms, throwing a smug look over at Tom.

Tom felt his blood boil at the false accusations Star was telling Janna, throwing an angry look back at Marco.

"I don't need any of that precaution. He's a nice guy, I swear." Janna assured her, smiling a bit.

' _I think_.' Janna added in her mind.

Star sighed. "Alright, if you say so. Anyhow.." Her breathtaking smile returned to her face, "Marco here was being awfully rude,"

"No kidding." Janna grumbled mid-sentence.

"-and I'm sorry for that. He was only upset that you were in front of his locker, and he would like it if you would step aside so that he could reach to grab his things." Star explained to her, worried that she would deny what she was trying to politely request.

Janna rolled her eyes, but complied to her asking anyway, mostly because she felt much better that Marco wasn't the one who asked her this time.

Tom relaxed himself when Janna stepped back enough to touch his body, no longer feeling that she was in any real danger. "Hey.." He whispered loud enough for only Janna to hear, "We should go."

Janna nodded, turning to the direction of her classroom. "Yeah.. I'm tired of staying here anyways." Janna whispered back, walking a bit forward. She shouldered her backpack, nodding at him to follow after her and leave them be.

Star perked up, slightly upset to see that she was leaving. "Why are you leaving, dear?" Star asked timidly, a small frown on her lips.

Janna was about to answer her, but instead, Tom did. "We don't wanna be around you anymore, so we're leaving." He stated aloud irritable, tired of her nonsense.

Marco turned around and gave him a glare. "Watch your attitude, asshole." Marco growled, slamming his locker shut.

"Look who's talking Mister Yells-a-lot." Tom shot, fist clenched.

Marco scowled. "Fuck off, fireman. And lay off of Star, she's done nothing to your low-tempered ass." Marco defended, Star raising her eyebrows in surprise.

Tom humphed. "Janna hasn't done anything to you either, so why were you being mean to her?" Tom asked, Janna giving him the same expression Star was giving Marco.

Marco flipped him off, seething with anger. "Fucking whatever. Just don't talk shit about Star for no fucking reason. Just because she broke up with you doesn't mean you need to treat her this way." Marco responded, striking a nerve.

Tom shot a fireball from within his palms at the mention of the break up with him and Star.

Marco happily dodged, his expression calm, but angry.

Tom puffed out his chest a bit, his fists clenching with fire blazing around them, looking about ready enough to begin a fight. His lips curled downwards, eyes narrowing in anger. "I swear I-"

"Tom, stop." Janna whispered to him, pulling at his loose shirt. "Don't do this again." She pleaded, her hold tightening.

Tom looked at her with his eyes ablaze, but calmed down afterwards when he saw her expression, odd that she would be reacting this way instead of acting like her usual self.

Tom huffed, his scowl still present on his face. "No wonder Janna was so upset." Tom spoke, Marco's eyes hardening, "You just left her like it was nothing. What type of fucking friend does that?" Tom asked, his words piercing right through Marco's mind.

' _You weren't there_.'

Janna closed her eyes shut, sighing in frustration. This is exactly the thing she was trying to avoid. She had told him a while after her near death experience, about the sad and depressing events that took place when she was younger with her and Marco.

Tom had sworn he would never tell anyone else about it, and had warned him to never bring up that topic to Marco if by some chance they had talked again.

But he did tell him, and she wasn't sure of what she herself was thinking, or better yet, Marco.

Star's eyes widened when she saw how tense Marco suddenly turned, knowing well enough what was going to happen next.

Though it was good that what she was thinking wasn't going to actually happen, since now that Marco had Star, he learned a few things himself about having self-control.

His fist slammed at the locker, leaving a small but noticeable dent on it. Star jumped from the sudden noise, stepping back.

"What do you know about any of that? Don't bring up shit you don't know _anything_ about. You must really wanna die you fucking demon." Marco spat, his body fueled with absolute anger. "Luckily for you, I'm going to be nice today. So I'd rather you leave before you try anything else." Marco finished, both Janna and Star exhaling a relieving sigh.

Tom gave him a smug, but intimidated look. "Tsch. Fine with me, then. Coward." Tom simply said before he turned his heel and left, Janna giving them a look of lament before she followed behind him, disappearing into the hallway.

Marco, after he watched them leave, angrily hit his head against the metal frame of the locker, his day now ruined.

He felt someone grasp him by his upper arm, a delicate hold. "Are you alright?" Star asked him softly, frowning.

Marco sighed and closed his eyes, trying to control his nerves. "Yeah, I'm fucking fine. I'm just pissed." He answered harshly, secretly hoping that he wouldn't accidentally hurt her feelings.

She patted his back, rubbing soft circles along the fabric. "I don't blame you for getting mad. But..maybe it's best if you keep calm and try to forget everything they had told you."

Marco opened up his eyes, looking at her. "It's not that simple. I get mad all the time." He mumbled, running a frustrated hand through his hair, "and plus, I'm me. How am I not going to get mad if someone talked shit about someone I liked-I mean a friend." He corrected, sheepish.

Star, oblivious of his slip up, smiled gently at him, her smile making him feel like jelly. "Thank you for that, by the way. I didn't really ask for your defense, but I really do thank you for defending me. It makes me feel happy that someone has my back." She spoke softly, her hearts glowing just a tiny bit.

Marco rolled his eyes and turned away, trying to hide the enormous blush that was present on his cheeks. "Uhuh yeah. You're welcome or whatever." He muttered.

She lightly giggled, covering her mouth with her gloved palm. "Ah, your reactions are always amusing to watch." She commented, making Marco blush even more.

He turned to her and tried playing dumb, "What reactions? What are you talking about?"

Her grin widened. "You always turn really red whenever I compliment you. It's amusing to see, if I'm honest." She told him.

Marco gaped at her. "I so do not turn red!" He denied, making Star laugh.

"Marco.." She let a few more laughs escape her before continuing, "just admit that you do!"

He glared at her half-heartedly, his face flushed. "Whatever, Star, you turn red whenever you're close to me, so don't even start."

She reddened at the accusation. "That-That's a false statement, Marco." She mumbled, her stammer catching his attention.

"See," he smirked, watching the way her hearts began to glow an even brighter shade of pink, "you're blushing right now." He exposed, voice husky.

She rolled her eyes, heaving a sigh. "I am not, Diaz. You're just saying that to make me blush."

He leaned a bit closer, his arm touching against the locker above her head, trapping her with his body. "It seems that it's working, eh?" He whispered, sending a shiver down her back.

She pushed his face away, face flushed.

He chuckled a bit and distanced himself from her.

She was about to tell him a piece of her mind, but the school bell interrupted her from saying anything else.

"Let's get to class before that ratchet teacher starts talking smack again." He told her chuckling, Star pouting.

"Alright, anything to keep you from teasing me."

"But it's funny-"

She smacked his arm, laughing a bit herself. "Be quiet Diaz, before I blast you with my wand."

He snorted, rubbing at the spot she hit him at, "Sure, whatever."

* * *

Janna groaned as her hand pulled at her face, stomping her foot in anger.

"Seriously, Tom?" She yelled at him, aware to keep the noise down in order to keep the other students from hearing anything she has to say, "Why did you do that?"

Tom scowled. "I was only trying to defend you.. He was mean to you for no damn reason!" He yelled back at her, still fired up about the fact that Marco insulted her.

Janna sighed. "I know that..and I appreciate it, but you didn't have to get so angry. All he did was tell me to move. Other than that, he was completely harmless. Plus, why are you being so defensive? I'm not even important." She told him, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Tom shook his head, placing both his hands on her shoulders, "Don't even say that.. You are important, even if you don't think so."

She scoffed. "Since when was I important? I know well enough to know when someone is important and when someone isn't." She said, her voice going quiet.

"No, Janna," He lamented, "You were always important. Even before I met you, you were important. I don't know why you can't see it." He mumbled, upset that she thinks so lowly of herself.

No girl nor guy should think that way. They are beautiful no matter who they are.

Tom wanted her to realize she was pretty, even if he hated to admit that she truly was.

"Tom, the only reason I say this about myself is because it's true. I'm careless, reckless, and annoying. If I'm being honest, I'm always the one that causes troubles for other people." She sighed, upset.

"Look, even if all of those things are true," he placed a soft hand onto her now burning cheek, a smile forming on his lips, "you are important." He finished, tone soft.

Her blushed darkened as she pulled her face away from his touch, murmuring to herself.

"...Don't do that.." She muttered, sighing disappointingly.

"Do what?" He asked, confused by her sudden reaction.

Janna rolled her eyes, lips puckering. "What you just did. It's weird."

Tom stared at her in complete silence, wondering what in the hell she was talking about.

She gave him an annoyed look. "Don't stare at me like that. That's weird too."

He blinked again, her comment going unanswered.

"Why aren't you answering me? Are you deaf?" She asked, raising a brow.

He shook his head at that, his hair shaking from the motion. "Obviously not. I'm just thinking." He told her, grasping his chin in a mocking way of thought.

"About what?"

He face-palmed. "The thing you find weird about me. I don't know why you always say that to me whenever I try and comfort you- hey wait." He paused, eyes narrowing, "That's it, isn't it? Every time I try and make you feel better you always tell me I'm weird or something." He said scowling, expecting an answer from her to confirm if his suspicions were correct.

She groaned, the blush that was slowly fading immediately coming back. "Yeah. It's weird."

He shot her a hurt look. "How is me trying to help, weird?"

She bit her lip, feeling bad. "I didn't mean-I don't-I don't know! No one has ever done that to me before! At least, not for a while anyways." She huffed, rubbing her shoe against the dirty tiled floor.

Tom frowned. "What do you mean? I'm sure someone has-"

"Nah, no one." She closed her eyes, inhaling a breath, "No one has ever helped me."

"You can't be serious." He spoke, not believing his own ears.

"I am." She replied softly, exposing another thing about herself she hadn't mean to.

He frowned sadly at her. "I-I'm sorry about that. I had no idea." He murmured, shoving his hands wistfully into his jean pockets.

"It's cool. Who cares anyways right?" She said with a sad smile, eyes droopy.

' _I care_.'

"Right?" He chuckled, Janna frowning a bit to herself, "I know I don't."

She faked a laugh. "Right. That's true."

A pause.

Janna stood in front of him, awkward, her hand gripping her backpack strap sickeningly tight.

Then, "Jeez..when did this get so depressing?"

Tom snorted, "Don't ask me, baggy. I have no idea."

Her laugh felt hollow to his ears. "Right.."

The bell rang, both of them surprised by how fast the time went by.

"Hey we should really head to my classroom, c'mon." She said, her voice sounding wistful.

"Yeah.. let's go."

* * *

Marco entered the nearly full classroom with the same scowl he wore everyday of his life, Star entering right behind him.

The teacher noticed her come inside, her eyes skipping over the way she was dressed, and most especially, her wand. ' _Great._.' The teacher thought annoyingly, ' _Another weirdo._ '

Marco would usually not give a single damn about the new kids that would arrive in his class, so he would always sit in the back of the class, where he would always sit to escape anything from anybody.

But this time, he surprised everybody in the room, including himself, when he stood right beside her, waiting for the teacher to announce Star as the new student before he would take her in the back with him.

Not because he enjoyed having her around or anything, but because he just wanted her to be back there.

"Oh yeah," The teacher's raspy voice said carelessly, "There's a new student or whatever." She said aloud, stirring her black coffee with her teaspoon.

Star bowed, face blank. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Star Butterfly." She spoke boldly, Marco smiling a bit to himself when he heard how confident she was.

He liked that about her.

The boys from the class, including Oskar's gang, began to murmur to one another, talking about how ' _hot_ ' and ' _pretty_ ' she was.

Some girls joined in on it, while most others scowled when they realized that another girl, instead of a guy, had arrived.

Marco, noticing all the commotion that suddenly sprung up, scowled deeply at them all, most of them going silent.

The exception was Oskar's gang, with both Ferguson and Alfonzo the one's continuing the talking.

Shooting them a deathly glare, he walked past the row of students with each one giving him feared looks, with Star following his every step in order to not lose herself in the sea of desks.

Once sitting down, the old chair creaked, and he gave a nod to Star, signaling the chair next to him.

She smiled brightly, relieved that he was helping her out, as well as letting her sit beside him.

"Thanks." She whispered to him as she sat down, her hands folding on her lap with the wand seated below.

Marco grinned, hoping that his weird smile would hide any blush that would form on his skin.

Star still managed to notice it, but she kept it to herself this time, knowing well that teasing could only end up in something.. _weird_.

As she looked around the old broken classroom, her mind wandered to the event that happened not that long ago, wincing whenever she would think about it.

She was embarrassed to say the least, and she wasn't proud of what her response to what he did was.

He had actually intimidated her, but only a tiny bit.

She couldn't deny anything though, because whatever he did, caused something to spike inside her chest.

He was just so... **bold** , for a moment.

And that, turned her on.

Not in a dirty way, but in another way.

Actually, now that she was really thinking about it, it was both ways.

Though even if she thought that way, she couldn't deny the fact that a very faint memory ran over her head, about the time when she was in her room, or well, prison.

But right now, or anytime actually, she didn't want to think about anything that happened to her in the past, mostly because she didn't want to feel or hear anything about that.

It tortured her in her dreams quite enough, and even if that wasn't okay, it was better whenever she was asleep, because there would be no one around to be there.

She didn't want Marco to end up telling her to leave his house because he was getting annoyed of her waking up to screams every night.

So that is why, she casted a "no-noisy" spell, one she had learned when her mother was explaining her baby story.

Marco wouldn't know that she was mentally in pain, and she'd like to keep it that way.

He only knew part of her story, and that was good enough for her.

"Miss Star!" A loud, cranky voice yelled at her, pausing her train of thought.

She slightly jumped, and coughed to herself, hoping that no one had noticed.

"Y-yes, Mrs..?" Star said shakily, gulping.

"Sit next to him, I don't really trust where you're seated." The teacher growled, pointing over at the empty space next to..

She recoiled.

' _Why Oskar?_ ' She thought grimly to herself, noticing the way Oskar gave her a wink.

"How about no?" Marco suddenly growled, the teacher giving him the stink eye.

"She's sitting over there because I said so. Now move girl, before I send you to the principal's office." The woman spat, sipping her coffee in an angry matter.

"Well she doesn't have to follow to whatever bullshit comes out of your mouth. She's sitting here and that's done." He spoke, Oskar shooting him an annoyed look.

The teacher slammed the coffee down against the desk, some of the hot coffee spilling against the worn out wood. "Don't make me send both of you to the principal's office-"

"What are you going to gain from it?" Marco rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the shocking gasps of the students around him.

The teacher scowled deeply, her wrinkles deepening as well. "She's sitting over there. And that's _final_."

Before Marco could say anything else, Star stopped him, giving him a sorrow look. "It's fine, Marco. I'll just sit over there, we can always talk later." She smiled softly, earning a few grumbles out of him.

Getting up, she willingly sat down next to Oskar, regretting her decision the moment he began to talk to her.

" _Heyyy_ , Blondie. It's nice to see you again.." He smirked, placing his hand on her forearm.

" _Go away_." She huffed, removing her hand from his hold.

"Aw c'mon" He falsely frowned, "Aren't you happy to see me again?"

Star scowled. "No."

Oskar looked over behind Star at his smug friend, nodding his head.

The kid then kicked her lightly against her bottom, and she eeped, face churning into discomfort.

Marco, who was watching everything they were doing, tried his best not to snap, his wooden pencil snapping in half because of how upset he was.

"Leave me alone." She demanded, eyes hard.

Oskar grabbed a fistful of her hair, his smile widening. "Shucks, Blondie. I'm just having fun."

Star frowned. "Well I am not, so please leave me alone." She whispered, eyes beaming green.

Oskar rolled his eyes and let go of her hair, crossing his arms. "C'mon. Can't I have a little fun with you? You look tasty."

She frowned disconcertingly, scooching her body away from his.

The boy behind her went below his desk, and poked her bottom with his pencil, Star standing up in alarm.

She turned around, already done with whatever was happening, her eyes fully turning green.

"Sit down!" The teacher yelled, Star turning to her.

She had enough.

Star's expression turned from fear to anger, and she grabbed her wand, pointing it directly at the teacher.

The wand glowed with the same ominous green just like her eyes, it's brightness surprising the teacher.

" _Don't you dare speak to me that way you disgusting bug_!" Star yelled, earning gasps from the whole classroom.

Marco, who was going to end the kids lives himself, was stopped, shocked to see Star acting this way.

" _You will treat me with respect as I do to you._ " She stepped forward, the teacher staring at her with her eyes wide.

"B-But you-"

" _Quiet peasant! Now listen carefully. You will allow me to sit on my original sitting place, without any disturbances._ " Star said slowly, both Oskar and the kid shrinking in their seats.

The teacher swallowed, her mouth bitter from the coffee. "Alright, alright!" The teacher snapped, afraid to say anything else, "Just go back to your old original seat!"

Star lowered her wand and gave her a satisfied nod, turning around to give both Oskar and the kid deathly glares.

" _As for you two.._ " She trailed off, Oskar's eyes widening with fear, " _If you dare to disturb me again, you will perish. Is that clear?_ " She announced, earning a dumb nod from both of them.

Now content, she sat down next to Marco, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

She turned to him, her expression softening, and her eyes returning back to their normal color. "Why are you staring at me like that Marco?" She asked him, tilting her head in wonder.

Marco shook his head, looking forward. "It's nothing."

* * *

A/N: **_I will answer all reviews next chapter. Don't worry, there will still be a chapter._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	10. Hold

Chapter 10: Hold

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Children

 **Pairings** : Starco, JanTom

A/N: _**Guest Reviews are down below at the end of the chapter**_.

* * *

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

"Class Dismissed." A young woman announced from in front of the desk, smiling as she watched the students stand up and leave the classroom.

It was now the last class, and both Star and Marco were relieved that the day went by quickly.

As Marco went out the back door, he, for once, held the door for Star, acting polite.

Star muttered out a ' _thank you_ ' and stood out, Marco giving her a nod before carelessly letting go of the door.

The door then shut right in front of another student's face, and Star grimaced when she heard a soft crack come by it.

"You should really be careful when letting go of things.." Star told him as she walked beside him, suddenly concerned about the safety of others.

Marco scoffed. "I'm not no damn safe kid." He grumbled, shaking his hair with his hand.

"Safe kid?" Star repeated, confused.

He turned to her and sighed, shoving his hands into his pocket with an almost wistful manner. "Yeah. I was called by that name for the longest." He explained.

Star hummed. "Why?"

Marco shrugged, "I dunno. They always called me like that for some reason. It annoyed me to no end." He responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Star threw him an odd look, still wondering why and what exactly he was trying to tell her.

While she was looking at him, she failed to look to where she was going, haven been distracted by the talk they were having.

Marco though, had his eyes peeled even if he had been maybe a little distracted by Star, and quickly pulled Star closer when he noticed a slightly higher tile than the rest that had the possibility to send someone crashing to the floor.

Star, upon being pulled close, had gotten the wrong idea, and she blushed, baffled by his action.

His hand with hers felt warm even through the fabric of his finger-less black cotton gloves, and when he let go, she was slightly annoyed by it.

"Wha-" She began, but was cut off by his explanation.

"You were about to trip." He told her, staring at her blankly.

She just stared at him in response, feeling disappointed for some reason that he had not been trying to do some other romantic thing.

"O-Oh," She said, still walking at the close proximity.

He didn't even notice her stay like that, mostly because he wasn't entirely bothered by it.

* * *

They finally reached towards the outside of the gates, stepping out onto the concreted sidewalk of the busy neighborhood.

As the rest of the kids pooled out, they continued their calm walk back to his home, Star eager to lay down onto her bed and rest.

Marco frowned to himself as he walked along the path to his home, walking in complete silence along side Star.

He took a quick glance at her to see how she was doing, and just as quickly averted his eyes when she took a look at him.

His silence was noticable, and Star couldn't help but feel upset about something like that.

"Are you alright, Marco?" She asked softly, concerned.

Marco perked up and turned to look at her, face blank. "I'm fine." He answered, numb.

"Ah alright.." She murmured, eyes lowering.

Why was she suddenly feeling so down? He had been rude to her before, and she hadn't felt this bad.

Plus, he wasn't even being any sort of rude. He answered her question calmly-that was it.

"Sorry," He suddenly began, sighing, "I'm just..confused." He finished, surprising her for like the 5th time that day.

Her ache decreased when he apologized, but she frowned at his confusement."Why is that?"

Marco shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm just being stupid again."

She nodded solemnly, deciding against it to push him any further. Once he said something, there was no going back on his response.

Star knew that.

Their proceeding walk home continued back again in the same tensing silence, and she wished she could have done something to change that silence to something up-lifting.

But unfortunately, she was cursed with something otherwise known as bad luck, and that bad luck had always followed her since the day she had been born.

And it's not just some metaphor- there is literally bad luck following after her.

It stuck inside her wand now;and she knew that.

Her mother though, hadn't.

But her mother did know about the dark shadow that followed her; she had been the one that told her about it.

It was a cursing spell her great-great- **great** grandmother _Eclipsa_ had casted, revenge for something that happened a long time ago.

Though that something had involved her mother, which affected her way more than herself.

And Star in all honesty, was fearful for that shadow.

Because what her mother had said to her now deceased father four years ago, was that that shadow; would bring out the worsest things in the near future.

There would be three.

Two had been done; Saint Olga's, and her father.

And she was afraid for what the third one would be.

* * *

Toffee stood up from his desk and growled, his hand clenching at the wall from how frusterated he was.

Why did she have to always tomfooler him? How was her daughter _this_ strong?

His eyes went to stare back at the crystal ball in front of him, and he sighed, sitting back down onto his chair.

"My beautiful Moon," He began in a sounding voice of remorse, "Why do you have to be this way? Why had you gone ahead to create a hideous spawn such as this one?" Toffee growled, watching the crystal ball that displayed Star and Marco walking back home.

Marco had paused his walk to pull out his phone and answer it, and from the crystal ball he could be seen nodding and humming to whoever it was on the other line.

Star only stood and kept watch, and Toffee could sense her uneasiness from where he was.

Marco pressed at the end call button on his phone, and shut it off to place it back into his back pocket.

" _Hey, Star? I'm not going home this afternoon_." Marco told her, crouching down to reach into his backpack to check for a few things.

" _Why is that? Is there are problem?_ " Star asked him, her hand suddenly clenching her wand sickeningly tight.

Toffee scoffed at her paranoia.

" _No, I'm fine. I'm just going somewhere._ " Marco's voice echoed, and Toffee perked up.

" _Where are you heading to_?" Star asked, and Marco sighed.

" _None of your business. Just head back home by yourself. I'll just tell you later._ " Marco responded, and Toffee felt himself grin.

" _Alright_." Star said in a whispered tone, and began to head in the opposite direction he was heading to.

Marco paused. " _Wait, Star._ " Star turned around, and Marco tossed her his phone, " _Use it in case you somehow fuck up-which I doubt you will, but just in case. Call the number labeled as 'Box', alright? And if you don't know how to use it, just slide the screen, press the green button, and there it will show all the numbers you should call._ " Marco explained as he watched her gaze at the phone confusedly.

" _Alright,_ " Star replied again and nodded, stuffing the phone inside her small, cute purse.

Marco gave her a nod and walked off, leaving Star in the middle of the sidewalk.

Toffee eagerly watched as the male figure walked away, and felt his grin extend to the far ends of his cheeks.

Star was alone.

And she was _vulnerable_.

Toffee slid away the crystal ball and brought out his caller, pressing a red buzzard on the side of it's audio speaker.

" **Yes, Sire**?" A different grumpy voice called out, deep and loyal.

"Buffrog? Are you available for this afternoon?" Toffee asked, straight-faced.

The sound of papers being rushed was heard for a few seconds, until Buffrog responded with, " **Yes, I happen to be. What is it that you need, sire**?"

Toffee looked back at the crystal moderating Star, and he grinned. "I need you to head to the Terra dimension once more."

" **The earth dimension**?" Buffrog asked.

"Yes. And I need you to kill someone for me." Toffee said, and silence was his response.

Then, " **Sire, I do not kill. I capture. I cannot assist you for killing**."

Toffee scowled. "Very well. I need you to capture someone, as well as something. Do you remember..the Princess of Mewni?"

" **Moon? or was it..Star?** "

Toffee hummed. "Star Butterfly. You need to capture her and the wand immediately. That is all."

Buffrog cleared his throat, " **Very well then, Sire. I shall return to you with the girl by this evening.** "

Toffee smiled. "Perfect. Sharp 11. Don't fail me."

" **Of course Sire. No need to worry, I shall not fail you anymore.** "

"Good." Toffee said lowly, "because if you do," there was no sound from the other side of the monitor, and Toffee looked behind him, staring at a head that stared back at him with cold, dead, black eyes, "It'll be your head next to Ludo's. Understood?"

" **Y-Yes Sire. Understood.** "

Toffee shut off the monitor and laid back on his office chair, his eyes gazing at the crystal ball once more.

He watched as Star headed inside the boy's home, silent and gone.

* * *

Marco entered through the doors of a small but well scene building, being greeted by none other but his instructor himself.

"Marco," A raspy voice shot out, "Where have you been? And why have I been getting calls of you skipping class for the whole week?"

Marco gave his instructor a blank look and shrugged, tossing his bag over to the benches near the mirrors. "I've been busy."

Brantley took notice of his bandaged hand and cheek, and peered at it with crossed arms. "You haven't been fighting again, have you? Because I'm not paying your rent if you keep skipping class only to rumble."

Marco shook his head and glared at his so called, ' _God father_ '. "I haven't been fighting at all, Sen. I was just protecting somebody." Marco grumbled, reaching inside his bag to pull out a pair of black gloves.

Bratley shook his head. "Don't lie to me Marco, I won't be mad if you tell me the truth."

Marco huffed. "I'm not lying Sen. I really was trying to help someone out." Marco mumbled, his mind going back to the fight a few days ago.

"And who is this friend? Am I supposed to presume he's some sort of drug dealer?" Brantley asked, eyes narrowing to see if he was truly lying.

"It's not a he, Sen. It's a girl." Marco sighed, sitting down on the bench to better look for his shorts and t-shirt inside his black bag.

His instructor gave a heavy sigh. "Don't tell me it's that Jac-"

"It's not _that thing_." Marco said darkly, standing up from his bench to head to the locker room.

"Then who is it? Is it- what's her name- Britney?" Brantley asked with a snap of his fingers.

"No, not that other _thing_ either." Marco answered before heading inside the curtained door in order to change.

* * *

Marco came out wearing his red shorts and white shirt, straps of new, clean bandages now along his knuckles to his forearms.

Brantley stood against the white colored wall, waiting for Marco to come out.

When he noticed him emerge from within the changing room, he immediately went to speak to him instead of instruct.

"If it wasn't those two, could it be you and Janna are best friends again?" Brantley asked him with a hiding hope in his eyes.

Marco began to punch at the steel-hard bag of sack in front of him, eyes hardened with some anger. "No," he huffed out, "Its not _her_ either."

His instructor was tired of waiting. "Then tell me who it is. You can't expect me to believe you if you don't want to tell me who the hell this ' _friend_ ' is."

Marco stopped the punching of the bag to stare at him, glaring. "Its a girl named Star Butterfly." Marco answered, and his instructor gave him a puzzled look.

"Star Butterfly? In all my years of living around these parts I have never heard of a name like that." Brantley said, ignoring the jingle of the building door opening.

"That's because she's new here. Nobody knows who she is except for me and Oskar's gang." Marco said in an angry-like manner, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How is she like then? Don't tell me she's like those other girls at school." Brantley cringed, earning a shake to the head from Marco.

"Hell _No_. She's actually way better than that. She's-"

"A she? Since when did this piece of weed get a girl to talk to him?" A voice on the verge of puberty asked from behind Marco, and Sensei had to stop himself from sending the young boy out.

"Fuck off, Jeremy. You can't say shit because I know damn well _no_ girl would even want to come near _you_." Marco shot at the little boy, turning around to glare at the boy two heads shorter.

Jeremy scowled after his comment, humphing before walking over to Brantley in a spoiled manner. "And _you_. Why haven't I been getting my _lessons_? Mother and father wouldn't be pleased with you if you don't give me my respectful lessons." Jeremy yawned, hands on his hips.

"You never show up for any lessons, kiddo. You can't expect me to teach you the lessons if you don't come to class everyday." Brantley said in a serious look.

Jeremy stomped his foot down onto the floor like a fussy eight year old, and turned to grab his cellphone to call his loving parents. "You'll pay for all of this, peasant! I'm calling Mummy right now to kick you out!"

Marco rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone from his hands to crack it in half with his bare, bandaged hands, earning a shocked yelp from the small boy.

"What the hell!? I'm suing you for that!" Jeremy snarled, straightening his back to make it seem as if he's grown taller.

Marco gave him a dark look and scowled deeply, cracking his knuckles. "You won't do _shit_."

Jeremy swallowed and tried suppressing the fearful shiver he couldn't deny going down his spine, his angry look changing to a rather pathetic one.

"If you want lessons, you can stay here if you have your gear with you." Brantley spoke up, now on the other side of the room looking through a box.

"You know what?" Jeremy tried saying in a demanding voice, "I don't-don't want to be in this trashy place anyways!" Jeremy said quivering, stepping away from an angry Marco, making his way out through the door.

"This place is only for _losers_ anyways!" Jeremy shouted before completely going out, a rock barely missing his puny head.

The rock instead hit the window, and a small crack appeared.

Brantely face-palmed and gave a glare over at Marco who seemed to magically start punching the bag once again.

"Don't throw rocks, Marco. You're acting just as immature as he is." Brantely told him, going over to pick up the rock to put it inside a soiled pot.

"He pissed me off." Marco muttered as he threw another punch at the sack.

"Marco you need to keep a level head. Getting pissed off isn't an excuse to seriously hurt someone." Brantley explained, sitting down on a nearby bench to watch him.

Marco stopped punching once more and sighed. "That's what Star said. I didn't listen."

Brantley raised his eyebrows in surprise. "The girl said that to you?"

Marco nodded.

"Why didn't you listen, then? She must be a good advise maker."

"Because I was pissed off." Marco said, giving him another one of his emotionless looks.

Brantley sighed and was about to speak again, but before he could say anything else, a ring on the phone echoed throughout the hollow room.

Marco paled and quickly dashed to the phone before Sensei could, Sen giving him a surprised look.

Picking up the phone from it's handle, he pressed it to his ear and said, "Hello?"

" _Marco? Is it wor-working_?" Star asked from the other line, voice hushed in a panic-like manner.

"What is it?" Marco asked, praying that it wasn't anything too serious.

" _I'm scared. I know I shouldn't be, but I heard someone break the window open from your room._ " Star said quickly, and Marco almost had asked what she said before he heard a loud slam from her side of the line.

" _I think someone's inside_!" Star whimpered, her voice barely audible.

"Can't you use your wand to try and defend yourself?" Marco asked, trying to ignore the fact that his godfather was standing directly in front of him in a disrespectful manner.

" _I don't think I have it with me. I think I left it back over at my room._ "

"Your room?" Marco asked, then paused to glare at his instructor for making funny faces, "Try sneaking up there. I'll try and come back home as fast as I can."

" _Please hurry. I'm afraid of whoever it is that's here-_ "

The line cut.

"Hello?" Marco tried, and when he heard nothing he sighed and slammed the glossy phone back into its handle, and went back inside the locker room to change once more.

"Where are you going? You've only been here for like, twenty minutes!" Brantley asked, arms raised as if asking ' _what_?'

"I'm going back to my house." Marco said as he disappeared inside the curtain, earning a frustrated sigh out from his instructor.

Marco had carelessly tossed on his pants and stuffed the rest of his clothing inside his backpack, and headed for a B-line straight for the door.

"You better come back on Sunday! Or else you won't get any lessons anymore!" Brantley yelled as he watched him exit.

Marco said nothing in return and departed in a full sprint back to his home, trying to ignore the burning sensation inside his chest.

It twisted and twisted, and he could've sworn he felt as if he were about to head into a panic attack.

Marco hoped Star was okay.

* * *

A/N: **_I'm sincerely sorry for such a late update, I was just caught up in schoolwork and junk._**

 ** _Also, sorry if I don't have much Starco or JanTom moments in this chapter, but I promise to make it up to you guys in the next._**

 ** _Now, as for the Reviews, if you would like, here they are:_**

 _RobertKellett_ \- Thank you for such a great observation. I appreciate comments like your own, very informative and specific. And thank you for reading it!

 _S.t.a.r.c. . 131313_ \- I hope you do, and If you don't, it's alright.

 _Guest #1_ \- Thank you! It really does mean a lot to me that you enjoy it.

 _Guest #2_ \- Oh I plan too. You will be seeing many chapters in the future.

 _Guest #3_ \- Thank you so much. Hopefully you do!

 _Guest #4_ \- Your comment is me so much. Mostly because I fangirl over almost anything. And I hope to see you, friend!

 _Guest #5_ \- I plan to, and thank you so much for reading.

 _Nixie Universe_ \- Thank you for liking it! And, in all honesty, that was only a minor thing. Major things will come up in the future; thats for sure.

 _Guest #6_ \- Mood! Your comment is my mood.

 _Guest #7_ \- Thank you! And, I shall.

 _Las 13_ \- Thank you!

 _Guest #8_ \- Thank you, and, I respect your ships.

 _Pluckii_ \- I am so so so glad you enjoy my story! I hope you enjoy the rest of it, lol.

 _A unimpressive name_ \- Thank you! And I shall fix that; don't worry.

 _Miltew2_ \- Omg. I love your comments, LMAO. Meow meow indeed. And, its good that you commented on the kitten; its extremely important. Besides that-I am actually fixing all of the chapters to see if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. Turns out I forgot to edit - O O F.

 _SugarQueen97_ \- Thank you! And yes, I'm glad I know somebody caught on to her dark side. It'll show up more in the story: very sad tho. Gotta warn ya.

 _FunkyKingCold_ \- I'm not gonna lie-I tried rereading my story like that, and I must say, It actually matches spot on LMAO. Great comment btw, really made me chuckle a bit.

 ** _Thank you so much for waiting on this chapter; and I'll see you all next time!_**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana_**


	11. Damaged

Chapter 11: Damaged

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings** : Starco, JanTom

A/N: **_All chapters are now edited and probably error free._**

* * *

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

Star held her breath as her body sat still inside a dark counter, her eyes peeking through the small open cabinet door.

Whoever it was inside her house was not a human. It wasn't a mewman either of course, so that could only mean one simple thing.

It must be a monster.

And she was pretty sure that this type of monster was the large and buff kind, noticing these details from her observation.

From what she already knew though, was that these were a type of amphibian. They were quite dumb, but there were incredibly strong.

Dumb meaning, slightly dumber than mewmans and humans, so in other words, that dumb could extend to complete ignorance, or just missed spots.

She tried controlling her breathing once the being had left the kitchen, and she decided it would be best if she stayed and didn't move a muscle.

But then a thought came to her mind.

Instead of hiding inside like a coward, why not take Marco's advice for consideration? He said to go for her wand whenever she had the chance, and now was the perfect time to do so.

But she was afraid of him catching her mid-exit.

And who knows what that thing could do to her.

Why was a monster even at Marco's household anyways?

Could it be that it was looking for him instead of her?

That question sprung up anger from inside her. For some obvious reason, whenever she ever thought of someone hurting or having to associate with Marco whatsoever, she would feel something that resembled jealousy along with anger.

That was a feeling Marco had advised was bad for her, because of course, it would cause her to rethink about her past.

And so far, avoiding those feelings had made her feel lighter somehow-but she still felt that same heaviness on her.

But it was slowly going away.

Which was exactly what she wanted.

Making up her mind, she changed her decision to instead of stay inside, to quickly dash to her room to retrieve her wand.

Her confidence boosted up immensely, and before heading outside, she looked through the creak, making sure that the monster wasn't around.

Once sure, she exit slowly, aware to push the cabinet door fast so that the creak wouldn't be heard, but pull it just as quick in order to reduce huge amounts of sound.

Her eyes once again searched around herself to make sure it wasn't around.

She was relieved that the monster wasn't there, but was shocked to see many elite-quality plates and things knocked over on the floor either shattered or cracked.

For sure Marco would be upset.

Heading quickly but quietly on the stairs, she crept towards her door.

The hallway of doors began to overwhelm her once again, and she felt as if something was following behind her, ready to pounce on her.

But whenever she would turn around to see if there was, there would be nothing there.

Only the pastel colored light of the setting sun was what was there, emitting a feeling of calm and hope that she really needed at the moment.

After looking around again for the third time, she walked to her door, only to notice it open.

Her mind went into overdrive, and her overthinking began to emerge.

She was way too into her thinking to realize she had left it open before, and that the thing had yet to search there because she had just heard another crash coming from the downstairs bathroom instead of upstairs.

After hearing another crash sound even closer, she returned from her panic attack to continue what she was doing oh so bravely.

She dashed inside her room quickly, and went to grab her wand that was resting still on the draperies of her bed sheets.

Picking it up, she aimed it at the door automatically where she found the monster already standing there with wide, bewildered eyes.

Then his expression changed to one of evil and determination, and Star scowled back just as he did to her.

She didn't hesitate to use her bee explosion, and with what she knew best, she screamed the spell inside her mind and watched with spellbound as colors of cream and pink shot out from within the wand.

But unfortunately she missed, for he had jumped off to the mere corner of her bedroom, and then jumped onto her to knock her out with one hard wack to her head.

Her wand fell to the ground with a hard clack, and she too, shortly fell right after it.

* * *

Buffrog frowned to himself sadly as he pulled out a brown folded sack that was clasped on his side, unfolding it to put Star inside.

He knew better than to also put the wand in the same bag, for the outcome of her waking up with the wand still there would be disaster and maybe death for him.

After gently placing her inside, he tied the wand to his hip, heading straight out the window of her bedroom.

There he landed right out in the front, where he saw a young man standing still; dread written all over his face.

At the sight of him, Marco narrowed his eyes and began to charge at him, but missed because of how high Buffrog had jumped.

"Where the hell is Star?" Marco yelled, eyes flaming with protection to attack.

Buffrog's eyes widened at the name, and he now knew why the human had tried to attack him. He wasn't going to harm Marco, because it wasn't his way. But he was confused as to why Marco had attacked him, but now that he heard that, he knew exactly why.

It was for Star.

Star made a _friend._

Buffrog shook his head dejectedly, and took out a pair of scissors.

Without looking, he began to cut into the air, unaware of the young man who was about to knock him over.

Too little too late, Buffrog was toppled over, the scissors falling from his grasp and onto the ground where he couldn't reach. The portal had been already opened though.

Marco saw the scissors and a thought clicked to his head, grabbing them in the process to stand up straight with the scissors pointed directly at the harmless monster.

"Put the scissors down." Buffrog sighed, eyes peering at Marco.

"Put the bag down first, then I'll put the damn scissors down." Marco responded back, glaring.

Buffrog scowled and ignored his request, instead to charge directly towards the human. He had about enough of Marco's nonsense.

When Buffrog got close enough, Marco reacted immediately by sinking the scissors inside the monster's right shoulder, and with a small cry of pain, Buffrog fell to his knees, desperately reaching for the scissors stuck inside him.

But that was only one thing, Buffrog managed to hurt Marco as well with his large nails, reopening the cut that was on his left cheek.

Marco hissed at the sudden pain, but decided he would fix it later, and reacted quickly as he would always do.

Marco took the bag with a heavy grip, trying to scooch it away while the monster was hurt.

It was hard to do so, since the bag seemed pretty heavy, but it wasn't too heavy for him to move it far enough from the Monster's reach.

Buffrog managed to remove the scissors, and he grimaced when he noticed his own green blood spilling down the handle.

Throwing it onto the floor, Buffrog grimaced in pain and sickness as he tried to cover his wound with his free arm, hoping to stop the blood from trickling down his shoulder.

He was about to head into the dark portal and escape, but didn't once he realized he didn't have the bag with him.

 _But he had the wand_.

Marco's eyes widened at the failed objection, and cursed at himself when the monster headed inside the portal, only for it to close right on his face.

Star was going to be pissed at him later.

After staring at wide openness for a few seconds, he quickly went back to the sack the monster left behind in order to open it.

He had a sinking feeling of dread that inside the sack could have been Star, but then again, it couldn't have been Star, maybe she escaped, and instead stole something from his house.

But what would that Monster want to steal from his house? It couldn't have made sense at all.

Opening up the sack, he felt a pang shoot right through his chest when he noticed an unconscious Star lying there, looking as if dead.

Taking her out, he lay there with her, a delicate hold on her head with her body laying on his lap.

Marco checked for any injuries on her, and luckily, he hadn't found any that severe.

Shaking her a bit, he tried to see if she could wake up to see that she was fine-that she was _okay_.

Though when she hadn't moved, he began to internally panic.

Had she gotten a critical hit? Surely she was strong enough in order to overcome it.

Before anyone else noticed, he headed inside his house with her in his arms, placing her gently onto the couch before heading outside and retrieving the other items that the being left behind.

He shut the door closed and made sure to _lock_ it, and quickly went to grab a towel to wet it in order to ease any burning pain.

Even if that tactic doesn't sound quite helpful, he learned from his mother that in fact, it was rather of use, since it used to help him out when he was a child and got hurt.

At least, he was sure of it.

After delicately laying the wet towel on her forehead, he sat right next to her in a crossed leg position, his face directly in front of hers.

There he sat, and waited until she would awaken once again.

* * *

The night began to overlap the sky, and soon, the daylight was burned away with the soft silk touches of the darkened moon.

Marco was embarrassingly now asleep, even if it was barely 10:00 PM at night.

Sure enough, they both kind of were, kind of because Star was about to awaken from her shortened slumber.

A groan left her mouth when she felt a pounding from the back of her head, and she turned her head to the side where the couch wasn't the view, but rather, it was a snoring Marco.

Star gasped and stared at him, lips parted in wonder.

He stayed?

She took off the semi-wet towel off her forehead, and stared at it with equal wonder.

Then her head clicked.

Marco had taken care of her after the harsh event that happened earlier this day.

A warm smile spread over her lips, and she sat up, clutching her head with the same pounding still there.

At the shifting, and with Marco being a light-sleeper, he began to wake up, eyes fluttering softly as a yawn escaped his mouth.

It was unfortunate, rather, when he couldn't finish his yawn because of what she had just done.

A tight, embrace; a warm hug.

For Marco nonetheless, from Star.

After a few moments that she hadn't let go, he was beginning to become uncomfortable with how much affection she was giving.

"Why are you hugging me?" Marco struggled out with a heated face.

All she did was hug even tighter in response, trying to relinquish this moment as much as she could.

When she finally let go, Star was smiling just like she had smiled four years ago. A miracle, yes indeed.

Marco only stared at her, a conflicted look on his face.

"Thank you, Marco," she whispered with sincerity, " _Thank_ you for helping me."

Marco was still quiet, but his expression changed at her thank you.

He was now staring at her with a dazed look, and he could've sworn that he felt dizzy at such a smile from her.

Typical that he would feel that way.

"Why-what?" Was all he managed out, completely out of himself.

Star only grinned in response.

He remained in odd silence for about a while, and all he did was stare up at her beautiful crystal eyes.

"Star," he finally began, struggling out a sigh, "Look I know I-well I think it was me anyways- saved you, but I couldn't..."

Star's smile fell. "Couldn't what?"

Marco noticed, and now felt bad for how she would react like next. But then again, he's Marco; he had told people the truth without a blink of an eye. "I couldn't grab the wand in time-I swear I tried my best-" he babbled, moving his own hands just like she had done before, "but-but he jumped through this black hole before I could grab it! And it closed right on my face before I could do anything else."

Star stared at him, eyes widened in astonishment. "So-my wand-"

"It's gone." He interrupted for her, wincing at her reaction.

That mere statement brought absolute terror towards her, and she tried her best to try and control it.

"My wand? Oh my goodness he took my wand. He took my mother's wand! Oh no-Oh no-" Star began to pace around in place, and Marco watched her with pity as she walked.

She paused her pacing to look at Marco, and with her eyes still wide, she gasped in that moment, and went face to face to him, with her hands right on his face-avoiding the cut. "You got hurt!" She announced, and he blushed, rolling his eyes. "How come I hadn't noticed?!" Star yelled, panicking.

"I'm fine, I'm more concerned about you." He said simply, as he allowed her soft hands to roam around his face.

It felt nice for one thing.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry you got hurt-"

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault." Marco interrupted, voice soft.

"I'm still sorry for what happened to you," She told him, eyes widening at the large cut across his cheek, "I'll-I'll fix it. Here head inside and go to my-"

"I'll clean it up myself this time, don't worry about it." Marco interrupted, removing her soft touch from his face. "We should really focus on getting your wand instead."

Star sighed and shook her head, "I'm serious. I'll clean it up quickly this time, I promise you. Plus, I can't think about that right now- I'm unstable as it is, and knowing that I must speak with my mother from the missing heirloom brings back my fear and anxiety."

"Your _mom?_ " Marco said, staring at her in confusion.

"Yes, My mother. Moon Butterfly." Star said, voice shaking at the saying of her mother's name.

"Why do we have to tell your mom?" Marco asked, crossing his arms.

"Because Marco, if she helps me, s-she can take back the wand."

He noticed her stutter, and gave a long hard look at her. "Are you afraid of your _mom_?"

Star inhaled sharply. "I'm not. Let me fix that cut already- seriously."

Marco threw her a look of doubt, but still agreed nonetheless.

It was Star for Pete's sake.

* * *

Janna stared gloomily up at the Stars, her finger running soft circles along her wooden balcony handles. For the first time that month, she had gone back up to where she was at now; her thinking place.

Nobody knew where her thinking place was; and she was glad of that.

Exhaling, she watched with gleam as her breathing could be seen from in front of her, reminding her of smoke in a visible day.

It was cold, and she didn't even realize it.

Well, at least she was wearing a fuzzy shirt, maybe that might have been the reason why she wasn't very cold.

She stopped her staring of stars to sit down on a chair sitted in a dark corner of her balcony, her mind running over her thoughts.

Her mind went back to the earlier events of today, and she cringed at every single moment that she had accidentally talked with Marco. If you could even _call_ that talking.

"You look funny." Tom suddenly commented from above her, and she jumped, looking up to glare at the foolish demon staring at her.

"I swear, you _always_ manage to scare me." Janna grumbled, looking forward.

Tom grinned and jumped down, wearing his ridiculous banana pajamas. "You mind sharing your seat?"

"Yes I do, actually-"

"Good, scooch it." He interrupted, and she willingly moved over to allow him to sit next to her.

"What do you want, banana enthusiast?" Janna asked jokingly, earning a chuckle out of Tom.

"You like them?" He asked, pointing.

Janna grinned. "Yeah, you finally have something _cool_ for once."

"I figured, since your name is Janna, you liked bananas." He told her, and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Great guess, oh mighty one. Now, you still haven't answered my question."

Tom shrugged. "I felt alone."

Janna snorted. "Lame excuse."

"You're really harsh sometimes, y'know?" Tom commented, shooting her a glare.

Janna's smile dropped. "Eh. My bad, I thought you were joking."

"You think everything's a joke." Tom grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Janna sighed. "That's true. But I think that way because I don't wanna feel bad or anything."

Tom sighed, giving her the benefit of the doubt. "Alright, I don't blame you."

Janna closed her eyes and leaned back, tired. "You were alone, you say?" She asked, turning over to look at him.

He shrugged once again, his red eyes distant. "Yeah I guess."

"You thought coming here was a good idea?" She asked, earning a snort.

"To be honest, yeah. I did think it was a good idea." Tom replied, leaning back with her also.

"Don't you have friends?" Janna asked.

"Yeah, but they're all probably getting high back at Hades' place." Tom answered, "I'm not in the mood to talk to other people anyways."

Janna smiled. "Huh, good choice then."

"I guess so."

* * *

A/N: **_Wow, I'm sorry this chapter's short, but I need to finish some things..._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana_**


	12. Eyes

Chapter 12: Eyes

 **Rating:** (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings:** Starco, JanTom

A/N: **_Well, here it is. Enjoy you scoundrels!_**

* * *

Marco held his breath as her light touch from her fingers worked on the cut, hoping that she would be done quickly.

His cut on his cheek had reopened and became worse, since now the monster's scratch deepened the cut than it was, and all the healing it did had gone to waste.

Inhaling a sharp gasp of air, he jumped when he felt the frosty touch of the dis-bacterial substance sting on his open wound.

"Stay still." Star instructed, shooting him a small glare.

Marco sighed, and did what she asked to.

When she went to start on fixing his skin once more, she internally groaned when he moved again.

Again, he had jumped, and she stared at him, low-key frustrated that he kept moving.

After telling him a second time to calm down, she worked a little more faster on it, since she didn't want him moving again anytime soon. It was becoming annoying; actually.

Marco felt the need to move again when he felt the coldness of the substance seep into his skin once again, and he bit his lip from the pain that he felt.

"What's with you today?" Star asked, throwing the wipe into the trash bin, "You're acting very jumpy."

Marco shook his head, telling her that it was nothing.

She narrowed her tired eyes and decided not to say anything else, mostly because all she wanted to do was sleep.

Once she took out the bandage, she applied some of the red liquid onto the bandage itself, later placing it lightly on the side of his cheek.

It wasn't even awkward or weird anymore to be this close to him; at least not for her anyways.

She was extremely tired to feel anything rather than stress and unhappiness.

Marco, however, was quite the opposite. For some odd reason, he had been on edge since the monster had came, and he could quite frankly say that he was not acting like himself.

Maybe some of the liquor he bought illegally could decrease his tension a little bit.

It was a stupid idea, but it's been sitting there for about a week, and it wasn't getting any younger. Better drink it before it goes to waste.

Wait, why was he even feeling this way anyways? There were multiple events before that had involved Star in extreme danger, but he had always kept his stress hidden, and his cool showing.

Though oddly, he was failing to hide the fear he had felt when she was in trouble _now_.

He blinked, and moved his eyes to her left shoulder, all of a sudden wondering how her knife wound was doing.

She hadn't talked about that at all for the past few days, which was pretty weird considering that she kept rehearsing everything else that happened.

Only to herself though, not to him.

What was also weird, was that every time she moved, she didn't show or seem to feel any type of discomfort.

It's as if all her pain had vanished in one go, and the wound she had was suddenly-gone.

Had she healed it with her wand before the monster had taken it? Or was she some sort of super-powered weird mewman?

Such stupid questions rang inside his head, as well as upcoming weird impossible answers. But he brushed them all off as he watched her place the med-kits away, noticing something that he hadn't noticed before whenever he would be around her.

Her face cringed just the slightest bit when she moved the arm that she got stabbed on to open the drawer.

Something opened up. Not the drawer, but something else.

His eyes.

Again, they had opened, now that he really took a look.

Star never healed it.

Star wasn't a super-mewman.

Star was _suffering_.

But she kept it to herself.

All the _time._

Now, his questions had been answered; well. at least _some_ of them.

Every time he would talk or do anything with her nowadays, she would barely change her expression.

There was, at times, where she would grimace, but it was so unnoticeable, so unbearable, that one could think she was perfectly fine.

Was she taught to be like that?

Was she _supposed_ to act like that?

"Marco?" Star spoke up, haven just finished placing the things away.

He shook his head to wake himself a bit more. "Sorry, what?" He asked, expression showing discomfort.

Star sighed, taking off her bow. "Would you mind if you left? I..have to change now." She said calmly, holding in a laugh when she took a look at his embarrassed expression.

Marco blushed and stood up like a rocket, quickly exiting without a word said to her.

Star smiled when he left, and proceeded to do what she had intended to.

Shutting the door, he stood outside, breathing becoming shallow.

Frowning, he clutched his head in confusion.

What was happening to him?

* * *

After about two hours that Marco left, she brushed her wet hair with a cream-colored brush, haven been done taking a shower as well as dressing herself up.

She had made sure that the bathroom was locked this time; since she has a habit of leaving it unlocked when she thought Marco was doing something downstairs.

Cringing as she brushed the knots away, her mind went back to the events of today, and again felt the dropping of her stomach when she recalled that she had lost her precious wand.

By all means, the very instant moment that she recalled, her eyes flashed green.

Dropping her brush, her head began to ache, and she tried to calm herself down before she would think of anything.

Luckily, this time, now that she was alone, it worked, the practicing she had done beforehand now paying off.

Shaking her head out of memory lane, she swallowed thickly and picked up her fallen brush with a shaky hand, and began to brush her hair again.

Damn the world if she would go back to remember anything from her horrid years in that place.

That was the last thing she wanted.

A few moments later, she placed the brush down on the top desk of her mirror, and decided to head down the stairs to grab a drink.

Maybe some water could help awaken her a bit; even if she was supposed to go to sleep.

Opening the door, she cursed internally when the door creaked, and she looked both ways to make sure Marco wasn't there.

Star wasn't sure if she could handle seeing Marco in that state.

Swallowing her fears of the dark, she headed down the stairs, her bare feet touching the icy floorboards.

Now, she regretted leaving her slippers back in her room.

After entering the kitchen, she grabbed a cup and filled it with water.

Luckily the faucet had a filter, which was surprising since Marco had been the one to think about it.

Drinking the water, she almost dropped the cup when she saw movement from the living room, dark, green, small movements.

Star shivered at a sudden cold wave in the atmosphere, and her breathing hitched when she once again saw another moving object, this time bigger than the last.

Placing the cup down, she wanted to head quickly up the stairs and shut the door, but couldn't when her head ached once more.

Sitting down, she eased herself on the chair and slumped, eyes flashing green multiple times.

Her mind again went back to the past, but only for swift, brisk moments.

Though those thoughts were combined with many.

Her father, Saint Olga's, and today.

Possible future events as well, which scared her.

Leaning her head, she laid it on the palm of her hand, waiting until those thoughts would leave her alone so that she could go to sleep at least with some comfort.

Even if she wanted that, she knew that she would still have a nightmare.

There was no stopping the past.

* * *

After Tom had arrived, they remained in comforting silence for almost the rest of the evening.

The only sounds that they truly didn't mind was the sound of the wind rustling the trees, hearing the way the leaves fell with a light clamp onto the floor of her balcony.

"Jeez, it's cold out here." Janna murmured all of a sudden, rubbing her hands together at an attempt to become warmer.

"It's cold?" Tom asked surprised, completely still in his seat while he felt the vibrations of a shivering Janna.

"Hell yeah. I have no Idea how it got this cold. When you came it was completely fine." Janna said, trying to stop her teeth from chattering.

"The weather here is bipolar. Back in the underworld it's always at mild temperature." He paused, "Which is surprising since it's pure fire and lava down there. But it mixes well with the souls since they radiate cold energy."

Janna had to process what he said. "Huh.." She paused to throw him an impressed look, "You sound s-smart." Janna told him, biting her lips from the cold.

"And you sound like you're about to die from freezing."

Janna shot him a glare. "I was complimenting you, you ungrateful demon."

Tom grinned, unknowingly scooting closer to Janna. "I know," He shot her a smug look, and she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What are you planning?" Janna asked, moving her body to better comfort herself.

"Oh nothing," He grinned to himself as he watched her lean in worry, "Maybe just this though."

Before Janna could ask what he was about to do, she felt warm, and not really surprising, strong arms wrap around her shoulders and waist.

' _oh no. im still afraid of sAnTA CLAUSE.'_

"What the hell are you doing?" Janna asked; or really, yelled, at the physical touch he was bringing towards her.

"I'm keeping you warm, obviously. What else do you think I'm doing?"

"I could've easily gotten up and headed inside my house where it's warm, _Tom_." Janna told him, her chill from the cold leaving her almost entirely.

"Yeah, but let's be honest here," He threw her a complacent look, to which she glared at, "We both know you would like being like this, rather than head inside."

Janna pouted and blushed, frustrated that he'd notice what was happening.

Sure, she didn't really like the way he suddenly hugged her, but she didn't protest mentally when he did as well.

Just as she said before, her feelings were stupid. Or actually - _are._

"Whatever. I don't care. I'm warm now, so I'm fine." Janna could only say, her cheek mushed against his chest.

Tom grinned. "So you admit this position is better than going inside?"

An idea sprung up, and she copied his heavy grin. "Of course, actually. It feels really nice for once thing," she paused to look up at him, finding an unexpected look, "I can finally feel-"

A dirty thought ran over his head and he froze, unable to think about that one single thought.

Tom let go of her, slightly tinged with dark purple. "You know what? I think you're warm enough now."

Janna chuckled. "I'm just goofin' around, Tommy." She watched as he writhed in place, and she frowned.

He looked bothered. Did she make him uncomfortable?

Hopefully not, Tom is the last person she wants to make feel distant.

Other guys, she could care less.

Him though, could be a _minor_ pass.

"We can head inside if you want?" She asked, hoping she didn't accidentally make him uncomfortable.

Tom pouted, a missed opportunity to become closer to her. "Alright.. Just don't do any of that stuff again." He told her sternly, and she nodded.

Janna smiled as she got up, heading over to slide open the glass doors. "Same to you, Tommy."

* * *

Janna closed and locked her balcony door, shutting the curtains right afterwards as well.

Tom went to turn on the lights, finding it convenient that he got to visit her household once more. "I keep expecting for your room to be messy for some reason." He said, sitting down on the edge of her bed, "But it's always clean."

Janna threw herself head first onto her bed, making both the mattress and Tom bounce. "It's a pain to have it that way. Curse my mother for having me learn discipline."

Tom hummed. "Does your side still hurt?" He asked randomly, shifting in her bed.

Janna brought her face up and turned, rubbing at her eyes. "Gladly, No. Those bandages came in handy."

"I'm surprised you used them," he said, astonished.

Janna smiled. "If it means I'll get better, then of course I'll use em' stupid."

Tom chuckled. "Right, as if what you said was _true_."

Janna rolled her eyes playfully, and readjusted herself to turn on her side to fully face him directly.

There he sat, looking ridiculous with his dang banana pajamas, yet looking worthy of banging on the spot.

Was that weird?

Nah. At least, she didn't think it was.

She would admit it was an odd thought; that she thought he looked both hot and dorky, with a sprinkle of mystery added to the mix.

She liked those thoughts.

But she hated them as well. If she could just control her emotions; she wouldn't mind having certain thoughts involving that demon.

Yet, as if she were in some sort of weird cheesy, romantic, fan-fiction, she can't control those damn moments.

Often she shamed herself for thinking like that, or even thinking about him at all.

Janna was tired.

Without noticing, she stared at him, her eyes gliding over all of his figurine.

"I'm starting to seriously think you have a staring problem," Tom commented, his voice snapping her out of her lost thoughts.

Janna blinked a couple times, before realizing she had yet to speak. "Can't help it dude," Her eyes lidded, face contorting into a goofy type of look, "You look good."

"I look good." He repeated, his lips forming a straight line. "Are you complimenting me or something?"

She thought back to a meme she saw a week ago, snorting mentally. "Perhaps."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Right. Of course I'll never know if you are," he threw her a heated look, "You always say otherwise."

"I never said I didn't mean it, nitwit. I told you maybe."

"Which, in your language, translates to _no_. If you aren't complimenting me, then what the-"

" _Fine_ , I'm complimenting you. Janna interrupted, grumbling as she turned away onto the other side.

"Pardon?" He raised an unimpressed brow.

"Nevermind," Janna huffed, and waved her hand away in a dispersing motion.

Tom crossed his arms, pondering.

For as long as he's been alive, (which in his case, almost 20 years since he's 19), he had never heard someone compliment him that way.

It's as if she has trouble trying to be nice; which he could agree upon with evidence of his past experiences with her.

"Thanks, then." Tom told her beseechingly, trying to ignore the grin spreading across his face when she faced him once again. "But a little word of advice," he heard her groan, "You should really work on talking to somebody. Because you suck at complimenting."

"Well you suck at sucking dic-"

"Shut up, you suck more than me-"

"I'm not your reflection-"

"Well, I thank hell for that because I know my reflection has better sucking skills than you do."

Janna rolled her eyes and groaned, slamming her face onto the pillow.

Tom grinned as he sat there, happily enjoying himself for once in her presence.

Turns out his chance did come by after-all.

Just not exactly the way he wanted.

* * *

Star sat grimly on one of the kitchen chairs, head leaning on the palm of her hand.

She felt dejected with her mind reeling with horrid thoughts about her wand, as well as what would happen if her mother had found out that she had lost it.

Those thoughts caused anxiety to swell up, and her eyes could be seen lighting up green at one moment, then going back to normal in the next.

The only person who could help retrieve her wand was her mother; she could ask Marco for help but he didn't know anything about life inside dimensions, let alone an idea as to where that monster could have taken it.

Another thought ran over her head.

How was she going to be able to tell her mother about the wand?

Certainly her mother would have a fit right then and there.

Green flashed once more, and once more, her head began to hurt.

It was difficult to keep the memories from playing, and it was also difficult to stop her emotions from going highly critical.

It was hurting her both physically, and mentally.

Oh how she wished her father was here to comfort her.

Or anyone, actually.

Her head raised up at the sound of creaks emitting from outside the lit room, and she peered at a shadow standing at the end of the stairs.

Her mind went rigid when she saw Marco heading straight towards her direction.

While he walked, she could've sworn he seemed a bit off his footings, but she erased those thoughts when he neared her.

Rubbing his eyes, he sat down next to her without any questions, and released a loud yawn as if he were casual about everything.

Then, he spoke. "Why are you up so late, Star?" Marco asked with an etch of slur, blinking slowly with his eyes bloodshot.

Star raised her eyebrows in surprise at the saying of her normal name. "I..I was," Star bit the inside of her cheek, unsure if she should say what she was doing. But then again, he might not care if all she was doing was losing herself in her thoughts. "I'm-I'm just thinking." Star whispered, shifting in place.

Marco shook his head as if motioning some sort of disappointment, and stretched. "Thinking? Of all things you could be doing, you're thinking."

Star kept quiet, her eyes flashing again.

Even in his dazed state, he noticed the sudden shine of her eyes. "I've been meaning to ask, but why do your eyes glow like that? Is it like, a normal thing or..?"

Star inhaled sharply. "My eyes don't glow."

Marco chuckled as if she'd just said something funny. "Don't mess around Star," His face inched closer, "You're only saying that because, again, you don't like saying anything about yourself."

At the sudden closeness, a certain smell reached up to her nose, and instantly, she was able to recognize it.

It was a plant that grew native back at her homeland, and they used it for both entertainment as well as health. You might think, hey, is this that green leaf representing the very likelihood of smoking? No.

This plant grew huge throughout the forests, and people used it to suck out the juice it had lying inside of it.

She wasn't sure if they did the same here, on Terra. Or Earth, as they call it.

"Have you been drinking alcohol?" Star asked, narrowing her eyes.

Marco responded with a goofy grin. "I'm surprised you know what that is."

Star's eyes widened. "Marco, by all means, you shouldn't be doing that!" She told him, an inch of worry mixing with her tone of voice.

Marco shrugged, stretching a bit more. "Eh, I was just bored."

Star frowned. "That still does not give you a right to be drinking."

Marco's eyes hardened. "So what if I drank some? I don't give two shits of what you think." He muttered, blinking slowly.

Star bit her lip. "Marco, I'm not implying-"

"Then? You can't control me anymore like you always do. Can't a man have rights?" Marco growled, eyes narrowed.

Star raised a brow in confusion. "I don't control you, Marco. Where in heaven's sake did you get that idea from?"

"I don't know!" He slurred, coughing, "You just make me think these weird, stupid thoughts all the damn time!"

Star blushed at the meaning of 'weird'. "Weird thoughts? Marco, I'm not making you think anything."

Marco scoffed, "Bullshit."

She sighed, turning her head to avoid looking at him. "Fine, think what you think, I don't frankly care. Just...leave me be at the moment. I'm not feeling like myself."

Marco's face softened at her confession. "You're never yourself, though."

Star turned to him sharply, eyes widening. "What makes you think that? Of course I'm myself."

Marco gave her a look. "You always act proper and shit, but there are times when you act more.. _you_."

Star blinked.

"You give me smiles all the time, which I enjoy by the way," He grinned as she rolled her eyes with a small blush, "But to everyone else, you stay back at that emotionless being that you keep saying that you are."

Star swallowed when he moved again, face directly in front of hers, eyes locked together with refrain.

"It's as if you...as if you hide who you really are. I know that everything you do, whether it be clean the house, or use your manners or whatever, you're only doing that because you're afraid." His voice went soft, and her eyes blinked with regret, not knowing what to think.

"I dunno what you're afraid of," he continued, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, "but you don't have to worry about that stuff anymore. I'm here," he exhaled, "Can't you just see that I'm right here next to you, all the damn time?"

Star jumped when he had touched her, and stared at him, utterly confused and exposed.

"But I can't say anything, because I know damn well you won't admit it." Marco said dejectedly, voice lowering into a whisper.

She was about to refute to what he had said, but failed to when he suddenly stood up from where he sat next to her.

The warmth he radiated went away, and she watched him head back up the stairs, hearing an echoing slam come by afterwards.

Star sighed and stared down at the table with gloom, her eyes flashing green once again.

How had he found out?

Was it too obvious?

Her eyes closed when she felt them flash again, her lips beginning to quiver with utter loss.

Covering her mouth, she felt a tear slip out from her left eye, and her heart ached the very same way when she had received the news of when her father had died.

Marco was right.

But she couldn't seek comfort in him; for everyone always has a limit to sympathy and regret.

And who knew if he had one as well?

* * *

A/N: **_Wow, that took a lot of effort._**

 ** _I think._**

 ** _I mean, it's late for me, so.._**

 ** _Yeah, it's 8:00 and I'm weak for sleeping so early, blah blah blah._**

 ** _Whatever, here's your chapter to enjoy or something._**

 ** _Remember, I still love you and people care about you!_**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana_**


	13. Recalling

Chapter 13: Recalling

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings:** Starco, JanTom

A/N: **_Enjoy_**.

* * *

Janna stood directly in front of a door, and she gazed with an odd look at the number.

The number read ' _457_ ', and she crossed her arms when it changed to ' _583_ '.

Furrowing her brows, she opened the door, only to find herself outside in some sort of road.

When she turned around again to go back to where she just suddenly started, there was no longer a door, but a bed.

The bed looked soft, but it's black and red color made it look ominous.

Looking up, petals began to fall from the dark sky, landing on the ground with a soft peak.

When the petals would land, they would burn to a crisp, and she watched as if it were normal.

A pair of hands suddenly surrounded her waist, and she closed her eyes when she felt lips begin to lap at her neck.

She didn't even bother to turn her head to see who it was, because she already had a feeling that it was somebody she knew.

Their touch burned her skin, but not to the extreme where she would feel unbearable pain.

The touch was soft, and their warm hands roamed around her body as she stood still with her eyes closed with desire.

When she felt the hands stop, she opened her eyes to find herself laying below red eyes, and she gasped when they lowered directly in front of her.

They looked familiar; and she hated it that they did.

All she could see was the eyes, but that was nothing to what she felt.

The hands returned, and this time, she could feel soft, burning lips touch her own, and she couldn't help but match the rhythm they were bringing.

There was no sound; no nothing.

There was only touch.

Light, soft touches.

Intimate touches.

Her eyes opened once more, and no longer did she feel the hands, as well did she not see the eyes.

But what she saw was fire, fire surrounding her in all directions.

Above her was a dark cloud, and she stepped back, accidentally stepping into the very said fire.

It did not burn her; but actually, it pulled her down.

Out of sudden fear, her feet scrambled to avoid the very fire that burned, but it was too late; for it had pulled her down enough up to her waist.

The hands returned once again, this time touching her in areas that she thought were way too extreme.

Her eyes desperately looked for an exit, but she found none.

All she saw was fire.

Closing her eyes, she bit her lip as the hands roamed her body, the touch burning her like it always did.

She gasped and writhed, no longer feeling warmth, but sudden cold.

Masks with orange glowing eyes flashed at her, thinking to herself; what had she done?

She tried frantically to say something, anything, but nothing could come out.

Her eyes opened for the very last time, and she was met with the same red eyes, but this time, their face could be seen.

Tom stood in front of her, and she stepped back, confused.

"Janna," He spoke clearly as she gasped, and he approached her, slowly.

Her feet were moving on their own, for they were backing away from him; somehow knowing that they didn't wanna be with him.

"Janna," He spoke again, eyes pleading with some sort of regret.

Janna shook her head as she stared at him with fear, legs backing away while he kept approaching her closer and closer.

"Janna!" He said again, screaming her name as if wanting to tell her something.

Her hands went to block out the hearing from her ears, and she clutched her head as she silently cried to leave her alone.

"Please, _Janna_ ," his voice went soft as he suddenly dropped to his knees, eyes pleading with remorse.

"Don't do this."

Janna felt a drop of water land on her cheek, and she automatically looked up, finding dark gloomy clouds overhead. Small droplets of water were raining down.

Though, the once clear water suddenly turned red, and she recoiled when she felt the taste of blood in her mouth.

"No.." she said, finally able to hear herself.

"No.."

A hand shot out of the darkness, and the lights went out.

"Janna!"

"Janna!"

" _Star_!"

* * *

Janna awoke with a jump, her eyes opening wildly as they stared up at the plain white ceiling.

Her head immediately turned to look next to her, and found the pillow dent, matching with the mattress; its sunkness mocking her with warm radiance.

Right in the center, where the blanket was removed and pushed off to her side, lay a piece of white paper with the small holes still intact on it's edge.

By some instinct, she picked it up, her fingers lightly burning as they brushed on the smooth surface.

She opened the low quality paper, and read with some trouble on what it said: ' _Thanks_.'

She raised a brow and looked back again to the dented bedside, and stared until she no longer wished to think about the small note.

* * *

After a quick shower and change, she came out of the bathroom with her hair damp with water, the tips dripping down the very fluid onto the carpeted brown floor.

She threw the used towel towards a wheeled office chair full of clothing, then carelessly threw herself onto the covers of her bed.

The silk was cold, but that didn't matter with the blanket being the warmest type of cotton lying around in her room.

At least, she thought that the thing under her was the blanket still being warm, until she looked down and realized it wasn't; it was the place where she knew Tom had slept.

It was incredibly warm still, and she looked down, still surprised to find it that way.

From moving, the note she read earlier in the morning had made sound, and she reluctantly sat up to grab it from where it was lying under her stomach.

Again, when she grabbed a hold of it, it burned the tips of her fingers, and again, she was filled with a weird emotion she would rather erase from her head.

She opened it again for the second time, and read it again, imagining that word spilling from his burning lips.

Janna groaned and got up from her bed, tossing the note back to her bed at an effort to show she didn't care, even if nobody was around.

Her bare feet walked towards the brush that was lying on the floor near her dresser mirror, and went back to sit at the edge of her bedside.

As she brushed, her mind sat with conflict.

Her eyes lowered once again at the note, pausing the brushing of her hair.

' _Thanks_.'

That useless word repeated inside her head, and she hated it that it did that.

' _It was just a stupid note._ ' She thought to herself bitterly, scoffing as she resumed the brushing of her hair.

' _He was probably just joking_.'

After a few (or really thousand) strokes through her short hair, she relaxed and brought her hands to her lap, where they lay with cramps from brushing too hard.

Awhile after of her just sitting there staring outside the glass door, she finally got up and searched for her socks and shoes, as well as a sweater for that day.

Once ready, she slipped the creamed hoodie over her head and brought the hood up, in order to hide herself.

Stomach growling, she turned her eyes to her dresser to remove a five dollar bill, and placed it inside the big pocket of her hoodie.

After grabbing her keys, she went down the stairs and out the door, which she forgot to lock.

Though luckily, she returned to the door to lock it, and then headed towards her destination.

* * *

Janna strolled passed some stores wearing her thick, cream-colored hoodie and her usual ripped denim skinny jeans.

Her eyes traveled past the nacho place and the grocery store, a grin beginning to form on her lips at a chance to buy some chips out of either of those places.

Making up her mind, she began to walk, her converse stepping on the icy floor of upcoming winter.

She decided to head inside the grocery store, her eyes skipping over the alley that led to the Dojo Marco would always work out at.

There were numerous memories of her and Marco running around as kids, going on adventures, and talking about dreams that both knew would never come true.

Now that she clearly thought about it though, she realized he would always remind her about how he would will never do bad in school, no matter if he was sick or diseased, he would try his best.

Funny how those things turned out to be fake.

Just like their friendship; just like everything else she once knew.

It was sad, but she tried to forget about it. Without anyone's help, and unknowingly, her own. She keeps things to herself, and not because she wants to, but because if she says or mentions anything, things would become worse.

Just like with Tom; she had told him about _some_ past events when he hit her weak spot once when they were by themselves, and he exposed it all to _Marco,_ even if Marco already knew everything.

But what had made it worse was that she was _right_ , and that she shouldn't have told him anything.

It was wrong. Talking only made things worse in feeling; even with thinking.

Thinking always pained her, actually. The past, with School, and now as well, as she headed inside with the chirp of the bell and the sound of the metal hinge of the door. She tried to brush off those stupid thoughts from her head.

Recalling those types of things made her feel an emotion she would rather ignore.

Her feet halted as she took a look around, hoping to find her favorite chips in order to eat for a light snack.

Her hooded face brightened when she saw the same familiar logo of _Zabrositas_!, and she immediately took a turn to head to the counter.

As she turned however, she ran into Oskar, who threw her a suspicious grin of what could only be ' _desire_ '.

"Janna, right?" He spoke up, his voice almost _physically_ curling with mischief and trouble. His hand halted and dropped from what he was about to grab out from the shelves.

"Nah, not me, man. You must have me mistaken." She answered plainly, staring at him with a blank look.

Oskar chuckled, "I'm not stoned right now to _not_ know who you are. Why so shady?"

Janna scoffed. "Shady? Are you talking about yourself?" She asked, pointing at his black colored hood with her free hand.

Oskar looked down then up again, smirk still intact. "Touche. Anyways," He stepped closer into her personal space, "I wanna ask you something." He said, and edged a bit back when she saw her ball up her fist.

"Ask, then. You're bothering me with your stupid small talk." Janna shrugged, crossing her arms; the chips she was holding crinkling at the movement.

Oskar's grin only widened. "You live down at Avocado Street, right? Where Marco's place is at?"

Janna blinked. "Yeah."

"How much do you know about the new chick he's living with?" He asked, eyes barely widening with earnest eager.

Janna blinked again. "I know she's willing to rip your balls off if you go near her, that's for sure."

Oskar scowled at her response. "You think I don't know that? I'm asking for some information as to what she likes."

Janna stared at him for a few seconds before emitting a loud snort, loud enough to accidentally hurt the back of her throat, "You can't be serious."

Oskar pouted. "Well too bad for you, I am."

Janna began to laugh, and almost toppled over to the shelf with the chips she had just grabbed out from, out of say same laughter that was increasing by the minute.

Oskar rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, waiting until she would finish her outbreak of unfunny laughter.

After a few moments, her laughter ceased to small giggles then chuckles, until she caught her breath to relax herself once more. "Oh damn," she wiped her eye from the tears that spilled out with her hoodie, "That was funny."

"No it wasn't-"

Janna shook her head in mild amusement and patted his shoulder, "Sucks to suck."

Oskar stared at her in utter, complete bewilderment, and watched her head down the aisle.

He caught himself and walked quickly to catch up to her, to which she didn't notice.

"Hey, hey!" He announced loud and clear, and she turned, annoyed and slightly surprised that he had followed her.

"What?" She asked, giving the guy at the front her money.

"You still haven't told me anything." Oskar demanded, slightly angry.

Janna shrugged and took the bag from the counter, heading out the door.

Oskar still followed after her. "C'mon, dude," He watched as she took out her headphones from her jean pocket as well as her phone, "You gotta have _something._ "

"I don't." Janna said simply, plugging in her earphones.

"You gotta be lying." Oskar insisted, walking along side her down the street.

She said nothing and ignored him, inserting her earphones in her ear to turn on her music.

"You gotta be joking." Oskar deadpanned, narrowing his eyes with annoyance.

Again, she had ignored him, and she headed casually back to her house, walking with peace.

Oskar scowled, "I'm serious, man. I _know_ damn well you're lying. I've seen you talk to her before; you seem to be-"

" _Fucking Hell,"_ Janna growled, ripping the earbud from within her ear to stare at him with an expression that _screamed_ anger. "What the fucking shit do you _want?_ I already told you, moron, I don't know _shit_ about her. Now leave me alone before I destroy your future children." She growled, flipping him off.

Oskar stared at her astonishingly, mouth wide as he stared at her with shock.

He was about to reply once he got his things gathered, but a blood-curdling scream stopped him from saying anything else.

It also stopped Janna, who was now staring at the middle of the street with utmost unbelievable fear.

There, in the middle, was a red colored portal, where a red colored hand with long skinny fingers was reaching out.

The long skinny hand began to extend into an arm, then a shoulder, which led to a chest, which then led to the body; right after the head.

It seemed broken, _whatever_ the fuck that thing was, and it turned towards her and Oskar, opening its mouth with blood, releasing another familiar scream.

Janna froze in place, her soul leaving her body, not even noticing Oskar trying to drag her to run along with him; _away from that thing._

Too little too late, the moment she began to run along with him, it began to chase her, or better yet, _them_.

Before she left though, her eyes caught another same looking hand coming out all the same.

 _There were more._

* * *

Marco could barely remember a faint memory of yesterday night.

He remembered talking to Star, but he couldn't quite remember what _exactly_ he had said to her.

It was bothering him the whole morning; as well as the headache he received for drinking five glasses of Spicy Rum.

Groaning, his head lifted from his pillow to look outside his window, and found a darkened sky staring back at him.

The sun that was supposed to be in the middle of all that gloom was nowhere to be found, and he internally thanked the sky that it wasn't there. It would have bothered him the way he is now.

Inside the warm covers of his bed, his head returned back with determination to try and recall what he told her, but all that he could see was her expression of pure astonishment, and the way her eyes darkened just like the sky.

In all honesty, he was afraid that he said something he was never supposed to say, but he brushed that fear off because he couldn't care less what she thought of him.

Or did he really?

Marco assumed that influence because of the way he was, but he would always be caught off guard, thinking about how such an obligated girl could hate him with mere words out of his mouth.

He always caught himself saying things he shouldn't have said, and he always hoped that she wouldn't think any wrong of him.

But then moments later, he would curse at himself for even caring a little at all, and then afterwards he would return again to the same.

It was a cycle of harmful thoughts; say, regret, deny, and say once more.

It would keep going; and even right now, he would still do things like that.

"I don't care." He told himself aloud, and then furrowed his brows in worriment as he turned over back to the sky.

Marco's eyes hardened, and he cursed. " _I don't care_." He told himself once again, watching the clouds darken even more as seconds kept going.

Again, he denied, and again, he told himself he didn't care.

That wasn't what he thought when he decided to go talk to her.

It wasn't long before he willingly lifted his body from the wrinkly warm covers from his bed to head directly out the door, and straight to Star's respected room.

His covered feet could barely be heard walking, and he didn't even think to himself what he was going to say to her when he arrived.

Like he said before, he didn't care.

Marco stopped directly in front of her door, his body almost physically barging through it. Luckily he stopped himself from doing something as bad as _that_.

He breathed in large and deep, and exhaled all the same.

As his fisted hand went to knock, he hesitated, and immediately put it back down.

What the hell was he thinking?

He shouldn't be starting any talk; that was the first mistake he could have ever done in all his life.

Sighing, he turned, and then halted; locking eyes with Star.

She was holding a cup of water, and she looked half dressed with what she was wearing; was that her nightie?

Star blinked quickly, and she stared at him, her hand holding the red cup sickeningly tight.

Marco stared right back at her, his hand unknowingly clenching his loose black shirt.

Then, she spoke: "Marco? Are you alright?"

He couldn't say anything; _nothing would come out._

' _Say something, dumbass. How is it this hard?'_ His inner conscious spoke to him, getting no reply in return.

"Marco?" She asked again after a small while, the same emotion of concern still within her features, "You're not saying anything, are you-"

A small ringing stopped her from saying anything else, her breathing hitching inside her throat, eyes widening with fear.

"Star?" He finally spoke, noticing the way her expression changed at the sudden ringing.

"Excuse me Marco," She said shakily, parting him aside lightly, touching his shoulder.

He moved and watched her open the door to her room with caution, and instinctively looked inside it.

Right at the center of the wall hung a mirror; _receiving a call._ The green and three dots mocked her, the glow matching her eyes.

 _Ring..._

 **Call. Call. Call.**

 _Ring..._

* * *

A/N: **_Sorry for the delay of a chapter._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	14. Fear

Chapter 14: Fear

 **Rating:** (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings:** Starco, JanTom

A/N: **_Enjoy._**

* * *

 **Call.. Call.. Call..**

 _Ring..._

Star etched closer, the hand she was holding the cup with shaking with nervous intent.

As she approached, her eyes widened with terror at what she read on the screen.

The caller I.D was all too recognizable, and she shivered at it as she tried to swallow the forming lump of fear inside her throat.

 _Mother... Mother... Mother..._

Her mouth opened to speak, tongue moving to say, her throat emitting sound, "Answer, Mother."

Marco watched as the screen changed from black to color, a setting that looked like it was from a castle.

He stared dumbfounded at the screen, taking in every detail he could see.

There, in the middle of everything, stood a woman that was well enough in her late 40's, with diamond cheekmarks that resembled Star's own.

Star swallowed thickly and straightened up, to which Marco took notice. "Hello, Mother." Star greeted, fists clenching to her sides.

Marco's eyes widened at the addressing of 'mother', his eyes turning to her in wide astonishment. ' _That's her mother?'_ His eyes stared at Star, watching as he noticed her shiver and shake. ' _Is she afraid of her mom?'_

At the greeting, Star's mother smiled at her, a sincere smile that fumbled even with Marco since it reminded him of his own mother. "Hello, Sweetheart. It's so good to see you again, even if it is through screen." Moon greeted back, probably on the verge of small tears at seeing her Daughter after two weeks.

Star felt her heart tighten with appreciation at such a nice greet back, and not a greeting of pure seriousness that she could long remember. It's been a few years since her mother had ever said hello to her like that; a while since she ever saw true emotion in her.

"How are you doing?" Moon asked her, seeming eager to know how it has been throughout the days she had spent there.

"I'm..." Star bit her lip in fear to tell her mother that it hasn't been going well, but she shook her head and faked a smile. "I've been doing great, mother. How have _you_ been doing?"

Moon smiled even bigger, her heart swelling with sentiment. "Ah, well..You know well enough that it's been the usual...though I'll have to admit," her blue eyes drooped with sudden sadness, "I have been missing my daughter from my home."

Marco blinked the shock away from his eyes, now attentive to hear out what they were talking about.

Star stared at her mother with such blankness, that she reflected at that blankness with herself having no emotion. Was her mother messing around with her? She doesn't know.

"You have..missed me?" Star asked, slightly surprised.

Moon nodded slowly, sighing dejectedly. "I have, darling. And I still am. It's so hollow here in the castle, now more than ever since your father had passed. I still imagine him here, sitting next to me, reassuring me that you're doing well." Moon could feel her eyes water, but she refused to let her emotions become the best of her. "Even if it _has_ been such little time, I miss you either way. I came to call now, in my free time, in order to make sure that you were safe."

Star sniffled, her lips beginning to wobble with feeling.

Moon noticed and frowned, cooing, "Aw darling, don't cry. River wouldn't have wanted you to cry.."

Marco perked up at Moon's words, and immediately headed downstairs in order to retrieve an object that she needed.

He came back up to find her somewhat crying, though he wasn't entirely sure that she was, because in the light, her eyes seemed normal.

As he entered the room, he did it as quietly as possible as to not disturb their talk.

Upon entering though, the old wood creaked below his feet, and he winced, noticing the way both Star and Moon turned their attention towards him.

Sheepishly, he handed her a small towel, avoiding the gaze of the mother.

Star smiled at him, a tear dropping from her right eye, "Thank you, Marco."

Moon, upon noticing what happened, watched as the lovely interaction took place, a smile forming on her own features. "I thought you informed me that you yet had to make a decision to court a suitor, Star." Moon joked, Star's eyes widening with embarrassment.

Her cheeks glowed a dark luminous pink, her shocked expression turning to her mother. "That- excuse me?"

Marco raised a brow, not knowing whatever that had meant. He never _really_ read a princess book.

"Mother, I- _No._ He is just the human that provided aid and help throughout my days in Terra." Star told her, trying and hoping to convince her mother to stop teasing her.

Moon chuckled a bit at her reaction. Of course, Moon knew that she wasn't going to _push_ the over-embarrassment over. It wasn't her thing. Though, that wouldn't stop her from making fun of Star a bit. "Ah, alright. Who might this young gentlemen be, then?"

"I _just told you._ " Star whined, and Moon, again, laughed a bit to herself.

Marco snapped his head towards Star, who had _just_ acted unlike herself. Her mother hadn't noticed, and turns out, neither had she.

"Alright, Alright, sweetheart. I'll stop pestering you." Moon then became serious, and she folded her hands together. "I meant to call sooner, but I've been so busy trying to keep Mewni from any destruction. I'm sorry for that, dear."

Star fumbled with her hands a little, sighing. "It's quite alright, mother. Duties come first."

"Oh, No no no," Moon said, alarmed, "Family is first. Family is _always_ first. And I feel saddened about the fact that I, a widowed mother, didn't make time for her only beautiful child." Moon told her dejectedly, frowning.

Star crossed her arms in an attempt to huddle herself.

' _Now you realize that?'_

"It's okay, Mother," Star smiled, "I know you love me even if you don't call."

' _I don't._ '

Moon sniffled, placing a loving hand to her heart at being touched. "Thank you for understanding, Star. Though, I'm sorry we have to part ways once more, for my time is up. Goodbye, darling." She then turned her eyes to Marco, who was looking elsewhere but the two of them, "And goodbye to you too, Mr.."

"His name is Marco," Star interrupted, making Marco jump.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Marco. Goodbye to you too."

Marco nodded as a sign to leave, and Star waved back at her mother, watching the screen turn black.

Star stayed still after it had shut off, her eyes still focused on the black screen.

Marco waited for about three minutes, until he realized that she had been doing nothing but stare at the hollow looking screen. "Star, are you gonna leave or..?"

Star jumped lightly and turned towards him, her dilated pupils returning to normal. "Ah, sorry," She said sheepishly, grabbing the cup she placed down, "I was..lost for a moment there."

Marco gave her a pointed look. "Why do you do that?"

Star bit her lip. Should she tell him? Wait. She already has. _Been._ "I think about my past a lot, Marco. I think about my parents, my...lonesomeness." She breathed, again staring back at the black screen. Then, she turned back to him, "Don't you do that too?"

Marco blinked. He has. Always been. But he could never say anything, in fear that she would judge him like everyone else has done. "No," He scoffed, crossing his arms.

Star chuckled hollowly, a sad smile present on her lips. "Ah, right...I forgot that you only.." She frowned, and left her sentence at that. He could never understand her. Why did she keep trying over someone who knew nothing about pain?

Marco wanted to know what she was going to say, but he brushed it off. Why would he want to know things he wasn't supposed to know?

"Marco," She whispered, "I need you to stay here for a moment. I need to grab something from..downstairs."

Marco raised a brow at her sudden request, but complied nonetheless.

He watched her head out the door and down the stairs, disappearing from his sight completely.

Leaving him inside her room, he looked around now, completely noticing things that passed through his vision before.

Like the numerous paintings that decorated the now pink glittered walls, the chests and puffy beanbags that lay near the door way.. It reminded him of little girls, how they would play doll with pink everything, how they would enjoy their time living in their own fantasy..

His heart ached.

His mother, before she had went missing, announced to him that he would be receiving a new sibling.

Everyone at the time was happy, over-joyous that a new member would join the family.

Marco was so excited to meet the little girl, so joyful that life had brought him a new person to play with around the house.

Before her arrival however, his parents had left.

He wasn't sure... _why._

Brantley had told him that they left over deep troubling decisions, but that still hadn't answered his questions.

He was stuck for years trying to figure out over such things.

He gave up over two years ago, once he realized that they would have never came back to him like Brantley had told him at such a young age.

Never again had he wanted to hear or talk about his parents, even if the weight of them on his shoulders was growing bigger as the days went by.

He didn't care anymore. That sorrow and regret had replaced to anger and betrayal, now that he's made up his mind.

Again, he looked around her room, until his eyes stopped right at the black mirror.

His eyes narrowed as he viewed himself on the reflection, noticing the way his hair had been messed up, and his bandage was slightly smudged with red.

Quickly, he fixed his hair, grinning to himself a bit when his hair returned back to it's messy state.

As he stared, a green beam began to emerge from the bottom of the mirror, and he jumped at a sudden ringing that echoed around the room.

The mirror began to change to a light grey, and the three dots of green returned in a syncing pattern of up and down.

 **Call... Call... Call...**

 _Lilacia_ _Ponyhead_...

* * *

' _Oh no. Oh NO_.'

Janna skidded across the sidewalk to turn a sharp corner, followed by Oskar who did the same as she did.

' _No. No. Don't die. I don't want to DIE.'_

Looking back, her already widened eyes caught sight of the 20 feet tall being chasing after her, still, after almost two blocks of just running.

It was tiring her out; she knew.

 _And it was working_.

Oskar, who seemed just as shit-panted as she was, took a look at her with unrecognized fear, and she grimaced, turning her head back forwards.

What were those things? And where had they came from?

They kind of looked like demons, had they came from the Underworld? She wasn't sure. From far, it seemed obvious that they looked fairly horrifying. Though, she hadn't taken a good look at their faces, which made it worse in her case since they could look like anything.

If she were 4 years younger, in all honesty she would have risked it all to take a picture, or even _befriend_ one of those things.

Though, now, since fearing for her life became a thing, she decided it would be best to live.

Another corner turned, another hard stomp onto the ground.

Huffing and puffing, her body was filled with adrenaline, her mind too focused on getting away to pay attention to anything else.

Before she could yet again make another gracious turn, another one of those creatures emerged from the very corner she was about to head into.

She stopped dead in her tracks, body automatically turning itself around into the other direction.

Though, she had forgotten that there was still that other one, and again she stopped, then turned to head the sideways direction.

The two grand beings rammed into each other, hands waving frantically around in a desperateness to unclause.

Turning back, she noticed them standing still, just somehow holding each other in some sort of weird trance.

She took that chance to hide in an alleyway, watching now from a corner to check to see if they had left somewhere else.

Oddly enough, they had, and it wasn't until a few seconds later did she realize Oskar wasn't with her anymore.

Whatever, sucks for him.

In a pained effort, she leaned onto the bricked wall, her chest heaving in and out harshly from the heavy breathing.

Her body slid down the bricked, dirty wall to rest, her calves aching from the sudden excess running she had just recently done.

Turning her head, she looked out into the alleyway to check to see of there were anymore.

A relieving sigh escaped her once she saw that there wasn't any around.

Her body limped as her head lay sideways against the wall, her eyes closing in order to relax.

Suddenly, a rustling sound was heard, her eyes popping wide open.

Before she could react, a seemingly, normal human being was strolling past casually, plastic paper bag in hand.

The human turned to her, raising a brow. "Are you okay?"

Instantly, she recognized the guy from the hospital: Frank.

Janna just stared at him, eyes still widened.

It wasn't until after a few moments of him awkwardly standing there that she had spoken up.

She stood straight up, eyes still widened with fear. "Did you not see fucking demons limping about just now!?" She yelled, pointing towards the direction to where the creatures had recently just been.

At such exclamation, Frank jumped, almost dropping his bags onto the floor. "Are you sure you're okay? There weren't any demons anywhere. Do you need some therapy or..?" He suggested, stepping a bit back.

"Don't fuck with me!" Janna yelled clearfully, holding onto his shoulders, "There was - no - _are_ big monsters walking around! You can't bullshit me and tell me there wasn't anything there!"

Frank stepped back, furrowing his brows. "Ma'am, you need to calm down. There are no demons; trust me. I just walked all over town today to grab these things from some shack, and I haven't noticed any weird activity going on. Even the people were acting normally." He assured, noting to his bag then looking back at her.

Janna stared at him in complete bewilderment, not understanding how he didn't notice anything. "But- what?" Janna clutched her head, eyes still wide.

"I think you need some help." Frank offered, placing his bags down to reach out to her-he was kind of like a nurse after all.

"No, don't." Janna growled, still on edge. "I'm going-I'm-" She stopped, furrowing her brows.

At her refusal, he shrugged and picked up his bags once more, now only standing there; looking at her.

Turning her head to look at him, she said nothing, removing herself from his view.

Then she left the alleyway, leaving Frank there to stare after her worriedly.

* * *

Janna walked with paranoia back home, her eyes peeled and aware.

She turned and checked every where she would walk to, expecting one of those things to reach out and grab her.

Though, none of that ever happened.

It seemed that she was somehow hallucinating the whole thing; that whatever was happening to her wasn't real after all.

She tried to convince herself it wasn't, but it looked real. And it somehow scared her; an emotion she rarely felt.

Shaking her head to clear out her denying thoughts, she crossed the sidewalk opposite from where she was at in order to get home without any trouble.

Strolling past the same cans and bottle filled bushes, she took out her keys to open the door, heading inside.

Before she could close the door however, something yanked her back outside.

Instantly she recognized the burn she had felt on her lips this morning to the burn now on her hand, and looked up with some relief to find a goofy grinning Tom staring down at her.

She ripped her hand away from his hold, stepping back to look at him a bit better. "You- Why are you here?" She asked, raising a curious brow.

Tom noticed the shake of her voice, but ignored it. "I was bored, so I came to hang."

Janna walked into her house as a response, and tiredly sat down on the couch.

Tom, taking her action as an invitation in, followed right after her, sitting next to her.

Janna closed her eyes and exhaled, tired. "Yeah, okay, fine." She muttered, "You can chill here for a while."

Tom grinned at her approval, and leaned a bit back to stare at her.

His eyes traced her outline, later averting after she opened her eyes again.

"Am I crazy?"

"Why do you say that?" Tom asked her, lightly scratching the beige colored fur of the couch.

"I don't know. I keep-I feel weird. Like," She paused, furrowing her brows, "Like, my emotions are all over the place. And I keep hallucinating."

Tom bit his lip, suddenly nervous. "Maybe its because you're traumatized..?"

"Traumatized?" She scoffed, waving a careless hand in the air, "I'm being honest right now, I don't feel that traumatized."

Tom crossed his arms. "Being traumatized isn't an emotion, Baggy."

"Then what is it?" Janna asked, a sudden random shiver going down her warm back.

"Being traumatized is something... something... that literally feels like it's stuck inside you. It's as if you're drowning in that one memory.." Tom sighed, leaving it off at that.

"I still don't get it.." Janna deadpanned, creasing her brows in sudden confusion.

Tom shuffled closer to her. "Look, Janna. Being traumatized is something that is a done, not a feel. It's a mental thing that eats away at you; and the longer you keep thinking, the more stressed you become. And because of that stress, you're stuck with something that you feel with. You feel as if it'll happen again, and you're scared, too afraid to...do anything."

Janna sat attentive, eyes flashing with empathy. "So I guess Marco had something like that happen to him." Janna muttered, eyes averting with his own.

"What?"

Janna turned to him, "You sure do know a lot about this stuff," she said, ignoring his comment, "Are _you_ traumatized?"

"No." Tom answered.

Then, he sighed. "But I know someone who was. _Still is,_ actually." He mumbled.

"Let me guess," Janna gave him a look, "Star?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah. You've noticed, right?"

Janna reluctantly nodded. "Yeah. It's..weird."

"It's sad, that's what it is." Tom said aloud, eyes lamenting.

Janna felt another shiver run through her. "Did..you ever try and help her with it...?" Janna asked, hoping he would tell her about what happened between him and Star. She was a curious person.

"I tried." Tom abruptly whispered harshly, ears drooping. "I tried _so hard_ , so damn _hard_ to help her, contact her, or _anything_."

Janna perked up, eyes softening at his willingness of a confession. He had never said anything about his past..

"But that never worked. I couldn't help enough." He breathed, voice barely audible to her.

"What do ya mean, enough?" Janna asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Did _she_ not think of his efforts as enough?

Tom shook his head. "I don't know if I could answer you, Janna."

"And _why_ not?" She asked, again, another question.

"Because I'm still trying to figure that out myself. On why I wasn't enough for her. "

"Then instead of answering the question, just tell me what happened. Maybe talking aloud can help something open up." She offered, in hopes that he would.

Tom sighed, and opened his mouth to continue. "I contacted her parents at the start, but they would always tell me that she would be fine. But I knew, deep down, that something wasn't." Tom clenched his fist, eyes narrowing. "I kept trying to call that place and her parents for almost a year, but I had no luck. So I decided to go over there myself to check up on her, to see how she was doing."

He inhaled, eyes lowering to stare solely on a random black smudge on the carpet. "I couldn't though. I would request a call..she would never come out and answer. I'd go up to the recipient woman who owned the waiting room, asking politely to ask for Star Butterfly. That woman, who I consider a close friend now," He watched the way she shifted to become more comfortable, "Was so nice to allow me each and every time to visit her. Two and a half years went by like that."

Tom frowned suddenly, eyebrows creasing upwards in a display of depressing view. "Until finally... she answered me. I was so, so glad to see her there, sitting, resting in front of me. I could finally _see_ her, I could finally _feel_ her. I was happy. Elated, about the fact that I now could see that she was still alive, waiting there. Though, it wasn't after our greet that I knew something was wrong."

Janna raised a brow, scooting closer. "What was wrong, then?"

Tom turned to her, all three of his eyes shimmered with a mix of fear and shock. "She looked duller. Her skin got paler, she was skinnier, and her whole personality seemed unlike herself. I knew that she would change, I just didn't think she would have changed that much."

"Well, what did you expect, Tommy? You hadn't seen her in almost..what? Three and a half years? Of course she would change." Janna commented, raising a brow.

Tom shook his head. "I knew that. But..it looked as if she had been suffering in there. I shook off those thoughts though, thinking that maybe her appearance was the only think that seemed wasted. So we talked, without much trouble."

Janna peered at him, "About..?"

"Anything, really." Tom answered, recalling the moment. "I was happy that she talked to me. But she was so dismissive whenever I would ask her how she had been doing throughout her time there."

"Dismissive? Huh, sounds professional even for you." Janna joked, earning a look. "Sorry, had to comment about that."

Tom chuckled hollowly, ears still drooped. "It's fine. Anyway," He continued, "I asked her again about how she was doing-"

"Why would you ask her again after she had just dismissed you?"

"Maybe she would've answered me that time." Tom responded, tone hardened.

Janna clamped her mouth shut at his small glare.

"I asked her to see if she would answer me after all the talk we had. Though, she didn't answer the question again. Suddenly, she told me plain and simple that she no longer wanted me to come to check up on her. She wanted me to never come back. She wanted me to leave her alone, to stop trying to help."

Janna felt a sharp knife penetrate through her chest.

"I couldn't believe it." Tom hushed, eyes turning to meet her own.

"No wonder you came that day into Marco's house. You've been trying to get an answer from her ever since?" Janna asked, mouth agape.

"Yeah. Ever since." Tom mumbled, leaning his head back; the curve of the sofa fitting perfectly with the curve of his neck.

Janna frowned, leaning her head back along with his.

"I'm sorry for that, Tom." She muttered beseechingly, still frowning.

Tom turned his head slightly towards her in surprise. Then, his surprise deteriorated slowly.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. It was mine for being so incredibly stupid." Tom responded, a pang commencing inside his hurting chest.

"Tom, I'll tell you this right now, but only once." Janna spoke, eyes glued to the ceiling, "You're not stupid. Sure, you can be an idiot at times," she snorted, "But, you aren't stupid. What you did was something a good, loving boyfriend would do. It was something that even me, Janna, considers as loving."

Tom again, became surprised. "I'm not sure if you're lying or not." He said truthfully, watching humorously as her face contorted to one of offended.

"That's rude. I was being nice, and that's how you repay me? Ass." Janna chuckled, punching his arm.

He hissed, "Ow", before half-heartedly giving her a glare.

She smiled, and shook her head. "You were being a good person. Believe it."

* * *

A/N: **_After Chapter 15, I will increase the number of words on a chapter to 5,000. These chapters have 3,000, so I legitamately increased the number to 2,000 more words, lol._**

 ** _Remember, people love you and you are a special human being._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	15. Past Regrets

Chapter 15: Past Regrets

 **Rating:** (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings:** Starco, JanTom

A/N: **_Yo, I've been planning for so long to include Ponyhead in this story, and I'm lowkey happy I did it this quick. Hopefully I didn't get_ _too rushed with this story_** **_tho._**

 ** _Remember, I love you._**

* * *

 _Ring... Ring..._ _Liliaca Ponyhead..._

 **Call... Call...**

Marco inhaled sharply, noticing yet _another_ call from say Mirror.

He froze in place, debating if he should wait until the call goes out, or wait for Star.

Should he alert Star? His gut was telling him something for once, and it was a good answer: he thought.

Bolting out the door, he saw Star coming up the stairs with some sort of new scissors now on her hands, looking at it with obvious dismay.

"Star," He called out, and she looked up, "Someone's calling you."

Star paled and walked quickly up the stairs, heading inside her room right after Marco.

Star held her chest, taken aback by who was calling her.

' _How did she already have a presence I was going to call her later?'_ Star wondered, walking towards the Mirror.

"Answer, Lilacia Ponyhead." Star said clearly, even if inside she knew she was shaking.

The screen changed to fluffy colors, consisting of mostly white, blue and pink.

There appeared a seemingly huge head of a horse, who had a horn that was broken from the very tip; where it's sharpness should be.

Marco stared at the horse in freezing shock, unable to make an expression because of how horrifying it looked to him. It was unnatural, _it was a flip-flapping floating head of a horse._

"Hello, Star," Ponyhead greeted, the white of her skin fading barely, hair still braided just as Star could remember back at Saint Olga's.

"Greetings, Queen Ponyhead. I suppose you knew I was going to call." Star said, raising a brow.

Ponyhead sighed. "I did. What is it that you need?"

Star's eyes hardened, her fingers sinking into her dress. "I need your help."

Ponyhead raised a brow of her own. "Again, why do you need my help?"

Star bit her bottom lip fiercely, almost drawing blood. "Don't tell my mother, please, if I do tell you." Star pleaded, stepping closer to the mirror.

Ponyhead creased her brows, worried now. "I promise you I won't. What is it?"

Star looked at Marco, who then looked at her, shrugging his shoulders. She sighed. "My wand was taken. By a monster." Star muttered, earning a gasp from Ponyhead.

Some of her white faded into a light blue at her outbreak, but she later coughed to cover it up. "I'm sorry, _what?_ Star, do you realize how in danger all kingdoms are?"

"That's why I came to ask for _you_ _r_ help. You don't think that I've been stressing for almost two days, now? I've been worried ever since!" Star cried out, losing her composure of her individuality.

Marco stood back and watched, now intrigued in the little yelling talk they had going on.

"Alright, alright." Ponyhead breathed in, then out. "If you have the correct scissors that the monster used, then I suppose I can help you, just because."

Star breathed out in relief, nodding her head. "I do. It's in the Castellano Swamp..makes sense since the monster seemed amphibian." Star muttered, and Ponyhead paused again.

"Wait, the Castellano Swamp? Hol' up," she lost some white of her skin, "Isn't that where..who was it.. _Toffee_ was banished to?"

"Toffee?" Marco spoke up, raising a brow.

The Ponyhead turned to him. "Yes, _Toffee_. He's the largest criminal in both the Uni and Mewni kingdom, causing two acts that messed around with the society."

Marco blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "What'd he do?"

"Toffee here, killed Star's grandmother." Ponyhead said without hesitation, noticing the way Star began to shiver and shake somewhat. "And he also killed one of..my kind as well, for their magic." Ponyhead tried to cover the flicker of sadness that passed through her hard-headed expression, "In order to keep him from coming to _our_ dimensions, King Uni and Queen Moon accepted to banish him inside that very same swamp. No one is allowed to open portals into there." Ponyhead spoke, somehow not as upset by it like Star was.

"Oh." Marco said simply, face blank.

Star shook her head, and began to bring out the scissors she had gotten from downstairs. "I have some of the monster's essence here. It'll help us track it down."

Ponyhead raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Where did you get that Monster essence from?"

"The scissors. Marco was smart enough to stab it into it's shoulder." Star complimented, and Marco scoffed, not able to accept the 'compliment'.

Ponyhead nodded her head. "Good work, uh.." Some more blue replaced her white skin, "You said Marco, right? What is he? A human?"

"What, do I look like a troll to you or something?" Marco asked, glaring at the pony.

"Did I say that, delinquent?" Ponyhead shot, narrowing her own eyes.

"No, but you were implying it." He shot back.

Ponyhead turned to Star. "Is he coming along?"

Star opened her mouth to say something, but Marco's voice broke out her own.

"Fuck yeah. What, am I too 'bad' for me to come along?" Marco hissed, pointing at the mirror.

Ponyhead humphed. "I was asking _Star_ , not _you._ " She turned back to Star with an angry glim in her eye, "Is he coming along?"

Star nodded immediately after she had asked. "Of course, he is rather of use."

Marco smirked at Ponyhead, who glared at him in return. "I'll help you. Just don't let this _earth-turd_ get in my way." She growled, throwing her chin up in the air to declare royalty.

Marco scowled at the insulting nickname. "Fuck you, long-face. Just for that I'll make _sure_ to get in your way-"

"Marco, _please._ " Star interrupted, shutting his mouth.

He turned to her and raised an unimpressive brow, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you, Queen Ponyhead. I really do appreciate you getting out of your duties in order to help me. Just be sure to ask your husband that it's okay with him. If he would like, he could come along as well." Star told her, smiling casually.

Ponyhead gave one last glare at Marco before turning to Star with half a smile, nodding. "It's a joy to see you once again. And, I will. Be careful for the time being, alright? I'll meet you mid-day in front of your location."

"Hold on-you know where my hous-"

"Alright. You be careful as well." Star interrupted Marco, watching the screen turn black.

Marco sighed angrily, glaring at her. "She's the person who you called to help? Really?"

Star sighed as well, but less angry. "Of course. She had always helped me out in time of need."

Marco considered her answer.

"Whatever," he said, leaving her room, "just don't let her bother me, alright? It annoys me."

Star nodded. "I'll try to."

* * *

It was now the middle of the day, and Janna was still thinking.

Tom seemed to be interested in whatever was happening in the T.V, so that left her to her thoughts.

' _Oskar was running along with me...'_ She thought as she bit her lip and looked to her side, her head leaning on her hand. ' _Did I imagine it, or was that thing real?'_

Janna crinkled her brows. ' _if it was real...then how come Frank didn't see it? How come nobody else came out to scream and point at the horrible looking creature? Was I deadass imagining it?'_

She groaned aloud as she thought, failing to remember that Tom was still sitting next to her.

He turned to her with a look of concern, missing the climax of the story the show had going on. "What's bothering you now, baggy?"

Janna perked up and removed her head that was resting on her hand to look at him in interest. "Huh?"

"I asked what was wrong with you." Tom repeated, this time differently.

Janna shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. I'm just still thinking about the weird monsters I saw earlier this morning." She explained, leaning back onto the couch as her eyes stared upon the ceiling.

Tom sighed. "Maybe you were imagining it."

"That's the thing though," she groaned again, "I don't think I was imagining it. It looked real, it _seemed_ real."

"How do you know that you weren't imagining it?"

Janna looked at him. "A guy, named Oskar- he's a piece of shit," Tom released a sigh, "-he saw it with me and ran too, and, for reals, he _saw_ it. I know he did. But, I lost him while I kept running."

Tom shrugged. "Maybe you imagined him too."

Janna threw him a look. "I literally talked to him the entire morning-I went to the _store._ "

Tom threw her a look of surprise. "Wow, I never thought you'd get up out of your bed at such an early morning-"

"Shut up, idiot," She said, rolling her eyes playfully.

Tom chuckled, then returned to his look of seriousness. "Nah but seriously though, maybe you imagined the whole thing."

Janna chuckled dryly as she stared at the T.V, shaking her head. "Yeah, maybe. It's just...nah, whatever."

"Okay, then." Tom said, earning another chuckle.

' _It's just that it reminded me of that old woman from last time._ '

* * *

Star turned to Marco with a confirmation within her eyes. "Are..Are you ready?" She asked, watching as he readjusted the secret knife he placed inside his jean pocket.

He lowered his red hoodie down enough to hide his knife from plain sight, and turned to her. "Yeah. Are you?"

Star nodded. "I am."

"Then let's go," Marco rushed, going for the door first as he shouldered his small backpack.

As he scrambled for the door, Star walked slowly with heavy thoughts in her mind, the main one being: _What would they see?_

She had never gone to that dimension before, out of fear on what rested on the other side. Her mother had warned her to never head there, and out of fear she obliged.

It seemed that with fear, anything could be controlled.

Her unfocused eyes stared at the still closed door, until they focused on Marco who had reached it.

She thought he would just head out, but she was surprised to find him holding the door for her.

"Well?" He spoke up when she hadn't moved.

Star shook her head and smiled sheepishly at him, heading out the door. "Ah, sorry. You just..surprised me." She told him awkwardly, stepping out into the newer sun.

He sighed in response.

Once exiting, Marco followed after her, his leg movements matching her own.

"You sure you're ready?" Marco asked, crossing his arms as he walked into the open area of the road.

"Of course," Star said seriously, brows knitted. "Of course I am."

Marco threw her a look but decided not to say anything.

With scissors in hand, Star opened the portal, biting her lip in anticipation.

"Wait-Wait- I thought you said that horse was coming with us?" Marco told her, watching the way she dropped her hand that was holding the scissors.

"She is. She had just informed me that we would meet her in...here." Star said, voice shaking.

Marco threw her a look of suspicion, but didn't question her.

Placing her scissors into his backpack, she turned to Marco in expectation.

"Marco," She began, heading closer to him than he wanted to, "Hold my hand."

Marco felt a twist in his stomach. "What? Why?"

Star smiled at him, "So that you don't accidentally get stuck in between the portals. And, it's for safe regards because you had never jumped into a portal before." She said, immediately heading to grab his hand.

Her cold hand touched his warm one, and he couldn't help but feel a shiver head down his spine at such a cold sensation. "Okay.." He gulped, cursing in his head.

"Good." Star said, smiling.

Suddenly, she began to run towards the portal, grin still intact.

He yelped at the sudden forceful pull that she gave, and opened his eyes in wide alarm when he went through the green colored portal.

Suddenly, covering his eyes, his feet landed on a soggy piece of land, feeling like mud under his shoe.

Removing his elbow from his sight, his eyes widened and marveled at such a dark and edgy setting, but crinkled his nose in disgust at a weird smell that flew up his nose.

"Ugh.." He complained, turning to the floor then to her.

Star was still smiling when she looked at him, raising a brow. "What's the issue?"

"It fucking smells." Marco growled, still holding her hand.

Star pulled him along into a much stiffer plot of land, and crinkled her own nose as well. "Oh...you're right."

Marco stared at her oddly. "You seem to be happier now that we're here. Are you okay?"

Star's eyes flashed green and she suddenly frowned, her colors dulling. "Oh..right. I..forgot that we're here because of a serious objective."

Marco gave her a look. "What did you _think_ we were doing?"

Star sighed. "Nothing." She straightened up, and began walking a thick path of trees. "Let's go," She pulled Marco along, "Ponyhead's just around the corner."

Marco said nothing as he walked along with her, looking around the place all the while.

There seemed to be all sorts of dark colored leaves, whether it be red, or yellow. Though there was mostly green; or green goop.

It looked like..something unsanitary, which Marco would rather not think about.

Ignoring his surroundings, he turned the corner of a tree, finding Ponyhead there, just as Star had said.

Ponyhead's white skin brightened against the green colors, and she herself sniffed in disgust. "Ugh. We opened the portal at a wrong place." She muttered, shaking her head.

Star sighed. "Well, it was the only way we could enter without being seen. It's better this way in the trees; than to be out in the open where the monster's base could be. Plus, it's best that we avoid Toffee-at all terms."

Ponyhead nodded. "Correct. Now," she looked around, "Do you have the essence?"

Star took out a very small container that held something green, in response from her small pink purse, proceeding to then hand it to her.

Ponyhead took it from her hand with her mouth, then placed it on the ground as she backed up.

Marco raised a brow, "What is she-"

"Stand a bit back, I'm bout' to blast this thing!" Ponyhead said, her white fading from her skin; replacing it with her old color-blue.

Star brought Marco back, ignoring the change of color of her skin. ' _Is she turning back to her old self?_ '

With her broken horn, she released a bolt of electric magic which turned the essence to a bright pink; and suddenly, around them, little specks of pink began to light up as well.

"There's our path." Ponyhead said, her head turning to look at the very small droplets of pink.

* * *

As they walked, little noises echoed, the rustling of leaves being the main sound that they could hear.

They all weren't sure whether it was them or something else, so they thought of it better to ignore the sounds.

Throughout, they kept noticing a grey type of color swishing through, and they thought of it suspicious that it kept following them everywhere they went.

After a while, the trees began to clear to an opening, where they found a small cascade of houses strung up together in bunches of four.

It was abandoned; maybe even for about _300_ years.

But the trail went that way, so they had to resentfully head into the area.

Looking around, all of them went inside the houses to check if it was there or not, while Star followed the trail that went far beyond into the ruins.

Marco groaned. "I don't think we'll find anything here, Star. The monster must've taken it for good."

"But there's still a trail," Ponyhead said, looking at it.

"Yeah, obviously, but it leads to a fucking ravine. There's no way I'm heading down there where I could die." Marco said. ' _Or where she could_.'

Star rubbed at her eyes. "Great. Now what?"

Ponyhead shook her head. "We-"

" _Hut Hut! Ta, qween shwa_!"

All three of them turned their head sharply towards the direction of the unknown language, paralyzed in place as they saw about five monsters staring at them.

" _Sieee, Konowa! Hut! Hut! Kell_!" A large monster spoke, the biggest one in fact. It had odd tattoos of red and yellow, the monster itself looking like the monster that stole her wand.

The other monsters around the big one began to charge at them by an unknown command, and they paled, running off to avoid said monsters.

As she turned around to run back into the hidden trees, she was suddenly pushed down by another force that was blocking her way.

Star stumbled back as her body hit the dirty asphalt, a hiss releasing through her glossy lips at an expression of pain.

Marco was somehow knocked down next to her, but quickly got up, dropping the backpack onto the floor and heading straight towards the monster with scissors in hand.

Ponyhead was zapping now, hitting the multiple monsters that blocked the way of the main one. And it seemed that she was...smiling?

Star, upon recognizing that she was dozing off, got up, grimacing at the pain of her right shoulder.

Almost flawlessly, she regained her balance and ran up to the monster that pushed her, removing a small pink dagger that was strapped behind her. Effortlessly, she slid below the monster and brought her little knife up to strike down straight on the monster's arm, eyes flashing green as she did so. She watched with no regret as it fell to the ground, crying in pain as it's own sword weapon fell right along with it.

Marco had been distracted at such a scene from Star, that he had almost been knocked out by a club that was swinging his way. But he managed to move away before it hit him.

Grabbing the sword, Star dropped it again when she felt that it was heavy, and decided to stick with the little dagger instead. It seemed that she was much quicker with the small little thing than with the giant thing.

Turning around, she released a small whine when she was slashed across her cheek, her face scrunching up in pain as she stumbled _back_ onto the floor.

In a rush, she backed away, her vision somewhat blurry from the painful tears that ran down her face. It had been a short while since she had actually experienced some poison type of pain.

Since Marco was looking at her as he fought, (as always), he let out an unintentional gasp when he saw her get hurt. As if he needed anymore credit, Marco grabbed the fallen sword and quickly aimed and struck at the monster, proceeding to stab it multiple times in the face when it fell. It's olive blood spilled with his own, anger clearly written on his face as he continued.

Star watched him, eyes continuing to flash green as she tried to stand up to keep going.

"Star," Ponyhead spoke up as she started, still blasting out magic from her broken horn, "Try distracting them- I'll try and open the portal!"

Star halted in place and swallowed thickly, her head spinning. "I don't think I can," Star cried, ducking from a punch, swinging up her fist into the air.

Marco watched, perplexed about the fact that she could still fight even in her weakened state.

"You need to!" Ponyhead yelled as she zapped two more monsters with broken beams of electricity.

Star shook her head, swinging her leg up into the air and knocking out a monster with it's own spear. "I just-"

Ponyhead turned to her, glaring. "No excuses! This is a dire situation! There are more of them coming this way- just try and use your bulbs!"

"Bulbs?" Star took out small balls from her bag as she jumped back from another monster, "I'll try to!"

Marco was suddenly pushed back by a harsh force at such distraction. He released a loud _oof_ at the air that was knocked out of him, looking up at the monster with sheer shock.

The monster stretched it's purple lips apart and brought it's sword up into the air, going in for a stab straight at his chest.

Marco, alarmed, shuffled back, missing the attack just barely.

Quickly, he stood up, his legs wobbling a bit at the excess movement.

The monster, at such slow tactic, attempted to pierce his sword at his chest once more, but Marco moved. Though unfortunately, it managed to slice him through his hoodie and the outside of his skin, to which he whined as he turned and shuffled the knife on his leg out to stick it into the monster's arm.

Star, at the sound of Marco's soft whine, stopped to turn to Marco, hoping she could help immediately; just as he had done before; recently.

Her eyes engulfed with green as she threw the dagger straight at the monsters neck, slicing clean through as it stuck into a dying tree. The monster fell as it attempted to cover it's neck, green blood squirting in all directions.

Marco stared at her in wide shock, watching as she slowly made her way to him.

Star slumped near Marco, her hearts cracking a bit as she tried to regain her mind back. Then, she threw the little balls at the monsters, the balls shuffling a bit as a sudden pink dust covered them. Though, the big one was still unharmed, staring at them from a top hill.

Ponyhead zapped a few more to knock the others out, then right away took out the dark pair of scissors Star had given her, opening the portal to head out.

Her eyes hardened as she tried to ignore the stinging pain of her cheek, her body quickly turning and grabbing the little dagger, to then head towards the portal with Marco stumbling behind her.

They went through, landing on the other side on the floor of their front yard.

* * *

Janna lay numbly against his lap as he twirled a strand of her black hair on his finger, mindlessly staring at the T.V with mild interest.

Janna, too lost in thought, hadn't paid attention to when he began to brush his hands over her cheek and scalp. His touch burned her skin at each stroke, just as she could remember, yet she didn't notice. In all honesty, she could even admit that she was enjoying it without even realizing. It also felt familiar with the burn on her lips she had felt this morning. _Now that she thought about it..._

Thinking had become a thing for her now during these few weeks that they had talked. Right now, more than ever, actually.

He was right about the whole traumatize thing. And it was depressing to know that he was.

Star was-no- _is_ traumatized. And Janna didn't even suspect it.

It wasn't even crazy anymore; it was sad, just like he had said.

Now she realizes that Star had always acted timid, to when she had ' _talked_ ' to Marco, all the way back to the hospital.

 _The hospital._

Of course- how had she not noticed? Or even thought about it, in fact?

Tom had been relieved to see her up, alive, and then she had dismissed him. Was the way Star dismissed him the same way she had dismissed him so long ago? Like he said?

Why would she do that? Why would she push away a guy like Tom, away from her?

Then, something else struck her.

Star had told her when they had met once more at school to not trust Tom, that he had a fondness to become angry.

Janna knew, and she still trusted him-so what was the problem?

"Hey, Tommy?" She croaked, ignoring the knock on wood noise that came from the front door.

"Hm?" He hummed, still staring at the T.V as he stroked her hair.

"Why was Star so upset with you when we met her at school?" Janna asked, her tired eyes turning to look at his own.

Tom sighed. "I don't know. I was a mad type of person back then,"

"You still kind of are-"

" _No, I'm not."_ He glared at her, "Anyways, I guess she didn't really want me...there. I don't think she trusted me." He mumbled, meeting her eyes.

Janna tsked. "That's dumb. You're still angry now- do you see me telling you to go away?" She asked, narrowing her eyes as she turned them back to look at the T.V.

Tom stiffened and paused the strokes of her hair.

"Like, I know she was probably scared that you'd do something, but hell, man, just because you have anger issues doesn't mean anything. You just gotta stick around-and you can leave once him or her does something really bad." Janna said clearly, no longer mumbling as if she were about to die.

Tom huffed. "Janna, I-You're right about these things, but there are just certain things you don't know about me. I don't wanna be the bad person here who feels guiltily for what he did."

Janna raised her head, hand on his lap. " _What_." She deadpanned, giving him a look.

"I-"

 _Knock! Knock!_

Tom halted, thankful for the sudden distraction at the door. Though, he had a sinking feeling of dread that he knew what it was and what that person was here for.

His parents had probably sent her.

Janna groaned, standing up from the warmness his body gave out, but was stopped, and sat back down by a strong hold.

"I'll get it," Tom whispered, placing a finger over his lips to imitate to be quiet, "Just lay low, and don't say anything unless I say so."

Janna grinned and crossed her arms, throwing him a smug look.

Tom narrowed his eyes, and told her in movements that he'd be watching her.

Turning, he walked quickly towards the door and opened it, too dumb to look through the peephole.

There, in front of the door, stood a woman in a suit, fire flaming where her hair should be. She was an old woman, it seemed, and she was staring directly at him with the most blankest look ever. "Prince Lucitor," She began in a grainy voice, "It's time for you to prepare the upcoming preparations of the Blood Moon Ball next week." She finished, writing down some more info on the clipboard with her flaming pen.

Tom wanted to slap himself. How did he forget? "Oh, right," he chuckled nervously, looking back to Janna who was sitting upside down in a bored manner, "I didn't realize it was next week.." He muttered turning to her.

The secretary sighed. "Of course. You always forget the important things. We should leave at this moment, right now."

Tom paused, then grinned. "Wait for a moment, please Nani?" He asked her, scurrying deeper into the house.

Secretary Nani watched with annoyance as he headed inside and talked with this girl, who seemed to be all but interested in going.

"Please, just for right now." Tom pleaded, hoping she would join.

Janna huffed. "Tom, I'm tired. Go by yourself, dude."

"Aw c'mon, Janna," He pouted, giving her a sad look with all three of his eyes.

Janna rolled her eyes. "No."

Tom clasped both his hands together, placing them in front of her chest in a way to plead. "Please? _Please?_ "

Janna face-palmed, and removed her hand to look at him correctly. It seemed that she was thinking about it, which could only mean a good thing for him.

After a few moments, she finally agreed. "Alright," she hissed, reluctantly making a decision, "I better not fall off a cliff this fucking time though," she warned, threatening him with her eyes.

Tom nodded and grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her with him as she let out a surprised yelp.

"Okay," he smiled at Nani, "Let's go."

Secretary Nani gave him a look. "I'm not sure if your mother will approve..."

Tom scoffed, waving his hand in the air to signal that it was whatever, "It's fine. I already called her."

Secretary Nani gave him a questioning look, but didn't comment on anything.

With a snap of her fingers, a rumble commenced from below them, shaking them as the earth split open to reveal a gargoyle chained up with a carriage made out of skulls.

Janna shivered as the air suddenly became heavy, reminding her of the last time she was there. "Yeesh, does this place ever stop being dark?" Janna complained, and the gargoyle glared at her.

"Well, _someone_ is bothered." It's dark and scratchy voice spoke up, making her jump, then glare at it.

"Hey, hey, Chad." Tom started, eyes peering at the gargoyle as he went inside, "Don't start anything."

The gargoyle huffed dramatically as he waited for the carriage door to close, in order to head below to their destination.

* * *

When they fell through, they landed on top of each other, Marco being below, while Star was on top. Ponyhead was fine; she was floating royally with a sheepish smile adorning her face.

Star groaned as she lifted the hair from her face, and looked down, only to scramble away in embarrassment at who she landed on.

Marco was stiff below her, but he got up without saying a word as he dusted his clothing.

Then, "Girl, are you okay?" Ponyhead asked, her braid now undone as the white of her skin completely began to fade.

Star blinked in surprise as she stared at Ponyhead, who was concerned about the fact that she had gotten hurt on her cheek; pretty badly she might add.

"Star?" Marco spoke, ignoring the pain of his shoulder blade as he walked towards her, "You-Are you okay?"

At his voice, Star finally awoke, and nodded, grimacing as she tried to touch the cut on her cheek with her index finger.

"Don't do that-" Marco scolded, slightly angry as he pulled her hand away.

Ponyhead shook her head as she approached them closer. "Are you okay, girl?"

Star nodded, still staring at her skin as the blood began to dry on her open skin.

Ponyhead nodded in relief, then narrowed her eyes. "I dunno why you called me over here, girl, but it was for sure a waste of useful time." Ponyhead muttered indignantly, throwing a glare at both of them, but mostly Marco as the darkened portal closed.

Star sheepishly fidgeted with the small purse that she had brought with her, muttering out words that were incomprehensable to both Marco and Lilacia.

"Whatever. We were sure that thing went in there." Marco defended, arms crossed as he stood by Star.

Ponyhead rolled her eyes, "And who asked _you_ , earth-turd?"

Marco grinned smugly, "You didn't have to, I told you anyway."

"Well, I still didn't wanna hear anything come out of your mouth." Ponyhead shot, scowling as she tried to reposition her crown on her head.

Marco growled as his eyes narrowed, saying nothing in response.

Star sighed. "I am truly sorry Queen Ponyhead, it was my mistake. I was just-I was hoping to find the monster who took my wand."

Ponyhead sighed as well. "Girl, it's fine. At least you brought back my individuality; this was all I needed. Though my only comment is to keep that piece of meat on a leash-it's like a yapping dog wherever it goes." Ponyhead muttered, turning her gaze over to Marco.

Marco didn't say anything once again, and only stared at her with the frozen glare he always wore.

Star was slightly surprised to find him saying absolutely nothing when being insulted.

"Anyway," Ponyhead barfed out a pair of pink scissors, opposite to the dark and sharpened ones Marco had, "I'll need to go back to my kingdom. You know how boyfriends get-they're pretty annoyinggg." She mumbled against the scissors in her mouth, dripping saliva onto the floor as only Marco recoiled at it.

Star nodded in understanding. "Very well. Take good care of yourself, Lilacia."

Ponyhead smirked. "You too, babe. And, it's Lilacia-remember." She said as she cut the portal open and hopped inside.

Star waved goodbye as she went, and slightly faltered as the portal shut closed.

"Thank. God." Marco breathed a sigh of relief as he rubbed his face with his hand, pulling it down in the release of frustration. "She was so annoying."

Star turned to him, arms crossed. "You two didn't seem to get along."

"You _think_?" Marco said sarcastically, giving her a look.

Star shook her head. "Jeez, Marco. Sometimes I tell myself that I have issues with social interaction, and then I remind myself no, there's you." She muttered as he humphed, slightly offended.

"Whatever. Just thank me I didn't beat the shit out of her." Marco refuted, arms still crossed.

His expression then softened. "Are you okay, though? Do you need anything-"

Star cut him off with a wave of her hand. "It's fine, Marco. There's no need."

Marco ran a hand over his hair as he frowned. "I'll go get the kit, okay? Just-wait out here." He told her as he ran inside, opening and shutting the front door.

Star let a smile caress her face as his back was turned, watching as the front door opened and he went inside. "Thank you for coming, Marco." She whispered, walking closer to the door in order to head inside.

A warping noise suddenly echoed inside her ears when she touched the doorknob, her brows furrowing in confusement at the portal opening.

She turned around and looked, her eyes widening when she saw a monster coming out of said portal.

The same one that took her wand.

* * *

Star screamed as she stumbled onto the floor, backing away until her back touched against the front door as she stared upon the monster in horror.

Was it there to kill her? End her? Or worse? Hurt him for hurting it?

"Star Butterfly."

Star blinked quickly in fear at the calling presence of her name. "You-You-What is it that you want?" Star whimpered pathetically, feeling vulnerable without her wand.

"I do not need anything, rather I am here to bestow to you, this," The monster presented the saddle bag before her, it's leather surface beaming against the hot sun.

Star stared, dumbfounded yet terrified.

At the scream that she let out a few previous seconds, an actual worried Marco opened the front door, his legs stopping her from falling completely onto her back inside the carpeted floored house. "Star?" He called out, lowering down to pick her up, "Whats-" He looked forward and froze, eyes widened as he stared at the monster that held the brown luggage. Immediately, Marco's eyes narrowed at the monster, as he slowly took out the knife he had placed back into the bag on his leg. "You." Marco growled, pointing the knife at it, "What do you want?"

"I mean no harm Box Boy. I am here to return to you what I had stolen." Buffrog told them easy, offering the bag once more.

Star stood up, still shaking against Marco. Why was she so scared? "This is a trap. It has to be."

Buffrog stepped closer, hands up, but stopped when Marco had once again threatened him with his own scissors. "I assure to you, Miss Butterfly, that it is not."

Marco had placed a hand on her shoulder for assistance, pulling her a bit back so that she could be able to to touch her back to his chest.

Star could feel her heart shake at his touch, but in order for her to focus, she needed to forget what he was doing to her emotions; and focus to what was happening now.

Was the monster serious?

"Miss Butterfly," Buffrog began once again, a worrisome frown present on his face, "I cannot do this to you. I just cannot. Toffee had asked me-"

"Toffee?" Star whispered, releasing a gasp, "Toffee sent you?"

Buffrog nodded, and tossed her the untouched wand inside the saddle bag. "Yes. And it was mistake. A very big mistake to take something that was important to you, as well as to steal."

"What's your motive?" Marco hissed, narrowing his eyes at the monster as his soft hold on Star tightened.

"No motive. Just empathy." Buffrog murmured, "I was told that this wand here, was an important mission in order to be completed. I stole it from you in an effort to save myself."

Star bit her lip, her eyes flashing green. "I'm not so sure if I could believe you or not." She muttered, grabbing the saddle bag from the floor.

"You do not have to. All you do is to know that you are the rightful owner of the wand. Toffee will have probably sent monsters to attack me, but I do not care. I have seen you through the mirror glass, and I have seen you worry and be good." Buffrog told them, specifically her, hoping that he could convince her to stay here, on earth, where it's safe.

"Mirror Glass...You had been watching me the entire time?" Star asked, completely shocked and somewhat embarrassed.

"I had. And I could not do this for myself nor to you, for I knew how you felt the same night I had stolen your precious object." Buffrog said, touching his chest with his flipper in a sad way.

Marco turned to look at Star for an answer as she did the same, then turned to look back at the monster that was slightly taller than both of them. "You...Buffrog, was it?"

He nodded his head.

Star bit her lip as she cautiously opened the bag, taking out the object within it. Immediately, she felt the surge of energy that went right through her, engulfing her body as her cheeks lighted up for only a second in time. She felt her stress, leave. "You have truly helped me here, Buffrog," she told him, handing the saddle bag to Marco as he held onto it with confusion, "Thank you so much for your help, truly, thank you. I still am not sure if you are telling me the truth, but I do believe that what you did here was good. And if so, if they are headed your way to attack personally you, then you must either stay, or hide out in a place where it's much safer." Star offered, her sophisticated tone returning to her manner of speech.

Buffrog felt himself smile, until his smile dropped. "There is something else I must say. That wand-Toffee was going to use it for something very bad. Bad for you, and your mother."

Star felt a lump in her throat form. "My..mother?"

"Yes. Mother. He had a plan to bring her back to him, bring her to show affection."

Star paled. Her...and Toffee... _Could it be...?_

Marco raised a confused brow at both her and the monster. "This makes no- what? What are you even saying, man? I know for sure a woman like that could not be convinced."

"He was going to use the wand to do the convincing."

* * *

Inside a dark room, a lizard like hand clenched into a fist, the glass of vinegar it was holding breaking into pieces as the substance ran down the very same fist.

"Dennis." Toffee called lowly, the chairs back facing the poor bird.

"Y-Yes, sir?"

Toffee turned around, eyes hardened as his hands folded neatly onto the clean wooden table. "I'll need you to call Ms. Heinous. We'll need to have a... _chat_."

* * *

A/N: _**Well, here ya go, ma dudes.**_

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	16. Starting Off By Plan

Chapter 16: Starting off by Plan

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings** : Starco, JanTom

A/N: **_Lol, ya'll, I lied on chapter 14. Turns out, chapter 15 had almost 7000 words, so I guess I started to write it even before chapter 16. Yw._**

* * *

Janna felt a shiver go down her spine as she exit the carriage.

Her foot stepped onto the crimson colored dust on the floor, its hollowness reminding her of the last time she was there.

 _Cold, and forbidden_.

A sudden burning, firm touch had grasped her on her shoulders, and again, she had felt warm.

She looked up to see Tom smiling down at her glowingly, and she returned that smile with a hint of an evil gleam.

* * *

As they walked along the hot dusty floor, Janna kept seeing the gray of the lost souls there, either sitting or working.

The ones who were working seemed _alive_ compared to the others.

At one point, one of them had actually came up to them, greeting Tom in a royal type of manner.

It seemed weird to her; even if he _was_ a prince, but that didn't change the fact that Tom acted much more like those cliché kings in princess movies.

When he was greeted, he responded darkly, his voice having a low pitch as he greeted the lost soul.

Janna seemed alarmed when he talked like that, making her feel as if he was someone else holding onto her; _tightly_ might she add.

"Greetings Prince Lucitor." The woman soul had greeted rather pretty, and Janna couldn't help but feel just a small pinch of jealousy. It was a well figurine girl, and her type of clothing was at it's bare minimum. Janna felt rather uncomfortable.

Of course, Tom had saluted her back, but then proceeded to keep moving when the soul had insisted on talking to him.

Secretary Nani didn't seem pleased with the lack of contact with the spirits.

Though, Janna didn't seem to care.

Nor did Tom.

* * *

Janna couldn't believe what she saw; but of course, she _had_ to.

His castle was extremely huge, consisting at about 20-25 stories or more.

It had fire, ( _of course)_ , blazing all over it, and its bloody red mocked her own eyes.

The moment they had entered, every guard that was around had turned to look looking nervous as to who had arrived. Though, they immediately relaxed when Tom came through the door.

Janna had to stop herself from looking surprised at the faces she saw. Some of the many faces had four eyes, five, or even _six_. Some even had multiple mouths, and no noses. It was kind of scary, since they all seemed to suddenly go at them, with Secretary Nani in the back taking notes as she sat down on one of the nearby benches.

They were all talking and murmuring with one another, and many of them saluted Tom as they gave him thumbs up.

It seemed to cause an odd type of reaction, and Janna had to stop herself from thinking that maybe they were giving them thumbs up for... _other_ reasons.

"Ayyeee, if it isn't Lucy!" A gargled voice had said to her side, followed by a cackle.

Janna had instinctively turned to look at whoever spoke, and felt herself stand back in alarm at what she saw.

I mean, in her sense, it was a... _good_ thing, but it was rather uncomfortable and weird to look at.

Tom had covered her eyes, and Janna had to refrain herself from yelling out in anger at the blockage of view.

"What the hell, Oxy?" Tom bristled, eyes narrowing at the Aqua looking demon.

Oxy only grinned. "Hell it is, buddy. Hell it is." He seemed to turn his attention to Janna, "I see you got yourself a new buddy. What's her name? Don't tell me she's like, your slave or something." The demon snorted, and Janna scoffed.

"Like hell I'm his slave." Janna growled, removing his hand from her face. It burned her when she touched it, as well when he had covered her eyes.

Tom only rolled his eyes. "You seriously have issues, man. Don't let me grab Suzy or something."

The Aquatic demon chuckled. "Ah, man, don't even bother. We broke up just yesterday."

Tom sighed and face-palmed. "You _idiot_. This is why you suck sometimes."

Janna blinked as she stared at the naked demon, not at his-erhm- _thing_ , but at his face. Oxy seemed incredibly similar to Tom, except that he had his hair down, and smaller horns. He only had two eyes.

The demon turned to her. "What's your name?" It cooed, hand out.

Janna slapped the hand away and backed off, giving him a glare. "My name is 'Fuck off'."

Tom grinned at the demon as it scowled. "Aw man. Don't tell me you corrupted her too. First that butterfly chick, and now her? Sucks." Oxy said to him, then looked back at Janna with a pout. "Let me guess, he gave you a kiss-"

"Oxy! _Get the fuck back here right fucking now_!" Another voice screamed from the hallway, and the demon seemed to turn a darker shade of blue.

Out came another guy, holding what seemed to be the aquatic demon's clothing.

Tom stared dumbfounded, while Janna grinned to herself as she kept looking at the naked demon. He was quite fit, if she might add.

Out ran the aquatic demon, not before waving him goodbye as it ran.

His 'friend' seemed to stop and wave at Tom too, before running right after that said demon.

Both Janna and Tom said nothing as Tom led her throughout the castle.

* * *

"Tommmm," She whined, rubbing her back, "We've been walking for _hours_. How big is this damn castle?" Janna exclaimed, glaring at him.

Tom crossed his arms and sighed."You agreed to come with me. Plus, we've only been walking around for a few minutes." He deadpanned, earning an annoyed pout.

"Well _clearly_ that decision was a mistake." Janna mumbled to herself.

"Well _maybe_ you should've thought it through." Tom countered, grinning.

Janna groaned and sat down, criss-crossed. "I'll wait for you here, man. I'm too tired-"

" _No_ ," He said immediately as he stared at her judge-fully, "Not after last time."

"Just leave, Tommy. I promise I won't try to die this time." Janna told him, waving her hand in the air to shoo him away.

"You know what, I'll just do this," He approached her closer, while she looked at him with slightly interested eyes.

He abruptly swooped down and picked her up, and she yelped, grabbing him.

Janna's heart dropped. "On second thought, I'm not really tired-"

Tom threw her a look, "Then why did you say-"

"I know what I said-"

"But I asked _Why_ -"

"Put me down, _idiot!_ " Janna yelled, pushing him away.

Tom chuckled to himself as he held her tighter, "What, you find this- _let me guess, let me guess_ \- weird?"

Janna stopped pushing him to glare at him. "No." Then she thought about it. "Yeah." Janna heaved a sigh.

Tom tsked. "Too bad. You said you were tired, so I'll just take you there like this."

Janna rolled her eyes and shrugged as she adjusted herself. "Alright, whatever. Fuck it. This is kinda better anyways."

Tom began to walk as she barely bounced at the movement, a small smile beginning to form on her lips.

* * *

They arrived at this desolate hallway, where paintings and armor seemed to be a thing.

"Why are we here at this weird, creepy place?" Janna asked him, taking a look at his face while she was still in his arms.

"Well, _obviously_ to go to my room." He replied, placing her down in front of a big, bloody door.

Janna groaned. "I thought we were going to that throne room you were talking about."

Tom shook his head and opened the door with the tip of his finger exerting fire. "Well, you were wrong." He chuckled, referencing to a vine.

Janna pinched the bridge of her nose as she watched him head inside.

"Well?" He called out as he popped his head out, "Aren't you coming in?"

Janna felt her cheeks heat up all of a sudden. What was he planning? "No. I'll stay out here, weirdo."

Tom sighed and snatched her arm to pull her inside, twirling her around and making her land onto his bed.

Her twirling body landed onto the soft cushioned mattress of his bed, causing her to remember the events that happened to her before. She shivered. Dying was the worst.

She sighed exasperatedly as he searched around the cabinets, passed the stool where the book used to be.

"Hold up- Wheres that weird book?" She asked him, pointing at the stool.

Tom was about to respond and say that it was up there, above her, but the book introduced itself.

" _Right here, human peer_." The book announced as it lowered itself onto the said stool.

She jumped, and stared, her eyes widened and the book. "What the fu-"

"Book, do you remember where I placed my notebook?" Tom asked it, removing some of the items that adorned his place out of the way.

" _Your diary? Ah, well, It's right over that chest near the ping-pong table."_ The book said unintentionally, and Tom felt his heart drop.

"Diary?" Janna piped up, an evil grin making it's way to her face. "You said it was by the ping-pong table?" She asked, getting up from the bed.

Tom turned around and narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't even think about it. _Sit_."

Janna shrugged and complied, that grin still intact.

Tom stared at her for a few seconds with suspicion, until he proceeded to keep looking for the events he wrote down on this notebook. "Not my diary, you stupid book, the notebook. You know? The one I wrote all the stuff about the blood moon ball in?"

Janna stayed quiet while she tried moving to the book while his back was turned.

" _Oh, **that** book. Well, It's by the hook_." The book responded, saying nothing about the fact that Janna was going for the diary.

Tom turned to the book, completely missing the crawling Janna. "The hook? What? I literally have no hooks in here. What am I, a fisherman?"

" _Perhaps. I meant by the mishaps, of the heads hanged on your walls. The one who falls._ " The book made clearer, and Tom face-palmed as he looked up at a blinking head that he labeled 'Falls' because of the prize Bill had given him so long ago when he was a kid.

"Quit the rhyming, book. You suck at it. Plus, you don't even need to rhyme. I heard you say a complete sentence without the need to." Tom told it, reaching for the hidden notebook that was under the head trophy. Out slipped a green colored notebook, and he smiled at it as he opened it and read it to make sure it was the right one.

"Dear Diary, today, I finally had a wet dream." Janna announced, snickering to herself as she read the rest of the page.

Tom dropped the notebook and turned around, darkened in purple. "What the _hell_ , Janna?" Tom yelled, eyes blazing red.

" _You should have kept an eye on her. You don't have any knowing, that's for sure._ " The book said to him, and Tom could've sworn it was smiling.

Janna read another sentence. "Dear Diary, I met someone today, her name was-"

Tom's breathing stopped, and he quickly went over to her to snatch the book away.

Janna reached for it and whined, as if she were a child, "Aw, man! C'mon, Tom, It was getting so good!"

Tom huffed and threw the book behind himself, throwing it at a high place where she for sure couldn't reach to. " _Never. Again."_ He said, expression darkened as he stared at her careless expression.

"Whatever." Janna mumbled, getting up from where she sat on the floor.

Tom kept an eye on her as he walked backwards to where his notebook had fallen, in order to make sure she wouldn't try anything else. That book was going to pay for not saying anything.

Tom reached down and picked up the book, smiling to himself at the relief he felt that he hadn't lost it.

"Well?" Janna spoke up, walking up to him, "You got your stupid plans. Can we leave?"

Tom rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. "I still need to take this to my parents."

Janna glared at him. "Great."

* * *

Tom entered the throne room, not before placing Janna down onto the ground while ignoring her protests of 'I'm tired' or, 'please keep carrying me'. After they had left his room, she insisted on being carried rather than to walk all the way to the other side of the castle. He only complied.

When he entered his parent's throne room, he realized it was empty, except for his throne, where his dad was sitting down for some reason, looking as depressed as him.

Janna kicked the big door shut, the door slowly closing. But when it closed, it emitted a loud booming noise, that it barely shook the ground.

That seemed to catch the attention of the elderly king, and immediately, he had brightened when he saw Tom.

"Tom, my boy!" He exclaimed, and literally ran to him as he engulfed him in a big hug.

Tom winced as he took a look at Janna, who was staring at them with an odd look. "Okay, _dad,_ " Tom chuckled out nervously, "You're kind of embarrass-"

The king pulled away sheepishly, and coughed. "Sorry," He whispered, "Didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your wife."

Tom turned a dark shade of purple. " _Dad, shut up_." Tom whispered, his eyes glowing red for a second.

Janna perked up at the mention of 'wife'. "Hold on," She began, her eyes narrowing at Tom, "What does he mean by wi-"

"Oh, hey, Dad! Haha, I forgot to introduce you to her.." Tom interrupted, ignoring the scathing glare Janna was bringing upon him, "This is Janna, my _friend_." He said through gritted teeth.

King Lucitor brightened. He turned to Janna, "Nice to meet you, Janna! It's so exciting to meet another human."

Tom face-palmed, and Janna raised a brow.

"Hold on," Janna began again, somehow becoming more confused, "Your pops' a human?"

Tom felt like killing himself. "Yes. Isn't it _obvious_?"

King Lucitor chuckled. "Oh, you must be confused. Did you think I was going to be a demon?"

Janna shrugged. "I dunno, daddy-o, but you certainly weren't what I was expecting."

King Lucitor brows furrowed. "I'm not? Then what did you expect?"

Tom slapped her mouth shut before she could say anything else.

His father turned to him. "Hey, that's no way to treat your wi-I mean, _friend_." The king warned, waving a finger.

Tom's eye twitched as Janna chuckled against his burning palm.

"Anyway's Dad," Tom hissed at him as his dad only smiled back, "I got the plans here, and you can tell mom to tell the guards."

His dad took the notebook and kept his smile. "Ah, alright then! Just in time too."

Tom nodded. He then looked around the room, seeming to be looking for something lost. "Speaking of which...where's mom?"

The happy smile of the king fell, and he sighed as his body slumped with sadness. "Oh, I don't know...It's been 20 minutes and she's still not home.."

Tom wanted to bang his head against the sharp walls. "Dad, it's only _20_ minutes. That's not even that long." Tom told him, hand still covering Janna's mouth as she only giggled at the scene before her.

"I know..it's just.. _why is she taking so long_?"

Tom sighed, and pulled Janna closer as he kept his hand still on her mouth. "She'll come, just wait, dad. Gosh, why do you do this everyday?"

King Lucitor sighed and said nothing as he went back to sit on Tom's throne.

Janna watched, now becoming bored.

This was going to be a long wait..

* * *

Star grimaced a bit as he softly placed the bandage onto her cheek, his finger running through it to assure it stuck on correctly.

At the close proximity that they had, it made it difficult for them to fix each-other well, and end the committing of any mistakes. Especially with Marco, who seemed to have difficulty trying to concentrate at all. It seemed that all he looked at were her eyes.

"There," he muttered, avoiding her captivating crystal eyes as he quickly got off the couch and left her, not before cleaning up and putting away the extra kit that they had in use.

Star stared after him, touching the big band aid that now rested on her cheek. It tickled her, and she sighed to herself as she looked down to look at her wand.

She couldn't believe that it was _that_ easy that she had retrieved her wand back. For so much, she kept stressing and stressing, not only about what her mother would do to her, but how she was supposed to get it back.

She already went through too much, and with that weight on her shoulder, it felt as if she was barely able to function.

But now...it seemed that she felt lighter. Even if her mental form still carried a heavy burden. ' _Who are you now, with emotions?_ _Who are you now, free? **Who are you?** '_

Star groaned as her hand balled into a fist, her expression sour.

The wand seemed to glow, and it mocked her own eyes with the very same green that always overcame her.

She didn't even flinch when it brightened, nor did she wish to think about it.

She glared down at it, before closing her eyes and leaning back against the soft cushions of the sofa. It's best that she doesn't think about anything for the moment.

"Are you okay?" Marco abruptly asked her, popping up out of nowhere from his trip to the kitchen.

Star nodded numbly, and opened her eyes to take a look at him.

He plopped down onto the couch with a glass of water in hand, his thumb seeming to rub it nervously.

Why was he nervous?

At such a lack of response, Marco sighed and raised the glass, eyes assertive yet emotional, without saying a word.

He was offering her a sip.

She only stared at him as her arms rested to her sides, too exhausted to even say anything.

Marco scoffed, and took the glass back. "You don't want some, then?"

Star said nothing as she turned her head, frowning to herself as she tried to relax a bit.

It seemed that her body had suddenly became tired. Her grip had loosened on her wand, and her mind went almost completely blank.

Marco seemed unsatisfied with the response. Willingly, he sighed exasperatedly and came closer to her, his body nearly touching her own.

At the sudden scent of cologne and the feeling of a warm presence, Star turned back to him, noticing the way his expression seemed softer now.

"C'mon." He whispered, still holding the glass out to her, "You need it."

Star took notice to the way his eyes resembled something other than pity, something that he must've related to somehow.

It seemed as if it was a long while that he kept his offer out, feeling even more regret of his decision of being kind to her. It was only a few seconds that there was silence. That is, until she had finally moved.

She took the glass from him as her fingers brushed his own, her lips touching the cold surface of the smooth glass.

He watched her, his eyes focused on her lips.

She took a peek at him before drowning the water in one go, her body feeling the water move throughout within herself.

She parted the glass from her lips when she had finished, and handed the glass back to him weakly.

He took it and held onto it, now feeling the warmth of her fingerprints that she left on the cold glass.

She smiled at him and adjusted herself a bit on her seating, mumbling out a ' _thank you_ '.

He didn't seem surprised at her thank you for once, and only smiled back in response as he placed the glass down.

That smile did things to her that she didn't know could happen to her.

And she felt warm inside, for once in her life.

She didn't know that she made him feel like that, too.

* * *

Somehow, she had ended up asleep on the couch, her head laid to face the side as her body slouched.

Marco was still there, distanced from her, considering whether or not he should wake her up, or take her to her room without any trouble.

His common sense said one thing, but his emotions said another. It was all so complicated for him, even if it wasn't meant to be.

For one, the best option for this situation would be to wake her up and watch her slowly make her way up the steps, and into her room without much of judgement. Therefore, he wouldn't feel anything weird if he were to be around her. But the best for _him_ , (I suppose), would be to carry her without any consent, and probably stay there beside her to make sure she won't get hurt or dream about bad things again. The warmth at times that she gave off caused him to experience a home-y feeling, something that had been long gone in his case. And plus, if he were there, he'd make sure that he'd try and help her, at least to cope with said dreams.

Even if it's bound to make things worse.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he watched the T.V shows that were now airing from 8-9, still determining whether or not he should or shouldn't do the things needed to be done. Or, _wanting_ to be.

He couldn't focus on the show, or whatever weird stuff was happening on T.V, as all he could do was only stare at her.

It struck him as odd that she hadn't moved or even twitched as she slept, which made it seem crazy since he knew that she had always woken up at night, then tried to go back to sleep.

He knew she had kept quiet, but what she didn't know was that he knew that problems arise whenever she would try and go to sleep.

Then, suddenly, his heart dropped at a horrid thought that came to his head; _what if she was_ _dead?_

Immediately, he neared her and poked her, and she moved a bit, her body trying to move closer to him.

A sigh of relief escaped him, and he lay there, still next to her as he kept watching her.

His expression cringed to himself as he forced himself to look at the T.V. Staring at somebody while they were sleeping was a very weird thing.

Then, she shuffled and turned her body around, dropping her head on his shoulder.

He bit his lip as he tried to place her back into position, his cheeks burning.

It's been a while since he had any _real_ physical contact with a girl. (Besides the moments when Star would occasionally touch him or something).

' _No. This is bad. Don't feel anything, don't say anything, just avoid her. Just avoid her. That's all you need to do; avoid her; you won't feel weird that way.'_ He reluctantly decided to wake her up so that she could go to sleep.

"Star," He whispered, moving her shoulder with his hand, "Star"

She moaned in dissatisfaction, and turned her body to face his, curling up a bit.

Marco tried to ignore the sound she made and tried again to wake her up, but to no avail.

She kept curling up even more, her brows furrowed in annoyance.

At the 4th try, her eyes finally began to open, bloodshot red as she glared at his hand that blocked the view from his face.

Then, her eyes softened when she saw it was him, and closed her eyes again.

Marco sighed. "Star. You gotta go sleep in your room." He breathed, his hands consolingly brushing her hair away from her face.

Star felt the sensation of fingers, and opened her eyes again, now droopy. "I'm tired.." She whispered hoarsely, throwing him a sad look. Oddly, her up-tightness had faded, and at this moment, she no longer felt as if acting proper was valid.

Marco crossed his arms and raised a brow. "C'mon, Star. You gotta get up and go sleep in your room." He urged, eyes now returning back into their assertive mode.

Star blinked as she tried to focus on him, her vision blurry from being half-asleep. "Can you.." She began, whispering, "Can you carry me there..?"

Marco eyes widened as he flinched, her words scathing his body. It's as if those words had stung him. He scooted a bit back, his touch leaving her cheek from where he had removed her hair from.

He remembered; _oh he did so,_ and it hurt that he did.

It felt familiar, she seemed familiar. She _was_ her.

She gave him the same feelings that _she-devil_ had given him, and he refused to try and believe it.

"You can get up _yourself._ " Marco hissed, narrowing his eyes at her as his tone hardened. No way was he going to fall for this again. Not after the way things had went.

Star felt her body stiffen, and her chest begin to ache. Star frowned to herself, haven regretted asked for anything. Sheepishly, she suppressed a groan as she tried getting up, face droopy as she felt a second of hopelessness for herself.

He watched her leave his personal bubble and get up the steps, clearly _struggling_ , refusing to feel any understanding.

Marco stared after her, frowning, then shook his head and told himself he didn't care.

He couldn't.

He didn't _want_ to.

Yet, he did so anyways.

At the top of the steps now, Star bit her lip at the mild pain of her shoulder, suddenly feeling a soft warmth from said place.

She turned her head and widened her eyes at him, flinching away from his touch as he had done to her. "I'm sorry," She whispered, "You said I'd need to do this by myself." She told him, looking down to avoid his gaze. Fear was something that was brought back to her now.

Marco frowned sadly at her fear. Why'd he say that? "I'm-" He couldn't seem to say something, as if he was scared that he was showing something to her.

She didn't blame him.

Again, he began, "I'm," there was a long pause as she stared at him in bewilderment, before she turned back around and ignored him.

"I'm sorry," He said quickly, halting her in her pace, surprising her at his most, "I'm sorry I said that to you."

Star turned her body around and looked up, her eyes flashing green. She felt an odd type of emotion that she couldn't describe, and stepped back. "Don't," She breathed, her eyes flashing green once again, to which he noticed, "Don't say one thing then say another. I don't believe your apology." She told him, stinging him once again. "If you say something first, that's when its meant. _I'm_ sorry for asking something of you that wasn't right for me to ask." She whispered, turning back around to leave.

His hand instinctively grabbed a hold of her, and she inhaled sharply, before turning around and removing herself from his touch. She was scared, now, as she stared at a face that resembled her own fear.

It seemed that he was about to speak to her again, but she stopped him.

"You're not supposed to serve me," She began again, voice quivering, "You aren't my guard, you aren't a maid, you aren't some stranger who is demanded to work for me." She swallowed, feeling her throat go thick with emotion, "I'm sorry for asking anything of you."

Marco's eyes widened and he sighed, expression split. "I didn't me-"

Star stopped him with a wave of her hand, breathing in shakily as she readjusted her scattered emotions. "Don't say that. I've been told that... _so many times_ , and it's a lie-" She stopped herself, her eyes trying to water but she refused them to, "I'm sorry. Goodnight, Marco." She turned away and somewhat limped to her door, shutting the door harshly; locking it.

He stood there, at the edge of the steps, still staring at her door, his heart aching a bit as he did so.

' _She's not her._ '

* * *

Marco sat at the edge of his bed, his mind reminiscing about what he had just done.

It was now 11:00, two hours since she had dismissed him.

And those two hours were _killing_ him.

He groaned as he held onto his head, his mind begging for him to think about the past. Why was he always doing stupid things like this? Why couldn't he just accept what happened to him and forget about it?

Marco shook his head as he stared at his empty wall, remembering when he had picture frames of his now deceased family.

He felt as if he could cry again, but he didn't want to.

He convinced himself that he didn't _need_ to.

Why cry now, after four years of losing them? Why of all times now, _again_ , if nothing had caused him to feel anything of remorse?

No. It was _her._

Somehow, he began to care again, even if that percentage of how much he cared was very thin.

She had made him care. She had made him see things he ignored for so long, and he hated it that she did that.

He wanted to be independent. A guy who would be alone, fighting for himself so that nothing else could no longer hurt him.

He shut off everyone else because he wanted to prove himself a point.

Not even Janna knew why he acted this way, not _truly_ anyway.

And he wanted to keep it that way.

But..then.. _Star came._ She appeared before him, timid yet serious.

He thought of her as another pain in his life, and made a choice the day he met her; to ignore her as much as possible, so that maybe she won't remember that he had talked or helped her out at all.

It didn't work, because of _course_ , of _fucking_ course, she was different.

He hated to admit that Star understood him, even if it was in different circumstances.

He knew it the moment he saw her, in her eyes, she was just as broken as him.

But he didn't have any need anything to do with her; he needed nobody in his life, he just needed to die by himself, with the pills in his hand that were meant to end him.

But...He didn't want to. It was needed for him to be _alone_ , but he didn't _want_ to be.

Maybe all he wanted was to have someone there, helping him out from the heavy grasp of life.

His eyes began to water as he reminded himself of his family, the way Star had acted almost so similarly to his mother.

There wasn't any need to cry.

But he wanted to.

' _I'm so sorry mom,'_ He thought miserably to himself as his eyes shut closed, ' _I'm so sorry Dad. I'm so sorry, both of you, I'm so so sorry'_

He let the tears spill down and land onto the carpet of his room, the salty water of his tears sinking in and making the carpet darker.

' _I'm so sorry that I wasn't a good son, I'm so sorry for never appreciating you while you were still here with me.'_ He thought to himself sadly, more tears falling and wetting his palms.

' _I'm sorry for never loving you enough._ '

"Marco?"

His head snapped to the door, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Marco? Are..you there?"

It was Star.

* * *

Star slid down the door and began to cry, her tears running down her cheeks; breaking her hearts.

It was too much.

And she was tired of it.

It was a while that she had stayed like that, crying and sniffling as she wiped her ongoing tears. She was crying, and it was for multiple reasons.

She should have never said anything. She should have never felt confident about herself around him.

It was stupid of her to think that if he helped her out so much, he would do it again for her.

She shouldn't have trusted.

Yet so foolishly, she _had._

And it was so idiotic.

She should have followed to what they had taught her back in Saint Olga's.

' _A lady should never ask a man for a favor. It is an improper way of communicating.'_

Her eyes squeezed shut, her lips wobbling as more tears begged to spill down her broken hearts.

A lady like her, if she even _considered_ herself a lady, should have always kept quiet. A lady like her should follow the rules, or bad outcomes will arise. A lady like her should never even talk to a man in the first place, let alone begin to trust him.

' _Men will always deceive you, sweetheart. Just ask , she'll tell you everything about it._ '

Men were said to be snakes. They were said to be monsters, monsters whom would eat and kill you just for fun. All they looked for was pleasure, a pleasure in which only lasted a moment.

Star's eyes hardened as she got up to head to her bed, now thinking clearer. "Marco isn't one of them.." She told herself, eyes now clearing up from water.

"Marco's a good guy.." Her expression softened, and she hugged herself as she stared at the floor, "Marco was just hurt. He was just hurt that he remembered his past."

Her lips parted as she kept thinking about it, feeling her tears dry against her face. "What if he felt the same way I have?" She whispered, her hand going to clench her bed sheets tightly. His expression from before seemed to be..that he felt fear..

She shook her head, her tears commencing again. She chuckled dryly to herself, running a hand through her hair. "What-What am I thinking?" She told herself, "He doesn't understand me-he never did."

Why was she even crying in the first place? Just because he said no to her, she shouldn't have gotten upset about it. It was just...one simple no.

No. He didn't just say no, he told her a complete sentence; harshly, if she might add.

Though, that wasn't a reason to cry about either.

Her eyes shut tightly, tears and tears still running.

Then, why was she crying? Why did it hurt her?

A thought occurred to her.

' _Could it be that this happened to him before_?'

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, sitting up straight as her eyes went to look at her white door.

It was a slim chance. He acted as if this happened to him once before, and she knew because she sensed it. And she knew it was a mistake to have asked for anything. He went through this before. Though knowing him, he would probably deny any sort.

Maybe she was just thinking crazy. Her hopes and dreams were all just an illusion anyway. Just like what she kept seeing. Maybe he was just an illusion too, and she was still stuck inside that horrid place, just in trance while she was experimented on. Or maybe, she wasn't.

Her hollow eyes switched from the door to her lap, where her wand lay with it's wings folded to one side.

Her eyes flashed all of a sudden, the wand changing appearance.

 _It was a black knife, laying on her lap, waiting to be used on her._

She shook her head and blinked rapidly, the vision now gone from her sight.

Her eyes hardened as she sniffed, rubbing her eyes as she stood up from her bed to head out the door.

Then, she stopped, her touch lingering on the doorknob.

What if she was wrong? What if instead of trying to fix things, she made things worsen?

Her eyes drooped as she stared at the shining doorknob that reflection-ed her worried countenance. Maybe she was just overly thinking. She was over-dramatic from his remark, and acted immature when he had reclaimed to her.

Her eyes hardened. Why had she done such stupid things? There wasn't any need for any of that ridiculous acting.

"Just go and apologize. It'll work." She muttered to herself, breathing in deeply before releasing it.

She finally opened her door and shut it closed, her footsteps towards his door making the old wood creak below her.

Once again, she felt overwhelmed from the dark hallway, but she ignored it when she arrived at his door.

She raised her fist to knock, but hesitated.

What if he didn't want to hear from her right now?

She shook her head, and knocked the door. Screw it, make amends before you become a person with grudges.

"Marco?" She called out, voice shaking without intent, "Marco? Are...you there?"

* * *

Marco didn't want to open the door.

But he did so anyway, even if it costed his patience.

His eyes were red from the stupid crying he had done, and he had a murderous look on his face. "What the fuck do you want?" He asked her, raising an unimpressed brow.

She didn't fidget or say anything, and only stared at him, expression broken, looking as if she had been _**strangled**_ from her innocence.

"Well? Don't just fucking stand there." He hissed at her, eyes narrowed as he refused to let his voice crack from his crying.

She didn't say anything once again, looking away as her eyes began to tear.

His expression softened when she began to cry, her body shaking as she covered her mouth.

He didn't move, and only watched her, his heart swelling with emotion inside him.

"I'm-" She hiccupped, "I'm sorry"

His eyes stayed broken, and he looked away, wiping them as he sniffled. Why was _he_ crying?

She turned to him as she cried, and wiped her own tears. "I'm so sorry, Marco. I'm so sorry."

Marco shook his head, refusing to look at her. It wasn't because she did anything bad, he was just thinking about his conflicted past life. Which was bad for him, since Brantley had told him never to do that again.

He felt arms wrap around him, and his eyes widened, turning back to her as he looked down.

What was she doing?

"Don't-Don't touch me-" He muttered, trying to correct his stupid emotions.

She stayed there nonetheless, her hold tightening around him. "It was stupid of me to act that way," She whispered against his sweater, that smelled so much like him, "It was stupid of me to act so immaturely."

Marco only stared down at the floor, not moving at all. "Yeah, it was." He responded, empty.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, a tear dropping from her left eye. "I'm sorry."

Marco didn't like forgiving. But maybe she was different. It _was_ just a talk they had, there wasn't any need to have grudges. "It's..." He sighed as one of his arms went to wrap around her, "It's okay. Just..don't do that again."

Star nodded against his sweater, her eyes closing as she inhaled his wondrous scent of chocolate and mint.

"Please." He added, surprising her.

"Okay." She whispered back, arms still around him as her hair tickled his face.

' _She isn't her.'_ He thought to himself, laying his head onto her soft hair, ' _Don't compare them anymore. Try not to.'_

He raised his head and looked at the hallway, noticing the one picture he hadn't taken down since forever; his family picture. ' _Don't try and lose her either.'_

* * *

A/N: ** _I did this half asleep... Oh yeah, 'Oxy' is the blue colored demon in the background from the season 1 episode 8 'Blood Moon Ball'. He was seen dancing with this other chick, and I don't remember because I'm tired..But I'm pretty sure Marco went through them and they stared at him with a weird look. Anyways, goodnight, I'm about to literally pass out._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	17. Wanting

Chapter 17: Wanting

 **Rating:** (T-M) Not for children.

 **Pairings:** Starco, JanTom

A/N: **_Have you guys put together the titles for the chapters 1-14? I was hoping someone would say something lol. Anyways, I hope I didn't rush, so yh. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Janna sighed as her body slid down the wall, her butt landing onto the floor now sitting with her legs crossed before her.

Tom's Mother still hadn't arrived yet, and it had already been _two hours._

Tom was still beside his father, trying to comfort him while the old guy sat there in a depressive state.

"Don't worry dad," Janna heard Tom cooing, "She'll come here eventually, trust me."

Janna heard a loud whimper, followed by a sob. "My wife...where could she be...?"

Tom rolled his eyes and looked back at Janna, to which Janna grinned at him.

Tom narrowed his eyes suspiciously before turning back around to keep company to his father.

Janna dropped the smile and groaned quietly, murmuring about how stupid she had been for allowing herself to get there. She didn't want to come there in the first place! But his stupid demon eyes managed to convince her.

Concentrated on the ground, she realized how clean and shiny it was; she could see her own reflection almost perfectly in red. She ran a finger along the ground, the finger rubbing across like rubber on a soft surface.

Her finger ran across her mirrored countenance, ending on the other side where her short hair swished.

Janna's eyebrows lifted up. Her hair was beginning to grow..and she looked like she had just missed the whole night of sleep. She had really been letting herself go these days.

A wave of humid air went through her hair, moving some strands around. She felt Tom's presence sit next to her.

"I don't know what to do." Tom sighed and shuffled closer to her, "If mom doesn't come soon, he's going to become insane."

Janna raised a brow. "I think you're overreacting a bit." She told him, removing her hand from where she touched the floor.

Tom shook his head. "No really," He looked at the back of his chair, "He'll loose his mind in here."

Janna shook her head. "I doubt it."

"You don't get it," He turned back to her with a worried look on his face, "He will literally loose his concept in reality."

Janna pulled her knees in, "Tom, a man like that can't possibly loose his mind. I mean, I'm here, do you see _me_ going crazy?"

Tom threw her a look. "Yeah, because you've only been here for a few hours. If you've been here for years like my dad has, you'll end up becoming like a psycho." Tom looked forward and pressed his back to the wall, "He can't go too long without My mom. She's the only person who manages to calm him down and help him out."

Janna took a look at Tom's throne, seeing the elbow of the man sitting there twitch. "Yeah but he just seems like a normal dad to me. Or _weird_ dad _,_ since he's getting sad over not seeing his wife."

Tom bristled at her comment. "Janna, I don't think you fully understand- _my dad can't live without my mom_. He's dedicated to her, and if she's not there, he'll lose who he is. I won't be able to recover him back."

Janna let out a sigh and extended her legs just like he had them, "So you're saying, that he's been here for so long, he went crazy?"

Tom nodded. "Without my mom, he'll kill himself without even meaning to."

Janna frowned. "At least you'll have him to loose."

"I don't _want_ to loose him."

"How long has he been that way, anyway?" Janna asked, voice going soft.

Tom let his eyes drip with some sadness. "Since I've been born." Tom crossed his arms over his chest, "It became worse the more time went by. At first, he'd only get worried. Then _this_ happened."

Janna pondered in thought. "Do you think it had to do with living down here?"

Tom threw her a look. " _Obviously_. That's what I've been trying to tell you. This place made him psycho."

Janna rolled her eyes and leaned back, head pressed against the wall. Her hands were touching the floor, giving her balance to stay in that position for a while. She suddenly felt a rumble with her hands on the floor, and automatically looked up at the door. "Did you feel that?"

Tom raised a brow. "No."

The floor shook again.

Janna got up, "It happened again."

Tom got up as well. "Are you on crack?"

Janna replied by imitating the snorting of cocaine.

Tom rolled his eyes and smacked her head playfully. "Don't do that shit, stupid."

Janna rubbed the spot he lightly hit her at, and punched him for what he did.

He winced and glared at her.

The ground rumbled once again, but this time however, Tom felt it.

King Lucitor must have felt it too, for he had gotten up brightly, cape swishing with excitement.

"I think my beloved has came!" The King said cheerfully, and turned to both if them with a grin on his face.

Tom grinned back. "Go get mom, dad. I forgot that we need to talk about the ball thing."

Janna watched with humor as the dad ran to the door in a child like manner, arms flopping beside him as his long cape barely levitated off the spotless red tiled floor.

Then she frowned when she almost fell over, over the great shake the floor made this time.

Tom held onto her shirt, and began to pull her to reach his father who was now waiting in the middle of the big room. "Be careful. She has a big step." Tom whispered, as another rumble presumed that almost made Tom fall too.

The King seemed to be fine though.

Janna slapped his arm away after they got there, rolling her eyes as she tried to fix the now stretched out collar.

Many rumbles were now forced on, and each step made either Tom or Janna buckle, the king being absolutely fine with everything.

"Wait.." Janna held onto his arm for support, "You said your mom was coming-"

"Yeah," Tom responded.

"How _big_ is your Mom?" Janna exclaimed, looking at him.

Tom winced and shook a bit as the steps were now at the door, Janna practically falling on him as the heeled pumps continued to enter the room.

He caught her and held her close, giving her a snicker when she fell onto him.

She only rolled her eyes and tried to up herself in balance when the steps had stopped.

"Wrathmelior!" King Lucitor yelled out, throwing himself onto her as she reached down to lift him up.

She made a noise on what considered to be demon talk, and the King responded by giving her a hug on her cheek.

Tom let go of Janna and went up to his mother, leaving Janna to gape at the huge woman.

"Hi mom-"

The demon practically gleamed to see her son, and lifted him up as well with her other hand in order to rub him against her cheek affectionately.

Tom winced at the tight enclosure. "Nice...to see you too.."

She let go once she realized she was accidentally choking him to death.

Tom let out a breath and wheezed, and then looked at his mother with glee. "I was- _we_ were all getting worried about you, Ma. Where did you go?"

Wrathmelior made an unidentifiable noise and frowned, pointing to one of her horns that were broken from the very tip.

Both Tom and Dave ( ** _King Lucitor, Dave, y'know? Too lazy to keep writing King Lucitor_** ), created a mask of horror, and they both seemed to become angry all at once.

"That woman will _pay_ because of her lack of study in pedicure!" Dave yelled, angrily frowning as he stomped his foot onto her palm.

Tom glared at the broken tip. "Charge her double for it." He simply said, slightly less angry than his father, who seemed absolutely furious.

Wrathmelior shook her head, and smiled. It seemed that she imitated that everything was fine, the woman had apologized and granted her a free day to the spa for next week.

Janna only stared, completely and utterly confused.

At the moment, that's when Tom remember he had brought Janna with him, in order for her to accompany him to talk about the Blood Moon Ball tradition.

Looking down, he gave her a sheepish smile as her expression darkened, and he jumped down right in front of her. "Sorry," He muttered as he took a look at her softening features, "I forgot I brought you with me."

Janna scoffed. "Jeez. How thoughtful of you."

Tom was about to respond to her and actually apologize, but his mother's grab of Janna interrupted him.

She yelped and swallowed as she came face to face with Wrathmelior, who was staring at her curiously and with a bit of sparkle.

"Oh!" Dave spoke up and they all turned to him, "I forgot to tell you sweetheart, this is Janna. Tom's Wife- _I mean friend_."

Tom gritted his teeth as the mother let out a happy smile, to which Janna smiled back casually, or _tried_ to smile back calmly.

Wrathmelior began to move her hands to try and say something, hoping Janna would understand.

Janna understood the whole thing, mostly because she practiced imitation by a group of monkeys in her childhood. "Uh..Nice to meet you too..Ms-I mean Queen Lucitor." Janna winced as the mother stared at her in bewilderment, not expecting for Janna to understand at all on what she tried to say.

Tom floated up there carefully, and told his mother to let go of her, that she was extremely 'afraid of heights'.

"I am _not_ , you moron," Janna hissed, turning to him annoyingly.

Tom dared not to roll his eyes at Janna in front of his mother, for he knew the consequences she would give him for disrespecting a woman. "Ahaha.." He tsked and landed on his mother's shoulder. "Um, Ma," He began, and she turned to him expectantly, "I know this was all fun and stuff, but I really need to take Janna back home," Janna perked up, "So I came here to tell you quickly that I have all the plans ready for the ball Next Friday."

Dave face-palmed. "Oh goodness me, I completely forgot! Beloved," Wrathmelior turned to him, "We must assist the guards the upcoming week for the celebration of the Blood Moon Ball, Thomas already made the plans."

The queen seemed happy and nodded, placing Janna down right before giving her a soft pat to her head.

Tom came right down after her as his parents went to look for the book on Tom's throne.

Tom snickered at her messy hair, "Your hair sucks at staying still."

Janna smirked and tried to re-fix it by patting the sides, "So, Thomas, huh?"

Tom rolled his eyes.

* * *

Tom led her safely out the portal, his burning feet leaving a small mark on her beige carpet floor. He placed her down onto the ground, and her warmth left him to his own flame and glory.

"I could've _walked_." Janna deadpanned, shooting him a look as her arms unwrapped themselves from his neck and shoulders.

"Tch, yeah _right_." He replied, his arms leaving her waist and thighs.

Janna only shrugged and headed for her dresser, already planning to pick out something for her nightwear. Probably another pair of baggy pants and shirts.

When the portal closed, she expected Tom to have left, but found herself surprised to find him sitting at the edge of her bed, looking at the note from that morning.

"You read my note?" He asked, picking up the crumpled paper with his hands.

Janna sighed and headed for the bathroom. "Yeah."

Tom heard the door shut, and his ears drooped all of a sudden. "Alright, tell me what it said then, if you even _read_ it."

Janna's voice was fuzzy from the other side, but he could clearly hear it. "It said 'Thanks.' or 'Thank you', I don't know, I don't remember."

Tom shook his head and placed the small note back onto her pillow. Maybe he shouldn't have written it. It seemed weird now that he thought about it.

"Why'd you write that note anyway?" Janna spoke up, voice a bit louder now since she moved a bit closer to the door in order to hear him more clearly.

He shrugged and turned to the white door. "I was just saying thanks, nothing much."

Janna lifted up her pants, and grabbed her shirt that was hanging from a hook. "Thanks for what?" She asked, pulling the yellow shirt over her head.

Tom couldn't really find a good answer for that. He had one, but it would probably sound weird to her. So instead, he lied. "Eh, I just said thanks because of those chips you gave me like a week ago."

Janna felt the spark vanish in an instant. "Why the hell would you write a ' _thanks_ ' for some stupid chips you had _already_ said thanks for a week ago?"

Tom chuckled. "Maybe to thank you twice? Can't I be _nice_?"

Janna snorted and tried smoothing out her hair in the mirror. "Hell no. You being nice is weird."

Tom rolled his eyes and turned his head over to look at the note. "You think everything is weird."

Janna left her clothes hanging onto a metal hanger that was installed onto her wall, and opened the door to the bathroom. "No I don't."

Tom turned to her now, trying to ignore the fact that her bedhead hair looked good on her. "Yeah, you do."

Janna rolled her eyes playfully and went back to her drawer to take out her brush. "Whatever you say Tommy," She sat next to him on the bed, "Whatever you say."

* * *

A few days have passed since that lamentable event had occurred, and it seemed that none of them had bothered to talk about it.

Or even _talk_ , at all.

They went to school after missing on what was two _days_ , which then turned into four when Marco had decided to skip almost the rest of the week.

Not in those four days had they truly talked, only exchanging 'G _ood Morning_ 's and ' _Hello_ 's throughout the time. It seemed as if they were strangers.

Though, even if their talk _was_ minimal, their actions kept the same. Star had always stuck close to Marco, and he did the same.

They didn't talk and they avoided eye contact; it was only focused on the physical presence they gave to each other.

Marco had been finding himself a bit too comfortable at times.

Like the night of Thursday, when they had finally engaged into an actual conversation.

He was in the kitchen and had a bag of little corn chips, as well as some cheese that he cooked homemade to make it taste even better.

"Nachos? What are, nachos?" Star brought up, pointing at the small plate that rested on the kitchen table. He was just finished making the dish, which he was going to enjoy for once, by himself. But she had suddenly invaded the kitchen, observing the food and the items that were used for the making. Which struck the question of hers to be asked in the first place.

Marco had been somewhat embarrassed, and blinked once or twice before hesitating to answer. "Nachos are..food. It's uh..how do you say it.." He thought for a second as she watched eagerly, "consumable."

Star took another look at the meal, and looked up at him. "What are it's contents?"

"It's made out of cheese.." He seemed kind of shocked he was being talkative at the moment, "And corn."

"Corn?" Star piped up, eyebrows raising up in alarm. She never knew they had corn in that dimension.

Marco nodded, trying to keep his cool. He had never really told or let anyone know that he knew how to cook. He had taken classes for about four years until he had stopped because of the tragedy.

Star was about ready to rocket herself to grab a bite, but then hesitated as she looked up at him. Her expression seemed nervous, to which he noticed. "I-Erhm.." She found it difficult to ask of him for something. "May I...have..some..?"

Marco stared down at her crystal colored eyes for a moment, his hand pausing from cleaning the wet cup he had just recently washed. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he nodded, and watched with some glee as a small delicate smile was brought upon her face.

Carefully, she took the nacho that wasn't all bunched up between the others, a trail of cheese following after it.

The long trail of cheese broke and the chip covered in it was free, free for her to consume.

She took another look at him, before averting her eyes when she saw him looking at her.

Slowly, she took a bite out of the Nacho, slightly overwhelmed since Marco seemed to be staring at her very intently.

The deliverance of salt and something slimy was the immediate reaction of her tongue, and she hummed with cheer at the taste; cheesy, and corny. **_Get it? I'll stop.)_**

Even if Star hadn't said anything, he visibly glowed when he noticed the way she looked at it; she had liked his food.

She licked her finger tips of both her thumb and index finger, her eyes closing with delight. Star then turned to him, eyes now open. "This was really good!" She exclaimed, not realizing she wasn't acting like a proper queen should, "You made this?"

Marco took his eyes away from her and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"Aw man, this was so good! You have a seriously good hand in cooking." She told him, her body brightening in color.

Marco noticed and smiled at her, not realizing he had unexpectedly let out a smile. "Thanks." He simply said, before placing the cup down onto the counter.

It seemed that she had acted differently, a difference that didn't seem to bother them at the moment.

Star felt good, and politely asked him for another take of the meal.

He told her she could have it, because he already ate a plate of cereal meant for the morning, not for the evening.

It lightened him even more when a happy grin had graced her beautiful features, her own self eagerly sitting down in order to eat.

Marco left her there and sat at the couch, still watching her from the farthest part. He turned to the T.V, a small smile on his face.

Maybe he should start cooking more.

* * *

It was now Friday, and Marco was sound asleep in his bed, lightly dreaming due to the fact that his mind was still somewhat stressed.

He was oddly dreaming about something involving _nachos_ , instead of his.. _past_. Which were rare cases in his opinion.

That was the first sleep he had that went undisturbed for a very long time.

Though it soon ended when he heard knocks in both the dream, and in the real world.

His eyes squeezed shut, mouth scowling as he kept hearing the fuzzy voice of someone, followed by the many knocks repeated.

Marco felt a sharp noise go through his head as his eyes bolted open, glaring at the door as the knocks continued.

Closing his eyes again, he exhaled, trying to ignore the loud racket.

But the voice kept getting louder, until he finally had enough and fully awakened; still in bed.

"It's time to get up!" Star called out, knocking a bunch of times on the wood. Don't her knuckles hurt?

Marco wasn't in the mood to wake up-at _all_.

But he had to anyway, mostly because of Star who had been knocking on his door for the past hour.

She was usually the up and early one, while he, a _Marco,_ was the one who just wanted to maybe let the bed consume him.

"Marco, it's time to rise." Star spoke out from the door, knocking on it about five times before saying the same sentence again.

Marco rubbed his face in annoyance, glaring angrily at the door. "Star, stop annoying me." He called out, while he removed the warm blanket that covered his body. Then he winced when he had realized what he said, dread filling him when he thought he had somehow hurt her.

"I'll stop annoying you once you come out prepared and ready." Star responded, sounding cheery even with what happened that night.

Marco relaxed and then rolled his eyes, keeping quiet as he headed into the bathroom. Thank goodness he didn't hurt her.

There he got himself ready, and came up to his bedroom door once he grabbed a hold of his hoodie that was lazily draped over his old office chair on the edge of his room.

He opened the door to find a smiling Star, her hands in front of her in a princess like manner. "I presume you're ready now?"

Marco narrowed his eyes at her and turned his body in an effort to ignore her, while he slipped the black hoodie over his messy head.

"Why do you always wear a coat?" Star asked him, catching up as he went down the stairs.

Marco snorted and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not a coat, Star." He went to retrieve his backpack where it lay against the stairs, and turned around to come face to face with her.

His cheeks brightened and he gave her a look, stepping back in order to loose her scent of strawberry and watermelon.

"Then what is it?" Star asked innocently, tilting her head a bit in curiosity.

' _She sure seems open now..'_ Marco thought to himself as he sighed, slipping his arms into the backpack straps. "It's a hoodie. Or, a sweater. It's similar to a coat."

Star nodded and took a look at her wand before looking at him again. "Why do you wear one?"

"To hide my tattoos. Can't let the school know I have these; people will start talking shit." Marco told her, walking past her as he opened the door.

She followed after him, curious now about the tattoos. "What's a tattoo?"

Marco threw her a look. "Seriously?"

Star pondered a bit. Then, she nodded. "Seriously."

Marco shrugged. "It's like a permanent drawing on your body-I think. I mean, it's like, I dunno. Maybe to depict something that values to you most?" He winced as he took a look at her, her face blank without emotion.

"That sounds rather nice...would it be good if I decided to get a so called, tattoo?" Star asked him, closing the front door and going down the small steps leading to the front.

" _No,"_ He told her immediately, expression stoic. " _Hell No._ Getting a tattoo hurts, and I _do not_ recommend it."

Star pouted. "How so? Don't you use those 'pens' to draw it on?"

Marco face-palmed. "No Star," He sighed, beginning to pull up his sleeve in order to reveal to her the first tattoo he ever received, "You use a needle. If you use a pen, it doesn't become permanent, and it washes off in like, two showers." He told her, rubbing his tattoo with his thumb guiltily.

Star stared down at his exposed forearm, her eyes gazing at the one tattoo that stood out from the other small ones. Her eyes narrowed as she peered at it, stopping her walking as he did the same.

"Jackie?" Star said aloud, looking up to meet his eyes that very clearly expressed an emotion of hurt, "Who is this so called, 'Jackie'?"

Marco's eyes hardened and he brought his sleeve down. "You met her. First day you ever came here," He told her, resuming his walk as she also had done, "She's the cool chick with a blue streak on her short bleached hair."

Star recalled the event that happened with the mashed potatoes, her eyes glaring at him now as she remembered the small smile of the girl with a shirt far too exposed for her. "Oh," she simply said, " _That girl._ "

Marco nodded numbly, eyes focused on the road ahead.

"If you don't mind," she spoke out to him, catching his attention to her, "Why do you have her name written on her arm?"

Marco ignored her as he pulled out his phone and checked the messages in his phone he knew weren't there, maybe in an effort to remove her attention from the subject.

Remembering that girl had only brought pain into his life.

Star noticed the silence he had given her, and bit her lip. "Ah, I'm sorry," She apologized to him with a light chuckle, "I shouldn't have asked. It's way too personal."

Marco turned to her in surprise, and then sighed to slip his phone back into his back pocket. "I'm supposed to be sorry. It's- Just-I'll tell you later, okay? I just-I don't like talking about that certain person." He murmured, and she gave him a light smile.

"Understood."

* * *

Marco entered the school with a blank expression rather than his scowl, which to Star was an improvement.

Of course people saw, and their eyes kept staring at him as if he was someone out of this world.

He noticed and then proceeded to glare at the people staring, which effectively caused them to shiver and look away.

Though many of the girls didn't seem to get the memo. Star wasn't sure why she was bothered that they stared at him with such ferocity, and the way they stared at her in envy.

Marco reached his locker and began to turn the combination, while secretly keeping an eye on Star who seemed to look around herself with some sort of anger.

He decided to swallow his stupid empty soul, and ask her something. "Are you okay?" He whispered, whispered because he didn't want anyone to know that he cared about her. With people knowing, they could do things to her in order to get back at him. And he didn't want any of that. At least, not to her.

Star turned her cool and calm eyes to him, her expression as icy as his own. "I'm quite fine." Then, she smiled, and her eyes warmed up, "What about you?"

Marco took out a notebook, and slammed the locker shut. "I'm fine." He responded, looking at her with the same warm expression-with the exception of the dear smile.

Star nodded affirmatively, and somewhat jumped when the bell above them rang.

Marco glared at the bell and then sighed, taking a look at her. "Let's go."

Star followed after him, feeling warm inside.

' _Does he care?'_

* * *

Star sat down next to Marco, everyone's eyes on them.

"Why bother to return, Diaz?" The teacher snobbishly said, sipping her coffee.

Marco scoffed and Star immediately raised her head and glared at the teacher, eyes flashing green.

The teacher clamped her mouth shut and tried to return the same cold glare, but failed miserably because Star knew that the teacher was afraid of her. Star could see it in her eyes.

Star didn't like that for some reason.

"Psst,"

Star turned her head opposite to Marco's direction, catching blue eyes that almost matched her own.

"What the fuck do you want, Justin?" Marco piped up, growling at haven turned to the football player.

Justin sneered at him and rolled his eyes, then turned to Star in a welcoming manner. "You have a pencil?" He asked her, flashing her a grin.

Marco's expression soured as Star stared at him dumbly.

Marco tapped her shoulder, and Star turned to him with a small smile, as the late bell rang in the background. "What is it?" She whispered to him, Justin's glare going unnoticed.

"Don't give him a pencil." Marco told her, _gently_ , making sure he wouldn't try and hurt her again.

"Fuck you, Diaz," Justin snarled, and turned away from them as the teacher began to write things onto the board.

"I have no idea what a pencil is.." Star whispered to him, and Marco had to bite the inside of his cheek from laughing.

He held up a small orange stick with a black dot at the end, and pointed to it, showing her. "This is a pencil."

Star raised her eyebrows up and then grabbed the very same thing from her own desk, showing it to him.

Marco nodded as the class began to murmur among one another at the interaction they were having.

Marco tuned them out, and continued to whisper to her about what was, and what wasn't.

They didn't notice the pair of aqua colored eyes glaring at them from the other side of the room.

* * *

Star held her breath when the bell rang for lunch, her eyes turning to Marco who was now standing up from where he sat.

"Marco," She spoke up as she herself got up as well, "Can you accompany me to the um.. _restroom_...?" She asked, and Marco blushed.

"Um-I'm not _allowed to-"_

Star raised a brow. "And why not? You will only be waiting outside for me while I powder my nose."

Marco relaxed. "Oh, yeah. _That_ I can do."

Star smiled brightly.

* * *

Star went on and looked for the bathrooms that were less stuffed, and grinned to herself once she found one that was perfectly empty.

Though, Marco stopped her. "Not that one," He whispered, and looked around, "There might be bad people in there."

Star sighed and shook her head. "It's quite fine, Marco." She grabbed his hand and put it down, "I doubt there will be anyone in there."

Marco crossed his arms. "Fine." He ignored the disgusting writing near one of the walls, "Just scream out my name if you get into trouble." He told her, cringing internally when he thought.. _dirty._

Star nodded and went inside, completely bypassing his comment.

When she went in, she smelled a similar scent as one of the plants back in her home dimension, a smell that mixed with smoke and something.. _gree_ _n._

She crinkled her nose in disgust still trotting on, and entered, going on in to do her business once she found one of the stalls nearest to the door.

After doing her business, she exit out, and hummed to herself as she looked at the faucet, curiously, and began pumping water.

It was quite difficult for her to find the soap, but it wasn't really that long until she finished washing up and was now looking for the paper towels.

"Takes you this long to wash your hands?" A surfer voice echoed in the empty bathroom, and Star stiffened with fear.

"Tch," It said, and she heard one of the closed stalls open, "What's he see in you anyway?"

Star turned around and saw the 'Jackie' girl Marco had talked about.

The one who she technically met on her first day here.

"Pardon me?"

Jackie sighed and fake pouted. "What's a girl like you doing around these parts? Don't you know that this place here-belongs to me?" Jackie asked, annoyed about the fact that Star, of all people, came in.

Star shook her head. "I'm sorry, ma'am," Star said and shook off her hands as she tried to head away from her, "I was only told that bad people could be here."

Jackie chuckled, "Right, right," and took a side step when Star had tried to move.

"I don't like stalling, so I'll just get to my point here," Jackie internally got annoyed when she couldn't see the fear she brought out from many other girls in Star's eyes, "I need you to stay away from Marco Diaz."

Star was taken aback, and felt some sort of envious emotion surge through her. "I'm afraid I cannot do that."

Jackie shrugged. "I dunno...it's your funeral I guess.."

Star's eyes hardened. "What do you mean?"

Jackie sighed. "He hasn't told you yet?"

Star raised a brow. "No..?"

Jackie's mouth scowled. "He hasn't told you that he killed someone?"

Star's eyes widened. "That's not-" Star glared at her, "You're lying."

"Aw man," Jackie's giggle sounded fake, "I wish I was, dude."

Star noticed a bit of sympathy all of a sudden when Jackie had gotten 'sad'. "He killed one of my- _best friends._ " Jackie caught herself before she could say anything, "And he never said sorry for it."

Star found it odd that she was telling her all of this. "I need to go ask him myself, then. Your side is only but a puzzle." Star responded, crossing her drying hands over her chest.

Jackie scowled. "Go ahead, and see what he does to you. It's not going to be my fault that you'll be around a killer." Jackie said casually, getting out of her way.

Star huffed and headed for the door.

"Why do you think he's acting nice to you all of a sudden?"

Star felt herself pale, as she swallowed thickly and exit the bathroom to the body of a familiar smell of mint and chocolate.

Star looked up, and Marco released a sigh. "Oh thank _god,"_ Star hid her fear with a plain face, "I thought you got lost in there for a second."

Star smiled a little and stepped back, hearts glowing. "Ah, I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

Marco shrugged and turned around, heading down the hallway. "It's fine."

* * *

Marco hadn't felt like himself nowadays.

For some reason, he kept thinking and thinking about one single topic.

 _Star._

And it was starting to worry him.

Before, he would only think of his family and the many people that deceived him, only planning revenge over and over in his head.

Now, however, he seemed to only think about Star.

And it was driving him insane; because he was starting to feel something _else_ in his body, other than regret and anger.

He felt himself as happy with her, and more..himself.

Caring seemed to become a main thing that began to remake him again, which was the _main_ thing that was scaring him.

He didn't want to care anymore.

He doesn't need to care anymore.

But he has to, and he _did._

Because she brought it back to him.

And in truth? He kind of appreciated it.

"Marco?"

He turned his head and looked down at her, expressionless as his chocolate eyes seemed to say 'what'.

She seemed troubled, he noted. But he didn't say anything and only waited for what she would say. You can't assume before you even know.

Star pulled at pieces of her hair, "I-please don't be upset," she breathed in when he didn't say anything, "The girl-Jackie-"

Marco felt his heart throb. Did Jackie do something to her? "What happened?" He asked, almost wheezing from the lack of breathing.

"She...informed me to stay away from you." Star mumbled, shifting a bit in place from how nervous she was about telling him.

Marco felt rage surge through him. Of course. _Of fucking course_ , Jackie would say something like that to Star.

Why? Why so much?

Marco shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you." He breathed in and hoped she wouldn't think bad of him, "It's your decision whether you want to stay away from me or not." He said simply, turning forward to watch the Television displaying various commercials for cleaning products. Of course he wanted her to be with him every moment, but he couldn't force her to do that. It was her decision whether or not she'd want to be with him. As friends, as he denied to think of it as.

Star looked down at her wand as she kept brushing her hair with her fingers, "But.." She clenched her wand, "I don't want to."

Marco glanced at her as he secretly felt himself flutter with good emotions. He played it off by shrugging and leaning a bit back, "You don't want to?"

Star nodded slowly, hearts tinged with red. "No..I don't want to. I like your company."

Marco let out a snort. "Well, that's a first."

Star raised a brow. "What's a 'first'?"

Marco shrugged once again. "Means that it's the first time anyone has ever really told me something like that."

Star made a face. "How is that possible? You're clearly the better choice in company."

Marco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Not always, Star," He seemed to grow sad, "Sometimes I can be a real dickhead. _All the time_ , actually."

Star smiled and shook her head. "At times. But, it's okay with me." She turned her eyes to the T.V that was depicting ice cream bananas, "I don't know too much about you..but I already know who you are as a person." Her smile faded into a frown, "And I know that because I can see it in your eyes. I can _see_ it in your eyes," Her fist clenched and her eyebrows knitted in understanding, "And I can understand how you feel. You're a broken person Marco." She turned her eyes to him, expression broken, "And I don't blame you for getting mad sometimes at me."

Marco's eyes widened, and he _could_ see it in her eyes that she _did_ understand, understand _him_.

But again, he doubted.

"No," He felt his eyes droop, "No, you should blame me."

Star threw him a look of surprise.

"It's my fault I'm like this. And you should blame me, because it isn't my right to take my anger out on you." Marco's expression hardened, "You-You-" He felt his body go numb, "You don't deserve any of this. You deserve good things." He whispered, going quiet as her expression reflected his own saddened one. "And I don't know _why_ - _I'm not sure why_ you're so nice to me." Marco turned to her, utterly confused, "I don't know why you still forgive everything-forgive _me_ , after all the things I've said to you." His eyes seemed to plead, "I'm not a good person Star."

Star frowned sadly, and then lifted her lips up into a gentle smile. "It's because I know how it feels like to be strangled Marco."

* * *

A/N: _**You guys will soon know why I titled this story Strangled. If you already do, then, damn, you smart.**_

 _ **Btw, We'll soon get to the uh 'killing' thing. It'll make sense later, trust.**_

 _ **Toodles~**_

 _ **Ana.**_


	18. 667

Chapter 18: 667

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings** : JanTom, Starco

A/N: _**A big event will be coming up, so be prepared. Sorry if the plot hasn't exactly been forming out, but I swear to you all, it'll be worth the wait.**_

* * *

Janna looked up at her ceiling, listening to Tom as her own mind wandered as well.

It has been a good few hours since he's stayed there with her, inside her room, just chit chatting.

He was talking about his past again, recalling about the time when he came in close contact with Death, or so to speak.

"You know, I expected him to be a skeleton." Tom chuckled out as he lay right beside her, staring at the ceiling all the same, "Let me tell you how surprised I was to find out he wasn't."

Janna snorted. "What was he, then?" She asked, raising her hand from the cushion pillows to lay it on her abdominal area.

Tom smiled as he recalled yet another bit of the inspiring memory of when he was 7. "He was just an ink of nothing. It was like, Black Ink." He responded, hands behind his head in a casual manner.

Janna seemed surprised. "Really? That's it?" She asked, eyebrows raising up while her gaze kept at the ceiling.

Tom chuckled. "Yeah. Just a black shadow of nothing. I remember making my hand go through what I thought was his stomach, only to feel nothing but freezing cold." He elaborated, hand imitating the faintness of the memory into the air; his fingers closing and opening.

Janna scoffed. "You're lying. You can't tell me he isn't this hot dude with this weird mysterious personality." She laughed, spiking interest when she felt him move a bit closer to her.

Tom rolled his eyes. "What do you see that makes you think this way?" He asked her, circling the oval shape of the lamplight that hit the ceiling with his three eyes.

Janna grinned and turned to him. "I don't think you wanna know, Tommy." She snickered, "But if you want, I can tell you that I watch-"

"Porn?" Tom immediately interrupted, causing Janna to sit up in order to smack his shoulder in a playful manner.

"Dumbass." She chuckled, and Tom laughed a bit as he rubbed at the spot.

The straight strands of her short hair tickled his forearm, "I didn't hear a no." Tom said, as he earned another smack.

" _No,_ dummy," She laughed a bit louder now, laying back down onto the softening pillow, "Not porn. I watch-what's that stuff called?"

"Porn-"

" _No, Tommy._ That animating stuff those weird but kinda cool people watch? Like, there's a whole lotta like, big eyes and such?" She explained to him, doing motions with her hands in the air.

Tom pondered for a bit. "Anime?" He brought up, looking at Janna with a questioning look.

Janna snapped her fingers and turned to him with a devious smile, "Yeah, _that._ I watch that a lot nowadays. Like, I know I'm not a big fan, but like, it's kinda cute at times, y'know?" She told him, smiling.

Tom raised a brow. "Are you sure that's what you're watching? Because I'm pretty sure that there's some NSFW shit in there."

Janna narrowed her eyes. "I'm pretty freaking sure, they have big ass eyes. And I'm aware about the fact that they show some weird lewd shit." She told him, recalling about the time where she accidentally watched an Anime she thought was cute, since it itself displayed little child characters playing ball, but really wasn't at all cute or fluffy, it was literally a porno about two teens trying to resist the urge of temptation.

Tom grinned. "And _how_ -"

"You mentioned it first, so I'm supposed to be asking you _why_ and _how_ you know that." Janna interrupted while shifting her body to lean on one side to get a good look at him.

Tom tried to ignore the curvy silhouette the moonlight gave her body, countered with the soft yellow light of the lamp. "I'm a guy. Of course, I watch that stuff." He muttered, and Janna narrowed her eyes as a grin stretched out on her face.

"Are you _that_ desperate for-"

"I'm _joking,_ " Tom interrupted her, this time. "Why would I be watching that weird stuff?" He asked her, and Janna threw him a look.

"You know, you seem like 110% the type of guy to watch that stuff because you haven't had anyone to fuck with for like, 300 years." She laughed, and Tom took a look at her that screamed, 'you _idiot'_.

"First of all, I can _easily_ ask anyone for a pleasurable time at any moment with just looking at them with my eyes." He began, and Janna brought her eyes to stare at his horns instead. "But do you see me doing that?"

"Yeah." Janna said, looking into his eyes this time. "Yeah, like, all the time."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Name at least _one_ time that I did that." He offered, eyes beginning to glow a bit, to which she took notice.

Though, she didn't seem affected. "Bet. I remember, like, the second time we went to that pizza place, you literally seduced the _shit_ out of that waitress."

Tom raised a brow, "Which waitress?"

Janna seemed to become bitter at the memory. "That curvy red-head. You know, the one that wore a _bit_ too much makeup? Who's name was- I think Diane?"

Tom seemed to catch on to what she was saying, but still decided to play dumb. "I don't remember."

Janna smacked his arm again, arm reaching over to his other side, where she knew it was more vulnerable. "Sucker. You know I know, that you know, I remember."

"Try saying that five times without twisting up." He said, rubbing at the spot as he stared at her straight through her eyes.

Janna became quiet as she stared at him now, and then she glared at him. "What are you doing?"

Tom's eyes flashed a red. "Nothing." He said rather quickly, which brought on Janna's suspicions a bit more.

"Are you trying to fu-"

" _No."_

Both of them remained silent.

Janna glared, diligently, while Tom kept flashing his eyes at her.

Then, he sighed and ran a hand along his face. "For some reason I can't hypnotize you."

Janna face-palmed. "No one can, buck-o. I accidentally cursed myself so that nobody could control me."

Tom felt like slapping himself. "How exactly did that happen?"

Janna grinned and her eyes softened. "I was messing around with this demon book I found a few years ago. And like, I _really_ wanted this blood type of necklace for my 15th. All of my friends-"

"Blood Necklace..?" Tom whispered, eyes slightly enlarged.

Janna nodded slowly. "Yeah. What, you know what those are or something?"

Tom felt himself blush. "Yeah, I own a lot of those." He muttered, and Janna threw him a suspicious look.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked, unintentionally poking his cheek with her finger, feeling the burn it gave off to her tanned body.

Tom's mouth formed a straight line. "Do you know what a Blood Necklace is?"

Janna shook her head, grinning, "Nah, but I wanted one. Still do, actually."

Tom took a good look at her. "So you don't know what they are?" He asked again, trying to make clear if she did, or didn't.

Janna gave him a look. "I just said I didn't, moron." She replied, and it seemed like Tom relaxed. She was curious, however. "What are they?"

Tom flinched and swallowed, face burning. "I don't think I can say." He replied, voice a mere whisper as he tried to sit up.

Janna sat up with him, confused. "Um, don't just ask me if I know what the fuck a Blood Necklace is and then not tell me at all." Janna told him, crossing her arms in anticipation to know what those things are.

Tom sighed. "You said something about your friends?"

Janna shook her head, "Nah, nah, don't change the subject." She told him sternly, determined to know and solve what a Blood Necklace was.

"I'm not. Continue the stuff you were going to say about your friends." Tom offered, and Janna peered at him with her eyes.

"My friends all had one." Janna muttered, and Tom felt his breathing hitch.

"Oh god. How old were you when your friends magically got one?" He asked, and Janna stopped a bit to think.

"14." Janna replied, laying on her stomach now.

Tom sighed, and face-palmed. "Janna, those-those blood necklaces aren't just necklaces."

Janna raised a brow. "Then what are they? sticks?"

Tom shook his head, and blushed. "Look, those uh, necklaces are...like, doing _it_ necklaces." He told her, avoiding the word.

Janna raised her eyebrows up in surprise. "Sex necklaces?"

Tom nodded, and felt something hit his core.

"Didn't you just say you had like, a lot of those?" Janna grinned, and Tom cursed at himself for even mentioning anything.

"No, no I didn't." He told her quickly, and firmly.

Janna grinned gleefully. "Are you sure? Because I think-"

"I'm pretty damned sure." Tom hissed, darkened with purple.

Janna chuckled. "Did you buy them or something?" She asked, trying to cover the soft laughs threatening to spill from out of her mouth.

"Obviously, _not_ ," He huffed, crossing his arms in an annoyed manner.

Janna rolled her eyes, still lightly giggling. "Jeez, Tommy, calm down. Stop getting so mad all the time."

Tom's eyes softened, and he sighed. "It's not my fault, you're annoying sometimes."

Janna felt a sting, but her face still held a sense of humor. "Haha, fuck you too, buddy."

* * *

Janna fell asleep without much thought.

Before Tom had left, he insisted he'd be gone for the week, as to prepare for the Blood Moon Ball.

She wanted to ask what exactly that was, but she didn't get the chance to since he seemed to be in a hurry.

So that left her thinking a bit, thinking about how un-careful she had been in mentioning his anger. She knew he was sensitive about that, and yet she still commented about it.

She also thought about what The Blood Moon Ball might be. Was it something trendy that happened every year for the demon world? Or was it a one in a lifetime thing?

Oh well. She's going to have to ask him later on when he does come back. For now, however, she must sleep a dream-less night.

* * *

Marco got up from the couch and left right after what she said.

He couldn't- _he can't_.

Not again.

It's not possible for him to open up so easily. He's afraid it'll damage him even more; and he doesn't want that.

Never did, didn't want it to.

So, when Star called after him, he couldn't help but ignore her.

But then again, he couldn't do that either. He can't bare to see her saddened expression once more; he wants to open his shambled and locked doors, but he's afraid of what'll come out if he actually does.

What if she thinks he's a pathetic and lonely bastard for letting any of his tragic events take place?

What if she _leaves?_ What if she disappears from his life, never to be seen again?

 **Not again**. _No_ -This time he can't be alone.

He got used to her being there; being nice to him, actually _complimenting_ him even if he was who he was.

And he hated that he actually wanted her here.

He shouldn't be dependent on her.

He shouldn't expect her to stay.

He didn't expect her to do _anything._

His mind-physical form, _everything_ , wanted her there, next to him, comforting him for everything that happened.

But his hollow side that grew too big from the years suffering thought otherwise.

That side wanted her gone. Wanted her to perish and vanish into nothingness.

Wanted her to disappear from his memories and affection, and be replaced with the darkness that loathed him to sweet death.

"Marco, _please_." Star whispered, pulling him over to her.

He felt her grip on his arm, her hold tightening when he turned back to look at her.

His eyes displayed an emotion he considered as pathetic weakness, an emotion he never wanted to show.

" _Please,_ understand. Understand that I'm not here to hurt you, or damage anything more than you already are." Star whispered, already standing up next to him, on top of the stairs where he wanted to quickly escape her from.

His eyes widened at her plea, and he shook his head dejectedly, trying to part away from her touch.

Though, she was resilient. "Marco, _listen,_ " She whispered, eyebrows crinkling, "Please just- _just tell me what's wrong_."

Marco gripped his hoodie tightly, and he swallowed thickly as he tried to concentrate on his other emotions.

Sadness wasn't effective.

"I _don't_ -" He paused and softened his eyes when she saw her flinch, her hold on him decreasing.

A sharp pain went through his chest at her sudden wince, and he suddenly felt the same emotion that happened so long ago with him and Jackie.

This was hurting him, and he wanted everything to stop.

To stop thinking of Jackie. To stop acting as if he's alone. To stop thinking about _her_.

The last option for him was difficult though.

How could he, a lonesome 18 year old, not think about a girl, who brought some hope to his life?

It just can't be stopped.

"I'm-I'm sorry," He stuttered sternly, and her soft features returned, her grip on him firm and gentle.

"It's alright, Marco," She whispered back as she let him go, "I wasn't supposed to pressure you."

Marco could see the sincerity in her eyes, and the same understanding that he hoped to see in someone else.

Oh, how lucky was he to have someone there for him?

Star sighed. "It's not my right to know, but it's best to talk about things, Marco. Letting them go is what-"

"I _can't_ , Star." He murmured, his chocolate eyes turning into doe at his outbreak.

Star frowned and stepped closer to his bubble, and placed a comforting hold on his cheek, "Why not?" She muttered beseechingly.

Marco felt himself go back into the past, where Jackie asked the same question Star had just asked. Except, Jackie wanted something he was afraid to give her.

He didn't want to tell her, though he shook his head, and tried to correct himself from his solid mind. "What about you? You don't-you haven't even mentioned anything about your past. Just little stories about it." He replied, eyes now firm. Why should he reveal everything about himself, if she was keeping secrets from him too?

She paused.

He didn't realize what she was doing, for he was too upset to even think at all.

Sometimes talking about the terrible events that happened in one's life doesn't truly help. It takes time. Though, even time might not fix them.

Star's eyes widened as she let go of his cheek, and she felt her chest hurt when he said that. He was right. Why should she ask about his own past, if she didn't reveal anything about her own? It was sad enough that he kept it to himself, but it was even worse that she did the same. She knew why; she was just-

"I'm afraid to." She whispered to him, eyes flashing green for the first time since quite a while.

Marco's expression softened. Why to deny it anymore? This girl understood him at the perfect level; maybe even beyond it.

Star felt her eyes begin to water as they kept their flashing of green. She looked down at her hands, and took a look at the little scar that caused her so much hurt.

"I can imagine." She told him, shaking, "I understand where you're coming from." She looked up, tears running down her cheek as he watched with lament, "I was hurt so many times before, betrayed and used of. I was made use for fear, for obedience in a place where most young women don't make it out alive." She muttered, and Marco's eyes widened.

Was this what Star was hiding? Her horrid days of torture inside a place that she mentioned a lot?

Breathing in, she decided to say something. She's been quiet for way too long, and now seemed to be the right time so say something. Maybe if she says something, he'll say something too. "I wasn't always this way.." She started, wiping her tears with a crying smile, "I was once a reckless, irresponsible and envious individual, a princess who wanted to make her own rules because people didn't 'understand' her." She told him, and she raised up her wrist for him to see, "I was sent to a place named Saint Olga's for my character, where they say a princess learns how to release herself from her individuality."

Marco saw the little purple mark, looking like electricity inside a misguided vain in the body. How had he not noticed it before?

"They say that, at least." She sighed, and her eyes flashed green. "And it isn't true. Inside that-that _fucking building,_ " Marco's breathing hitched when he noticed the angry expression on her eyes, "You're abused of. One slip up, you're made to do impossible tasks. One disobedience, you're beaten almost to death, with blood dropping from your mouth because of how hard you felt the pain go through." Her eyes began to water once again, and she hiccuped, her fist clenched as her eyes flashed green. "If you do something ' _big_ ', then you're sent to a room where-where-" She held onto her throat, remembering the way the guards held her down onto the floor, "Where y-you're raped from your innocence and care.."

Star dropped to her knees and felt her eyes bulge with salty water, her hearts almost breaking in half from how broken she felt. "And you're left..." She sobbed onto her hand, "And you're left to suffer alone... with the pain and experience now stuck inside you.."

Marco immediately dropped to his knees and went close to her, tilting her head up to look at him. Her eyes were green. He only stared at her, watching the way her red puffy eyes streamed tears he knew were from misfortune and torture.

She went over to hug him, throwing her body onto his to seek some sort of comfort.

And then she kept crying, unable to do anything but that.

His arms folded around her petite frame, his fingers brushing over the silk laces of her blue ribbon-ed dress. Then, he spoke, "You didn't deserve that." He muttered, as she sobbed onto him, "I'm sorry Star..." He refused his voice to break, "I'm sorry for how terrible your life has been." He pulled away and brought her face to face him, "I'm sorry for treating you the way that I did, without realizing."

Star noticed his reddening eyes, and saw something in there.

Hope.

* * *

Buffrog felt emotional pain when he heard what Star had said to the Box Boy, small tears forming at the edge of his eyes; green like transparent leaves.

That poor girl...he didn't realize.

He was up on an avocado tree, where he decided to stay; where he's been staying for the past week.

That nice girl didn't deserve any of that.

* * *

Toffee felt his eyebrows raise in surprise at what he heard, as did the guards that surrounded him around the room.

The crystal ball displayed a crying Star along with a saddened Marco, who held onto each other in silence.

"Queen Moon sent her there." Dennis spoke up, and Toffee raised his head to glare at the bird.

"That women couldn't have known." He hissed, and Dennis shook his head.

"Oh she knew. Why else would she send her there?" Dennis said, acting bold and irrational.

Toffee narrowed his eyes. "You know nothing, you imbecile. That place, even I hadn't known what went through there until just a few days ago while talking to the very owner."

Dennis frowned. "My Lord, do you not realize?" He asked, breaking from his usual character of concern and timidness, "Do you not remember the conflict that went between Former Queen Eclipsa and your so called beloved? Do you not realize that the reason this all happened, was because of Eclipsa's misfortune spell?"

Toffee hardened his eyes. "I'm aware about the events from the past. But she didn't have any idea. She wasn't in her state of mind; no one knows what that place is about except the one's who went there." Toffee stood from his seat and went over to look directly into the bird's unnerving eye. "I remember what she said. Her decision to keep Star safe was foolish, but she couldn't have known." Toffee turned around to head back to his desk, eyes softening. "That woman is too kind-hearted for that."

* * *

That night, Marco couldn't help but let his thoughts run through his head.

He was aware of it now. Who she was; where she came from; why she was the way she is.

Now that he knew, it hurt. It hurt him for some reason, because if he knew about her past, he wouldn't have been as stupid as he's been.

A foolish boy he was, for being cruel and unjust to such a forgiving girl like her.

He couldn't help but wonder, Why would her mother send her to a place like that? That woman is a wonderful person; and that was saying a lot since he didn't like people in general.

And what about her father? Couldn't her father have stopped that decision from occurring or taking place?

And what does her ex-boyfriend Tom have to do with any of what's happened to her?

Marco sighed, and ran a hand through her soft golden locks of hair. "What happened to you?"

* * *

Janna went to school for the rest of the week as usual, casual and fine as she hooked up with her friends that claimed to have 'missed' her when she hadn't showed up in so long, even if they never bothered to actually look for her.

"Who was that hot guy you were with the other day?" Frabby asked her, a girl with green eyes that had a shirt that was far too tight on her.

"Yeah, who was he?" A girl with blonde hair piped up beside Frabby, holding what was a Mocha with Spiced Cream.

Janna shrugged and gave them a smirk as she sat down. "Pfft, that was uh," She contemplated a moment, and then seemed to have an idea, "That was my... boyfriend!" Janna grinned evilly, "Yeah, my boyfriend."

The Blonde girl dropped the glasses that were on top of her hair, and Frabby almost knocked out the Mocha the same Blonde girl had from sitting up on the dirty yellow bench.

"No. _Way_." Frabby hissed, narrowing her eyes at Janna as Janna casually stared at her while munching on the chips she stuffed into her black hoodie that morning.

"Yes. Way." Janna replied, and the Blonde went next to her, now staring at her intently.

"You're totally lying," The girl said smugly, her smug clearly radiating in waves that exceeded those of the ocean.

Though, Janna seemed to overpass her. "Watch. When he comes back tomorrow, you can go ahead and ask him." Janna told her, throwing a chip at her forehead which seemed to aggravate her even more.

Frabby snorted and eyed the Blonde, which the Blonde then eyed her back. "You know," Blondie put the Mocha on the table, "I won't _just_ ask him." The Blonde Sneered, wiping off the small crumbs left on her forehead from the chip.

Janna shrugged and stretched her arms, and ate the last chip as she chucked the empty bag onto the floor. "Uh-huh. Yeah, whatever." She simply said, wiping her fingertips with a small napkin she conveniently had on her.

Frabby sat back down and removed some of her brown hair out of her left eye. "I'd kill to have a guy like that on my ass."

Blondie cringed. "Yeesh. No way. He's hot n' all, but a girl like you can't possibly-"

"Possibly what?" Frabby hissed, eyes narrowed as her fisted hand hit her open palm.

Blondie rolled her eyes and said nothing, only sipping her Mocha as Janna stared with amusement as to what was about to unravel before her.

She knew her friends didn't care for her, but honestly, Janna could care less. She had Tom, and maybe possibly Star, since they seemed to get along.

As the tension around her two friends increased, Janna only removed her bag from her back, and took out a mint from the box her mother gave to her a week prior.

She loved having those little things in her mouth. ( _ **MEGA PAUSE**_.)

"Don't tell me you're eating one of those things because y'all will make out or something..." Frabby threatened, and Janna had to pause from putting the little box back into her bag.

Then, Janna smiled. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

The Blonde seemed to scowl even deeper, as Frabby glared daggers at her.

Nobody answered her line on what she considered to be humor, and she liked that nobody answered.

Her so called friends were annoying either way.

* * *

It was later in the day, and Janna was tired.

Janna rubbed at her eyes as a quiet groan escaped her mouth. She was dying for sleep, and she felt like knocking herself out because of how boring the History lesson was at the moment.

"Ms. Ordonia!"

Janna jumped in her seat and snapped her head up to look at the teacher who seemed to be handing her a paper. "You must stay awake, Janna. That's the whole point in being in school." The teacher told her softly now, and Janna reluctantly went over to grab the paper from the teacher's old hands.

When the teacher proceeded onto the next student, she took a look at the paper, and rolled her eyes when the paper was only a flyer to vote for clean hallways and an Eco-friendly school. She knew for a fact that this flyer wasn't going to do anything.

Sighing, she crumpled the piece of paper with her hands and tossed it onto the floor, and slumped her body as her head rested on her forearm.

It's been a few days since she'd seen Tom last Friday, and she hated to admit she's been bored without him here.

Was what she said really that harsh? That's the first she had ever said anything actually rather truthful. It wasn't her fault that he had a problem.

Closing her eyes, she felt her tense shoulders relax into water, happy that she was able to block out the shimmering lights from the classroom with her elbow. It was the least she could do in an effort to ignore everyone else.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep, her thoughts and vision drowning in patched darkness.

* * *

Janna opened her eyes to find herself in front of a door. The color was red, and it's number read ' _667_ '.

When she opened it, she found herself in a room where the main colors were an olive green and a crimson red, the very same walls swirled with diamond and zig-zag patterns.

She found them to be unusual as she went over to feel the texture of the wall. She was completely surprised to feel her fingertips burn whenever she would touch the red, and her fingers to go cold whenever she felt the green.

Turning around, she widened her eyes in surprise at the visual of a bed with the color of white and red. Her hands were on the mattress all of a sudden, and she could feel a fuzziness on her hand, and a burning at the tip of her fingers. The burn of the bed left her fingers with a tingle, as well as her palm.

She lay onto the mattress, and she felt herself grin when she closed her eyes into what was a scene of flowers and roses, and jumbled up words. Though, she gasped all of a sudden and opened her eyes, finding three red ones staring right at her.

"Tom...?" She murmured, knowing well enough who those flaring eyes belonged to.

Nobody answered though.

Janna felt a shiver go down her spine when she closed her eyes again, only for her to find herself in a field of burning despair.

The once beautiful roses and tulips of red white and purple now drooped in gray ashes, the once awe-striking sky now colored in a dark gloomy grey.

She opened her eyes again, and her eyes hissed with bright pain from the scorching fires blocking her line of view. It was terrible, and she almost felt herself cry from how harsh her bare feet burned at every step she took.

Her lips, however, were icy cold. And she could see her own breath, even in the brightest and hottest of fires.

" _Janna..._ "

Her head turned and turned to see who or what called out her name, but she couldn't seem to find it.

" _Janna..._ "

Her head turned back, and she felt her breathing quicken when she yet again found nobody there.

" _Janna!_ "

This time, her body turned forward once she heard her name right beside her ear.

Before she could see clearly who exactly was calling her, her vision blurred and she fell onto the now fire-less floor, its black making it look like **The Void**.

She managed to only catch a glimpse of green, and something red.

* * *

"Janna!"

Janna snapped her head up, and she grimaced from how bright the classroom lights were.

"Ms. Ordonia!"

Janna turned her head to the teacher, who seemed to fuming with her arms crossed impatiently. "School ended five minutes ago!" She angrily out-cried, and Janna raised her eyebrows in surprise as she looked about in the classroom.

There was nobody in there, except one kid-who looked incredibly like Oskar.

Janna sighed and got up from her seat, slowly because she still needed to grasp the fact that she woke up.

Once the teacher nodded approvingly when Janna began to pack up, the teacher left to her front desk, where she resumed her grading of essay papers.

At this time, Janna went to look back at the kid who was there, and found that he was gone. Her ears caught sound of the door closing, and she sighed.

If that were to be Oskar, she could've asked him about the time where those red colored creatures came out of that red portal.

* * *

Janna walked back to her house slowly, feeling tired the whole way there. What was happening to her?

Her puffy red eyes looked over to her right then her left, and she proceeded to cross the street in what to her seemed like a quickened pace.

She felt tired, and dizzy.

Her body ached, and her throat began to hurt.

She sat down on a bench nearby, and she sighed as she wiped her forehead with her sleeve.

She felt cold, but somehow, she was sweating.

"Janna?"

Her blurry eyes took a look to see who was standing in front of her, and she said nothing when that certain person began to try and lift her up.

"Yo, are you okay?" He asked her, and she hummed and nodded, feeling light-headed as she tried to stand up right without wobbling.

"You're not." He told her firmly, and Janna sighed.

"I am..." She said quietly, trying to stand up correctly and get a good look at him.

As she tried to focus her vision, her legs buckled and she fell onto the bench, feeling weak from her thighs down. Her arms felt heavy, and her breathing was becoming hard for her.

"I think you need a doctor. Lucky for you," He lifted her up once again and held onto her waist while he draped an arm over his neck, "You have one right in front of you."

Janna's eyes widened and she snapped her head up to look at who was holding onto her, and pushed him off when she realized it wasn't Tom.

"Frank...what the hell.." She muttered, groaning as she fell onto the bench again, clutching her head in dizzy pain.

Frank was completely thrown off from her push, and he raised a brow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am.." Janna said firmly, trying to get up in order to head back home.

Frank seemed to be concerned. "Are you sure?" He asked, and Janna glared at him.

"Pretty sure. All I need is to go home and rest.." She replied, trying to walk over to her house in a wobbly motion.

"Do you need an escort? You really need some help, ma'am." Frank called out, and Janna shook her head.

He was stubborn, however. Jogging a bit to catch up to her, he held onto her shoulders, as to try not to make her uncomfortable if he went for the waist.

Janna shook her head and turned to look at him, "I don't need your help, I swear.."

Frank sighed. "Clearly you do. You can barely walk, Janna."

Janna felt her vision blur up even more. "I...I told you I c..can handle it.."

Frank frowned at her. "No, you can't. Here, I'll just-"

"Yo."

Frank felt something burn his shoulder, and he grimaced when he turned around to see who did that.

His eyes widened when he saw a demon with three red eyes, and horns perched on top with what seemed to be small pits of fire burning on the very tips.

"You mind?" Tom asked, raising a brow as he pointed at Janna who seemed to perk up at the recognition of voice.

Frank nodded quickly and stepped back as Tom went over to hold onto Janna.

"Tom...you suck.." Janna murmured when she felt his burning hold on her open shoulders, and he rolled his eyes.

Tom turned to Frank with a murderous look on his face, and hissed a question, "What did you do?"

Frank shook his head quickly, "No, no, I swear I didn't do anything. I just found her sick on that bench over there when I was walking by." He babbled, trying to convince the demon that he did nothing wrong.

Tom could see the honesty even with all the fear in his eyes, and he sighed. "Alright. You can leave, I guess." Tom muttered, and turned his attention back on Janna, who seemed to be falling asleep on him even when standing up.

Frank swallowed and turned around to walk where he was headed to, and only turned back to take a peek to see if Janna was okay with him around.

She seemed to like him there, since she smiled a bit when he brought her in tighter for what he thought was a hug.

Frank sighed and turned back to keep his walk back to his home, where darkness and faded dreams awaited him.

* * *

Janna felt her cold body become warm when she lay on him that afternoon, her small smile still intact even when she was asleep.

Tom was casually letting her sleep on him, one arm holding onto her back, while the other kept her tight on him. ( ** _pAuSe._** )

He was kind of surprised she hadn't woken up yet, since he did burn many humans with just only four seconds of any type of physical contact.

It was always like that with anyone. Even Star, when he remembered.

It seemed that over the years, his own fire began to harm more and more people around him, and he could barely do anything but look.

What she said to him was true. He wasn't careful with his anger, which caused him to have this rare anomoly of burning people with just one touch.

His mother had it, of course, but not to that extreme level like he did.

His father didn't have any of that, mostly because he was human.

But Tom, with the combined fire and anger from both his mother and father, caused him to have this 'Demon Defect.'

That tail of his was another problem...

"Tomm...?"

His thinking halted to a big stop, and he turned his attention to her.

"What time...is it..?" She asked, yawning.

Tom turned his head to see the time on the digital clock, and he was surprised to find that it was _7:37_ at night.

He turned to look back at her to tell her, but then he caught sight of something red on her skin.

"It's _7:37_.." He muttered, and he used one of his hands to lift up the collar of her shirt.

Janna felt his burn on her back, and she shifted, and got off of him with a look. "Whoa whoa.." She yawned and shook her head, "Look, I'm not about that sex life-"

Tom gave her a look, "What the fuck are you talking about? I was just trying to see what you had on your back."

Janna let out a sigh of relief. "My back? Oh, yeah, uh, I dunno. I got this tattoo two years ago, if that's what you saw on my back."

Tom shook his head and sat closer to her, "No," He turned her body around, "I saw something red."

Janna raised a brow. "Something red?"

Then she felt a shiver go down her spine when he lowered her shirt, feeling a finger run across her shoulder blade.

"What are you-"

" _667_." Tom whispered, eyes focused on the bleeding number on her skin.

Janna felt a sting go through her. "what-"

"That's _my_ number." He said sternly, and she felt another shiver go down her spine at another sensation of a finger going across it.

Tom felt his heart drop.

' _Number by number, seven by six, wonder after slumber, your time is running quick'_ '. ' **A Thursday night. Ask her tomorrow, the night when the blood moon ball pours its red substance over the darkened sky.'**

* * *

Marco woke up late Friday morning, the sun already up and coming through his window in sparkling yellow rays.

It came with beautiful shades, including red and orange through the blinds that barely resisted the warmth they gave out.

Marco groaned and covered his face when he felt the gentle rays on his eyes, and he turned over to the other side where it was dark.

How cliche, but he didn't really like the light. Usually it bothered him to the point where he'd actually want to go blind.

When he turned over, he felt the scent of strawberry and watermelon go up his nose, and he opened his tightened eyes to see what exactly caused the scent. He didn't expect to see Star crouching down next to his bed, her face awfully close to his.

He yelped and sat up, then proceeded to glare at her as he clenched his blanket. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked her, the words coming out spicy from his mouth.

Star smiled then coughed, and handed him a poorly made sandwich inside a plastic bag. "I figured you'd wake up late, so instead of making pancakes, I made you a sandwich instead." She told him, glimmering with some happiness as she extended her gloved hands holding the baggy.

Marco's expression softened and he took the sandwich, examining it from the front and the back. "Um.." He didn't know what to say when he noticed the excess cream and lettuce smudging the baggy, "Thank you?"

Star grinned and brushed one of her hair strands aside, "You're welcome."

He side-smiled and put the sandwich down, and then took a look at her, grateful about the fact that at least she tried to make it for him. You know, now that he thought about it, Star was genuinely good at everything _except_ preparing meals, though they always managed to taste good nonetheless.

Then he found himself wondering something else. "Okay, I know this was nice of you, but how did you get inside my room?" He asked after a few seconds of what seemed to be a staring contest, as Star felt herself brighten with red.

"Oh..hahaha...about _that_ ," She played with her wand's wings, and sheepishly gave him a smile, "I may have stolen your bedroom key from behind the counter in the left side of the kitchen.."

Marco felt his eyes widen, "Wait, _wait_ , _how_ did you know I had a key for my bedroom in that specific place?"

Star coughed onto her palm and grinned nervously, "Um, I may spy on you from time to time, so..." She muttered, twisting the fabric on her gloved fingers.

Marco leaned on his hand, and playfully smiled at her. So his suspicions _were_ correct. Often, he would find himself feeling as if he were being watched, and whenever he would turn to the only person inside the house, Star would quickly and expertly move from his line of sight. "Right. I knew you would admit it at some point." He announced, and Star felt herself stiffen in place.

How did he know?

"T-What?" Star choked, and her hearts darkened with pink. "I admitted no such-"

Marco chuckled, "Yeah you did. You _just_ told me that you spied on me."

Star clamped her mouth shut as she stared at him with a bewildered look. "I-You- Pardon me for a moment." She stuttered, and she exit the room with a face full of heat.

Marco watched her exit, and he couldn't help but laugh as she did so.

It took him a few seconds until he realized he had actually played around with her, and he felt himself blush.

' _Don't do that. Don't do that.'_

"Fuck it," He muttered, and got up to change, "I'll do just that."

* * *

Star was sitting elegantly on the kitchen table, brows furrowed as her cheeks still tingled with red.

That was...unexpected.

How did he know?

Was _he_ secretly watching her also?

Star shivered. What if he saw her-

She shook her head as she waved the wand to her face to feel the air cooling her down.

That was weird. And honestly? She liked weird.

"You know, I was joking, right?"

Star snapped her head at him, and she stiffened, blushing furiously. "I don't feel as if you are telling me the truth at the moment." She whispered, fanning her face.

He tried to keep his mind off of how he made her blush like that. He knew what he was doing, and he'll admit that it was rather amusing. "You don't have to feel all weird about it you know." He told her, walking over to throw the now empty plastic bag onto the trash. "I saw you exposed before."

Star narrowed her eyes at him, her blush never toning down. "Erhm. I'd rather you not talk like that.."

Marco smirked and pulled out a chair to sit on. Then his smirk faltered when he noticed a number written on her neck, a clear number that bled red.

 _457?_

"Marco, what is that on your palm, right there?" Star asked immediately, looking concerned and worried for him.

He raised a brow and took a look down at his hand, where blood ran down his knuckles.

 _583?_

* * *

A/N: _**7,000 plus words. I believe it's a new record for me!**_

 _ **Toodles~**_

 _ **Ana.**_


	19. Bloody Desire

Chapter 19: Bloody Desire

 **Rating:** (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings:** Starco, JanTom

A/N: **_As you might have noticed, where I put 'Pairings' it shifts from JanTom first to Starco, depending whether which episode will be what. If JanTom is first, most likely it's mostly JanTom, vice versa with Starco._**

* * *

Janna felt her body stiffen and freeze when those words came out of his mouth.

His breath was cool against her skin, which was odd, considering since he was a demon of pure fire. And some humanity, as she's recently noticed.

"What...what are you trying to...?!" Janna whispered harshly, turning her body around to face him.

Tom shook his head and tried to refocus, his red eyes beginning to flash when the book's message was sent to him.

He wondered if Star could presence it too?

"Janna, you..." Tom began, and then stopped, unable to find a mannerly way in order for her to join him once again towards the underworld.

Tomorrow, since tomorrow's Friday already, tomorrow's the day when he'll finally throw the rare festivities of the rare occasion.

It was the 666th moon anyway. Meant for the 666th prince.

And the 667th princess.

Tom stared at her hazel brown eyes, unable to ask her. She would probably deny in an instant if she knew what would happen throughout her time there.

He blushed just thinking about it, and he felt sick that _other_ thoughts began to invade his mind.

"Tom, hellooo?" Janna called out and waved her hand in front of his face, "You mind telling me whats wrong with me, _now?"_ She reached over and bopped his nose, which somehow took him out of his lingering trance.

He shook his head and coughed, blinking rapidly before answering her. "Sorry...I uh..." He averted his eyes and took a look at the faint marking from her exposed shoulder blade, being barely able to see the beginning of the number six from in front of her. "I don't know how to tell you this." Tom mumbled, and Janna rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, Tom, it's not like I'm going to die." Janna told him, and then widened her eyes. "Am I going to die?"

Tom shook his head, "No, no, of course _not._ Don't be...dumb.." He seemed to grow quiet as he lost his focus again.

Janna had about enough of his out-focus, and glared at him as she lightly smacked the top of his head. "Yo, quit staring at my tits and answer me, moron!" She hissed, and Tom winced as he rubbed at the spot she smacked him at.

Tom blushed, "I was _not_ staring at your chest, I was looking at my number encrypted on your _back._ Why would I stare at them, it's not like you have overly massive ones anyway-"

Janna smacked him harder, this time, by his arm, " _For your information_ , I'm a _C,_ which technically puts you in the wrong here," She hardened her eyes when he actually looked down at them, but she decided to ignore that because of her interest of what he was supposed to explain to her.

" _Tom,_ " His eyes shifted back to her own, "quit messing around and tell me whats going on." She demanded, one of her hands leaning on his shoulder for balance as the other held the top if the sofa.

Tom felt intimidated all of a sudden, and resisted the urge to stare at them again, "What are you talking about?"

Janna wanted to smack him again, "What exactly does 'your number' mean on my skin? I've been asking you and you always blank out!" She exclaimed, slightly annoyed.

When she received no answer, she glared at him, and raised her hand in order to smack him again, but he kind of sat up, and she lost her balance.

Her back hit the carpeted floor, and she groaned as her ringing head ached more than it already did. She sat up and rubbed the spot, pouting. Then, she glared up at Tom, finding him still on the sofa, looking confused and utterly guilty.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, and watched her get up, and sit at the other end.

"Fuck you, you idiot." Janna told him, and Tom gave her a sheepish grin.

"Don't be mad, I just, I can't tell you. It's supposed to be until tomorrow." Tom told her now, and Janna muttered something under her breath.

She sighed, "Is this about the Blood Moon Ball?"

Tom nodded, and again, blushed as the dirty thoughts began to rise up to his mind. "Something like that.." He muttered, and Janna eyed him suspiciously.

"'Something like that'? What exactly does that mean?" Janna pushed, and Tom, this time, flushed, and the tips of his horns formed a tiny flame.

Janna was caught off guard from his tiny display, and shifted her eyes from his horns to his face that seemed a little too spiked with nervousness and interest.

"Don't tell me we're gonna have to have sex or something.." Janna deadpanned, and Tom gaped at her, still having the same expression.

"Wh-uh _no_!" He stuttered, and Janna gave him a look, "At least, not if the book requires it.." Tom mumbled, kind of shaken off that she was suddenly so blunt about such a thing.

Janna felt herself smirk. "I was kidding, but now that I know, I'm going to warn you," Tom looked at her and raised a brow, "If you touch somewhere I don't like, I _will_ not hesitate to beat your ass up." Janna threatened, still wearing that smirk; a small dust of blush hinted to her cheeks.

Tom seemed speechless at that point.

* * *

Janna paced about and about that Friday morning, trying to erase what she had so unmannerly said.

She groaned and covered her face, "How and _why_ did I do that..?" She whispered to herself, whining.

She didn't know that Tom had secretly been watching her, and he snickered to himself now that he felt better about what happened.

Serves her right for saying such an intimate topic out loud so bluntly.

* * *

The bleeding number that seemed to be jabbed onto his skin excessively released and dripped blood, causing Marco to panic over such anomaly.

Star could feel the crimson substance run down her back, and she watched with shock as Marco's hand covered itself with red.

Without a word uttered, Marco's chair skidded back with a loud uncomfortable noise as he rose and quickly headed to the faucet to wash off all the red on his skin.

Though, it kept going, and at this point, Star was already opening the cabinets in search for the towels. Maybe if she could tank up the blood, there might be a chance where it'll stop.

But that chance was slim.

Her body shivered as she felt her own blood roll down along her back, but she ignored it. Continuing on, she opened the fourth cabinet and brightened when she found the yellow towels neatly stacked up.

Grabbing two thick ones, she headed over to Marco and closed the faucet.

Much to his discomfort and surprise, she had grabbed his plain hand and accidentally brushed her fingers over the open skin, releasing a hiss out of him.

"I'm sorry!" Star said quickly while placing the first towel over his hand, and tying it up. "I'm terribly sorry Marco, forgive me if I mistakenly hurt you in any way!" She told him, and Marco shook his head, grimacing as he watched her patch him up.

"It's okay," He whispered out, and released another hiss when she tightened the cloth a bit more. "It was just an accident." He told her, and Star sighed.

"I'm just," Star paused and felt him inch way too close to her, grabbing the other towel from her hands, "I'm just paranoid.." She muttered, looking up at his chocolate eyes.

His expression was calm, yet he seemed to be extremely worried. "Here," He breathed and pointed to her dress, "I'll try to stop your's." He said, and Star looked at his finger then at him, dumbfounded.

"What exactly am I supposed to do...?" She asked, and shivered once again when she felt the warm substance pool all over her back.

Marco sighed gruffly and motioned for her to come with him.

She watched as he grabbed two more towels, and headed to sit down on one of the kitchen chairs.

Following, he patted down the seat and she obliged, unsettled for a moment.

"Don't..." He tinged a bit red himself, but he shook his head, releasing a breath, "Don't...freak out, okay? I'm just going to cover the-whatever the fuck that is." He told her, and Star went a little back when his hand began to reach over.

"You're-Wait, how are you going to do _that?_ It's literally on my shoulder blade-" Her eyes widened, and she took a look at him.

Then, her hearts brightened and she shook her head, snatching the towels from him. "No, no, no," She said quickly, and Marco seemed a bit hurt by that, "There is no way I'm going to let a male see my undergarments." She told him sharply, and he flushed.

"Th- _What_? I wasn't going to see your stupid underwear!" He sputtered, and he began to flail his arms around, "I was just-just gonna cover the wound! I was gonna ask you to unhook the back of your dress so that I could-"

"You could what? See my breast supporter?" She yapped, blushing as she held the towels to her chest.

" _No!"_ Marco barked out, completely embarrassed about the fact that she would assume something like that, "I'm trying to _help!_ Not see your damn _bra!"_

Star huffed and sat up, but Marco sat her back down. "C'mon _Star,_ I-" He paused and let her go when he saw how bewildered she looked.

Then he grumbled angrily, and waved her off. " _Fine._ Go cover it yourself _then._ " He muttered grumpily, and got up from the chair to head to the couch.

Star sighed and grabbed his forearm before he could leave, surprising him for the third time that day.

He whipped his head to look at her, and raised an annoyed brow. "Why are you touching-"

"Okay, Marco," She interrupted, and Marco seemed confused, "come here." She muttered, blushing a bit.

Marco shook his head. "No, you told me no." He told her simply, giving her a look.

Star stared at him, and then she asked, "Are you _serious_?"

Marco swallowed from the look she gave him, "I'm-"

"Marco, I'm _sorry_ for saying _no._ " She muttered, expressionless now.

Marco was beyond confused. "You don't have to apoli-"

"Yes I do. Clearly, you were hurt because I said no, you childish moron." Star said, straight faced the whole time. It wasn't a good time to do things by herself, especially since it would be really difficult for her to actually fix herself by herself.

Marco huffed and crossed his arms at the nickname, but didn't comment on anything.

His silence made her believe that he would do it now, so she pulled him close, and sat him down on the chair.

"Now, Marco, don't stare for more than you need to." Star told him seriously, and Marco gaped at her.

"You expect me for some reason to fucking _check you out-"_

" _Yes,"_ She said seriously, and he clamped his mouth shut, "You're a male. And I know you well enough that you seem to goggle at women's breasts. There are certain times I've caught you reading some sort of..." She paused for a minute and he flushed, but then she continued, "booklets with exposed pictures of women's derriere's. I know those look appealing to you, but don't look at mine."

Marco blinked and then scoffed, still scarlet. "I'll look at whatever I _want."_ He pouted, arms still crossed over his chest.

Star fumed and then sighed, handing him the three towels. "Just...do it already." She muttered, then added, "Please."

Marco gave her a look of annoyance, but rolled his eyes when she turned around and parted her hair.

"Oh yes, by the way," Star took a peek at him from the corner of her eyes, "My Breast supporter stays _on._ Don't you dare let me catch you-"

" _Okay, I get it!"_ Marco told her, murmuring to himself as he tied the towels together in an embarrassed manner.

Star chuckled a bit to herself, but then frowned immediately when she heard a small whisper inside her head.

 **Friday, the day of the week, tonight, the night of the weak** **, where the blood falls. If you don't show up, you will emerge from the depths, within your memory walls. Your memory walls, that wallow in grieving, with your mind set beyond leaving.**

' _Despair, Sweetheart. Despair._ '

Star recognized that voice.

* * *

After taking care of Star, Marco sat idly on the couch, watching the moving pictures of the television. It had been a few 2 or so hours that he'd stay like that, with his hand aching the whole time.

Marco couldn't shake off the funny feeling today. He always seemed to feel as if he were being watched, or...captured.

Along with such uneasiness, he also felt terribly sick. It had only been a few couple hours, and all of a sudden, he felt his head twirl, and his body become weak.

Star managed to calm him down later, however, which provided him with immense safety, oddly enough.

But he was still sick. Was it because he lost a lot of blood?

Was the blood even his to begin with?

"Star...?" He croaked, clutching his head as he stumbled his way to one of the kitchen chairs.

Star tore her eyes away from the egg she was frying, and gasped when she saw his ill expression.

She dashed straight for him, and carefully leaned her hand over his forehead.

That's when she retracted it away, feeling the immense burn it gave off.

' _Oh no._ ' Star gasped to herself, and she bit her lip at the nervousness she suddenly felt.

It was tonight; the summoning of the blood moon ball. How had she been so clueless?

"Here, Marco," She brought his chin to look at her, "I'll need you to lay down somewhere for the moment, okay? You're ill."

Marco shook his head and coughed onto his hand, feeling every sputter as a pound along his head. "Turn.." He coughed a bit more and dropped his head down at the table, and turned it to the side as he began to pant.

"Turn what..?" Star whispered, leaning down while her hands still roamed along his face. Then a scent of smoke went it's way up her nose, and she paled.

' _My egg!_ '

* * *

Janna decided to skip school, claiming to her friends that she had 'better things to do' with her new 'boyfriend'.

Of course, they began to cyber bully her about the fact that 'how can someone like _you_ get a bf' or certain things like that, but Janna didn't really care, and only chuckled as the messages continued.

"You're so insensitive, now that I think about it." Someone whispered in her ear, eliciting a small shiver to run over her body.

Janna didn't even jump, and her grin only stretched farther. "Glad you noticed," she told him aloud, brushing off his hands from her shoulders.

Tom rolled his eyes. "I've been noticing, moron."

Janna turned around and turned off her phone, and carelessly tossed it onto her bed. "Eh, that's good too, I guess." Janna told him, and jumped a bit on her bed when she sat down.

Tom followed suit, and floated a bit as he stared at her, wearing his usual unbuttoned white shirt. "Y'know, the ball's today." He muttered, and Janna hummed, resting her head on her hand.

"So?" She said, and Tom chuckled.

"Did you pick out a dress yet?" He asked her, and Janna paused, staring at him completely confused.

"Wt f..are you talking about?" Janna said slowly, eyeing him suspiciously.

Tom gaped at her. " _Dude,_ you said you'd join me, yesterday." He told her, sitting with his legs crossed in front of her now.

Janna took a moment to think, and a look of recognition passed over her face. "Oh yeah...I did, huh?" She asked, and then she paled. "Oh _hell no, fuckin' YEET"_ Janna hissed out, and got up to quickly head to the bathroom and lock herself in there.

Unfortunately, Tom grabbed a hold of her arm, and sighed disapprovingly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Janna yelped when he threw her over his shoulder, and she bonked his head a few times, "Put me down, you hot idiot!" She yelled, resisting the urge to really knock him out with one of her handy tricks.

Tom grimaced but didn't comply at all. "No, Janna, you said-"

"Alright! Fine, I did say I'd join. But if you don't put me down right now, I really won't go!" Janna told him, and Tom sighed, putting her down.

Janna flattened her clothing and stared at him, glaring. "Look, Tom, I don't have a dress." She said to him, crossing her arms. "So I can't go." A smirk stretched across her face.

Tom rolled his eyes. "I have one. Plus, even if you don't, you'd still have to go."

Janna scowled. "And why should I go?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes.

Tom sighed, and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say next.

"Because, apparently you're the princess for this celebration."

* * *

"I officially hate you."

Tom grinned at her as Janna scowled, taking a look at herself on his mirror. "Where the hell did you even get this dress, anyway?" Janna asked, glaring at him now as she extended the fabric touching her waist.

"I got it from a store, _duh_." Tom responded cheekily, checking her out a bit.

The dress was absolutely demon-type, it's black meshing perfectly with the white suit he'll be wearing at the time of the ball. It's sweetheart shaped top and laced back proved to be of valued royalty, and it's tightness around her waist and hips only aided her figurine. It also went by as a trendy help for her, since it's edges carried v-shaped cuts.

Janna deflated. "This dress is way too short. Not my type. Gimme another one, will ya?" She asked, crossing her arms at an attempt to cover her chest. Don't get her wrong, the dress he got her was wicked cool. It just made her uncomfortable from all the exposed body parts it gave out.

"Sorry, that was the only one I could find in such short notice." He told her, and Janna face-palmed.

"The so called 'ball' doesn't start until four hours, you flippin' moron." Janna accused, and Tom swallowed a bit. Then, Janna's head clicked. "Did you just buy this for me for your own benefit?" She suddenly announced, and Tom rolled his eyes.

"Pfft, no," He said quickly, his eyes shuffling to his left, catching the food he left for her if she'd ever arrive. In a flash, he grabbed some chips and handed them to her, "Here, I got you food!"

Janna brightened and snatched the chips from his hands, and opened one of the bags.

With Janna now distracted, Tom said, "I'll just uh, leave you here, hehe, while I grab the uh..necklace.." And with that, he left, locking the door behind him in search for the things he hid out so long ago.

Janna was stuffing her face up to even care of what he said.

* * *

Marco shivered as he lay against the cool silk of his couch, and closed his eyes as he rubbed his head against the pillow placed under him.

Star brushed his hair away and stood up, heading straight up to her room.

"There is no _way_ , we're going there." Star growled aloud, and she busted her door open, _quietly,_ before heading straight to her mirror.

"There's just _no_ possible way." She repeated, ignoring her timid reflection that was painted onto the black mirror.

"Call, Tom." Star said boldly, angry. After she told him no? He still invites-he still _summons_ her? This was absolutely tiring.

A long while went by, and nobody had answered the phone. He _always_ answered the phone.

"What in stump's name is he doing?" She hissed, and dialed for him again.

No answer.

Breathing in, she paced about in her room for a bit, and then decided to call him again. She decided that if he didn't answer, she would head down over to the underworld herself.

She needed him to uncross her an Marco from the list. How was Marco invited anyway? Tom hated his guts with a passion.

"Call, Tom." Star growled, and patiently waited for him to answer.

When it kept on dialing, Star was about to cry out in misfortune, but stopped when someone answered.

" _Finally,_ I've been trying to contact you for the past minute-"

Star paused when she saw not Tom, but the girl she talked with over at the hospital.

"Miss Janna?" Star asked, and Janna dropped her sandwich.

A few seconds passed in awkward silence, but Star decided to break it. "Why are you...all dressed up, dear?" Star asked, and Janna seemed to wake up as she suddenly went to head for her sandwich.

"Uh-" Janna bit her sandwich and looked behind her, before turning back to Star. She swallowed the bitten and chewed piece, and said, "Star, right?" awkwardly, finger gunning.

Star stared, utterly confused. "Correct...?" Star muttered, raising a brow.

"How's it uh, how's it going?" Janna asked, straightening her dress a bit from the ends.

Star shook her head. "Erhm..terrible, actually. I believe there's been a mistake." Star said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Janna bit her sandwich, and hummed in question, "Mwhy?"

Star sighed. "The Blood Moon Ball, does that ring any bells?" Star asked her, and Janna nodded, and rolled her eyes.

"Man, that whole Ball is so annoying. I have to wear this-this _hideous_ dress, and like, I just can't with this. It's wayyy too tight on me, and too short! I can't sit down without trying to cover my legs. Y'know?" Janna complained, finishing the last piece of her surprisingly well made sandwich.

"Tell me about it..." Star muttered, but then she perked up, and remembered why she was calling in the first place. "Janna, is uh.." Star felt awkward, "Is your Boyfriend there?" Don't get her wrong, they acted pretty close. Plus, saying his name out-loud made Star uncomfortable.

"My boyfriend?" Janna asked, confused. When Star nodded, Janna ' _Ohh'_ ed in her head, and coughed. "Tom well uh, he's busy trying to set up the invitation list or some crap like that. He sucks for leaving me in his room like this." Janna said, burping. Of course, Tom wasn't her boyfriend. She just liked addressing him that way for some reason.

Star didn't seem bothered from her unmannerly ways, in fact, she felt kind of confident Janna was one of her careless friends, now. "Really? Did he mention me or Marco?" Star asked, and Janna stiffened.

"No..?" Janna said, not sure if he did-he probably did, she just didn't remember.

Star shook her head in dismay. "Janna, I hope you won't mind doing me a favor," Star told her, and Janna grinned, letting her know it was okay for her to.

Star let out a breath and smiled timidly, because of course, asking favors was never really her thing; she liked doing things by herself. "If you can, I would like you to tell Tom that unfortunately, Marco cannot attend this ball. He's ill, and it's all because of the summoning taking it's effect on him." Star said sadly, heaving a sigh at the thought of a sickened Marco.

Janna crossed her arms and nodded, face neutral now oddly enough. "Alright, I'll do it. He's been mean to me and all, but it's okay. I'll just tell Tom's dumbass to cross off his name. Okay?" Janna told her, and Star nodded happily, smiling at her.

"Thank you so much, Janna! I'll be sure to repay you later!" Star announced, and Janna snorted, chuckling a bit.

"It's okay, Star. You don't have to, I can just bribe Tom here." Janna said, and Star side-smiled.

"Thank you, really, Janna. I'll let Marco know what you did for him here." Star said to her, and Janna frowned a bit.

"Thanks," Janna said, a sad smile adorning her face, "I appreciate that."

Star seemed giddy now, "You're welcome."

Janna hummed in agreement and then said her goodbye, claiming that she was still indeed hungry for another sandwich.

Star told her it was fine, that now, she could go and see if Marco was okay.

After saying a few more 'byes', the mirror shut off, and once again, Star found herself staring at her piteous reflection.

' _Despair, Sweetheart. Despair.'_

"Ma Eclipsa..." Star murmured to herself, and she gasped when half the side of her face showed her grandmother's club cheekmarks, her eyes green and skin purple with grief.

' _Despair. It's coming for you sweetheart.'_

* * *

"I'm coming."

Dennis eyed his master coolly, switching his eyes from the Saint Olga's woman, and Toffee.

"I'll let Queen Moon know of...her _incompetence._ " Ms. Heinous sneered, and made her way out of his office, throwing him an interested look, before heading outside.

Toffee stared after, and sighed when he sat down after she left.

"Master?" Dennis spoke up, and Toffee turned his lizard eyes to look at him. "I know it isn't any of my business, but uh... were you two talking about Princess Star Butterfly?" Dennis asked, curious.

Toffee seemed to still. But he shook his head. "No, actually. We were discussing about former Queen Eclipsa. Somehow, she has escaped her crystalizing."

* * *

Marco stared up at the ceiling, head still aching.

He felt tired, and he wanted to sleep, but he couldn't, because Star wasn't there.

She said to stay awake for a bit, that she'd grab something for him.

He wasn't sure if he should, but he obliged in staying awake. For some reason, he was willing to do things for Star.

In truth, he was scared now, that he complied to whatever she asked of. He told himself that never again will he ever listen to anyone, that never again he'll fall in the depth of more forgetfulness.

People used him all the time back in the day, but he'd had enough.

Though, Star seemed different. But then again, she could end up betraying him like Jackie had done.

Turning to his side, he felt a wave of air, scenting a strong smell of watermelon.

Looking upward, he found Star placing a bottle of water next to him, while she used one of the other towels from the cabinet as to cool off his forehead.

It was cold, and he liked the feeling of something cool against his skin.

"Star..?" He croaked miserably, and Star perked up, and crouched down to meet his level.

"Yes, Marco?" She asked sweetly, concern etching her eyes.

Marco sighed. "Why aren't...why aren't you sick?" He asked, narrowing his eyes a bit, feeling unfair.

Star bit her lip and sighed. "I'm Mewman. Turns out, only humans seem to have this effect. It'll soon wear off, I promise you." Star told him softly, curling a strand of his hair with her finger.

Marco hummed and tried leaning onto the touch. "I hope so." He muttered, and closed his eyes as her fingers began to play with his hair on his head.

Star blushed a bit at the allowance of the contact, and grinned goofingly to herself as she stared at his falling asleep face.

He was a sweet kid. She knew that. But he was bothered and tormented, which led him to become the person he is today.

Though, Star often wondered, what happened? Why was he always so independent, and by himself, caring about no one?

Star frowned. Maybe one day he'll tell her. And when that day comes, she'll listen and understand, and she'll tell him just how much he matters, how much she enjoys him there, with her.

"Everything'll be okay, Marco..." She whispered apologetically, brushing her fingers over his cheek, where she felt the scar she first witnessed when they encountered each other.

"It'll all be okay..." She repeated, leaning a bit over to plant a soft kiss on his head.

When she stood up, she flushed at what she did, and then muttered out a sorry for invading his space as she headed to retrieve her wand she left in her room.

She didn't notice the way Marco had woken up when her back turned, dizzy and dazed, a bit shocked and confused from what she did.

And a bit...fluttery.

Grateful.

* * *

Moon paced about in her castle, and sighed.

Girlfriend or not, she truly hoped Star would go to the ball. Queen Eclipsa was looking for her, as the news had arrived from Rhombulus himself.

For some reason, Eclipsa knew that her daughter was on earth, and Moon was beginning to worry.

"Star, Darling," Moon muttered to herself as she headed for her own private room, "I pray in Urania's name that you'll be safe tonight." Moon told herself, as she headed down the vacant hallway.

Entering her room, Moon headed for her mirror and turned on the call button, selecting one of the contacts. This was one of the old Mirror's, so it was needed for her to operate it by hand.

Maybe a call could help her daughter out.

Eclipsa's third tragedy was coming.

Moon knew because of the warning signs her hands pumped.

Her hands hurt, and the purple began to increase up to her forearms.

She only hoped the third tragedy wouldn't be as bad as the first two.

* * *

Star touched her lips and blushed crimson, her heart racing inside her chest.

She was sure he was still mildly awake. What if he was? What if he figured something out from her? That she...

Star began to panic, but then she brushed it off.

Why worry? If she could handle whatever happened to her, she could handle a Marco.

Hopefully.

When she reached for her wand on top of the dresser, she noticed a speck of green from the window, and turned her curious eyes to look outside.

She jumped when she saw Buffrog, and waved awkwardly, as he stared.

Then, he disappeared, not before throwing over a look of lament.

Star, confused, continued to stare outside, completely missing the ringing of her mirror.

At the third ring, Star popped back into reality, and took a look at the mirror as her hold on her wand tightened.

Her mother? Why was she calling-

Star gasped, "The Blood Moon Ball.."

Quickly, she headed over to the mirror and answered it, being greeted by an incredibly nervous Moon.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Moon greeted, fanning herself in her room.

Star greeted her back, and asked, "Is this about The Blood Moon Ball?"

Moon seemed a bit shocked, but nodded nonetheless. "Yes. It is." Moon answered, fidgeting with her hands, she spoke again, "I will need you to attend this occasion for my sake." Moon said to her, and Star immediately paled.

Her mother was requesting for her to go, for _her_ sake.

Anxiety began to swell up, but Star nodded affirmatively, bowing. "Of course, Mother. Anything for you." She said, and Moon smiled a bit.

"Thank you. I know how hard it might be for you to attend, considering what happened..." Moon said nothing as Star began to growl to herself, "Truly though, thank you for agreeing. Be sure, when you're there, to introduce yourself to Tom's Parents that you've arrived. It is needed for them to keep a close eye on the guests, and tell them that you're there for my sake." Moon said, and Star nodded again, her hair bouncing.

Moon grinned. "Because of this, I'll need you to come back to Mewni for a bit, for what I'll give you, alright? Don't think that you're only going there for nothing."

Star forcefully smiled, "Very well, mother. I shall not let you down."

"It's okay if you do, this isn't of dire importance." Moon assured, and Star seemed shocked.

The Mirror shut off with a breaking 'bye', and Star couldn't get the chance to ask her what and why of all days now, she didn't seem demanding or assertive of her manners.

And why did her mother leave off in such a worrisome manner?

* * *

Marco fell asleep shortly after the shock had left him.

Surely, he wasn't going to remember any of what happened tomorrow morning. He had an odd habit of forgetting stuff that caught him off guard.

It was only 7:00 in the evening when he had woken up agian to the smell of lemon tea, and cookies.

Groaning as he got up, he no longer felt the ache on his head, and he marveled about the fact that he felt like himself again, only with the exception of the pain that continued to strive on his hand.

Looking down, he gaped at the scar of the number that was now left on his skin, completely healed up.

How odd..

Suddenly, he no longer smelled the lemon scent, but the same watermelon and strawberry essence.

He heard clinking noises, and he, confused, got up from the sofa and headed for the kitchen, for he saw the silhouette of what he thought to be Star. Though, she was...dressed differently.

"Star..?" He spoke out, entering the kitchen.

When Star turned around, he stepped a bit back by how she looked, and blushed a bit at her exposed...legs _._

"Star-What-Why...?" He stuttered, looking her up and down. In all honesty, he had to admit that the short red Metallic prom dress she was wearing was absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh, you've awoken." Star said, smiling, glad that he seemed to be better.

"Uh...Star, why...why are you wearing such a prett- a dress?" He asked, catching himself just in time before he actually admitted such a thing.

Star placed a bowl of what he knew was Ramen onto the counter, and walked around the counter to walk past him. "I'm heading to this..ball in the honor of Tom Lucitor." Star said, grabbing her wand from the coffee table.

"Hold on," Marco narrowed his eyes and followed after her, not at all staring at her exposed back, "Tom Lucitor? Isn't it that same stupid guy from School Three weeks ago?" Marco asked her, boiling up a bit.

Star sighed, and grabbed her wand, pointing it to her face. "Sadly, yes." She muttered, and winced a bit when she tried to position her wand a bit better.

"Okay, No, you're not going," Marco immediately said, watching with some worry when a blast of magic shot from the wand, and hit her face.

Star stood still with her eyes widened now, her hair up in a beautiful glimmering bun. But she recovered, and leaned on her hip. "Why not?"

Marco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he stood in front of her now, feeling a bit protective. "Because first of all, that guy is a complete ass. Secondly, it's way too dangerous for you to be around some party-where is this party at anyways?" Marco interjected, and Star replied, "The underworld."

Marco gaped at her. " _No. Way._ Star, you're staying here, fuck that. It's too dangerous for someone like you to go there."

Star crossed her own arms, and Marco dared not to look down, as even he, was a gentlemen at times. "Marco, I'm needed to go. My mother had told me that if I attend-"

"Man, your mom is crazy!" Marco announced, and Star shrinked, "She doesn't know what demons or weird-"

"You don't know _either._ " Star hissed, glaring at him now.

Marco blanked. "Okay, good point, but even still, I know for a fact that it's unsafe." He said, still staring at her with his assertive eyes.

Star rolled her eyes. "I'm still going. I can't disappoint my mother." She muttered, and walked past him, heading up the stairs now.

Marco still followed her. Then, he thought of something himself, something both of them would be okay with. "Fine, fine. I'm going with you, then." He offered, and immediately, Star turned around, a completely worried look on her face.

" _No._ You're not going." She snarled, and Marco was taken aback by her tone. "You're staying here, Diaz." Star muttered, and entered her room, slamming the door.

Marco heaved a sigh and pulled at his face, and grumbled as he headed back down the stairs.

"Telling me to stay..hmph." His jaw clenched as he sat down, a bit pissed off from what she said. "Who's she to tell me what to do...?" He muttered angrily, leaning back on the sofa.

Then, an idea crossed over his head. Sure, it would be drastic, but he was going to do this, just so that she could be safe.

If only he knew when she'd leave...

"Marco," He heard his name and turned over to look behind the couch, finding Star at the top of the stairs with some sort of scissors in her hand. "I'm leaving now, be safe while I'm gone, alright?" She said to him, wearing blush and mascara, a bit of lip gloss too, if he looked hard enough.

' _Bingo.'_

"Alright," Marco grumbled out, turning back around, waving her off. "Whatever, you too."

He heard her sigh before she went back to her room, steps echoing in his head.

He'd be going, whether she knew it or not.

* * *

A/N: **_Man, I feel like I rushed it with this chapter._**

 ** _Hopefully I didn't, and hopefully, you enjoy reading it!_**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	20. Blood Moon Ball - Pt1

Chapter 20: Blood Moon Ball - Pt.1

 **Rating:** (T-M) Not for children.

 **Pairings:** Starco, JanTom

A/N: **_All recent reviews from the past 10 chapters will be answered at the end of this. Oh yeah, a small warning: there's some...very groovy stuff about to happen in here. Nothing too much! Sorry for updating so late, too._**

* * *

Marco sighed to himself as he heard Star's door slam shut, echoing out and about. He turned his head to look back at her room's black door, and then muttered something unintelligible as he turned back to look at the T.V screen.

He waited a bit longer as he sat on the couch, mindlessly staring at it, completely losing himself in the show on at the moment.

Though, after a while of just sitting, he blinked and realized it was already 7:30, and that he had wasted 30 precious minutes.

Curse him and that show he was so engrossed in.

Quietly, he headed up the stairs towards Star's room, not before picking up the remote off the couch and clicking the power button. He placed the remote back down once the T.V shut off.

After doing just that, he walked up to her door and turned the silver handle, and cursed to himself when he found it locked. ' _Smart._ ' He thought to himself as he headed towards the end of the hall, locating his room. ' _But not smart enough.'_ He opened his room's door and quickly headed straight to his drawer, opening up the bottom cabinet. He began to rummage through his articles of clothing, consisting of mostly socks and undergarments and what not.

Way in the back, he touched what he felt was something metal-like, and grinned to himself as he grabbed a hold of it and snatched it out.

There, he held up his keys and got up, closing the drawer with his foot before exiting his room.

As he shifted from key to key, he felt another presence around him, but ignored it. It was typical of him to feel that, and he often brushed it off as Star mending around him in secret. But since nobody was here, he knew well enough that it was something else that's bothered him so long ago. Though since he was used to it, often he never really thought nothing of it.

' _You failed me.'_

Marco knew that voice. He knew it all so well, and yet again, he found his body stiffening.

' _Let her die.'_

Marco's lips formed a dark scowl, and he shivered, brushing off the voice that made his skin crawl.

As he approached her door, he tried three keys, and growled a but in frustration when the keys wouldn't budge.

' _Forget her. Let her **die.** '_

Marco felt his head go dizzy. That stupid voice was getting at him again. Though he wasn't going to let that stop him from doing what he planned to do, for he was determined.

He tried another key and slammed it into the keyhole, becoming more and more angry as yet again, the voice repeated and repeated that she'll die.

' _You **will** perish. Let her **die** instead of **you.** '_

Marco turned the key and his mood upgraded when the door opened.

' _Let her-'_

"Box Boy."

Marco jumped and dropped his keys, eyes alert as he turned around with his fists up, one of them drawn back.

"It is okay, it is me, Buffrog." Buffrog assured, putting his hands up in the air as if saying, 'hey don't hurt me man _'._

Marco narrowed his eyes but lowered his fists. "What do you want?" Marco asked, a bit annoyed that the monster they decided to keep was bothering him _now_ , of all times.

"I am to inform you that you cannot go to party that way." Buffrog explained to him.

Marco's eyes slightly widened, "How did you-"

"It does not matter." Buffrog assured, waving his palm slowly, "What matters is that you must fit in."

Marco had to refrain himself from telling him to go away.

"You will need to dress up, yes," Buffrog said, his r's sounding like the Spanish r's of his childhood, when his parents would talk to him. "And you will need to fit in, as I repeat again to you now."

Marco crouched and grabbed his fallen keys, all the while staring at him. "How do _you_ know we have to do that?" Marco asked suspiciously, standing upright.

Buffrog, even if he claimed he didn't want anything to do with Toffee, was still afraid of what would happen if he told. But then again, he seemed to be willing to risk himself. "I was told by an anonymous messenger. And I could tell because," Marco cringed a bit at Buffrog's lack of proper English, "Star was dressed up. She had told me before she left that you need to dress up to head to party." Buffrog lied a bit, which seemed to assure Marco, much to his surprise. Of course Star didn't tell him anything. Buffrog just wanted to keep Marco safe for the sake of Star, if that even made sense.

Marco contemplated a bit, and looked at the door creaked a bit open, and turned back to Buffrog. "Was there anything she specified that was needed to be worn?" Marco asked, and chuckled internally at the thought that he sounded like Star in a way.

Buffrog shook his head. "All I know is that it is underworld dress. Demons, Larvae monsters, grey spirits, skeletons-"

Marco instantly brightened at the mention of skeleton. "Skeleton, you say?" Marco hummed, and he brushed past the amphibian, heading into his room.

Buffrog waited for about 10 minutes until Marco later returned, with a suit and some sort of plastic skeleton mask in his hands.

"Is this okay?" Marco asked him, holding up the suit wrapped in plastic.

"Will you wear the mask?" Buffrog questioned, pointing to the well painted cover up that blasted colors along the edges of the mask's eyes, it's cheeks dusted with red and black glitter.

Marco nodded.

"Then it is okay." Buffrog assured, nodding his head.

Marco grinned and then considered doing something nice. Buffrog did assist him for whatever this was, but he wasn't sure if he should thank him for it. Star _did_ tell him once that whenever someone does something helpful, you must 'thank their actions' as she would call it. Maybe hanging out with Star was taking its effect on him. "Thank you." Marco told the monster, and Buffrog gave an affirmative shake upwards of his head, and back flipped as he jumped out the open window out of the other side of the hall.

Marco watched as the monster exited, and shrugged as he headed back to his room, the hint of determination never leaving him.

* * *

Marco pulled the mask over his face, and turned around to inspect himself in the mirror, surprising himself because of how well he actually looked in it. The Ebony Black color of his suit mended well with his red collared dress shirt, as well as the faint sense of white from it's cuffs. He got this a year back when he was still with Oskar's crew, planning out and about for what they should do when Halloween came. Marco of course, bought this to make his so called 'friends' stop whining over him not going to the costume party that was clearly for 21 and up. He never knew he was actually going to _use_ it.

After checking himself a second time in the mirror, he turned away to grab his hat, or well, his father's hat that lay on top of his bed. He threw it a lamented look before slowly putting it on his head, reminiscing the entire time of when he was younger, wearing this very same hat, goofing around with his parents as they played with him.

' _She's next.'_

Marco bristled at the comment, and sighed out loud. "Leave me alone." He said to no one in particular, receiving no response in return. Good. That's what he wanted.

He soon left his room, leaving a note to Buffrog on top of the coffee table just in case he came in for a bit. From there, he headed to her room, mind set to a goal. When he pushed it open, he saw a bright red portal right in the center, and his eyes widened behind his mask. She had warned him not to go; maybe he should listen.

Marco's eyes then hardened. No, he was doing this to see that she was safe. She wouldn't mind, right?

* * *

As soon as he stepped in, he fell forwards, and groaned to himself as he brought himself back up. ' _Fucking chairs_.' He thought to himself bitterly.

As he rubbed at his rib area and looked around, he felt completely surprised to find himself inside a small tiny room. It was expected that it would've been something grand, as 'Tom', Marco thought angrily, would be throwing the ball soon. But this? Marco was honestly expecting better than an old dusty room. It was maroon, and you could barely see the small sofa and table that was inside. It was quite dark.

He stepped a bit to the side and then strode forward, only for him to come face first with some red door. Growling, he rubbed at his nose from under the mask, and then proceeded to try and locate the doorknob handle.

Once he found it, he turned it and pulled the door open, and stepped out, only to again, be hit in the face by something, metal-like now. He was beginning to grow angrier by the minute, but decided to brush those angry thoughts aside. If he were to be angry, he'd just end up hurting her feelings once he found her one way or another.

He ducked under another hinge of metal, and made his way into a hallway too dark for his liking. Ironic, since he usually loved being in the dark.

From there he found a large wooden door, and found it slightly opened, with two demons conversing with one another. One held the door open, while the other held a black cup of... _something._

Marco cringed as he took notice of their features; their eyes were both hollow, and their skin had disgusting holes. Marco's panic was kicking in.

Casually, he began to head for their direction, hoping that this door led to the party. The demons caught sight of him, and Marco avoided eye contact; well he wasn't even sure he avoided it, he wasn't even sure if they were even _looking_ at him.

"Yo, who're you?" One of the demons asked, it's voice shallow and pipsqueak like.

Marco stilled for a moment, and then scowled. "None of your damn business. Now move aside, I need to get in there." He snapped, heading closer towards the two.

One of the demons began to shake, and the other sighed, calm. "Look man, we're not here to steal your 'fleshy bones' or whatever. We just wanna know why you're here. The prince told us to guard the door." The droopy-horned demon told Marco, placing a comforting hand onto the other one whom was holding the cup.

Marco crossed his arm and leveled his gaze. "Obviously I'm here for the party." Marco said to him blankly, and the Demon raised a fiery brow.

"Uh...dude, the party's over that way," It said, pointing towards another door, who also had the same features as the current door; except that it had 'party' taped onto it.

Marco turned back to the demon. "Why the fuck are you guarding this door, then?" Marco asked, a bit curious.

The demon heaved another sigh. "Because obviously this is the blood fountain room. Nobody but the royal fam is allowed in here." The demon explained, and watched as Marco shrugged and headed for the other door.

"Oh yeah," The droopy demon signaled his friend to hold the door while he made his way to Marco, "If you're gonna be disguising yourself as a skeleton, at least try to get that ecstasy powder on you, man. Seriously, you could easily be spotted." It said, taking out a clear plastic baggy from his fired hair.

Marco was a bit shocked, not because the plastic of the bag didn't burn or melt, but because he was just discovered. "What the hell-"

The demon opened the baggy, and handed it to him without an answer. "Just use it man, trust. Don't even question how I figured out out; just put that shit on you, alright?" It said, and made his way back to his friend, who was now ushering him inside, fear stricken.

Marco was confused as hell. Why would that demon help him? How had that demon figured him out-Why are there all these huge doors?

He let out a sigh of his own. Might as well just use whatever this is-was this even safe?

Marco peered at the baggy of red dust in his hands, sparkling fire and glitter. "Fuck it," Marco muttered and just emptied the bag over his head.

He let the dust roll down his hat and land at his feet, smearing some of his mariachi suit. Then he tossed the baggy onto the floor, heading for the door.

While opening it, he completely missed the way his eyes had suddenly changed to the color red.

* * *

Janna sat calmly on a chair, munching on her last bag of chips.

There, she thought of nothing, and only focused her gaze up at the dimming fire of Tom's room. "This sucks." Janna mumbled as she stuffed three chips into her mouth, still staring up in disinterest.

" _Then perhaps you should not have joined_." An ominous voice broke the scorching silence, making Janna jump in place and drop the last of her chips.

She turned sharply towards Tom's black bed where the book lay casually, it's unmovable face staring blankly up at the ceiling. ' _wtf?_ ' Janna thought to herself, staring at the book intently now.

" _If you must, you are allowed to head away, back to your world that's just._ " The book rhymed, and Janna rolled her eyes, body turning back, her eyes going to the ceiling once again.

When she tried to reach for her chips, she realized there was no more, and growled to herself as she stood up from the chair, going over to pick up the trash she left.

At that moment, the locked door to Tom's room opened, and in entered a tired looking Tom. Despite his state, he still looked rather dashing in that white suit of his. Not that Janna noticed or anything.

"Well look at you, Handsome," Janna grinned gleefully, throwing the last bits of trash away. "Aren't you stunning tonight." She mockingly said to him, and watched as he didn't utter a word, plopping onto his bed.

He mumbled something, and Janna raised a brow, walking closer to him. "What was that?"

"I said.." His voice croaked as he sat himself up, hair messy with his bow tilted to it's side. "I wanna die." He muttered, and threw himself back onto the bed, arm across his face, shielding his eyes from the vacant light of his room.

"Welcome to the club," Janna joked, and sat next to him, watching with interest as he lay there, doing nothing.

A small smile made it's way to his face, and Janna rolled her eyes as he sat up again, staring at her now. "Did Star really ask you, or are you fucking with me?" He asked her, and Janna felt her humorous mood fade away.

"Yeah man, you can even check your recent calls." Janna told him plainly, eyes glazing over to his mirror that was in the dead center of his room.

Tom seemed a bit..happy? Was that it? "I can't believe she called." Tom responded, looking down at his hands, frowning a tad bit.

Janna yawned. "Yeah, well? Believe it, Tommy." She said quickly, voice a bit low pitched because of her yawn.

Tom felt something again, something like...hope. But guilt was over riding his hope for some reason, and his eyes turned to the book behind them.

' _Bloody Neck. Blood Moon. Blood Necklace_. _Bloody heart_.' The pestering voice of the book said to him, and he turned to Janna, who seemed to not have heard whatever the book had said.

Why was it telling him in his head, and not out loud?

"You still have feelings for her." Janna said to him, sounding more like a statement than a question.

Tom blinked a bit in surprise and turned away, looking at the heads hung upon his walls. Janna was keen whenever it came to him. And it was bad, too. Did he still have feelings for her, even after everything? The rejection, the abandonment? His...anger? Himself?

Tom's mood dropped, and he now stared at the heads with melancholy, trying to deny. But he couldn't. Of course, of course he did. After...everything, he still had them there. They weren't as big as before, but they were still there. And it bothered him more than he'd thought. ' _I thought I was over that_.' He thought to himself.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Janna muttered jokingly, though her face didn't seem like it.

Tom slowly turned to look at her, noticing the slight bitter expression that replaced her mischievous look. He took a look at her eyes then her lips, then down her neck, and stopped there.

' _Bloody Neck. Bloody Heart_.' The book repeated, and he glanced at it from the corner of his eyes, and shivered when it's eyes brightened.

"I'll be right back." Tom said suddenly, a sudden dread-like feeling filling his mood. "I need to do something really quick."

Janna shrugged him off as he stood up and headed for his door, his hair still messy as always.

When the door clicked shut, she sighed and took a look back at the book, and then the mirror.

She too, also felt something spike at the bottom of her stomach.

' _Blood Moon. Blood Necklace.'_

Janna whipped her head to the book, and widened her eyes when she no longer found it there.

Was she imagining things?

* * *

Star was beginning to regret agreeing with her mother about coming here. It had already been about almost an hour, and what she'd heard and seen did **not** flatter her at all.

All the people- _demons_ , to be exact, were utterly intolerable and quite disgusting if Star might add. It wasn't that she didn't like demons- _no of course not_ , but they were just... _sinners,_ to be nice. So much so, that it disgusted her to the point that everywhere she would turn, she would at least find _one_ couple with their tongue's down each other's throats.

Some literal, while others... Star shuddered in disgust and made her way around a couple of dancing demons, over to a chair situated in a corner. Might as well wait until the royal family finally showed up to introduce herself.

It wasn't long when Star began to become bored, and quite parched. Even if she was... _so not_ up to drinking whatever they called punch.

But it was necessary. In no way was she going to drink the lava wine they enjoyed so much.

So, ignoring her warning to not drink whatever that black and pink liquid was, she strolled over to the punchline, and kept her gaze forward, avoiding the odd looks other demons threw at her.

She was growing uncomfortable when some of them decided to stare at her with _more_ that just curiosity. And when certain demons, boys especially, decided to stand behind her in line.

She heaved a sigh and waited, ignoring the impulsing feeling of dread that pumped through her.

* * *

Janna groaned to herself yet again as she popped the last of her many gums in her mouth, as she was so ennui waiting for Tom until he would come back. It'd already been 27 minutes, and she was growing angrier by the minute. Why did he invite her if all he was going to do was leave her trapped in his room all night?

Getting up, she tossed the pile of gum wrappers as well as the minty gum she had in her mouth, now determined to do something. She was tired of just waiting.

She was about to head towards the door and just try to unlock it herself with one of her many hair pins, but stopped in place when the door opened.

Tom entered now, a bit flushed, and..was that embarrassment?

"Yo, what the hell, dude?" Janna exclaimed, sauntering over to him with an annoyed countenance. "What were you doing out for so long?" Janna asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tom grinned at her sheepishly, flashing his small fangs at her. "I was uh..getting something." He responded rather stiffly, and made his way passed her to stand towards the side of the room. It seemed that he was fidgeting with something.

Janna was confused. "Do you mind telling me what exactly you were getting?" She inquired, signaling to his clenched fist that had a black chain dangling from it.

Tom bit the inside of his cheek and then sighed, cheeks still flushed for whatever reason Janna didn't care about. "I was out..getting the necklace."

Janna stood there for a moment, silent. And then she snorted. "What necklace?"

Tom ran a hand through his hair, and looked away. "The Blood Necklace. Y'know? The one you wanted?"

Janna paused and took a look at his hand again, watching the way the chain swished in small movements. He remembered? He remembered.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, and a smug look went over her face. "You remembered...what exactly do you plan to do with that?" Janna asked him, liking the way he rolled his eyes, seeming as if he wasn't at all excitedly nervous for whatever was going to occur.

"Well, you know, obviously, I'm giving it to you." He muttered, meeting her roguish eyes.

Janna neared him, smirk still in place. "I don't think you're telling me everything here, Tommy. Are you sure that's all?" She asked, both of them knowing _damn_ well that it wasn't.

This felt amusing to her.

Tom swallowed and sighed. "I'm pretty sure." He told her quickly, and Janna dropped her gleeful expression to one of annoyed disappointment.

' _Bloody Desire_.'

Tom's breathing hitched when he heard the book's voice, and glared at it. What the hell was that book's stupid problem? And why was it suddenly on the book stool? Didn't he leave it on his bed?

"Did you move my book?" He asked her, still glaring at it from across the room.

Janna threw him a look, "What? No." She answered simply, and Tom cursed to himself.

Heaving a sigh, his once receding flush had returned, and he gave her an unwavering look. The book planned this. The book said this would help. The book said that this would finally make everything he wanted come to a resolution. And even if he trusted the book, he still wasn't sure what Janna, of all people, had to do with any of the book's requests.

"Do you still want the necklace?" He asked her, lifting his hand that held the necklace now.

"Of course I do, it looks fucking wicked." Janna said to him, taking a look at it closely now. Her eyes lustily gazed at the moon, and the two letters toward the side's of it. L, and Y. Lucitor Youth.. It was the same symbol-did he ever explain to her what it actually meant?

"Alright then, t-turn around.." He stuttered, and she rolled her eyes playfully, obliging to what he wanted.

Ever so tediously, he unclasped the necklace brace in his hand, and kept it open in his arms. He then turned her a bit, adjusting her so that her back was to his. She wanted to ask what he was doing, but stopped herself. Why bother? He always gave her irrelevant answers.

Bringing his head down, his hand held her shoulder, as the other gripped the necklace tight. "This might hurt," He murmured against her skin now, and Janna shivered, feeling his cool breath against the nape of her neck.

"What exactly are you going to do here?" Janna snapped, still staring forwards as wild thoughts roamed her mind. She only hoped he wouldn't try anything she wouldn't like. Because for sure, she will not hesitate to beat him to a pulp.

Tom licked his lips, "Don't worry about it. Just-don't hit me for it either, okay?" He asked of her, and Janna scoffed.

"Depends on what it is-" Her breathing hitched when she felt a sharp pain against her neck, her body stiffening when she felt sharp teeth biting against her skin.

Tom knew it. This is what the book wanted. Question was, why was he enjoying what was going on? And why did he suddenly feel... alone?

Janna immediately felt something hit against her chest, something that brought...a certain feeling to her core. And as much as she tried to focus on something else, his mouth felt somewhat pleasurable against her skin, and it was too much for her to just 'act' casual about it. She began to feel a bit woozy when he had bit into her, as she could feel little drippings of blood pour from within. But she could barely feel that; mostly all she felt his was lips against her neck, and the way his teeth retracted themselves away.

Tom could taste her blood, sweet yet salty, and slightly savory just as he expected. He licked it up a bit and she tilted, as he noticed.

He felt guilty. He just didn't know _why_. Was it because of how he promised himself he would never drain a human from their blood like other demons do for the sake of his dad? Or was it that he kept thinking about Star? Tom didn't like the second option. And the first option was stupid to him; of course he wasn't going to suck all of her blood like some vampire. That's what other demons do.

Abruptly, he felt her back press against his chest. He held onto her, his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

That's when he stopped, as her body went weak, leaning onto him now. He brought the necklace up and placed it against her open skin, watching carefully as the necklace began to consume every last drop of the blood that ran down her neck.

The book's sudden flash of red in it's eyes went unnoticed by both of them.

Once it filled, the necklace closed automatically, and brightened in color as it began to vibrate against his hand.

His mouth immediately began to go back to her neck, and he ran his tongue across her skin, slurping up the excess blood as the wounds from her neck began to close.

Janna's eyes lidded a bit in some pleasure, as her body went weak and limp against his own.

That's when he began to bring her upright, trying to balance her out as she held her head in dizziness.

"What the hell..." Janna breathed out breathlessly, still dizzy and a bit pained from her neck, "What the hell did you do...?" She asked, side-facing him.

Tom grinned sheepishly and held up the necklace, "I took out your blood for the necklace." He told her, flushed up a bit himself.

Janna shook her head and then glared at him, and then at the necklace. "Hold up.." Her eyes widened a bit when she recognized the black mooned necklace, realizing now that indeed, he was not lying that it was what she thought a bit earlier before. "Is that the-"

"Yes, it is." He told her quickly, blushing a lot for whatever reason.

Janna tried to stable herself upright, but failed. She tried again, but for some reason, she couldn't stand up right. So she decided to give up, and just lean onto the support Tom gave her.

"You got one of those from your bondage room..?" She jokingly asked him, reaching over with her hand to hold it.

Tom rolled his eyes and pulled it away from her, "I can't let you touch it with your hands. I need to wrap it around your neck first." He ignored the groan that escaped her, and brought her a bit closer as he needed to sit her down so that he could properly attach it onto her.

He sat down on a random chair and pulled her along with him, seating her on his lap.

"I could've sat down first, y'know." Janna complained, not at all affected from the close contact.

Tom felt confident all of a sudden as he smirked, and Janna noticed the sinning guilt in his eyes, "I know." He responded simply, and began to reach over around her neck to clasp it on her.

His burning fingers sparked when he touched her neck, and she could feel his hands linger more than they needed to.

Janna felt an extreme burn from the middle of her chest, where the bloody moon rested. At the burn, she jumped and hissed in pain, and Tom shushed her, causing her to glare at him.

"How the hell am I supposed to shut up if this shit fucking burned me?" She asked him, her head turning to look at him with a dark look.

She let out another sharp hiss when the burning deepened, as she felt as if her skin would be peeling off. Though, when she would look down, she wouldn't find any mark at all.

"Alright, Tom, take this off _now_." She demanded of him, and her hands went over to try and unhook the necklace.

But then he grabbed her hands, and held them against her head. Her eyes widened and she forcefully brought them back loose, turning to him in an angry demeanor as another horrid pain shot from her chest.

"Alright _what the actual fuck_ -"

"Janna, you can't take it off." Tom told her sternly, and she gaped at him.

"Why the hell not?" She asked, utterly confused as to why she couldn't.

Tom swallowed thickly and the tips of his horns flamed up a bit, going unnoticed by Janna. "Because I'm supposed to be the only one able to take it off.." He whispered, and Janna raised a brow, completely confused from his different demeanor.

"Then take it off." Janna said instead, and Tom once again, shook his head.

"I can't do that either." He said, and Janna groaned.

"You just _fucking said-"_

"I know." He interrupted, and he pulled both of her legs up to his lap, bringing her extremely close. Janna was taken aback from his action, and she suddenly felt warm. Tom opened his mouth to explain, "I mean, that the only way to take it off is to-"

"To have sex with me?" She inquired bluntly, and Tom choked, his grip tightening on her thigh.

"Th-Wha- _uh no!"_ He said to her, angrily flushed up as her lips began to form a small smirk, "You have to _kiss_ me, not _fuck_ me!" He said out loud, and he clamped his mouth shut, as Janna's eyes widened.

Then she grimaced as another burning sensation bypassed her, her chest beginning to feel heavy.

She waited a bit as the burning decreased, and shook her head. "Why couldn't you have told me earlier that this would happen?" Janna grumbled, and she felt his other hand slide up from her hip to her waist, which only aided the closeness of the proximity.

"Because that's how this all was supposed to go," He explained, and he sighed, "The book said to."

"'This all was supposed to go', what are you even saying?" Janna asked, and Tom closed his eyes in some sort of shame.

Janna let out a tired sigh. First he comes in for a few minutes and tells her that he'll come back in about 20 minutes, and then he comes back with this? Janna was so done. She was mostly annoyed about the whole situation, yet a bit excited at the same time. Reluctantly, she decided in her head to just go on with whatever this was, because already she could feel another burn turn up. "Man...that book..." She left the sentence hanging, and looked to her side, glaring. Then she turned back at him, heaving an exasperated sigh. "Fuck it, I want this necklace off me." She murmured, inching way too close to his face.

Tom's eyes widened, "Wait-wait you actually wamnmf"

Janna hadn't even bothered to let him finish; she pulled his loose collar close and kissed him. It wasn't soft or loving; it was rough and demanding. Though, it managed to feel just like she remembered; his lips burned her to the point of absolute pleasure.

Tom was taken aback from what had just occurred, completely shocked. Though soon, that shock replaced itself with minor lust, and all he did was just go through with it.

His hand that was holding onto her waist had slowly slid it's way down to her thigh, his arm bringing her waist closer to him, her necklace barely touching his suit. His touch burned and left a lusting sensation along the fabric that bothered her skin.

Her arms crossed around his neck, pushing their lips together closer, close enough to feel their chests close up, her mounds over him. The necklace that was burning her no longer seemed to burn, as it began to vibrate against her skin. Was this what her friends were doing so long ago? At age 14 no less?

This was meant to be one simple kiss to remove this damn necklace-that was all. But it soon turned into something more, as they began to move their mouths in rhythm, in sync.

Her arm draped over his shoulder, whiles her other ran down his chest, hand feeling the buttons of his suit.

His lips parted and his tongue began to take action, poking against Janna's bottom lip to allow some sort of entry.

Janna allowed him to, and refused to let out a small whine of ecstasy from the way this was going.

She had actually began to pant a bit when their tongues began to dance with each other, their kisses wet and rough.

They had lost a bit of control when Janna made herself a bit more comfortable on him, one of her legs bringing itself over to the other side, now wide as if she were to be positioning herself to be riding a horse.

Tom groaned against her lips as his thumb began to run circles against her hip, his other hand on her exposed thigh, no longer feeling the dress that was meant to cover her to at least that spot.

Was this heaven? Such irony to ask such a thing.

To be in hell, and to think that there, inside his vacant room, where skulls and heads of those deceased watched them, could be heaven.

They both thought it to be, even if a small part of them wanted everything to stop; because they both knew that if they kept going, rough actions would take place.

Janna, being the mischievous girl she is, knew everything that was needed to know about a demon. Don't ask her why, because she'll only answer with 'I read it in a book'.

As they made out with tongues playing with one another, heads pressed together, Janna ran her hand along his salmon colored hair, and gently rubbed one of his horns with her finger.

Janna couldn't help but smirk against his mouth when she felt him stiffen in place, as she heard a small mewl erupt from his mouth. Honestly, if you could ask her how she felt at the moment; she would feel accomplished.

She also felt something hit her core, but she brushed it off as merely excitement.

She brought his chin up again and kissed him, her finger still rubbing his horn in small circular motions.

The necklace seemed to brighten, and it began to give off some sort of cinnamon scented aura.

Though, too much in the moment, Janna didn't dutifully care, as she had found his weakest point; a point where she knew if she surpassed it, more intimate things would begin to occur.

She could've sworn she felt something shift below her- "Prince Thomas!" Someone suddenly called out from the other side of his room door, pounding against the wood as if the male voice was in genuine need.

Janna stopped kissing him and turned to the door, utterly confused.

Tom panted a bit and forcefully tore his eyes away from Janna to stare at the door as well.

"Prince Thomas?! This is urgent! Something bad occurred!" It yelled out, pounding some more against the door frame.

Tom paled a bit, and stood up, as Janna removed herself from the compromising position they were under. She felt a shiver run along her back at the lack of warmth.

He lightly jogged to his door and opened it, finding a small demon with drooped horns staring up at him in dismay.

The small henchman noticed the way his hair was a bit messier than it usually was, and saw how his face was flushed up, lips slightly bruised. "I see you've been busy-" The Demon stopped when Tom seemed to glare at him a bit, "Ahem-sorry your majesty but uh, the Blood Moon has chosen.. It wasn't you or your missus harem." It said awkwardly, pointing down the hallway.

Tom's eyes widened and he looked back at Janna, who was standing there with her arms crossed-very well annoyed.

"You're kidding." Tom chuckled nervously, turning back around. The demon shook it's head.

"I wish I was, sir, but someone has taken your spot."

* * *

Tom had left immediately from his room after the service demon had said that.

There, he left Janna, telling her that he'd be back as soon as he'd kill whoever it was that messed around with his harem, as he was not in the fucking mood anymore; _especially_ after they had interrupted their time in his room, no less. He was having such a good time too, and this event just had to ruin it. Jeez, he hoped that his parents didn't know about it.

What was he supposed to tell his parents now? That he didn't have a wife yet? He shook his head in anger, and stormed over to the grand door, ignoring the casual wave of the demon's he placed to keep the blood fountain safe.

Whoever the fuck it was that took his place, he or she was in for one hell of a burn.

* * *

Marco took back everything he said about Tom-except about him being a jerk, that part was true.

His eyes marveled a bit with jealousy as he took a look at the place, it's grand and black colored walls giving him a feeling of what he could only tell as desire. The ceiling was another thing; it was decorated with flashing red lights, and in the center lay a white-ish painted object, with a crescent sculpted in the middle. The fire also made the place look more ' _lit_ ' as Marco would call it, and he for sure now didn't mind that he came.

He cringed a bit when he saw a lot of demons dancing, and some making out in the corner. In all honesty, Marco would not be surprised if he suddenly encountered two people _doing it_ in a public place such as this.

He began to walk around, making sure to avoid the crowded areas the most, as he did not want to be caught by the hand to per say, 'dance'. That was the last thing he wanted.

As he strolled, the semi-vacant areas he went through were filled with demons, whom would stare at him in looks of disgust, bewilderment, and lust. Marco made sure to try and find somewhere where he could not feel the lingering stares of those around him.

As he shoved past a couple dancing, his eyes caught sight of blonde hair, and he immediately neared the area where he saw it, only to find it empty. He turned and found yet again that same colored hair, and went after it, wondering if that were to be her or not. When he caught sight of something pink and blue through the creaks of space in between the crowd, he confirmed that it was indeed Star.

He finally made into a free section, and halted.

Marco hesitated for a moment, his eyes lingering on the girl with the tight yet flown red dress on.

A sudden overwhelming feeling of something hot and heavy went over him, that he grimaced to himself at the sudden thought of her.

Who was he, to stare at her, with such a look of lust, if all he's done is try and turn her away? Who was he, to think of a way to go up to her, and just bring her close to him, in such a seductive way if he barely even allowed any contact between them?

Who was he to think such lewd thoughts, if he respected her in every way?

He didn't want to interfere with her. Star told him not to, and his mission here was to keep a good eye on her. Not to ask her to dance-or to do something he himself shouldn't even be thinking about.

But he couldn't just stand there; the demons here would think of him as some sort of intruder with the bad looks they were casting at him.

And with the dancing that was going on, he knew he had to do _something_. Already, he could see a small line beginning to form to ask for the hand of Star, who was clenching her glass of pink punch in a manner that would break the plastic cup.

If he had to admit it himself, he could say that a small wind of jealousy flowed through him when one of the mischievous looking demons had actually came up to her, offering up a sip of a red drink. But, again, he was a man of denial.

He was tired; and he got here to keep an eye on her. Just that. There was no way she was dancing with another guy; not because he was jealous, obviously, but because he knew what went down at parties.

He didn't want to come between anything. But his other side of him, wanted to do something, something that might just twist his emotions again, something he might regret later on, when she ends up leaving.

Doubt was running through his mind, but dominance coursed through his veins. What was a man's weakness to a woman? He didn't want to answer that.

Under his skeleton mask, he unintentionally set his jaw, clenching it in a way that could chip his teeth. He wanted to do something. But he didn't need to, that was the problem.

"Do you wish to dance?"

Marco turned his head to the voice of asking, and raised a brow at the curved demon lady.

He thought about it.

"Yeah _no_ ," He found himself saying, "I already have a dance partner for tonight." He replied, and turned away, heading straight towards Star's direction, determined with everything; confident.

When he got there, the demon that was around ignored him, and Star seemed to become intimidated from his sudden presence. Didn't she recognize him?

A bit angry, he pushed the tipsy demon back, allowing some space for Star to breath. Marco ignored the way other's darted hateful looks towards him.

Then, he turned to her, noticing the way her lips parted in wonder, a small flash of fear going through her eyes.

He couldn't speak. It seemed that everything got caught in his tongue.

So the only thing he could do was yank her by the arm, and pull her close, while barely whispering her name out.

She was extremely shocked; he could tell by how she took a look at him, her blue eyes flashing a bit of green.

The music that was going on suddenly changed, and he looked up, wincing a bit when the room became even darker, as a red light shined upon them.

Immediately, as if on cue, he began to dance, his hand firmly gripping her waist, body almost touching his own as he stared down at her, mask in place. His other hand held her own, lacing perfectly, his open palm feeling the soft white silk of her gloves.

They began to move, and Star, still a bit shocked, obliged to whatever was going on, as she had to act like a proper lady in the ballroom, just like they had taught her.

They stepped to the right, then to the left, then back, then forward again. It was like that for a bit, until Marco wanted things to get a bit more interesting.

He twirled her around and brought her close as if this were some sort of tango, and held her gaze, his seemingly red eyes widening when he noticed how mesmerized she seemed to become.

Everyone had stopped suddenly, and they all gazed at both of them in such awe, some envying them, while others thought of it as marvelous.

In such a dance formation, he turned her around a second time, and brought her down low enough, where her loose strand of her bun hair almost touched the floor. With such ease, he brought her back up, and turned around with her, his steps surprisingly smooth and up to perfection.

Star was absolutely in gasping awe at what was before her, that she felt her heart skip a beat whenever the stranger would pull her close, his hips moving in sync with hers. In all her years, she had never had such a partner as this one, someone who could move and step along with her in perfect stance.

He hadn't even uttered one single word; his silence screamed so many things to her, and she couldn't help but flush a bit as the music began to pick up the pace, as others around them began to dance, as well as clap along to the rhythm.

He was so close to her; she could smell something similar about him, something she recognized so well. It was...minty...yet..with something sweet..

It reminded her of-

"Star..?" He spoke up all of a sudden, eyes not daring to shift down because of his modesty and respect.

"How does a gentlemen like you know my name...?" She whispered back, a small dreamy smile plastered on her face; completely unlike herself.

Marco spun her in place, a bit exasperated himself. "Star, it's me," He whispered out, and Star seemed to recognize his voice, "Marco.."

Star saw in a flash when he lifted up his mask the slightest bit, revealing half of his face she grew to recognize so well.

"Marco?" She whispered harshly, the dreamy smile now replaced with a worrisome frown, "What are you doing here? I told you to stay-"

"I know." He interrupted, loud enough for her to hear through the music.

"If you knew, then why did you even arrive here?" Star told him, and she eeped when he had swerved her close to him, her back touching his chest as their arms intertwined.

"Because I don't listen to you," He snickered out, and Star rolled her eyes, and felt a bit dizzy when he had untangled her with a swift motion, her legs going left and right.

"Well," She said grumpily, balancing herself in place, "You should listen to me. It's for your own good." She hissed, no longer affected by his dancing.

Though, his eyes seemed to lid down, and out of nowhere, he stooped her low enough just like before. Except that now, his face was inches away from hers, and his hand had so unmannerly lifted her leg up, touching her thigh.

Star flushed and her hearts brightened, watching him look down at her in such a wanting way. It was unlike Marco to act like that- so turned on, so not like his stoic and serious way.

She could see it in his eyes; how captivating and crimson they seemed to look under the red light. And she could've sworn he seemed to lean down even further, as if he were about to try something she _knew_ he would never do.

Star held her breath as they held that position for a few seconds, before he brought her up again, catching her off guard.

Just as he was about to let go and tell her to go back home with him, he was suddenly pushed back, his body hitting the waxed flooring with a harsh thud.

Everyone erupted in a gasp, and the lights turned on, the music pausing with a skidding sound. His hat went flying, and one of it's many dangling beads got ripped and thrown off into the distance.

He groaned and sat up, then glared at the demon before him, recognizing him all too well.

Star went to his side and stood him up, dusting off his mariachi suit, and grabbing his fallen hat, placing it on him.

Though he parted her away and cracked his knuckles, narrowing his eyes at the demon who seemed beyond furious.

"You of all people..." Tom growled out, stepping closer, "That dance.." His eyes flared up, and Marco's hands fisted, "Was meant...for **ME**!" He exclaimed, and suddenly, the whole area began to erupt in fire, scaring everyone in the room.

Tom began to float, his fists scorching sudden blue flames. It seemed that he was set to kill, for he looked as if he were to murder someone with the melting glare of his eyes.

But Marco being the stubborn guy he was, wasn't at all affected from the threat this guy gave out, lifting up his own fists as he postured himself firmly in place.

Star scowled deeply from behind Marco, and decided for herself that now, this was enough.

She brought her wand out slowly from her hair, and untangled it from the wings as she pointed it to the being in front of her.

Tom was about to shoot his fury onto Marco, but was suddenly encased in ice, his expression stuck in the angry demeanor. His icy form fell to the floor, the bottom cracking a bit from the impact.

Marco gaped at Tom and then turned to Star, who was now pulling him along, farther and farther away from the party.

She looked hardcore pissed off, and he suddenly felt scared.

* * *

Star brought him to a small booth, and harshly ushered him to sit on the dusty chair.

He landed with an _'oof'_ , and rubbed his arms as his eyes began to narrow.

Hands on her hips, her own glare surpassed his. His expression softened and he swallowed, scared a bit now.

"What the hell is wrong with _you_?" Star hissed, her hands clenching the edge of her dress, crinkling it. She was fuming, and he for once, tried to reason himself out.

"Okay, I know what I did was _bad-"_

"It wasn't just bad, Marco, It was worse!" She exclaimed, and she paced out and about, hands still on her hips as she began to babble on. "What were you even doing here!? I specifically told you to stay put, to stay back home, and to stay where you will be safe! And I had this feeling- _ohoho_ -yes I did, that you'll just come here anyway, because that's all you do! You don't listen to my warnings, you don't even listen to me at all-and even if you came, you of all people should have behaved better than I had thought you would've! And attending a party without an invite to the _prince's_ palace is such a felony, that I'm afraid my mother will _kill_ me if she ever found out I had to save your sorry butt from Prince Lucitor!" She spat at him, waving her hands in a scared manner.

Marco winced. "Jeez, look, Star, you know you could've like, _not_ done that. I would've been fine." He told her calmly, patting his fist with a smug smile.

Star stared at him now, eyes widened as her mouth lay agape.

At the sight of his smugness, that's when she decided she had enough, as in a swift motion, her hand had seized his skull mask, swiping it off his face as she threw it down to the ground. She brought her hands to his collar and pulled him up, her eyes dead center on his. "You will apologize for your disconcerting actions to both _me,_ my _mother_ , and the _Lucitor family_ , who watched everything unfold that very moment! And I mean _right now._ " Star hissed darkly, her iris' flashing green.

Marco seemed a bit freaked out from what she did, and he let out a small pained wince when he was pushed back onto the hard couch.

"Good Lord Urania..." Star let out to herself, shaking her head in obvious dismay, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

Marco stayed silent, and only stared at her now, still a bit shaken from what she just demonstrated to him at the moment. Once again, his thoughts had been proven wrong.

Once again, his once thought of Star being timid had upheld his mind.

And once again, he realized that Star was stronger than she claimed to be.

"Look, Marco," She took a look at him now, and then shifted her eyes to the mask on the floor. She paused and then headed over to pick it up, handing it to him. "You don't have to apologize to _me_ ," She gritted her teeth a bit but she exhaled softly and resumed, "But I'd gladly want you to apologize to King and Queen Lucitor. You see, messing with their kid is never something you wanna do." She told him, sounding so unlike herself. Usually, she would use advanced vocabulary.

Marco crossed his arms, looking to the side. "He fucking pushed me." Marco grumbled, and Star face-palmed. "Hard, too."

"Marco, that doesn't _matter_. Do you realize what we- _you_ did tonight? You literally stole their harem for goodness sake!" Star told him, blushing as she stared at him now. Does this mean that they have to...?

"Harem?" Marco spoke up, raising a brow, "What the fuck is that?" He asked her, uncrossing his arms and laying them to his sides.

Star turned incredibly red, her hearts brightening. "You're kidding." Star deadpanned, staring at him now as he stared back, equally confused. "You seriously have no idea what a harem is?" She asked him, and when he shook his head, she began to pull at her bangs, nervous.

"How do I put this..." Star mumbled to herself, then she remembered something the 'Oskar' kid said so long ago.

"It's what you earthlings say...uh... _smashin'_ right?" Star said nervously, grinning sheepishly as her face ever so reddened even more.

Marco took a moment to process what she said, and he twinged a bit red himself when he realized what she so nervously announced. "So, you're saying...Sex?" He spoke up, wincing a bit at such a blunt word.

Star nodded, and then her mouth formed a scowl. "We stole it from them. Usually, this is the time where the new, new... _prince_ is formed..." Star whispered, and she started fanning her face, realizing that they both were under the spotlight.

Marco was still confused, but he somewhat got the memo now. It had something to do with Sex, that's for sure. And he knew that Tom was really mad-

Marco snorted loudly and began to laugh out of nowhere.

Star took a look at him and raised a brow, her face returning back to it's normal color. "What's so funny, Diaz?" She asked, a bit annoyed.

Marco held onto his stomach and wiped his eyes, lightly chuckling as he struggled to give her the answer. "Tom...pfff...he was mad-" He interrupted his sentence to let out a small giggle, which Star couldn't help but feel a bit happy about that, "He was mad over not getting..." Marco chuckled again, and Star stared, her own little smile forming on her face. "over not getting _laid._ " He began to laugh again, and Star too, began to giggle herself.

Star covered her mouth as she laughed along with Marco, her hearts emitting a pink hue. When she saw the faint glow bounce against her gloved hand, she immediately stopped, and cleared her throat as she tried to stop her rush of giggles. She inhaled and exhaled, and then proceeded to morph her expression to one of stoicism.

Marco however, continued to laugh, and Star watched, trying not to catch herself laughing again.

His laugh was, unfortunately, contagious.

* * *

Tom was escorted away to a room, where they placed his solid iced form in the middle of a blue fire that rested and flared upon the top of the blood fountain.

His parents were there at the time, and they seemed to be beyond worried, despite the anger they shared that another set of a pair took his spot. Though, they didn't entirely blame them for stealing it; everyone was dancing either way.

"When will the ice melt?" King Lucitor asked one of his servants angrily, hugging his wife's finger.

The servant's hooded face seemed to peer at them, though they weren't sure if he was even looking at them or not. They could not see his face. "Not long. It will take a few quantum's at most." It responded, shifting his axes in hand.

Wrathmelior sighed and took a look at Tom, who seemed to be melting now pretty rapidly. She felt a bit sad. Never in her life has she heard of another to take the prince's spot, never has she heard of one to deceive- hold on a moment.

Only a person of certain royalty could trigger the moonlight. And the only person who she knew would definitely arrive would be Moon the Undaunted. Or, Moon Butterfly, for Wrathmelior respected Moon in every way, and looked up to her too. They were great allies, and Wrathmelior could even call her a friend. Though something struck her as... _odd_. Moon was already married. She didn't need to dance with the most of adolescences in the room anyway, that was unlike her. And she was always busy nowadays too, since now that her daughter had not been around-

Dave could feel the spike that Wrathmelior had felt at the sudden realization, and they both looked at each other, then at Tom, who's top half was now free, and he seemed to be asleep.

Quickly, Dave then told another one of his hooded servants to break the ice, as to not burn himself.

They nodded and headed over to the curly stoned stairs to climb, and rid Tom of the ice that remained.

From there Tom fell, and Wrathmelior caught him with her hand, and placed him softly onto the ground.

Dave threw his wife a concerned look, and turned to Tom all the same.

Though, everyone in the room seemed to brighten when Tom had moved, and brought himself up in a sitting position, clutching his aching head.

"Aughh.." Tom groaned and looked up at his parents dazed, before his vision focused, his memories flooding back to him.

Suddenly, the room imploded in fire again, and Tom stood up, the look on his face angry once more. "Someone has taken my spotlight!" Tom yelled to his parents, and they both shrunk back, though the servants stood in place, none the affected.

"We know, Thomas." Dave said softly, and turned to look up at his wife, who seemed a bit saddened. "...We also know... who stole it." Dave said, and Tom's eyes began to glow a lava red, the tips of his fingers sputtering a blue flame.

"Who was it!?" Tom barked, stepping closer to his parents, utterly furious. "Did you imprison them yet!?" Tom snarled at them, Dave noticing the small amount of fire that shot from Tom's mouth every time he spoke.

Wrathmelior suddenly grabbed a hold of Tom, and brought him up to her eye level, staring at him in a sad manner. She spoke something in her demon like language, explaining to him her realization. And why they decided to throw the Blood Moon Ball, as other demons had done.

Dave felt a terrible feeling when he saw that his son's anger was no longer there, but long long nostalgic sadness.

"Where's Janna?" Dave asked, hoping to change the conversation.

At the mention of her name, Tom's ear's perked up, and a faint blush began to rise to his cheeks. "Janna? Well-erhm.." He looked everywhere except his parents, his ears drooping a bit once again, this time out of embarrassment. "She's...in my room.." Tom chuckled out, and Wrathmelior raised a playful brow.

"Your room..? Why would you bring a lady into your room, Thomas? Did you two not wish to-" Dave stopped mid-sentence, and then proceeded to morph his skeptical expression to a look of knowing knowledge. Dave turned to his wife and smirked, which she then returned with a smirk of her own.

Tom huffed with his cheeks still flushed, and ignored his parents sudden excitement. He was expecting for them to begin to bombard him questions about her and him, but found himself surprised that they hadn't asked anything. The only thing his mother did was place him back down, and his father only told him 'good luck' as a simple answer.

With that, his parents left the fountain room, leaving Tom there to stand, staring up at the blood fountain.

When he went to exit himself, Tom could've sworn that his father squealed, "We're having grand kids!" in the distance.

* * *

Star smoothed out her hair that was sticking out in odd angles, ignoring the tired looks that Marco was throwing at her.

"Why do you keep fixing your hair? It's not even _bad_." Marco said, exasperated.

Star rolled her eyes and let out a 'humph', still leveling out her hair. "I have to look presentable, Marco. I can't go out still looking like a _bird's nest_." Star told him, checking herself out with the shine of the star located on the center of her wand.

Marco pulled at his face. "Star, seriously, you look good. You don't need to take another _five-hundred hours_ to just fix your hair." He explained to her, shifting his hat on top of his head that loosened up when Star had brought them here.

Star turned to him, a bit surprised. "You think I look nice?" Star asked, the corners of her lips lifting upwards.

Marco stilled and stared at her, his mask chipped from one of the corners of his eyes. "Uh, well, I-uh-" He coughed onto his hand and cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact as Star tried to hide the smirk that threatened to spill from her face. "Well, uhh, _yeah_. You do look nice, obviously.." He murmured, trying to act as if he were disgusted about the fact that he said that Star looked nice.

Star knew he meant it though. A warm smile spread across her face and she tucked a loose stand of her hair behind her ear, blushing a bit. "You look really nice too, you know." She whispered.

Marco flushed and rolled his eyes, a smile of his own now on his face. He regarded her for a few seconds. "...Thanks." He muttered after a bit, and lowered his hat a bit to hide his face from her. Why was he acting so weird around her? Seriously, he couldn't have begun to like her, right?

Lifting up his mask, he took a small peek at her, and seemed to redden even more when she was staring at him, her face full of utter sincerity and innocence. "You're welcome," She whispered back, her hearts brightening in color.

Marco, again, rolled his eyes, and turned away, huffing as he crossed his arms.

Star knew he was just doing that to hide his face, because she also knew he seemed to have melted.

And she was right when she saw him turn back to her with a small sincere smile of his own.

* * *

Janna didn't feel too good at all at the moment. She felt annoyed, sure, that they had disturbed them of their... _intimate_ moment, but she also felt glad that they did.

She didn't seem at all pleased with herself for what she had so carelessly begun, and she shivered each time she thought back to the recent moment. His lips...on hers, golly. They unfortunately, did not disappoint her at all.

"Why did I do it..?" She murmured to herself, looking down to take a sympathetic look at her hands. That's when she saw the red of the necklace he had given her, and she immediately regarded herself that it was the necklace's fault. But then she thought to herself that, _No, it wasn't it's fault_. It was _her_ fault for allowing him to clip it onto her in the first place.

She sat down on his bed and buried her face in her hands, muttering to herself that she was the most stupidest girl alive. She wasn't supposed to like Tom. It was just them hanging out as _friends_ , nothing else. And don't get her wrong, they had kissed before, but those kisses were for...important reasons. But this? The first kiss in the room that she gave him was to get him to remove the necklace from her. But the rest? What the hell was the rest? She wasn't supposed to keep going. She wasn't even supposed to be _here_ in his _room_ , alone, with _him_.

She was supposed to be back home, enjoying what was supposed to be Friday movie night with her 'friends' from school. But... instead, she was here, cursing at herself for letting her confidence boost her up.

She was also cursing at Tom for letting her do this, for letting her go as far as she'd gone. He'd accepted the kiss, and what messed her up was that he seemed to _want more_ from her, want something that she would have regretted later on for letting her feelings get the best of her.

She felt lost again.

And again, she felt this fluttery feeling inside her chest she so wished to get rid of. Because no matter what Tom did nowadays, he seemed to bring down the butterflies inside her stomach that she loathed. She didn't want to like him. But she did.

And she hates to admit that she's scared of something, something that might repeat itself like it did in the past. Marco was such a good person to her; who could blame her for even starting to like him a little bit? And she hated that Tom was similar. Sure, Tom's a bit of a rascal now and then, throwing insult after insult while she too, did the same, out of playful sake. But he was nice.

And Marco was nice too, once. He helped her clean, helped her with her homework, helped her with everything she needed to be aided on. A lot of girls liked him for that too.

He was just so...Marco. And it was crazy to realize that Tom was doing the same thing to her now, without him even knowing it.

Janna often wished to disappear and forget everything wrong she had done. But then she tells herself that _Nah, I could push through it._

She let out a frustrated sigh and sat straight up, looking up at the torch that flickered with it's flame back and forth.

That's when she heard the door open.

She felt her body jerk and her lips burn when she saw Tom stepping into his room, a look of embarrassment plastered on his face with a hint of melancholy.

He turned to look at her and flushed a bit more, still at the door holding the handle. His eyes were still on her when he let go of the door, and Janna jumped a bit from the sudden slam that flourished from letting go of the door so quickly. Tom winced and took a look at the door, then shifted her eyes back to her.

Janna sat there, awkwardly, now avoiding eye contact.

Tom contemplated a bit, then sighed, and made his way over to her.

Janna swallowed thickly and acted as if she wasn't completely conflicted and nervous, a small grin breaking her stony expression.

Tom seemed to have bought it, and sat down next to her now, less awkward.

"Sorry I left." He muttered.

"Eh, I'm used to that." Janna replied.

Tom rubbed at his neck, and let out a tired sigh. "Hey uh," he turned away and sighed, taking a look at the book that rested on the book stool. "You wanna go outside and walk around for a bit?" He asked her, turning back to her with a sophisticated expression.

Janna seemed surprised, but her eagerness to look around replaced it. "I've been waiting to hear that this whole night."

* * *

"As much fun as this was Marco, we must really get going." Star announced, fluffing out her dress as she prepared herself to leave.

Marco seemed to brighten at the mention of 'get going'. "We're going back? Seriously?" Marco asked, masking the eagerness in his face.

Star sighed. "No, Marco, not home. We must go and apologize for the events that took place tonight." She explained, and thought to herself how tired she was when he let out an annoyed groan. "The night is still quite young, Marco." She began again, "Tonight is still the perfect time to apologize for making _me_ cause all of this." Star muttered bitterly, standing up from the small stool that was placed on to the corner of the small changing booth.

Marco rubbed at his eyes. "Star, why can't we just skip the 'saying sorry' part and go back home? They won't do anything." Marco told her, standing up as well. "Plus, you were only defending yourself."

Star heaved an exasperated sigh, and gave Marco a pointed look. "I can't do that, Marco. My mother's reputation is on the line." She told him sternly, exiting the small booth they had conveniently found.

Marco followed after her, parting the blue curtains to head out as well. "Who the hell cares about your mom's rep?" Marco asked her, slightly annoyed.

Star sent him a glare. " _I do._ She's my mother for Urania's sake. I don't want to disappoint her or make her upset." She said, crossing her arms.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Star, you can't just live up to please your 'mother' all the time. You gotta disappoint her at some point. And hey, it won't be so bad when you do. Sometimes, that's what happens." Marco told her calmly.

' _You don't realize that it's already been_ **_done_**.' Star thought to herself miserably. Her pace had slowed, and she seemed to find herself thinking of her past again. Her mind went into her memories, into the area from back to when she was a child, remembering the way her mother casted glances at her whenever she would do absolutely _anything_. Her mother talked about her to her father, and Star had to act as if she didn't know that they were arguing over what was best for her. ' _What was best for me was to stay there, to be safe with them. Not to suffer in that disgusting place.'_

 _'I was nothing more but a disappointment to her.'_

 _'I was just some incompetent girl...I was nothing more than utter trash.'_

 _'Why was I this way?'_

Star could feel the sting in her chest, and she suppressed the urge to try and remember any more.

Marco immediately regretted saying what he said when Star hugged herself, her eyes squeezing shut.

She drew in a shaky breath, and released it, trying not to remember about her past anymore. It hurt her to know that her Mother used to think so little of her.

"Hey...Star?" He breathed out, concerned a bit worried that he somehow messed up again.

"I already _have_.." Star whimpered, stopping next to the entrance to the whole castle. How did they even get here?

Marco had no words for that.

"And look at who I am.." She continued, opening her eyes as she stared up at a torch, it's flames moving in entrancing motions. "I'm a tortured, depressing, pathetic individual." She said softly.

Marco didn't know what to say. He didn't know every single detail of her past before that.. _.Saint Olga's_ place, so he couldn't comment that she 'wasn't'. But he wanted to tell her she wasn't. And that he felt this bad feeling that she called herself something like that when he knew it wasn't entirely sure. Sure, she was tortured. And sure, she was depressing. But she certainly wasn't _pathetic._

"Don't say that." He whispered, staring up at the torch now as well, captivated on it's flame like Star was.

Though, Star instead, tore her eyes away from the torch up in the wall, to him. His eyes looked red in the dimmed light.

He felt her stare, and sighed to himself. "You're depressive sure, and you're seriously _tortured_ ," He winced and Star felt her emotions flood with sadness that he would agree with her in those things, "But you're not pathetic, Star." He breathed, turning to her with a warm expression. Only the smile was missing from his face.

Star's receding green eye's widened, and a sudden flutter erupted from her chest, her eyes turning blue once more.

"From what I've seen," He released a sigh and removed the mask from his face, "You're far from something I'd call pathetic." He told her sincerely, now looking down at his mask. He rubbed the plastic with his thumb, brushing off the many spectacles of glitter that adorned it's cheeks.

Star regarded him with a sad smile. She opened her mouth to thank him, to tell him that she's most lucky for having him there, next to her at the party.

But her words caught in her throat when something flashed inside her mind, her eyes widening in alarm when she saw her.

"Eclipsa.." She whispered, and she fell to her knees, the burning floor scathing her hands at the touch.

Marco's eyes widened when he saw that Star had fell, and quickly brought her up to her feet. "Star? Are you okay?" He asked her, for he could not see her face properly; she was looking down.

Slowly, she brought her head back up to look at him, and he instantly noticed the luminous green shading her eyes. He could faintly see purple lines in her irises, and his once calm state had begun to panic.

"Eclipsa.." She breathed out, "Eclipsa.."

Marco was confused. "Eclipsa..? Who the hell's Eclipsa?" He hissed, and she went limp, her eyes shutting closed as her body leaned onto his for support.

"No, no no, Star?" He whispered harshly, moving her a bit to try and wake her up.

She didn't budge.

"Star..? Star, c'mon don't fucking joke." He said shakily, hoping that it was one. That this whole thing was a joke, even if a part of him knew it wasn't.

That's when he heard it.

A faint screaming opposite to the entrance, heading back to the party.

 _'She's dying_.'

Marco's eyes widened at yet another voice, and he could've sworn that it sounded familiar.

It sounded-It sounded like-

The doors behind him that led to the hallway of the party burst open, and his head whipped back to see what caused all the noise.

The demons that were in the party came rushing out like animals, some screaming, while others held anguished looks on their faces.

Marco let out a scared gasp and made sure to part himself away from the stomping crowd, making sure that Star was safely leaning on him.

He pressed him and Star against a wall, his eyes darting back and forth from demon to demon.

His eyes shifted back to the door, and his breath went rigid when he caught sight of a red skeletal hand, bony yet fleshy with drippings of red and black running down and pooling on the floor.

He also saw limbs discarded on the floor, some pooling a black substance, while other's pooled red.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" A demon yelled at him, pausing from his huffing and puffing, it's aqua color making him look like some merman.

Marco didn't know how to answer that.

It seemed that the aquatic demon was going to say more, but it looked back and gasped into a sprint, leaving him there holding onto Star.

Marco was afraid-confused, he didn't know why or _what_ was going on.

Looking back at the door, his already widened eyes seemed to widen even more, and instantly, his legs broke off into a run, not before getting a proper grip on Star, carrying her.

The demon he saw was unlike any demon he'd seen, it's tall figure and lanky structure looking as if it were a horror film.

' _She's dying._ '

That voice...why did it suddenly come into his head?

* * *

A/N: **_I think this chapter was exactly 14,000 words..._**

 _ **Oh and 'harem' here means something different than from the original definition, as you can see.**_

 ** _Anyways, here are the responses!_**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**

* * *

 **Replies:**

* * *

 _Xxnike575xX_ : **_I'm so glad you enjoy it, dear! And I'm so flattered that you love it. Thank you for reviewing!_**

 _brazilianguy14_ : **_Thank you for thinking so!_**

 _nr 25 peter_ : _**You're welcome. I have no idea for what, but you're so welcome. And fandom fix? Clarify for me because all I think is that you'd lost interest in either of these ships haha!**_

 _Guest Sugar_ : **_Thank you sweetheart! And eh, in my original planning for chapter 12, I was going to, but then I decided that's a bit rushy in the plot here.._**

 _giolingad_ : **_I am very aware it's Ordonia; I just decided to include Gutierrez, haha._**

 _SugarQueen97_ : **_I just absolutely adore reviews such as yours! And I'm so glad you said that; and it's true. Both of them did that; Star with Moon, Tom, and her friends, while Marco did that with everyone he came in contact with, even his 'godfather' Sensei Brantley. And it is slightly easier, though Marco's a brute in these types of things._**

 _SpectralDreamer, reviews 1 2 and 3_ : **_Oh I'm so glad! And, no matter how long it takes, I'm the writer who will always finish their stories. Even if there's not much of reviews, favs or follows, just know I'll always finish every story I create. Also, I'm happy you think the story is good! And I enjoy that you like the certain perspectives of other people too. I was afraid someone wouldn't, haha. And yes, for chapter six, even now, I think it sucks. But thank you for telling me that, I actually plan on fixing certain chapters without changing so much of the plot._**

 _SuicideGuy_ : _**Yay!**_

 _Guest Sugar, again for ch.15_ : ** _I believe that too. And Yes, Ponyhead is married; she's married with Seahorse. Though he's a bit more 'human' per say, rather than the talking 'robot' in the show._**

 _Guest #1_ : ** _Dude, honestly, I thought the same thing even while I was writing the chapter. And like, the reason I wrote it like that was because it makes me feel like more of a 'hurt' type of situation, like, I dunno, hehe. And your review, it's absolutely magnificent. You basically summarized their whole relationship LMAO._**

 _ToolboxHDR_ : **_Awww, thank you so much, dear. Their relationship is always very trustful, despite the fact that they don't supposedly 'trust' each other. That's why there's so many conflicts; it's to build their trust that both of them will come back to each other. And oh boy! Sensei Brantley will for sure be upset. Though, for a good thing._**

 _Sugar, like again, for ch. 17_ : **_I like that you're literal, LMAO. Though, I regret to inform you that's not what he did... And Jackie isn't really the 'bad' in this story, I love her too much for her to be. Though keep thinking about what Marco did, maybe you'll figure it out!_**

 _Guest HEROS Central_ : **_YES. YES YES YES. THANK YOU FOR WRITING THIS. KEEP THOSE TITLES IN YOUR HEAD; THEY'RE VERY IMPORTANT._**

 _Azzakar052018_ : ** _WOOT, thank you! You boosted my confidence._**

 _Useful76_ : ** _Mhm, I can understand why he pisses you off. A mood, tho. You'll find out somewhere in the 20's chapters about Marco and Janna's past. I have something interesting planned._**

 _Sugar_ , _love, ch.18_ : **_Numbers, yes. Remember the numbers from Janna's dream in chapter 13? Yeah, those numbers. Keep them in your mind, they're still important._**

 _Useful76, for chapter like, 15_ : **_You'd be surprised! And yeah, it's true on many levels that he wouldn't be the person he is now not just because of his dead parents. Many more stuff happened though, and he became very...angry._**

 _Xxnike575xX, chapter 18_ : **_I thought I was rushing the relationship between Star and Marco, lol. And you know, now he may act all stoic and shit, but keep in mind, this is a bad boy Au. He's gonna be acting very differently soon enough!_**

 _Useful76, like, chapter 19_ : **_A bit of progress* I presume he should be acting a bit nicer, now. And the Ball, well, it's 50/50 on creepy._**

 _Sugar, chapter like, 19_ : **_Ohh, I loved writing that scene! I just felt as if I was rushing... And this story will probably have 25 or more chapters. My best estimate will probably be 35, or 36._**


	21. Blood Moon Ball Pt2 (Final)

Chapter 21: Blood Moon Ball P.2 (Final Part)

 **Rating:** (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings:** Starco, JanTom

A/N: **_Another chapter of 10k! (Or more) Sorry for the long wait! School's a bitch. Seriously._**

* * *

Marco panicked; _what the hell was he supposed to do in a situation such as this?_

The thumping in his chest, the same thumping below his feet- it caused him to feel many emotions at once. He absolutely hated to admit that right now, he was concerned. That right now, he was scared. That right at this moment, with Star right here, he was hurt. He didn't even know what or why it ached him. So he blamed it on the situation.

What the hell just happened? Why... _why_ did this seem familiar to him, only more drastic?

' _Let her die_.'

Marco's eyes widened as a scream echoed in the distance, his legs trying to keep up with the crowd of "normal" looking demons that ran either slower, or faster than he did.

That _voice_. _The_ voice.

It filtered out all his happy _-hopeful_ , thoughts, and replaced them with depressing things he didn't or ever really wanted.

The reason this all felt familiar was because it matched the voice; the situation is almost exactly like the event that took place back when Star had been stabbed by that bird.

He was running, carrying her in a manner like a groom would a bride, trying to out run a demon wanting to kill him. Or so he _thought_ that's what those disgusting looking creatures wanted to do. He wasn't sure yet, but it was best to avoid just in case.

This time, he cared much more than the first. He seemed to realize this as he stumbled on rocks and small red pebbles, still with the crowd who seemed to be heading in a completely different direction.

That was his ache.

The care. The stupid care he felt for this girl, the girl who claimed she would help him in every way she could.

Was it bad that he believed her?

* * *

Star could perceive herself to be moving, as she could clearly feel the humid waves of air that rushed in between the gloved fingers of her limp hand. She could also feel her body bobbing up and down in small jumps, seeming to be pressed against someone that radiated the right temperature; neither warm nor cold. Hands were wrapped around her upper chest as well as her thighs, and their fingers felt bare and heated along her open skin. They felt...familiar. Was this who she thought it to be?

Her eyes tried to flutter open, and weakly, they barely managed to slit a peek at whoever it was that was taking her somewhere. All she could see was just a blur of darkness.

A coursing scent of something minty and of chocolate taste went through her nose, and almost instantly, she could recognize that the person who was holding onto her was Marco. Her ears could hear his rough pants of raged breathing, the way his dress shoes crunched when they made contact with the rocky ground below them.

She tried to lift up her arm and tell him- _ask him_ something that she didn't know of, but she found her eyes closing again, and the little strength she received from that little moment vanished.

Faintly however, before she slipped back into her unconsciousness, she managed to hear a heavy sentence coming from him that made her feel warm inside.

" _You're fine. You're safe. I'm here."_

She couldn't help but feel at ease with that, despite the constant visions of her once loving Grandmother Eclipsa.

* * *

Marco heaved a heavy gasp of air as he hid himself behind a rock, his back pressed against the stony red colored object. He managed to take a detour that avoided him from the crowd, maybe somewhere secluded where the demons wouldn't take them.

He slid down and made sure to gently have Star at ease in his hands, taking a look at her delicate features that would almost always go through his head. His head then darted upwards, breathing in and breathing out as his eyes took in the darkening bloody red of the underworld. He hated to admit it spooked him.

Looking back down, he shuffled Star on his arm closer to him, and made sure to check and see if she was breathing.

In all the screaming and commotion, he could faintly hear a soft snooze from her. His body relaxed a bit more at the thought that she wasn't gone like the voice wanted her to be.

His eyes took a look around to check and see if any of those beasts were there, and softened his posture when he noticed none. Though, his expression hardened when a wave of questions began to swim through his mind.

This whole situation was a mess. It was driving him mad-what the _hell_ was this all about? Why had Star passed out? Why were there red bony-looking creatures at the party?

Who the _hell_ is Eclipsa?

Marco paused. Really, who _was_ that? Never had Star mentioned a name like that. It was confusing and worrisome when Star had just said that. It made him feel as if she were about to die, and that the name was her last bearing breath of some sort of warning. It was scaring him.

Star moved on his arm, and drew closer as her bun began to come itself undone. Though, surprisingly, it was still clasped on tight; there was no legit possible way that it could completely fall back unless something big happened to cause her hair to flow out.

His cheeks hued in pink when she shuffled again, her head now perched against his shoulder; her breathing hitting the nape of his neck.

In an effort to calm down, he avoided to look at her face, and darted to look around and see if the demons-or _monsters_ really, have emerged or came back.

There was still nothing, thankfully. He could still hear screams however, screams that he wasn't sure if they came from the monsters, or the demon's themselves.

While he looked around, his eyes brought themselves back to her, and suddenly, he noticed something sparkle from her hair. He turned to it fully, and his eyes slightly widened as he took in that her wand was there. The first thing that came to his mind was: "How does she keep that in there?"

But he brushed any of those ridiculous questions aside, because unlike him, Star was a mystery that could literally do anything without thinking that it was considered 'weird'.

A different thought crossed his mind. Maybe she could- He stopped himself from his thinking as the realization struck him. She was unconscious, and she was lucky she could barely breath. She was in no state of physicality or mind to even produce any sort of 'magic', let alone do anything else with the wand to get them out of this.

He only hoped that she would be fine.

"Eclipsa.." She murmured out of nowhere, and he jumped slightly in place as her brows creased.

Her mouth formed a frown, and he could faintly see a small trail of purple flame erupting from under her closed eyes.

"Star...?" He whispered, his hand reaching over to brush off strays of her messed up hair.

Her eyes suddenly shot open, and her body jerked up, as her mouth yelled loudly, " _Eclipsa_!"

With what she did, she hit her head against his, and groaned as he now rubbed at the sore spot.

Star looked around, confused and afraid, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as her legs tangled up with his own.

Marco let out another groan as he rubbed at his temple, and saw that Star was desperately trying to move away, her eyes a dark purple instead of green. "Whoa, whoa, Star?" He groaned as he adjusted himself, keeping an eye on Star the entire time.

She said nothing as she slowly turned her head to face him, the purple smoke coming from her eyes making it seem as if she were ready to shoot a laser at him.

Marco approached closer now as he waved a hand in front of her, to which she flinched at as her eyes darted everywhere at him. Did she not recognize him?

"Eclipsa?" Star whispered, taking his waving hand and examining it.

"I'm not Eclipsa, or whatever that person's name is." He said a bit bothered, giving her a look. "It's Marco. See, M-a-r-c-o." He said to her, allowing her to feel his bare hand as he used his other hand to point at the features of his face.

Star seemed to recognize his name, for she perked up, glancing away from his hand to his face. "Marco..?" She whispered again, voice shaking a bit.

Marco sighed. "Yes, Marco. You know it's me, right?" He whispered back, low-key enjoying the way her gloved thumb glazed over the palm of his hand.

Star's purple smoke disappeared, and her purple eyes returned back to their normal color, blue as a crystal. "Marco.." She whispered again, and the confused look that entered her expression had vanished, replacing itself with a small pinkish smile. ' _This isn't **Eclipsa**. This isn't **mom**. This isn't **Father**. This isn't **me**. This is Marco.._'

Marco remained expressionless, but Star could see a small twitch on his lips going upwards.

"You can see me, right?" Marco asked again, and flushed a bit in color when she squeezed his hand, her head nodding up and down.

"Yes..I can." She breathed, not feeling as if this were real.

Then, a small tear came out from her right eye, her body slumping in overjoyed sadness. Their hands were still holding onto each other, and Marco was completely confused when she had began to chuckle a little, her hand wiping a sad tear that rolled down her cheek. She swallowed thickly as her head turned around to examine her surroundings, and she found herself confused once more when all she could see was miles and miles of the color red, fire, and rocks. "Where...are we?" Star whispered, and gently untangled her fingers from his own.

Marco wouldn't admit that he felt a bit disappointed when she let go. "The Underworld, remember? You came here." Marco told her, feeling a bit weird that she hadn't remembered anything.

Star stifled a gasp as the iris' of her eyes flashed a dark green color. She then, this time, looked better around, and realized that indeed, they were in the underworld. In a vacant area that wasn't safe to be around, considering the horrid demon monsters that were sent to these areas. "Oh no.." Star hissed, and began to stand up, but Marco pulled her back down instantly.

"What the hell? Don't stand up!" Marco muttered, holding onto her arm as if his life depended on it.

"Why not?" Star responded, a bit angry.

"I don't know if they're dangerous or not, but there's some seriously fucked up shit going on out there, behind this damn rock. Something crashed the party, apparently, and started eating everyone that was inside." He explained, pointing his thumb back over his head.

Star gulped. "This is bad. What...do they look like?" She hesitantly asked, and Marco winced.

"I don't know how to describe them, really. They just...I don't know, they look like a fucking twisted up red bloody woman." He said, moving his hands to his face as if trying to signal or form out what he thought they looked like.

Star paled. "Do they look as if they're starving?" Star asked him, hoping, praying, that it wasn't who she thought they were.

Marco took a moment to answer. "You mean skinny or something? Yeah. How come?"

' _Eclipsa_.' Star thought to herself miserably, remembering the portrait she showed Star all those years ago.

Her demon servants...and her husband.

Globgor.

"We need to leave this place immediately." Star said out of nowhere, crawling over to press her body against the rock.

"That was literally the entire plan this whole night." Marco deadpanned, and Star threw him a glare.

Her body lifted up a bit to check over the rock, just to take a peek to see if there were any of those demons around. She was surprised to find none.

"What are you _doing_?" Marco growled, propping himself up as well, taking a look for himself.

"I thought you said they were back here.." Star said to him, glaring as she observed the area.

"They must've left, I don't know!" Marco yapped, a bit mad that Star had so carelessly looked over.

"But those things...they don't just..they don't just _disappear_." Star told him, turning back around now.

Her body slid down the rock as he continued to look back, his brows crinkled in thought. "What do you mean they don't just disappear?" He asked her, his eye catching sight of something spilling black in the distance.

Star felt her body shiver when she recalled the exact words Eclipsa had told her so long ago.

" _They never leave, you see, that's the great part! But alas, that's not much of a good thing either. They just hide long enough until the prey emerges again, to strike. My dear beloved was such an intelligent demon.. How agonizing must it be that he got trapped.._ "

Star grabbed onto her arms tightly, shutting her eyes closed.

She suddenly felt a soft, tender hold on her bare shoulder. Looking up, she found Marco peering at her, a hint of concern behind his assertive eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and he felt like smacking himself when Star's frustrated expression turned into one of sadness.

Of course she wasn't okay. He actually thought that she never was, whenever he asked. Jeez, he felt stupid now that he asked that question.

"Forget I asked that," Marco told her, looking back over the rock, "I didn't mean to make you feel more sad than you already were."

Star felt surprised. "It's fine." She muttered.

"It isn't." He muttered back to her, not daring to look back into her face. He didn't feel as if he needed to be relatable again. Those eyes of hers...they made him feel the things he knew too well. Maybe even worse.

Star found herself looking over the rock again, matching his lamented expression as her body fully turned back to see. "It is. I swear. It's okay. None of this is at your fault." Star told him softly, and took a look at him.

Her eyes centered to his own, finding them to be sad. To be pained. To be...r-red?

"Marco, your eyes-" Star let out a small pained cry as she was pulled back hard enough onto the floor, her shoulder stinging from the sudden prickly stabs that went almost through her skin, enough to draw blood.

She cried out in pain when they removed the sharp object, as she suddenly felt Marco pull her towards him.

"Oh my god-" Marco couldn't even finish what he was saying, for the monster screamed, kicking them both off onto the hard rocks resting on the floor.

* * *

"Sooo, what happened?"

Tom heaved an exasperated sigh as he sat down on a black bench, his body slumping back. "I don't know. Something Good? Bad?" He muttered, facing up.

Janna stood in front of him, leaning on her hip with her arms crossed in front of her. "I'm gonna go ahead and say it went bad. Like, reaaaallly Bad." She said, and Tom sighed.

"Apparently, I got encased in ice." Tom said, and Janna seemed surprised.

"Ice, really? How's that even possible? We're in the underworld." She said, finding it odd that he would get iced in somewhere this hot.

"My parents said it was Star who shot at me. Blasted me with some sort of ice spell or something.." Tom murmured, his brows creasing the more he thought about it.

Janna crossed her arms. She heard from one of the demons that passed by Tom's room, but she found it hard to believe. Star didn't seem like the type to do something like that, since she looked like one of those certain people who actually believed in rules. "I totally forgot she was coming." Janna told him, meaning it.

Tom knew she would be coming. Maybe not for him, but for her mom. Don't ask him how he has these certain feelings; it just occurs to him. "Yeah. I completely forgot too."

Janna threw him a look. "You know, I'll admit, you're pretty good at certain things, but you suck at lying." Janna told him.

Tom frowned. "I was hoping I'd talk to her. To...you know... make up after everything. To say sorry and junk." He muttered, and Janna felt a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Janna didn't seem surprised anymore. She knew from the start that this girl wanted nothing to do with Tom; and that she'd be willing to do some pretty drastic stuff to stop him from getting close to her. Janna kind of felt bad for Tom. "Hey, man, look," Janna saw the way his eyes seemed to perk up, "You gotta understand that she doesn't really like you anymore. Let's see the situation here, what exactly happened before she y'know, hit you with that icy spell?"

Tom sat up a bit straighter. "Well, she was dancing with this dude-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Janna said, raising her hand up to signal 'stop'. "You saw a guy dancing with her. And, let me guess, did you get jealous?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Tom huffed and closed his eyes, frowning. "I don't know how to answer that.."

Janna gave him a weary frown. "Tom, you gotta stop this, dude." She said seriously, and he opened his eyes now, widened. "You just-look, you obviously still like the poor girl," Janna whispered, looking around as if she was afraid someone would see her. "But you have to face the reality that she's gone. She's no longer with you, and she wants nothing to do with you." Janna hissed, a bit harsher than she intended to.

Tom seemed to shrink back at her words. He knew she was right. He knew she was correct about everything, and he knew that she was trying to help. Though, he still denied it, because of his stupid false hope. His expression hardened, and he gave her a harsh glare. "How do _you_ know if she doesn't want anything to do with me? How do _you_ know if she wants me back or not? You have never even dated anyone before!" He spat, and Janna remained motionless, expression blank.

"Trust me, **Tom**. I know my shit. I know that she doesn't want anything to do with you-hell! She didn't even want to come to the ball in the first place because she knew you would be hosting it." Janna said slowly, trying not to raise her voice.

"So what? As if you know anything that me and Star had, anyway. You don't know anything of what you're saying!" He continued, the tips of his horns lighting up in a small flame.

Janna looked away from his angered look, her arms now uncrossed, hands clenching to her sides.

"I'm tired of everything that people tell me about her. Nobody knows if she wants me back or not! Nobody even knew about our _fucking_ relationship, and now they're over here trying to give off their stupid opinions that don't even matter!" He snarled, standing up while still yelling at her.

Janna flinched when he stood, and she stared at him now, intimidated. But she could feel her anger bubble up, something she never thought she had inside of her."You don't know _shit,_ Tom." She said darkly, the necklace vibrating against her skin.

Tom's eyes widened and his expression softened as she again, looked away.

"You're so stupid. You're so fucking hopeful for someone you fucking _know_ will never love you back. And you're so stupid for telling me that I don't _know shit about what's happening_." She growled, looking back at him with a hated look. "You think I don't know shit of what the fuck is happening? I may have never dated anyone, _ever_ , but I understand what's going on. Why do you think I told you about Marco? We were best friends for fuck's sake! And me, I liked the dude because he was just so nice, he was calm, he was the best guy I've ever met!" She cried out, her eyes flashing red along with her necklace.

"But since his parents disappeared, and that stupid bullying and shit from Jackie's fucking break up, he turned into someone else. He told me to fuck off, he told me to go away, because I'm _supposedly_ the one that caused everything to happen." Janna hissed, eyebrows furrowing in sadness.

"That's exactly what Star did to _you._ " Janna added softly, feeling absolutely miserable.

Tom clenched his cuff with his hand, gripping it tightly as he stared at Janna, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. His ears drooped as he finally looked away, expression one of known sadness.

"I hate that you live in this illusion. An illusion that you think that one day, Star will finally be back with you, and she'll tell you how much she'll love you, adore you, _everything._ " Janna said a bit bitterly, jealous herself. "But that's not going to happen. Because she's already been caught by someone else, Tom. She loves someone else now. And I know that for sure, hell. I can see it in her eyes." Janna whispered, eyes flashing with sadness at the thought of Marco.

"Then who the fuck is it? Who the fuck is this other shithead that she loves now?" Tom snarled, no longer upset, but angry.

Janna stared at him, mouth shut, angry.

She couldn't believe it. The fuck was his problem? Why did he still believe in any of anything? Why couldn't he see? Why couldn't he see that she was right fucking there-

She turned around and walked away.

Tom stared after her, and was about to go after her, but stopped when a gigantic scream echoed in the background.

When Janna heard the scream, she gasped and whipped back, eyes widening. "That's..." Her eyes lidded as her words left her mouth, her necklace burning her chest.

She felt as if she were about to fall, and she so desperately tried to keep herself up.

Tom seemed to feel the burning ache in his chest, one so tremendous he swore it felt like dying heartburn.

Then, he heard another scream commence, and he turned back at Janna, who was about to fall.

Tom rushed to her and watched as her body buckled and fell on him, eyes lidded, red smoke erupting from those very same eyes.

Tom could sense it- _the book_ , that _fucking_ book, he knew, he fucking knew.

' _It tricked me.'_ Tom said disbelievingly, paralyzed as he held onto Janna.

He reached her up into his arms, and widened his eyes as he saw the red smudge of the necklace on her chest.

That's when he felt his mind go wild; _he should've taken that necklace off._ What the hell was he thinking, using Janna to get _Star_ back? What was he doing following that stupid books order?

Another scream commenced, and the doors they came from bolted open, a package of screaming ten-foot monsters emerging from within, with pieces of what seemed to be limbs and organs inside their multiple mouths.

He didn't think twice when he flew away from the scene carrying Janna, headed straight to his parents for help.

For answers.

For whatever the fuck just happened.

* * *

The rocks had bid them for good measure. They hurt themselves from the power of the kick, but it wasn't that that caused them to almost completely black out; it was the rocks, the landing had made them react as if something stabbed into them, into their heads. Miraculously, they were still able to capture reality, and not knock out into nothingness.

When they stood back up, they almost tripped and fell with the rocks in the way from running away from the charging creature, aimed straight for them. Star was the first to move; she grabbed Marco's arm and dragged him to follow after her, to avoid any upcoming attacks.

They felt as if there was no more rocks; only dust. They also felt the presence of many more of those horrid things, and they stopped, turning around.

Marco instantly saw the way the Monster raised it's hand to strike at it's opponent, aiming straight at him. It's eyes were red just like his, and he could've sworn he saw it hesitate.

Star stepped in front of Marco to cover him from the blow, determined to save him at the cost of her own life.

As she awaited the impact of the hit, she was surprised when she felt nothing, and opened her eyes to find the red creatures just staring at her, or... _through_ her.

Marco was holding onto Star tightly, as he had so cowardly held himself back behind her, much to his dismay of his thoughts.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Marco whispered, and proceeded to move to stand next to her now, barely able to sniff her whiff of watermelon from being a bit far away.

When he moved however, another scorching monster emerged, and swiped it's long arm across over to Marco's direction.

Though, Star acted quickly and pushed him away, the swipe cutting a lock of her binned hair.

They landed with a dusty 'oof', and Star lay still, as Marco tried to adjust his vision to whatever was happening.

That's when he gasped and rolled Star away, his mariachi suit now dusted with the dirty red of the ground as Star's bun began to slowly become undone.

He had seen the upcoming swipe of yet another monster, whom he swore he heard a voice follow after it.

It sounded...trapped.

He was on top of her now, and he stared at her widened eyes, before Star pushed him off her, as another hand was heading over to pierce through their bodies.

Star managed to be scratched against her back, but she brushed it off, as she had began to grab her wand that was stuck onto her undone hair.

Before a third monster leaped at them, Star fixated her wand quickly and blasted it, a form of greenish colors emerging from within it's glowing crystal Star. The monster fell, dark patches of burns scathed around it's disgusting body.

She was still standing next to Marco, blocking him from anything else that would try to come at them. A few more monsters approached and tried to attack, but all they managed to do was knock Marco down again, right before being blasted away with another spell.

Marco was groaning as he stood up, and he held onto Star's shoulder as she blasted the last of the Monster's that were around at the time.

That's when he heard it, the faint sound of a voice, someone he clearly knew all too well.

It was followed by a sob, in which Star finally grasped that there was someone indeed here, not just some soul.

"Star I think-"

Star slapped her hand onto his mouth, and motioned for him to quiet down, as the monsters were attracted to the noise. Her eyes could see the monsters staring at them, or at Marco specifically, and watched as some of them left.

They stood there, frozen in place, no movement.

The monsters just stared, and it was freaking her out. It was freaking them out.

Why the fuck weren't they attacking? Was it because of Marco's eyes? The way they suddenly changed color?

One of the monster's shifted and locked eyes with Star, and let out a scream.

She jumped and pointed her wand at it, shaking.

The monsters caught on and they began to circle around them, causing her to panic. Eclipsa had told her that they closed in on their pray if they caught sight of something red. For some reason, they couldn't or wouldn't be able to attack anything of any form of crimson, as they themselves were 'red'. It had something related about family.

They stopped.

Star, and Marco flinched at the syncing stop.

They awaited for something- _anything_ to jump at them, kill them on the spot, to end them. But nothing happened, and all they did was spare a glance, and retreat away.

Though, they began to run when they heard a scream that sounded human-like, surprisingly. They all left, except for one, who just stared at the floor, instead of them.

Star tried something.

She stepped forward.

Nothing happened.

So, she continued, grabbing Marco's arm as she slowly made her way behind some sort of stone.

"What the fuck-"

Star signaled him urgently to shut up, finger over her lips. "Shhh!" She hissed through her teeth, looking around. "They'll know we're here.." Star hushed, and then brought him close, locking her fingers with his. "Stay close to me." She suddenly whispered, and Marco nodded numbly, as he had seemed off guard by the way she had held onto him.

Heading off, Star couldn't seem to control herself that well. Because of the adrenaline that coursed through her body, she felt as if she were back in that place, back where hate and anguish fueled her veins.

Though, the tight hold on Marco aided her for the better, for she could bring herself back into reality if she ever caught herself back in her memories.

The pain on her shoulder was bringing her even more down though. Not to mention that scratch on her back... She felt almost desperate to a point to just hide herself and run off when all would clear.

But she knew that if they didn't get back to the portal by the time it struck _3:06_ , her and Marco would be stuck here. Without any of the souls or the Royal Family knowing. It was one of those demon ritual rules-demonism or something like that.

"Why did we come here..." Star muttered to herself as she hid against a rock, bringing Marco down as another Monster passed by, it's red bony hands leaving scathing imprints on the red ground.

After two more had followed after it, they plodded on, following after the abrupt sobs that could so expertly be heard by her own ears.

Though, she was stricken odd that the monsters hadn't even bothered to even care of who cried there, which brought suspicion.

"Star, you're _breaking_ my hand." Marco whispered, trying to get loose of her piercing hold.

Star seemed to pause and flinch, and she let go of him now, as she internally began to panic.

Never should she feel this way, but she couldn't help it. It was who she was now; she was _always scared._

Marco swallowed his arrogance and immediately went to grab her hand again, a softer firmness now. "I never said to let go of my hand." He deadpanned, trying to stop his face from flushing red just like the ground.

Star, even in her dramatic feared state, managed to smile and grip his hand back, her eyes warm and sincere.

Marco responded by rolling his eyes, but smiling back nonetheless. Maybe he should start acting a bit more casual around her.

A louder sob echoed, and Star jumped as she turned to a bright fire nearby, a fire that burned in the middle of the so called area here.

There, she saw familiar green eyes right in between the flames, though it was hard to tell since the fire seemed to blaze more than it needed to.

Star's eyes became assertive, and she again began to slowly pace about to the fire, hoping she didn't see who she thought she saw.

Marco had saw it too, and even if he didn't want to venture even deeper to wherever they were going, he had to follow, because something attracted him to the area.

As they neared, Marco looked back to check and see if there were anymore of those horror movie looking demons, and stiffened when he saw about five in a row staring at him; intently if he might add.

Their multiple eyes seemed excruciatingly horrific, and Marco forced himself to deal with wherever they were headed to.

Star held back a gasp when she saw the same familiar red neckerchief, the same well fixed parted hair, and the same glimmering green eyes she remembered so vividly tried to seduce her. Though now, they were filled with tears, and his colors were gone; replaced by gray. It reminded her of her own self.

"Oskar?" Marco hissed out, which was a terrible, _terrible_ idea, for a long and malevolent shriek echoed in the distance.

Star had to stop herself from leaving Marco right then and there.

With all her dignity, she practically pulled him hard enough close to her as she quickly hid behind another giant rock, shoving his face into her chest.

Because of the red of her dress, Star presumed they would bypass her as just a rock with glimmering yellow hair.

Her thought was actually correct, for when the monster had advanced to the rock, looking at them _dead in the eye_ , it had not moved. It seemed to be examining them, and Marco, even if he was beyond embarrassed and a bit angry for what she did, he did not dare move a muscle.

When Star saw the monster screech and then turn, she exhaled the breath she was holding, and Marco instantly pulled away from her, gasping for breath.

But then Star placed her hand over his mouth again, glaring at him. "Are you trying to get us _killed?_ " Star hissed at him, and Marco narrowed his own eyes, yanking her hand off his mouth.

" _Shu-"_

Star, again, covered his mouth, eyeing him angrily.

Then, without a word, she bobbed her head to the side where Oskar was clearly mourning at, and removed her hand from his mouth.

"We need to get him out of there." Marco instantly said, surprising both himself, and Star.

Star shut her eyes closed. "How in the Queen's name of Urania did he end up here? Is that why he's been missing for so long?" Star asked, opening them again, confused and utterly not comprehending.

"Does it look like I know? I'm just as confused as you!" He whispered harshly, and Star opted for a glare.

A choked sob was heard, and Star felt a shiver go down her spine, as did Marco.

"What do you think we should do, then?" Star asked, glancing back at Oskar.

Marco closed his eyes and crossed his arms, thinking.

His eyes opened again, and Star again, noticed it's still crimson-like color. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." Marco muttered to himself, and shifted his eyes to Oskar, who was still bawling his eyes out. He eyed the fire, and then took a look at her wand. Looking up at her, he asked something simple.

"Do you think you can cast that ice spell again?"

* * *

"Dad, Mom!" Tom yelled, his body bolting through the big doors of the throne room.

He found them there, frozen in place with Dave holding onto his wife's human form, one hand on her waist, other hand caressing her face.

Tom felt his face scrunch up in disgust, and glared at who he thought was the stranger, who was sheepishly grinning as her hand clung onto her husband's suit.

"What the hell is this?" Tom yelled out, careful as to not burn Janna who he had in his arms at the moment. "Who the hell is that woman, father?!" Tom yelled, pointing angrily at the woman with ginger hair, and pretty red eyes.

Dave seemed confused to who he was referring to, and he followed Tom's finger to be pointing at Wrathmelior, who also seemed confused.

Then realization struck both of them. They _never_ told their son that his mother could change forms.

"Answer me!" Tom yelled once again, the tips of his horns igniting with fire. "Are you cheating on mother?!"

They parted, and Wrathmelior was the first to speak. "I... _am_...mother..." She tried saying, pointing to herself. "Wrathmelior." She said simply, and Tom looked confused.

"What...? What are you saying?" Tom asked, taking a look at her fully before turning his hard gaze towards his father.

"Thomas, my boy, you must be confused. This is Wrathmelior! Your mom, my wife." Dave said quickly, walking towards Tom.

Wrathmelior followed suit, a small placid smile adorning her almost perfect lips. "I...am...mother..." She repeated, slowly now as she approached her son.

Dave noticed the distrustful look in his son's eyes. "Thomas, my beloved is right here. I don't believe we ever told you." He said rather sadly.

Tom looked between them. "Told me what? What have you not told me?" He asked, trying to get out all of the questions that kept piling up more and more.

Wrathmelior sighed. Ever so slowly, she backed away, catching both their attention. Once far enough, she stood still.

In about a few seconds, her features and body structure began to change, as her once fair skin slowly changed into a deep crimson.

Tom watched as his once human-looking mother grew larger and larger, until finally, she had became herself again. Her horns returned, her three orange eyes came back, as did the rest of her.

"Mom...?" Tom whispered, confounded at what he took witness in.

Dave placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Tom turned to him, still confused.

In his arms, Janna lay still, eyes closed with her hands covering over the necklace. Nobody could really tell she had a burn mark there; only if they really were right next to her, examining her.

"I'm sorry we never told you, Tom." Dave said lightly, frowning.

Wrathmelior crouched and nodded, going over to pet Tom on his head.

Before Tom could say anything, Wrathmelior gasped, her clawed finger brushed over Janna's head.

Dave took notice, barely at the moment, that Janna seemed to look dead, as her chest barely lifted and fell.

"What has happened?" Dave suddenly bit out, letting go of Tom's shoulder to point at Janna. "Why does she look as if she's perished?"

Tom inhaled sharply. "Don't say that." Tom told them softly, worry gripping his expression. "Please. Don't. I-I don't know what's happening, she-she-she-" Tom stopped and exhaled, closing all three of his eyes. His heart was beating fast, and it wasn't for a good reason. He wasn't sure if she really was dead, he didn't get the time to check. And this worried him, what if she truly was dead? What would he do now, without her around? Would he do the same thing he did before, just prowl around by himself? Thinking, thinking, and thinking over different scenarios on how it could've turned out? Would he blame himself?

Wrathmelior watched as her only son stood troubled with himself, carrying the girl they planned for him to marry. Well, in secret, because they never _actually_ told him.

"Thomas." Dave spoke up, and Tom snapped out of his thoughts and took a look back at his worried father. "What has happened?" Dave asked, crossing his arms behind his back, an old habit he would do whenever he would become with worry.

Tom was afraid to tell. He didn't want to-not at all. What would his parents think when their only son followed the Book's rule after they had told him not to so long ago?

His eyes looked at both of his parents, and frowned. He took a look at Janna, and then looked back up, deciding.

And he decided he should tell them.

That was exactly what he did; because he couldn't stand to look at Janna's quiet face, he just couldn't stand to see her so... _dead_. Even if his parents were going to throw a fit over his unplanned decisions, he still needed to say something. His parents always knew what to do in situations like these.

* * *

"You're telling us that there's been an attack in the castle!?" Dave yelled, pacing out and about in place inside a small dark room. Wrathmelior was at the door, crouched and looking through the large door way.

"Yes. It only happened just now." Tom said to them, and Dave pulled at his own hair in panic.

"Oh my goodness! Of all days, of all years, of all _time_ , it just _had_ to be today!? Good sheesh! I'm going to faint-" Dave stopped for a second before sitting on Wrathmelior's hand, who was ready to catch him at any moment. Dave clutched his head and then shook it, before pointedly looking at Tom, who was sitting by Janna.

Breathing in and out, Dave fixed the crown on top of his head, and stood up. "We need to send The Ghouls and Iron-Demons to take care of whatever's going on. Beloved," Dave turned to Wrathmelior who was now smiling at him morally. "If you don't mind, would you do the honors of calling in the guardsmen and sending them off to deal with the monsters inside the castle? We can handle the ones on the outer perimeter." He said to her, giving her a small smooch on her palm.

Without a word, she nodded and stood up, her steps shaking the floor of their room as she made her way to the big mirror behind one of the curtains of the throne room.

Once out of sight, Dave turned back to his son, frowning with worry. "We'll take care of your wife as well, son. Just please be sure to blow out the torches inside this room. The darker it is, the better it is for her to recover. With a necklace such as that one, there's no telling whether she'll be able to wake up any time soon." He said, which made Tom worry more.

Dave gave Tom a small smile of comfort, and headed for the door. "Don't worry so greatly, Thomas. She'll wake up the darker it is. As soon as she does, remove the necklace from her neck immediately. There's a chance that the book wants to use her body for some sort of control." Dave issued him, closing the door.

Tom's expression slightly softened, but his mood was still in shambles.

Standing up, he went around the room and turned off every torch, worried to death about the girl laying on the black and red colored bed.

* * *

Moon paced back in forth from inside her grand room, tugging at the loose threads of her gloves that needed fixing ever so much.

Her hair was an absolute mess, and the little dignity of her so called 'royalty' she had left was gone, replaced with utter concern.

When Rhombulus had so casually informed her of Eclipsa's escape earlier this day, she lost it. She immediately told the others, prompting her that they were on to it, out of the sake for Star.

Moon was surprised to find that Glossaryck refused to join in, stating that he had 'much better use of time and space' if he were here trying to 'decipher the locked pages of the book'. Moon didn't mind that, but she did mind when he so bluntly told her that Star would be destroyed in a manner of seconds if she went out looking for her. Along with the fact that he was getting pudding all over the magic book.

Glossaryck had a notch for being a liar, but she couldn't help but believe what he said mostly because of his stoic expression.

Moon wanted to join, of course, because again, this was her own daughter she was talking about, but she couldn't. She had already told her to head into the Underworld, maybe to buy her some time to get her things together.

She only hoped Eclipsa would have trouble contacting her there, hence, all the bad spirits and forces in that one area.

A knock ( ** _he he_** ) knocked her out of her thoughts. Moon turned and saw the wooden door of her room opening slowly, and Moon began to wonder who so disturbingly interrupted her alone time inside her bedroom.

When she saw it was only Hekapoo, she relaxed, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Moon." Hekapoo spoke up, closing the door behind them softly. "She's not in the Crystal dimension. I don't think she's in any dimension, for that matter." Hekapoo told her clearly, a bit shaken up herself.

Moon blinked, and then closed her eyes. "How...how exactly is that possible? She's a physical being, how is it possible that she isn't in any dimension?" Moon cried out, grabbing a hold of her up do hair, accidentally brushing off the fake curls that were attached to either side of her head.

Hekapoo sighed. "I don't know. That's the thing, and me, I know all about these things. It's baffling me that she's not in...any dimension. The only one that she seemed to probably be at was the Terra Dimension, but her whereabouts aren't 100%. The tracking device says there's a 43% chance that she's there."

Moon's eyes widened. "Oh, Urania, my daughter's in that dimension! And how is it only 43%? There's never been a percentage of who's where and who's not since eons ago! That can't be possible." Moon said, hardening her worried tone.

Hekapoo exhaled softly. "Moon, this is Eclipsa we're talking about. She escaped her crystal, for BloodRealm's sake. _A crystal_. Of course she'll be able to turn herself into a partial spirit. It's been done before." Hekapoo told her, eyes drooping. "Comet had done that before." She whispered, and Moon frowned.

"My mother could do many things. But turning into gas was never one. Eclipsa, however, even if she was just like my own mother-" Moon felt her voice drip with sadness, "She has the probability to destroy the entire magics of dimensions, and ruin society. Ruin everything. Reminding me of my family's probabilities of magic doesn't relate to anything. Therefore, I believe Eclipsa isn't exactly as you say she is. Besides, she can't do physical magic." Moon explained, confusing the scissor's woman in front of her.

Hekapoo raised a brow. "If she can't do magic, then how is all of this happening? How is it possible that she could've cursed Star-"

"I made a deal." Moon flat out pointed out, and Hekapoo refrained herself from gasping.

Eyes widened, she was about to speak up, but the door to Moon's room opened again, and in entered Rhombulus.

He looked between Hekapoo's shocked expression to his Crush's ( ** _Moon, obv._** ) melancholic one, and raised his one non-existent brow. "Uh...Is this a bad time?"

* * *

Janna opened her eyes, finding herself surrounded by shredded darkness.

Below her body, she felt some sort of silky and fuzzy material, along with a cushion that propped her head a little higher. A burning feeling still commenced from the middle of her chest, but it wasn't as bad as she remembered it.

She felt herself panic because for a moment she thought she had actually went blind, but later recovered when she heard soft breathing coming from beside her.

She also heard her name, and instinctively, she tried turning around, but she couldn't because of how weak her body was. She could barely even turn her eyes for Christ's sake.

"Janna?" She heard again, and her body moved.

Someone moved her body, not her. And all of a sudden, she found herself to be staring up at three bright red eyes, looking discreetly concerned.

It took her a moment to take in exactly who she was staring at, before she struggled with a response on who she thought it was. "...Tom?" She hoarsely said, her throat feeling dry and burned.

At her asking, Tom immediately brightened and pulled her close for what seemed to be a hug. It took her for surprise, as she had never really experienced something like this with him. Something emotional, she would guess.

Janna was confused, but upon hearing soft little sniffles, her arm weakly went over to embrace him back. If she had to admit anything, she hadn't received a hug since a few years back, when Marco hugged her tightly as he cried to himself about his parents.

Pulling away, she immediately felt hands go behind her neck and pull at the necklace bound to her. She could practically feel soft breaths along her neck, and she shivered at the contact. After a few pathetic tries, it came off, and she instantly felt her breath return. It felt good that it was finally off her.

Tom held onto the little object before burning it with his bare hands, and throwing it off to the side to let it cook to a crisp. He knew that it couldn't burn, but the blood inside might. Once it's gone, it should finally let go of the owner.

After a few moments, his hands abruptly gripped her shoulders, and she gave an _urk_ forward. "Janna, you're awake." He whispered quietly, and she could hear the small cracks in his voice.

Janna smiled. "Obviously, I am." She told him softly, reaching over to mockingly pat the side of his cheek.

She felt an acid like substance hit her thumb, but she didn't flinch. At the second one though, she removed her hand, and tried to look at it even if it was difficult for her to see. As she rubbed at her hands, she looked back up into his eyes, and saw the smallest bits of clear crystalline towards the ends. Was he crying?

"Are you _crying_?" She snorted, still staring at his bright red eyes.

Tom almost hiccuped if it wasn't for his pride stopping him. "N-No.." He stuttered, and removed one of his hands from her shoulder to wipe his eyes.

Janna sighed, the smile still on her face. "You're crying." She said once more, stating it rather than questioning it.

Tom wiped his eyes furiously, "Hell _no_ , no I'm not." He denied.

Janna shook her head. "Hey, hey," She didn't reach for him for she could not see, but tried to anyway, managing to grasp his forearm and bring it lower. "It's okay to cry. Sure, you're kind of a pussy now," She cracked a small smirk, "But it's okay." She finished, voice still as soft as she could manage it to. Her throat still hurt.

Tom still felt tears come out of his eyes, even if he wiped at them furiously. With a frown, he reluctantly stopped and let them out. "I thought you died." He said to her. Sure, he always trusted his father in everything, but for this one time in his life, he couldn't believe whether she would be okay or not. Maybe it was because of the nervousness in his father's voice, but he still wasn't quite sure. It certainly assured him a little, but not completely so.

Janna felt her smile ware down. "Me, die?" She whispered, a hint of humor in her voice. "I don't think that's possible, Tommy." She told him, still frowning.

Tom sat silent, staring at her. It was hard to believe her too. "You almost died once..." He whispered without meaning to, causing Janna to widen her eyes.

Janna felt the heaviness of the room. And even if she tried to humor it out, she knew that this time, she couldn't. It was a bad habit of hers to try and get out of a sad situation, as she was never really a fan of them. Making herself cry or feel bad about herself was the last thing she wanted to do. "I'm... sorry. I'm sorry I worried you or anything." She apologized, meaning it.

Tom's eyes widened. "Why are _you_ saying sorry? You literally have nothing to apologize for." He said.

Janna shrugged, and let out a sad sigh. "I know. But I got the need to apologize anyway. I don't like making other people worry about something as stupid as me." Janna told him, smiling a bit to herself.

Tom was about to bite back at her and tell her that she wasn't at all what she thought she was, but decided against it. Janna was one of those girls who will persist to say bad things about herself, no matter what they told her.

"Still though," She spoke up, once more clenching the sheets. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to make you worry." She paused for a moment, thinking. Something clicked in her head, and once again, she felt herself to be guilt ridden. "I'm also sorry for...giving out my own opinion." Janna said.

Tom knew what she was talking about. "No, no, no. Look, Janna, it's fine. You were just..." He exhaled softly. "You were only telling me the truth. _I'm_ the one that's supposed to be sorry. I wasn't supposed to lash out on you like that." He murmured, reaching over to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Janna swiped at his hand, but caught it and held it. "I know. But...I was just...I was just so pissed off, y'know? Like seriously, I...I can't understand why you're still holding onto Star.." Janna told him, squeezing his hand. Of course she understood. But the problem was, that she didn't want him to make her understand-hell, she still thinks that Marco will return. Maybe not as friends, but making amends will definitely lift the burden she put him through.

Tom's hand felt shaky from where she held it. "I...I don't either." He simply muttered, squeezing her hand back. He could feel his eyes begin to tear up once more. "She just...it was my fault..I wasn't-I wasn't supposed to do that to her, I was never supposed to just..." His voice broke, and he paused, trying to regain his bearings.

Janna took a look at him skeptically. "Do what, Tom? What did you do to make her break up with you?"

Tom closed his eyes, his tears subsiding. "I...I don't want to say. I already hate myself enough as it fucking is. I just...fuck." He whimpered out, sniffling.

Janna frowned. "Dude, you can totally tell me. I won't make fun of you, I swear. I won't hate you either. It must've been a mistake, we all make mistakes." She said to him, encouraging to spill.

Tom sighed and wiped his eyes again. He was debating whether he should tell her or not. Thinking of the consequences for telling her and not telling her at the same time made him feel all the while worried. What would she think? Sure, she said she wouldn't hate him, but it's easier said than done. Thinking back almost a year ago, when Star was 16, he remembered vividly how terrified she looked, how hopeless she had been. And it was all his fault, all his fucking fault, just because he couldn't keep his damn anger in check. It's always this and that that ticks him off. Who was he to do something like that? To...just...hurt her like that?

"Tom?" Janna asked when she received no answer.

Tom didn't like himself. Even after he apologized, he would never forgive himself. Even now, he couldn't.

"I burned her." Tom muttered unintentionally, instantly when his mind had decided he wouldn't tell Janna of all people. His mouth, however, wanted him to speak about it. "I burned her." Tom repeated, his red eyes trailing after a strand of her black hair.

Janna raised a brow. "That's it? You just burned her?" She asked, peering at him.

Tom blinked. What's with _that_ tone? "Yes. I...did." He muttered, admitting to it.

Janna shook her head. "Tom. Burning someone isn't so bad-"

Tom gave her a pointed look, gesturing to her arm.

Janna made a thin line with her lips. "Okay. Fair point. Getting burned is fucking terrible." Janna reluctantly said. Then, she frowned. "How...how'd you burn her?" She asked him, and he winced at the memory.

"We were...talking. I was..one of the people visiting her, and that was actually the first time she's accepted my request." Tom said, and inhaled deeply.

"Wait, wait, wait, is it that one time you told me the story about how she just...told you that you guys were done, or something?" Janna asked, connecting two and two together.

Tom flinched. "Yes," He said, guilty. "Yes, yes it was." Tom responded. He continued, "We did talk...I did...listen. But I was in the middle of telling her that I love her, when she said that we were finished." Tom closed his eyes as he remembered, regretting that day so in depth.

"I-"

"So, you got angry, and burned her?" Janna interrupted for him, raising an interested brow.

Tom swallowed. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know what came over me, it was just...just a rush of anger, just something in general. I could've sworn that she could feel my anger too."

Janna threw him a skeptic's Look. "Feel it too? What do you mean by that?" She asked, unwillingly balling her fists to clench at the black fuzzy fabric of the blanket.

Tom paused. It _had_ been a while since he tried to remember. And it was hurting him to do so. Fortunately though, he managed to suppress the feeling of regret that clogged the words from escaping. "She had this look on her face... and I could've sworn her eyes shaded into a green color-"

Tom stopped talking immediately when he felt the presence of something non-human, and he cursed under his breath for forgetting for a brief moment that those things were still around.

Both Janna and Tom jumped at the sudden banging against the door, with a horrific scream grazing right after it.

Janna's blood instantly felt like water, and her heart dropped. That scream- _it was familiar_. She knew it, she remembered it, and it was the same one she tried to run away from almost two weeks ago. "That-that-that-scream-" Janna stuttered, and cursed at herself for feeling utterly frightened. If only she still had her courage from all those years ago. Now, she can barely open a demon's book, let alone a Satan summoner.

The banging continued.

"That's what?" Tom urgently asked, covering his ears when another scream rang out like a bell ringing it's toll.

Janna also covered her ears, and squeezed her eyes shut when the door broke down, creating red dust particles to fly out and into the room.

Before she could even answer him, Tom grabbed a hold of her, and snapped his fingers before opening a portal.

He pushed her inside right when the monster charged at them, the portal closing almost instantly.

Janna lay there, now on the fuzzy carpet of her home, dazed and worried.

* * *

Marco bit back a gasp when the monster standing frozen in ice began to break free, it's one eye in the middle of what seemed to be it's stomach area moving wildly as it stared at both of them.

Oskar was sitting with ice now circled around him, tears still falling as he looked up at Star, who was angrily pointing her wand at the monster. He then took a look at Marco who was making his way over to him as silently as he could, with what he could only describe as fear running along his face.

"Be careful!" Star hissed at him, taking her eyes off the monster for a second to make sure Marco was still on his way to recover Oskar.

Marco rolled his eyes. "You think I won't? I don't wanna die!" Marco yapped back at her, and Star said nothing as her eyes seemed to threaten the being located only a few feet in front of her.

Oskar took a look at his friend, and then at Star, and a sudden rush of color's went along his body.

The monster inside the ice immediately turned to Oskar, and it seemed to be surprised that the boy had regained his colors once again.

As Star waited on the other side, Marco had actually crouched down and met his eye level, raising a brow. "Can't believe this shit." Marco muttered to himself, grabbing his arm and helping him up. "I have to be saving your ass inside this damn hell hole. You're lucky I'm scared shitless, right now." Marco said bitterly, but helped his friend nonetheless as Oskar's arm draped over his neck.

Marco instantly felt as if a burden was carried upon him, and a feeling of resentment and guilt had cradled his mind. The fuck? Since when did he have any guilt for Oskar?

Oskar's tears were gone, but Marco could still see the wet line marks that went down his cheeks.

Walking through the ice, they both made an effort not to slip or fall, as a fall into the ice would certainly give them some sort of concussion. Trust me, Marco fell before, and he was sent to the hospital when he hit his head against the ice, when he went ice skating over seven years ago. He vividly remembered his parents worried sick about him, despite the fact that Marco was already fine.

Star saw Marco approaching, and immediately pointed her wand at both of them, making them stop dead in their tracks.

"What are you doing?" Marco whisper-yelled, as Star was still pretty far.

Star motioned him to be quiet, and gently whispered words through her lips, as her wand began to glow vibrantly with pink. Marco could've sworn it was green before. Could it be that maybe the wand changes colors based on spells?

Before they both knew it, they were levitating off the ground, as a pink-sparkly sort of substance engulfed their whole body, freezing them in place. Marco could not move or even _blink,_ even if he wanted to, but he could certainly feel the humid waves of air that encircled his hair as Star brought them directly next to her.

His body felt numb for a few seconds before he blinked, and then stared at Star wide-eyed, unable to comprehend what happened.

"I've been training my magic." Star said to him simply, before ushering him over to follow her.

It took him a moment to process what she said, until Oskar broke it off for him as he had tapped his shoulder. Marco felt odd for a second before realizing what he was asking, and finally catching on that Oskar was silently telling him to heed after Star's asking.

As soon as Marco took a step however, they heard a crack, followed by a shatter.

' _Fuck_.' Marco grumbled internally as an arm pounced on him. Though, before it could reach him, Star shot it off, burning it with a sizzling noise.

The monster made no sound as it's face was still encased in ice, but a low vibration from the very same ice sent off a rattling sensation towards their ears.

Oskar was afraid and his weak legs managed to turn to Marco, hiding behind him now with his hands gripping his shoulders.

Marco glared at him but still pulled him along anyway, now trying to follow behind Star who was a good runner, first of all.

Though he was pulled down, and Oskar was pushed off him, landing away from Marco. Oskar moved right out of the way when another arm broke off from the ice, however he was still disconnected from his balance. His face connected with the bits of ice Star had to make in order to freeze the fires, causing him to pass out on the spot.

Marco was too busy getting pulled from his leg to complain about Oskar's lack of consciousness. Was he _that_ fucked up?

Before he even realized what was pulling him, he held onto an ice shard stuck between the dirt, trying to pull himself away from the crusty hand that encircled around his leg. Though, he could barely hold on, as the other hand was now pulling on the very same leg, making it harder for him to keep his hands from slipping. The ice shard was sharp, and it was hurting his palm the more he persisted to hold on.

Star was pulling Oskar and gasped when she saw Marco being pulled from the thing inside the ice. Using her famous jellybean spell, she shot it towards the now black hand, accidentally harming Marco in the process. The other hand dived in for her, but it couldn't, since she was now at a good moderate distance away. So again, she shot off the same spell, hoping it would outcome another burn to the monster.

It was a minor burn, but it still hurt when he tried pulling again, only for the monster to pull hard, as he heard a crack from his knee come by.

Star felt her heart drop at what she did, and quickly lay Oskar down to retrieve Marco, hoping that when she used her same spell, she wouldn't hurt him again.

Her loose hair flew back when her wand lighted up a light pink and yellow, blasting away in crystallized and jellybean forms.

It managed to loosen the monsters grip, which Marco took advantage of as he began to crawl and pull himself towards Star.

She came running for him, and grabbed him from his arms, pulling him up to his feet.

Though, as soon as his left leg came in contact firmly onto the ground, he almost fell, as a pain so grand shot off from his ankle.

Luckily though, Star pulled him far enough from the monster, laying him softly before she went after Oskar, who was still sprawled out like a pathetic loser.

Once done, she re-zapped the monster with her same ice spell, and made sure to check and see if any other of those things were around.

Surprisingly, they weren't.

Marco held onto his foot, small wells of tears on the corner of his eyes. He dealt with worse, but the pain was still going, and it hurt immensely to even move his foot.

Star checked on Oskar and then turned to Marco with a worried frown, dropping to her knees to inspect him just as she had done to his friend.

Before she could say anything, Marco stopped her. He gave her a small shake of his head, silently telling her that it was okay.

She bit her lip in worry.

* * *

Tom slipped away from the monster's sight, blasting off a few of them before rocket-flying towards his parents who were crushing certain of them around the perimeter of the castle. They were accompanied with a few well armed guards, who were finishing off several of those beings when they spotted him.

One of them whistled and Tom brought himself down, catching the attention of his parents, and the other guards.

With his torn suit and burned patches along his back, he sheepishly grinned at his parents, who seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Oh, my son!" King Lucitor cried out happily as he approached him. "I see you got yourself a bit in trouble. Don't worry! Wrathmelior will fix you right after we get rid of the rest of these foul beasts." He growled lightly, foisting his palm as he took a look at one that was laying limp on the floor.

Tom sighed. "It's okay, dad. I'm a demon, I can't _really_ get burned, remember?" He told his father, who then deflated a bit.

"Ah, my apologies. I totally forgot! I just have to worry about my son, you know?" Dave began, clasping his hands together worriedly over his chest.

Tom rolled his eyes and then glared at the guards who snickered in the background. They only gave him smiles of approval, to which annoyed Tom.

Wrathmelior bent down and softly ran a claw over his salmon hair, smiling sadly at him. It was the suit she picked out for him, a shame it got ruined.

Tom allowed her to pet him affectionately, and smiled back at her, assuring her with a grin that he was okay. It seemed good enough for her.

"Hold on a moment..." Dave started, and the guards immediately straightened their posture, awaiting an order. "Where is your Janna?" He asked his son, who sighed.

"She's back home in her own dimension. A lot of those things attacked our room, so I sent her back there so that I could deal with them." Tom told him, or really everyone, as they were clearly listening despite him being royalty. You see, it's a death sentence if someone of lower class listens to the king's and queen's personal troubles. In old times, they would be beheaded, and hanged on the wall as a trophy. But because Tom allowed the guards to be around him, it was clearly no trouble at all.

Dave released a sigh, placing a hand on his heart with relief. "Thank goodness your wife is safe. You mustn't ever leave your beloved alone, especially in a situation like this." The king said, and Wrathmelior blushed a darker splotch of crimson as an affectionate smile came over her lips.

Tom blushed as well, scoffing as the guards all whistled in the background, some of them motioning to 'call her later'.

"Enough." Tom growled, crossing his arms. "Let's just get this place cleared up, I'm tired already as it is."

"You never said no!" One of the guards in between the others said, and Tom snapped his head towards them, but all of them looked away, as if he wasn't just menacingly trying to eye-kill them.

Ten out of the 24 guards that were with them winked at Tom, and turned off to march away to eliminate the rest.

"I knew you'd fuck her!" A familiar Aqua looking demon whispered to him, aware that his parents were now busying themselves to find and capture the rest of those things.

Tom elbowed him, glaring scathingly. "Shut the fuck up, Oxy. You're too in it."

Oxy held onto his ribs, still smiling despite the small pain of Tom's burn. "That's... what... she said!" He muttered, feeling good about his friend.

Later, a small ' _ow_ ' followed by a ' _fuck you'_ was heard in the distance.

* * *

Star groaned as she carefully dragged Oskar from one side of the fence to the other, while Marco made sure to check if the coast was clear.

"You're very fortunate that you damaged your leg, Diaz." Star grumbled, grabbing a hold of Oskar, bringing him up bridal style.

Marco didn't seem to like when he saw that Star had held onto Oskar like that, but he brushed off the anger when he remembered the small kiss she gave to him when he was sick. "I don't think having my leg almost broken is considered lucky, Star." He replied, limping as he walked and checked.

Star shuffled Oskar in her arms to make herself more comfortable. "That is true..but my shoulder is completely stabbed, yet I am seeing no blood on your part." She shot at him.

Marco seemed to be guilt-ridden all of a sudden. What was he doing? He certainly offered to carry Oskar, of course, but a true gentlemen would just help out the lady anyway. Star was in no position to carry someone as heavy as that pig.

Wait a second, since when did he care about acting nice and proper-

"Marco. Do you get this feeling that you're in denial or in conflict at the moment?" Star suddenly asked him, furrowing her brows in thought as the sudden feeling of overwhelming conflict invaded her.

Marco paused. "Yeah..." He said suspiciously, still limping as he walked down the rocky parts of the underworld.

"Now I feel...confused? Is there something wrong with me?" Star asked, and recoiled a bit when Oskar moved his face to her chest.

Marco also seemed to dislike what he did, and he narrowed his eyes at Oskar, trying to decipher if he truly was fucked up or not. "I think I need to carry him now." Marco said to her, and Star shook her head.

"No, Marco. Your leg is in pain. It is best if I carry him." She cooed, and Marco rolled his eyes, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"I'm not a fucking baby, Star. Just let me carry this waste of a sperm." Marco grumbled, and almost fell over when his bad foot accidentally stepped onto a rock too hard.

Star worried and immediately went to his side to steady him out, but stopped when she realized that her hand was gripping her wand, and that her arms were busy carrying Oskar.

She regretfully watched as Marco fell over, his bad leg hitting the ground first.

He grimaced and he sat up, dusting the top half of his suit. "Great. Fucking great. Now it hurts even more." He said to her, staring sadly at his damaged leg.

"I'm terribly sorry, Marco. If only I could've-"

"It's okay, Star. This wasn't your fault. I just happened to fall, okay? Quit saying sorry so much. You're making me feel bad." He said to her calmly, still staring at his leg as Star stood before him, Oskar still on her arms.

Star sighed and placed Oskar softly onto the ground, before she moved to sit properly in front of Marco. "I don't mean about your recent fall, Marco." She whispered, tilting her wand to aim at his leg, "I meant about my actions this day. I shouldn't have just stood there like some pathetic fish, I should have moved to help you. But because I didn't, you're in pain. And I'm sorry. It was my fault for giving any sort of pain to you." Star concluded, voice a little broken.

Marco softened. "Star, really, it's okay. I would've reacted the same way if I was you, so don't blame yourself. It was my fault for even coming here in the first place. I got us lost, in the underworld no less." Marco muttered, clutching onto his shin as he tried to subdue the mild pain.

Star frowned even more. "Please, don't blame yourself for anything that happened. It pains me. You were only trying to get us out of another dire situation. You were doing what you thought was best. And even if things went wrong," Her wand blasted the tiniest amounts of magic onto his leg, its form coming out in light pink and blue swirls. "You should not blame yourself. You saved us, Marco. You saved me. A lot of times, you've saved me." Star told him, agony in her voice because she knew how he felt. She knew that he blamed himself, despite the fact that all he was trying to do tonight, was help. Star always tried to help, but no matter what she did, she was always to blame. So, now, she blames herself for having to cause Marco the pain he's enduring.

Something warm pooled over Marco's eyes, and Star could feel her own spirit bounce up as he gave her the most warmest of smiles, a smile she swore she would never see from his face.

It made her heart thump against her chest, and a sudden longing mixed with the flutters and drops.

She could've sworn she felt what he felt. But maybe it was just an illusion.

And like that illusion, his smile was again, gone.

"Where are we even going, anyways?" Marco asked her, a little relieved that his leg didn't hurt as much anymore.

Star took a look at her wand and then looked back up again, her eyes brightening in a small stint of pink. "We're heading back to the castle. I was here before, so maybe I can remember where it's at. All I know is that if you head straight, you'll go to where the outside booths are." She explained, standing upright.

Marco was about to stand up as well, but he found himself being pulled up by Star, with surprising ease. She was strong. "Uh...thank you." Marco muttered, arranging his hat on top of his head. It was a crazy thing that he hadn't lost it. Or...maybe not. He wasn't going to lose his only prized possession of his father.

Star hummed in appreciation, and then proceeded to grab Oskar.

"You sure you wanna carry him?" Marco asked, glaring at the little charmer.

A thought occurred to Star when she shuffled Oskar's big body, and suddenly, she felt incredibly like an idiot. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? Was her head _literally_ in the clouds?

Star sighed. "I feel so stupid at the moment." She said instead, and she dropped him onto the floor, surprising Marco.

Then, she brought her wand up and blasted at the ground.

Marco watched as a dusty pink color began to up rise, circling that specific area in swirling waves.

The dust particles brought themselves together, and amazingly formed a decently big pink cloud.

With eyes.

And a mouth.

Marco almost screamed if it weren't for the situation they were in. So he yelped at a question, "What the _hell_ is that?!"

Star seemed proud of herself, but a bit freaked out as well. "Oh, this? This is Cloudy. He carries stuff. I remember using him a long time ago." Star told him, smiling at the cloud.

The cloud smiled back and turned to Marco with bulging eyes, the grin falling from it's face. "Star! Star! This is your suitor now? Is this the _Tom_?" It wailed, and Star winced as Marco stepped back from the menacing glare it wove off.

"No, no, cloudy! This is Marco. He's a friend, so don't you worry yourself." Star whispered at it, and almost instantly, the cloud brightened.

"Okie Dokie! Where to, Star Buttttteerrflyyyy?" It whispered back, seeming to get the memo.

Star grabbed Oskar and placed him on top of the cloud, and then proceeded to grab Marco as well.

"Get on, Marco. It's okay." She told him, noticing the way Marco looked petrified.

"On top of that _thing?_ Hell _no._ This is freaking me out!" He hissed, and Star glared at him.

"It's okay, Marcooooo! I'm just your friendly neighborhood candy cloud!" Cloudy said to him, grinning at him with a goofy edge.

Marco turned to Star and gave her a look.

Star returned an equally good expression as well. " _Get_. _On_." Star muttered in between her gritted teeth, and Marco sweated a bit.

Star, or that horrific cloud?

* * *

Marco held onto Star's arm as the cloud moved along the humid air near the ground.

He chose the cloud.

And frankly, it seemed to be the better choice in his opinion.

"Marco, you're cutting the circulation to my arm.." Star whispered, wincing every time Marco would press himself closer to her.

It seemed that his pride was now out the window.

"Oh.." He whispered back, letting go a bit, "my bad." He muttered, his crossed legs bringing themselves closer to her legs.

This was making him feel uncomfortable...What did he do to deserve this?

' _You did everything_ -'

"Shut the _fuck_ up." Marco whispered to himself, and Star turned to him, raising a brow.

"Did you say something?" Star asked, peering at him and his solemn expression.

Marco seemed confused and then realized what he said, "Oh, no, sorry. I was just...uh...talking to myself." He said, and then felt like smacking his face when she looked at him weirdly.

"Talking...to yourself?" She repeated, trying to ignore the way her heart kept pounding at her chest the longer he held onto her.

Marco made a thin line with his lips. "Yes?" He squeaked, which only further pushed Star's curiosity.

The humid air lapped at their hair, and Oskar shifted below them, his head now on top of another pink fluffy curl.

It took Star a moment to process, but she grinned, rather than make fun of him. Why would she anyway? She does that to herself all the time. More negatively, of course. She would smile and laugh at his embarrassment, but she felt too trapped to give any sort of joyous emotion. The sight of Eclipsa stressed her out, and she could still feel the way her palms and arms pulsed painfully.

Marco noticed how quiet she went. He knew that look on her face; pained, and hopeless. He'd seen it many times, though he'll never admit it to her because he knew how uncomfortable she would get for mentioning it.

"Is your shoulder okay?" He quietly asked, loosening more of his gentle grip of her upper arm as he turned to look at the small splotches of dried red.

Star nodded. "Yes. It just hurts. At least it's not leaking more of my blood anymore." She told him with an equal tone, feeling his eyes on her.

There were four small stabs, yet they still looked pretty ruffed up. Maybe it was because of the swelling that took place?

"We'll just...fix it later, okay?" He told her reassuringly, and Star smiled kindly.

Progress, progress indeed.

* * *

Star inhaled sharply when Cloudy took a sharp turn, away from one of the monsters in the area. Weirdly enough, there wasn't many around anymore.

"How rarely odd..." Star muttered to herself, shifting her legs to sit crossed in front of her.

Marco, who was half-asleep, woke up at the sound of her voice, and peered around with his red colored eyes. That dust that was on him was seriously starting to get on his nerves, it kept falling and falling from his hair for some reason. "What...?" He muttered, raising his head up a little from next to her lap. Instantly he flushed and turned away when he almost saw under her dress. There, he spotted Oskar, who was still soundly resting.

"Uh...has he even woken up yet?" Marco asked, glaring at him.

Star shook her head. "No, not really. Why?"

Marco sat up, his shoulder touching her shoulder. "Nah it's just, what the fuck is his problem? Seriously, I would've woken up already."

Star shook her head. "Every person is different Marco. You just might have a better 'waking' up ability, as we call it." Star told him, noticing a few black bumps on the ground.

Marco noticed them too, but shrugged it off as normal things expected inside the Underworld. "I guess. It's pretty stupid, though." Marco countered, and widened his eyes when they fell on the castle shortly away from them.

Star hummed. "Not stupid, Marco. Unfair." Star told him, and he threw her a look.

"Stupid suits it better." Marco told her, and almost fell forward if it wasn't from Star holding him from his arm.

"I think we're heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!" Cloudy exclaimed happily, and Star bit her lip when she heard a few blasts not long from where they were.

"Do you hear that?" Marco asked, looking around.

"How strange..." Star whispered, clenching her wand.

They eased off Cloudy slowly, stepping back on the solid ground that countered with the fluffiness of the cloud.

Marco was having trouble standing in place when he got off, for the pain in his ankle had kept him from standing properly in place.

"Is this...how the fuck did I miss this?" Marco asked, and tried limping towards Star who was already a few feet ahead of him. Though he buckled when a small hole in the dust trampled within his path, and he knocked himself onto her by accident.

She was quick to respond however, and held onto him to keep him from falling onto some pebbles below.

His heart leaped to his throat when Star stopped his fall, and he looked to the side as to avoid her piercing eyes. "Sorry." He mumbled and tried to push himself off her, but couldn't because he kept putting pressure on his ankle. With a sigh, he let Star place him properly up, helping him out by allowing his body to lean onto hers.

"It's okay, Marco. Just please be careful next time." Star scolded lightly, smiling softly.

Marco was going to glare at her, because of course, that's what he always does when someone flushes him up. But decided not to. Instead, he only stared blankly, and nodded.

* * *

Tom held the fire inside him when he saw Star and the guy who danced with her, together and seriously ruffed up.

He knew this was the cause of his anger. He knew that this was why he always took it out on others; because he hated to see the person he once loved with someone else who he _knew_ would treat her better than he did. It wasn't fair. It never would be.

She left, she's the one who didn't want him anymore. And for what reason? None. She just told him to leave, that no longer they'll be together. It should've ended right then and there, without any fights, without any fire alarms going off, without seeing the solid fear inside her eyes.

Without seeing her...afraid of him.

Burning someone like that...what was wrong with him?

Janna was right. He needs to let go. He needs to stop before this whole thing ends up becoming an obsession, something unhealthy.

The fire inside him stopped. He took a real look at her this time, passed all her beauty and outer countenance.

And he saw someone with hope. Maybe not exactly hope...but something.

Janna was right with so many things. It wasn't a lie; she already loved someone else. And he knew because of the way she looked at him, the way she carried him back onto that abnormally large pink cotton candy cloud, the way her body relaxed when he was around.

It was fair.

This is what she wanted.

And who was he to stop her?

"Thomas, son," Dave came running to him with a small burn on the side of his head, his hair coaled black. "Why have you stopped? There are only a few left." His dad said, gleaming happy despite the wince he gave when he moved his head.

Tom kept staring at them from a good distance, his heart hurting, but not burning. If he could just...apologize..maybe they could've been at least friends. It's better than this, that's for sure.

"Son?" Dave called out again, concerned now from the lack of an answer from his son.

Tom turned to him as if he just heard him, eyebrows creased in sadness. "Yeah? What happened?"

Dave saw his expression and frowned. Looking towards the direction of where Tom was just looking at, his wonder only spiked when he found no one there. "Are you alright? We can rest and let the rest of the guards handle the rest." Dave suggested, pointing with his thumb behind him.

Tom looked back and found no one there, and released a sigh. "No, no, it's okay, really. I was just...thinking." Tom mumbled, rubbing his neck in a tired manner.

Dave shook his head. "Tom," Dave went over and placed a soft hand on his shoulder, where his shoulder pads used to be. "Try not to do such a thing. Thinking to much of a problem only hurts you more." He said, and Tom only looked away, back to where they once stood.

With a pat on his back, Dave went back to his wife to join in on the vanquishing of the rest of those things, leaving Tom there to stand alone.

He shot off into the sky to join back in, because of course, being alone only makes him think more.

Maybe he should try to make amends again.

* * *

Star felt it. She knew it.

She was here, just a few halls away from her.

Going through the portal, she carefully brought Oskar over, stepping successfully back into her room.

From there, she placed Oskar on her bed quickly (regretfully), and headed over to pull Marco back in, hoping he was still there, waiting for her.

With a relief, she found him there, waiting for her to come back.

"Do you feel that?" Marco asked, grabbing onto her wrist as she did to him.

Star pulled him in, careful to watch his ankle. "Feel...what?" She asked, ignoring the groan he released when he stepped into her room.

"That girl voice-you might think I'm crazy or something, but I swear I've been hearing that since we made it back in here." Marco said, and Star froze.

"Voice? What voice?"

Marco winced as he sat on a beanbag, clutching his ankle when it accidentally bumped against a little pink stool. "Fuck..ow. Um..that..that voice, you know? It keeps telling me-"

"Despair." Star finished, and Marco instantly snapped back up to look at her.

"Yeah. How'd you-"

"That's Eclipsa." Star whispered, her eyes flashing purple, then green.

Marco frowned when he heard that name again, wondering and wondering-who the hell was this Eclipsa?

Behind them, they failed to notice the bright green that brightened up the Star on the wand, an ominous echo coming by it. ' _Despair, sweetheart. Despair_.'

* * *

An angry growl begun at the edge of Tom's bed, a glowing red flashing over and over again inside the dark room.

His plan failed.

It was perfect.

It was brilliant.

It was everything he needed for it to bring back his dear Eclipsa and his daughter.

Why must it all fail?

" _Of the sky realms that taunt me so, When shall I achieve family? When shall I finally be free from this trap, of this accursed book meant to burn like the rest of it's useless demon pages? Why must it be hard for me through the ages?_ "

The book flipped open and went inside the hyptonese section, reminding himself of the failed plan.

" **Oh, sweetheart. You must have missed me, have you not**?"

Eclipsa approached the glowing book as it slammed shut, seeming to turn to her with it's nonexistent head.

Her glowing purple eyes could be seen from beyond him, a barely visible smile gracing her beautiful face.

" **My...beloved..**."

* * *

A/N: **_Deeply sorry, this chapter was supposed to be posted three weeks prior from today, but I got caught up in work. Although, I hope you enjoy it anyway! (Even if it is late...)_**

 ** _One more thing: If you guys want to ask questions, you can always check out my AskFm, it's on my profile. Just copy and paste, because the linking somehow doesn't work._**

 ** _Oh yeah, another thing; this was the longest chapter I created. 15,000 words, bro._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	22. I Understand

Chapter 22: I Understand

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings** : Starco, JanTom

A/N: _**Okay so, I might change the rating to just 'M', because this might contain very much of sexual themes and such. Also, because of course, profanity. Imma be real, I curse, but to an extent. And cursing here seems natural to me, so I apologize in advance to whoever dislikes the cursing. Since Marco's changing, you might see less of his profanity, which is really good.**_

* * *

"Star, it's been _three_ weeks. This is getting on my nerves." Marco grumbled.

Star stood in front of him, hands slammed onto the table with an annoyed glint in her eye.

Marco sat before her, staring at her with tired eyes and messy hair, drinking a cup of coffee Star helped poof up from her wand.

"Three weeks? He needs at least _three_ months! Don't you know that his home's been taken away?" Star pleaded, ignoring Buffrog outside whom was also drinking coffee, watching interestingly on what was going on.

Marco rubbed at his eyes and shifted in his seat, placing the mug of hot coffee down. "Star, I know, I _know_ , I understand you just wanna keep him here," He pointedly glared at Buffrog who coughed, and smiled internally when he left, "But it's just not good. And do you mean his dumb car? For fuck's sake, I know he needs a home but he's getting me mad. He keeps using up all my shit. And he's all flirty with you and junk. We gave him the opportunity, and he took it too far. He needs to leave." Marco said sternly, and then seemed confused from what came out of his mouth. He hasn't been this responsible since way back then.

Star narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, flirty? As in, talking nice or something else?" Star asked, completely ignoring the other things.

Marco massaged his temple. "Star, that's besides the point. My point here is, is that he needs to fucking go. How is Brantley supposed to pay for three people? He can barely pay our house bill!" Marco yapped, a small but deep concern for his God Father. He worked hard, even if it didn't seem like it. Training kids and working an extra job at night in the plant nursery always fucked up his sleep schedule, which Marco hated. Marco _would_ get a job, but every time he told Brantley, he would tell him not to. To supposedly focus on his studies.

Star sighed. "I can just grab a portion of my 10,000 gold coins from my Fairy Bank to dispose of here. It can benefit in money since you Terran's enjoy gold so much."

Marco stared at her. Fuck, now what was he going to use to get Oskar out? Should he just be honest?

"Okay, _fine_." Marco finally said, standing up to place his empty mug of Coffee onto the sink. After three weeks of just using his leg to heal it with magic, he finally managed to bring it back to normal, without any limps or aches.

Everywhere at school, people wanted to take the chance now that he was limp to make fun of him, but he thanked the Stars, or Star, really, because she was there to issue a threat to someone each and every time.

Except for Janna. No, no, she didn't make fun of him, she didn't even make eye contact with him. But she sure as hell seemed to like to talk to Star more.

It didn't bother him, but it made him feel suspicious.

"We'll let him stay here for a little more. But that's it. His stupid-ness has reached my limit." Marco said sourly, Star flashing him a small smile. His expression softened, and he cursed at himself for becoming so affected.

While Marco made his way to sit on the couch and relax, he suddenly heard a doorbell resound, followed by a harsh bump. Both Star and Marco perked up, Marco sitting up while Star popped her head out from the kitchen, curiously cautious.

The front door burst open, hitting the wall and leaving a dint on it because of the door knob.

Marco struggled to keep his yelling back.

"Guess who's fucking back?!" Oskar asked rhetorically, proudly holding up a few plastic bags of groceries.

Star was surprised that he bought something, but Marco shrugged. Most likely he bought junk food, which wasn't really food, but it was something.

"Welcome home, Oskar. I see you went to the place known as 'store'." Star said as Oskar made his way over to drop the load onto the table.

Marco regretfully stood up and made his way back into the kitchen to check what he bought, making sure that he only bought food, not a stack of weed or booze. He said nothing and only watched with a look as he approached, thanking Oskar internally for buying more coffee beans because they just ran out.

"Heh. Yeah I did, Blondie." Oskar grinned, and Star smiled back. For how much she disliked him, she had actually grown to tolerate him. Though, she didn't really enjoy his sense of humor, and she sure as hell didn't trust him as much as she did with Marco.

Marco cleared his throat, and Oskar turned to him. "Um, explain to me why the _fuck_ you're coming at 6:00 in the morning with all this food?" Marco growled, crossing his arms and leaning on the counter.

Oskar sheepishly parted his hair to the side. "Um, no reason, I was just in the mood to get this stuff?" He said, and Marco sighed.

"You better not be throwing some sort of fucking party here, because there's no way-"

Someone knocked on the door interrupting him, and Marco issued a glare at Oskar.

Star got up to go answer it, her pink nightdress brushing against her white leggings. She ignored the bickering that began once she left.

Opening the door, she found two people, one of them tall, the other short and chubby.

"Hello?" Star chirped, despite her confusion. They kinda looked like the people at school who sat at the far end of one of her 'periods' as Marco would call it.

Alfonzo widened his eyes and turned around, blushing. Ferguson winked and finger gunned, grinning. "Yo, yo, yo," Ferguson began, snapping. "I heard from round' here that Oh-Oskar-Car came back." He said, and Alfonzo swallowed, nodding.

Marco was now behind her, and gently parted her away as he took in to who he was looking at.

"What. The. _Fuck_." Marco snarled, glaring at them.

Alfonzo jumped and Ferguson crossed his arms, mad. "Um, sorry asshole, I was talking to bae-queen right there." He said, and pointed at Star.

Marco was about to snap back when Star pushed him aside, glaring at the two.

"Excuse me?" Star growled, mad. "What exactly did you call him?" Star hissed, pulling at his collar to lift him up.

Ferguson was surprised at her strength, and Alfonzo refused to turn around when he heard her voice.

Marco flushed and appreciated her defense, but he told her to put him down, because he needed some answers.

Star reluctantly placed him down and apologized, but still warned him to watch his language around the place.

Ferguson, now a bit shaken from how she treated him, fixed the collar of his shirt as he looked up at Marco who was a good few feet above him. Ferguson had surprisingly remained small. "Okay, look, Marco," Ferguson began, and Alfonzo turned, locking eyes with his old friend. "We're not here to...you know," He said awkwardly, and Marco narrowed his eyes, understanding perfectly well. "We're just here to see if Oskar really came back. We haven't seen him in over a month now, and we were just worried." Ferguson said, feeling a bit intimidated over Marco's glare.

Crossing his arms, Marco sighed. Was that why they were here? They wouldn't bother them, right? Hopefully they came here to collect Oskar. Marco was tired of allowing someone who betrayed him live in his damn house. "Oskar's just inside. " Marco grumbled, and looked over at Star who was staring at them intently.

She turned to Marco, confused. Why did these two specific people want to see their partial friend? Was it necessary for them? Star didn't know. It was confusing to notice that other people were willing to keep looking for their friend, while she, wasn't as such. Her own Mother never really visited her back in that terrible place. Her mother wasn't there when she had her Mewberty, she wasn't there when those evil guardsmen would take advantage of her helpless state. So, again, why would they look for them if they're finally gone?

Marco cleared his throat, breaking her off of her thoughts. "Star." He simply stated, nodding his head over inside the house.

She didn't question anything when she went back into the house to retrieve Oskar, for she knew that questioning Marco would only result in silence.

* * *

"Oh-car!" Ferguson said happily, extending his arms over his head in cheerfulness. Alfonzo yipped with excitement as well, going over to greet his friend with a handshake.

Oskar grinned upon seeing that two of his friends were the one's at the door, and not that dumb cheerleader that kept wanting to talk to him. "Yoooo, What's up, Ferg? Ally?" Oskar asked, slapping his hand with a low shake and a fist bump.

"We were just dropping by, dude. Lost as fuck without ya." Ferguson answered, and Alfonzo nodded in agreement.

Oskar scoffed. "Naw. You guys can manage just fine."

"Where were you, anyway?" Alfonzo asked, fiddling with his fingers as Star gazed at both of them, with Marco still at the door now scrolling his thumb across his phone.

Oskar paused, his grin falling from his face. Swallowing the memory of his fear down his throat, he sighed, shoving his thumbs into the front pockets of his jeans. "You know. Around. Just out to visit my gran-gran." Oskar lied, and Marco slowly raised his head to look at all of them properly.

"But your car got jacked, remember? How did you visit Ma' Celia all the way back in LA without your car?" Alfonzo elaborated, confused while Ferguson looked at him for an answer.

Oskar stood uncomfortably still. What can he say? He can't say he was trapped in the underworld ready to be extracted as human-ghost hybrid potions. That would just be stupid to them. Plus, he can't say anything. What can he do?

"I think you need to leave. _Both_ of you." Marco growled, shoving his phone down the pockets of his red shorts while coming up to them.

Ferguson glared at Marco. "We're not done talking with Oskar yet, dumbass." He muttered, a little too afraid to actually speak up to Marco. Now that he grew, Marco looked more intimidating than before. Before...they could just do things to him without much trouble.

Star fisted her once open palm and flashed her teeth, ready to tell them off. But she calmed herself when she remembered that Marco didn't need to be defended; she knew he was strong enough. At least, that's what he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Marco mocked, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared menacingly down at Ferguson, "Are you forgetting on who's property you're standing on?"

Alfonzo stood quiet, staring down at the floor from the sudden anxiety and guilt that overcame him. Of course, this would still be the same. He forgot how much Marco hated them now.

"Look at who you're talking to first, Diaz." Ferguson threatened, rather weakly since Marco seemed to overpass him in many ways.

Marco let out a snort and smirked, an evil glint inside his red eyes. "All I see is a worthless little shit who can't even intimidate me anymore." Marco leaned a bit closer to Ferguson's face, sneering. "Pathetic."

Oskar shivered at Marco's tone, and Star blinked, not recognizing him. He sounded... scary. Fearless, and willing to kill on the spot.

 _'He killed one of my- **best friends**. And he never said sorry for it.'_

Suddenly, Jackie's words echoed along her head, her heart pounding against her ears. How could she have forgotten? Was what Jackie said the truth? Did he...really?

"Humph. Leave, seriously. You two are getting on my nerves. Wasted a whole thirty fucking minutes of my time." Marco yapped, turning around as he left a fear-stricken Ferguson, and a guilty Alfonzo.

When he turned, he noticed the look in Star's eye; she was staring right at him. "Star?" He whispered a bit, Oskar in the background saying his goodbye's to his friends.

Star blinked, noticing the concerned expression of his. This, yes this, is the Marco she's known. Maybe he isn't a killer. Star doesn't think he ever was, with that type of look on his face. It's caring. It's...just Marco.

"Hm?" Star spoke up, a smile breaking into her face.

Marco noticed it was real, which brought him relief. "Nothing." He muttered, brushing past her.

Star entered as well, staring at him from behind, wondering.

She never really heard his side of his story.

* * *

Marco shut and locked his front door, grumbling to himself that school was ' _so unnecessary_ '.

Star waited next to him, holding onto her wand. She kept feeling all these mood swings, and it was starting to scare her a bit. It happened almost every time she would be close or near Marco. It was mostly denial and anger, and on rare occasions, it would be all placid. There were even times where she would have certain attractions towards Marco specifically, but she brushed them off as her own thoughts. It's true that he is rather handsome behind all his brooding.

"Yo, Blondie," Oskar called, making her turn to him. "Are you coming or not?" Oskar asked, Marco looking at her a bit worriedly.

Star shot Oskar a look. "Of course I'm coming. Don't be ignorant." Star told him, and Oskar rolled his eyes as he turned around and began walking.

Marco followed, not before waiting for Star to catch up to him. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was scared if somehow she got lost while being behind him. It's happened in movies; he's watched so many of those mystery films to know that woman were almost always captured if they lagged behind of a group. But then again, certain of those woman managed to get away. And from what he's learned, Star was far from being dumb enough to only scream.

At the thought of imagining Star getting abducted, he glared forwards, feeling Oskar slow himself down to walk next to him.

"I completely forgot how pissed you get whenever you're in school." Oskar commented, hands holding onto his backpack straps. Throughout these days, all Oskar seemed to love to do is bother him. Well, actually, he's been doing that for as long as he's known him. Even in those dark times of Marco's life.

Marco took a second to take in his comment, a bit offended. He shot him a dirty look. "Fuck you." He snarled, flicking him off.

"Language, please." Star said, and Marco softened his expression as he turned back.

Oskar noticed this. "Okay, another thing I've noticed," He began, bumping a shoulder with him, "You like following her orders." He whispered the last part, Star paying them no mind.

Marco made a face, glaring at him to say anything else.

But Oskar had this ' _really?_ ' look on his face, countering his denial.

For a good few minutes they walked, staring at each other while waiting who would break eye contact first.

Marco groaned. Oskar grinned upon exposing something about Marco he hadn't known.

Running a hand along his face, he glanced at Star, who was stoically walking her merry way.

"I thought you wouldn't notice that shit." Marco mumbled, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. He thought that no one would notice that he was slowly becoming soft with Star around. It was hard to hide that, because for some completely annoying reason, following her command was natural to him. Well, maybe not natural. It just makes him feel good that she feels better that he's doing things for her. If that makes any sense.

Oskar snorted. "You must be stupid if you think no one would. What's up with that?"

Marco rolled his eyes. "Nothing is up with that. I just happen to listen to what she says, so what?" Marco yapped, and Star finally caught on.

She secretly began to listen to them, remembering to keep her mouth shut.

Oskar shook his head in dismay. "Nah, man. After all the years I've been stuck with you, I can't believe this shit. You've only done that to one girl, ever. Well, scratch that, a lot of girls. Maybe because you were nice." Oskar rambled on, mockingly massaging his chin in wonder.

Marco's gaze hardened. "Look, that was in the past. I was stupid for helping out everyone I thought needed help. I was a stupid forgiving kid." He replied, a bit nostalgic as he remembered the past. When his life wasn't so much of a mess as it is now.

"You still are." Oskar hissed, narrowing his own eyes. "You're just denying it."

Marco scoffed. "Fuck you. I'm not denying shit." He whispered back at him, a bit annoyed.

Oskar sighed. "Dude. Look at us, right now." He said to him, voice going soft.

Marco took a second to do as he said even if he didn't want to. It seemed that they were talking normally, well, slightly normal, since Marco was pissed off, and Oskar all of a sudden wanted to be sincere.

"You still talk to me, even if I did all that stupid shit to you." Oskar mumbled, feeling guilty. "You fucking helped me too, I seriously appreciate that."

Marco looked away. _Fuck_. He doesn't want to forgive him. Not anymore. Not ever. He just...he can't live with the possibility that he can get defied again. It wouldn't be fair for him anymore; hasn't god already brought enough resentment into his life? "Doesn't mean I forgive you. Not after what you fucking did to me, anyway." Marco growled, and Star instantly snapped her head at Oskar.

She stopped walking, Marco's and Oskar's attention now on her.

"Star..?" Marco asked, a bit worried as she moved her head towards Oskar.

" _We save you_ ," Star snarls, stepping close to Oskar who seemed petrified, "And you _still_ use Marco?" Star said, raising her voice.

Oskar put his hands up in defense, "What? No, I swear I didn't-"

"Bull. _Shit_." Star cursed, pressing the tip of her wand against his chest. Her inner conscious was telling her to stop, to fix herself before anyone else noticed. Noticed that she..was reverting back to her old self. What if they sent her back?

Marco widened his eyes. Was she listening the entire time? "Star?" Marco asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her a bit back.

Star softened her features when she turned to him. "Did he hurt you?" Star whispered, and Oskar felt a sting inside his chest.

Marco could see the sincerity in her eyes, and he frowned. "Once." Marco lied, trying to forget the punches and kicks that scathed along his body a long time ago. "But it's okay, now. It was in the past."

Oskar felt like dirt.

Star frowned, still staring into his eyes. "Once...?" She whispered, her eyes flashing green.

Marco winced. "Once."

Star sighed, and turned back to Oskar. "If he forgives you...then it is okay. Please don't hurt him any longer." Star said softly, and Oskar nodded.

"Yeah. I'll try not to." Oskar mumbled back, locking eyes with Marco who seemed frozen in place.

Marco threw a nod at Oskar, telling him secretly that it was okay.

That it was fine, it was just something in the past now.

Star had told him to always forgive, and he always listened to her.

So far, his life has been changing for the better.

Well, at least, he hoped it did.

* * *

"Aw, Oskar, where have you been, man?" Zeke greeted, low-giving him a slap to his palm.

They were currently approaching the school, a few streets or so from it. It seemed that Zeke, one of Oskar's so called 'greatest enemies' was around, chilling with a bag of something green in his hands.

Marco held his ground, glaring at Zeke, another untruthful used-to-be-friends of Oskar's. Funny how easily he greets Oskar, despite what they both claimed to have 'hated' each other.

Oskar shrugged. "Smoking weed. You know how it goes." He answered, crossing his arms. Oskar wasn't necessarily up to get caught with Zeke of all people; people might start spreading rumors. For how much Oskar stated to be 'badass', he couldn't and still can't handle Zeke's wild shit. Who in their right mind wants to try and force girls to do their bidding?

Zeke shifted his eyes to Marco. "What are you doing with this sonofabitch?" He taunted, making Star bristle.

Before Oskar was about to tell him to stop, Star stepped up, eyes darkened with hate.

"What did you say?" She muttered threateningly, clenching her fists.

Zeke grinned. "Oh hey. You're that sexy transfer student, right?" He asked, smirking. "I heard from around here that you're into role play, yeah?" Zeke snickered at her expression, knowing well enough that he ticked her off.

Star was about to knock him out flat. Though, she contained herself, and only issued him the darkest look she could muster. She wanted to say something back that will offend him just as much as he'd done to her now, but she kept quiet. ' _A true future Queen assets dominance through her eyes, not her words_.' Those very same words repeated in her head, just like they repeated it to her when forced to watch over 100 short films on what it meant to be a Queen. It gave her shudders just thinking about it.

Even if she wasn't going to say anything, Marco for sure wasn't going to stay quiet. Especially if they just insulted Star, of all people he actually liked now. "Fuck off, faggot. Don't you have any other things better to do than talk trash?" Marco hissed, not really up for Zeke's stupid games that morning. Or ever, for that matter. That guy bothered him like a tick.

Zeke made a face. How did Marco know? Did anyone else know? About him being-

Oskar cleared his throat. "Yo, dickheads," Oskar paused when Star turned to him slowly, narrowing her eyes, " _and lady_ ," He added a bit sheepish, still looking at her with his 'pissed off' face. "Quit goofing around. I'm not in the mood for anything right now." Oskar told them, walking past Zeke without a word.

Marco raised a brow. "The fuck is up with you this morning?" He asked, turning to Zeke for a second to throw him a harsh glare.

Star too, did the same, but softened when she noticed the hurt look in his eyes. Instead, she only turned away, catching up with Marco who was now too busy ignoring a venting Oskar.

* * *

Janna groaned as she sat down at one of the outside lunch tables, rubbing her temples in frustration. She hadn't had much sleep, and she hadn't heard much of Tom.

It's already been three weeks, and she still didn't know about his whereabouts, whether he survived the attack or not. She hated to admit that it was worrying her to death.

She also hated to admit that after that fateful night, she began to actually progress and show her damn feelings. Every time she remembered that stupid moment of them kissing, she blushed furiously while feeling a sudden upbeat to her chest. It had just been so natural; so accepting for her to bring him in, so intimate. It was stupid. Really, really, _really_ , stupid.

"So, where's the boyfriend you promised you would introduce to us?" Frabby asked, moving the table from how hard she sat down.

"Yeah, JJ? Where?" Blondie asked, sneering at her while once again, holding onto a mocha too pumpkin spice for her.

Janna glared at them. "I said that almost five weeks ago." Janna mumbled, then paused. "I think. Or was it four?"

"Who cares-we're still waiting until your so called 'boyfriend' finally drops by. So that we can, you know," Blondie waved her hand in the air, contemplating sugary. "talk to him?" She grinned, and Frabby nodded.

Janna shrugged. "I don't really care if you guys are still waiting. I'm not the one's making you wait." Janna said, placing her chin onto her palm.

Blondie glanced at Frabby while Frabby did the same, silently nodding to each other. Before any of them had a chance to open their mouth however, they both stopped and widened their eyes as a red portal suddenly appeared from behind the girl they were interrogating.

"Oh, I'm sorry ladies," A masculine voice said from behind Janna while stepping out of the portal, "Did I keep you waiting?" He asked, flashing his fanged grin.

Janna couldn't help but smugly smile as her friends gaped at Tom, who was idly sitting down next to her. She slowly turned to him, her eyes sparkling with happiness, and something else she couldn't describe. Maybe it might have something to do with her stupid feeling's again. Grinning, she winked at Tom. "Heya, Babe." Janna whispered, and Frabby fisted her palm, "Nice of you to drop by." Janna told him, sincerely actually, even if she was a little mad that he hadn't contacted her for over three weeks.

Tom reddened at the name, but quickly composed himself as he gave her one of his gleaming smiles. "Nice to be by." Tom said, and Janna internally snickered, "Did you miss me?" He asked, and Janna felt him getting closer.

Blondie slammed her drink onto the table, eyes narrowed specifically at Janna. "No. _Way_. How the _fuck_ did someone like _you_ get someone like _him_?!" She screeched, her dirty blonde hair falling onto her face.

Tom glared right back at the girl.

Janna however, found this amusing. "Oh, I'm sorry. You must have missed how hot I am." Janna told her, turning towards Frabby and winking.

Frabby had a murderous look in her eyes, but refrained from doing any damage. This was Janna we were talking about. The literal 'witch' of the school, since, like, the start of freshman year. Even if Frabby envied her to the point of no return, she couldn't do anything. There were a lot of rumors of Janna being protected, messing with demons, or even practicing dark magic.

Not like any of those weren't true, of course, Janna did all those things. She's Janna after all. But what people said about 'black magic' or 'voodoo' was stupid. It had literally done nothing to her, and all those stupid rituals she looked up were fake. She felt so betrayed.

Maybe that's why she stopped. Or maybe it was because of that stupid Marco problem, it's been following her since the end of 9th grade. Stupid Demon telling her lies. She's been deceived. Now that she thought back on it, it almost sounded exactly like that demon book Tom has-

"If you two rats don't mind," Tom grinned wickedly at both of the two girls, who stopped glaring at Janna to turn to him hopefully, "Me and my..." He took a second as Janna stared forward, suppressing her emotions, "Girlfriend, will leave you two be. To you know," he paused, "Make out and junk."

* * *

Marco tapped his pencil against the edge of his table repeatedly, impatient for the last class of the day to end.

Inside the dispersing noise of the classroom, he awaited until the bell would ring, tired of being inside where everyone he once grew to know was talking about them. About him and _Star_. And it was bothering him more than it should. Of course, he didn't mind it when the rest of the kids would leave them alone. It brought them a good amount of placid solitude, something he would always treasure whenever they were alone. Not that he would say anything to her, but he fucking _loved_ her company. Even if she told him off every once in a while.

Bored, he contemplated whether he should just walk out of the class and leave, something he used to do whenever he was done with being inside the school. But shit, no, he forgot about the security that the campus had bought over. There was a time where he did just that, only for the security men to call his God Father and assess a whole new problem for no reason. It was back when he was sixteen anyways, the days where he would gladly say were the worst. For some reason his God Father loved to torment him about being 'emo'. Even if he never was, he still got angry that Brantley accused him of such. It was stupid.

The angry stare softened when he remembered that his God Father was only doing such things to make Marco lighten up a bit. It didn't work, but now that he thought about it, he appreciated that his only supposed 'father figure' was trying to help. It might have been even worse if he hadn't.

"Marco.." Star spoke up, poking his cheek with the end of her wand from beside him.

He turned to expectantly, expression soft. He had gotten used to being this way with her, being calm despite the torment inside him. Surely now, he understood how to control his aggressive ways. Or maybe it wasn't about control, it was just the fact that he was changing.

Maybe for the better.

Star poked him again on the cheek, bored out of her mind. Although bored, her posture was still perfectly straight, and her eyes did not lid from boredom. It was a foolish little girl thought, but she kind of wanted his attention. It was just so boring. Usually when he was around it cured her.

He raised a brow in question when she had poked him, and was confused when she only responded by poking him again.

And again.

And again.

And _Again._

Marco gently pushed the end of her wand away, looking exceptionally thoughtful. What did she want? Why was she poking him? Why wasn't he _annoyed_ yet? "What do you want?" Marco asked, a gentle tone. It wasn't like his usual snappish remarks, no, but calm. Something was definitely up with him.

Star paused, and took a second to think. If she said so bluntly 'his attention', then surely he might flip out or whatever reason. It's happened quite a lot in the past when he's been with her, always darting back to that Jackie girl. But that was before he realized his mistake. Though, Star didn't realize that he realized his mistake. ( _ **tf i cant even think or make sense of anything ANYMORE**_ ).

Sighing, she lowered her wand. "I'm...uninterested at the moment." Star muttered before quickly saying "Bored" under her breath.

Marco looked at her for a really long time.

"What am I supposed to do, then?" Marco asked, still completely confused.

Star thought for a small moment.

"Well.." Star began to fiddle with the wings on her wand, contemplating. "Would...would you mind if you tell me something about yourself?" Star asked, avoiding his eyes.

Her question caught him off guard. "Uh...Why do you want to know?" Marco asked, his body turning towards her direction.

Star shrugged, forgetting her manners. "No reason. I just wish to know some marvelous fact about you." Star smiled, and Marco rolled his eyes.

Leaning his head against his palm, a small grin formed itself on his lips. "Well, that's a weird question, but, I guess you have some right to know something about me." Marco took a second to think, and Star watched him, completely off guard by the way he was acting.

There was a brief silence as Star waited, eager to know something about him. To be real honest, she hadn't really gotten a chance to meet him properly. He was too quiet and dismissive the month and a half that she's been there. She barely arrived on September.

"I can't think of anything." He muttered, focusing his eyes back on her. "What exactly do you want to know, anyway?"

Star pursed her lips. Well, now that he was asking... "I've always been curious to know about your name." Star started, and Marco seemed surprised, "Have your mother or father ever told you how you got your name?" She asked him, placing a strand of her hair at the back of her ear. "It sounds so distinct to me." She whispered.

"My...name?" He asked, wincing at the mention of his parents. ' _Not now, not now. Don't think negatively now. Not now. Not Now.'_ He breathed in deeply,ignoring the harsh throb his heart made when she mentioned his parents. "Well...I mean, I don't really think they ever told me. At least, I don't remember." He muttered, throwing a glare at a guy behind Star who was listening in on their conversation.

"Do you fucking _mind_?" Marco growled, narrowing his eyes at the boy with braces and a few pimples.

The boy felt his heart stop in fear at the harsh glare Marco was issuing at him, and quickly turned away to avoid any problems.

Marco relaxed and turned back to Star, who was now glaring at him.

"What?" He asked, confused once again.

"What did I say?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Marco made a straight line with his lips. "Say about what?"

"Oh, you know perfectly well to what I'm talking about." Star responded, sassy. When she saw how dumbfounded he seemed to be, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Marco, look," She began, and Marco instantly groaned, "You have to learn to become nicer to people. I know it's difficult, but please refrain from being rude." Star said to him, repeating the exact same words she told him a few days ago. This was becoming tiring for her.

"And _you_ have to learn that I can't bother with being 'nice'. People deserve cruelty." Marco shot back at her, and Star narrowed her gaze even further at him.

"You know very well that most people don't deserve 'cruelty'. You have to realize that some people can be kind." Star said.

"Everyone's mean, Star. _Everyone_."

"Yes, but to a certain point."

"You see! You agree with me."

"I agree, but under certain circumstances."

"You still agreed."

"..."

Star sat there, mouth shut, while Marco, in front of her, stared at her with an upcoming smirk arriving to his lips.

Much to her dismay, he kept talking.

"I'm going to take this silence that I finally won something. Since, you know, I seem to know my shit." Marco mumbled, a smug expression plastered on his face.

"Language, Diaz." Star replied, and Marco snorted.

"Language my ass." He said.

Star huffed and blew a hair out of her face, turning away from him as she pettily leaned against her chair with her arms still crossed.

Marco watched her, taking in the information she had told him. As much as he hated to admit- _he literally hates to admit anything relating to Star_ -she was _right_.

She stayed in that position for the rest of the period, the bell ringing in the background.

She hadn't uttered a single word.

"Star, we have to go home." He mumbled, getting up from his chair to sling his backpack over his shoulder.

She said nothing and continued to sit, ignoring him completely.

He wasn't easily affected. At least, that's what he thought.

* * *

Janna looked up at him, her hand warm from the way he was holding it. It seemed that he was taking her somewhere, maybe around the school, perhaps.

Turning a corner, she found that he had went the vacant direction. She realized she hadn't seen anyone else around except for the occasional two or so students.

Tom pulled her into a place of solitude; the back of the school, as Janna would think. How did he know where it was?

Snorting, Janna gently pulled away from his touch. "Yo, Tommy-"

Janna's words got caught in her throat, her chest tightening when he brought her close to him.

For a hug.

Why was this loser giving her a hug? Doesn't he see that she wanted a kiss? Oh well. Janna felt warm either way.

"I...missed you." Tom whispered, burying his face in her hair, her scent of cinnamon making it's way up his nose.

Janna stilled, her eyes widening when she heard him. He...missed her? Was he okay?

There was a long silence of him just hugging her, and after a while, she hugged back, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the moment. This was...unlike something she's ever experienced. It was confusing for her, but she really felt happy nonetheless. It made her feel...important. "I know." She whispered back, gripping his red sweater with her hands. She didn't want to concede and say that she did miss him. Why? Well, she didn't really want to look weak right now. She was known for never saying her feelings out loud.

But you know what?

She did miss him. A lot.

"I missed you too, you stupid idiot." She murmured, and he only hugged her even tighter, making her heart quicken.

Well, this wasn't how she was going to plan out her day.

But who cares, right?

She felt okay-better, even.

He was here, and she might as well take advantage of his presence. After all, who was she to lie that she liked him around?

* * *

"Alright, Star, what the _fuck_." Marco grumbled, getting in front of her as she entered the house through the front door.

She hadn't talked since the last period, and this was bothering him greatly. "Talk to me." He demanded, and Star simply turned and brushed right past him.

He followed after her, throwing his backpack onto the couch to rid himself of the extra luggage. He watched as she sat down on the couch, very specifically away from his things.

"Star." He said, plopping down beside her.

She ignored him.

"Star." He repeated.

Again, she ignored him.

" _Star_." He hissed, reaching his hand over to touch her shoulder.

She turned to him, his hand stopping midway at such a cold stare. "Yes, Marco?" She asked, tone surprisingly soft.

Marco scowled. "Why were you ignoring me?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, was I?" Star sarcastically asked, turning away from him, "I didn't realize."

Marco heaved an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes.

Star glanced at him, trying to see if he regretted saying any of that sort. She knew she was right; he had to learn to be kind whether he liked it or not. Not immediately, of course, but baby steps. She only hoped she wasn't acting childish from acting this way.

Marco opened his eyes and looked at her again, and she averted her eyes as if she wasn't just looking at him.

"Star."

She turned to him, stoic. "Yes?"

Marco narrowed his eyes. But then his glare softened, and he sighed once again, this time out of empathy. "I _apologize_." He muttered, avoiding her eyes.

"Do you admit that I am right? About being nice to others?" She pressed, a smile forming on her plush glossed lips.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Yes," He huffed, "You're _right._ "

Star let a grin take over her lips, her body turning back to face his own.

His eyes shifted back to her, and his mood elevated when he saw her smiling.

"Good choice." Star joked, getting up from the couch. Marco expected her to go around and head into her room, but he was surprised to say the least when she saw her hovering over him, offering both of her hands. "Now get up," He heard her say, "You still haven't told me how you received your name. And it's your turn to cook tonight."

Marco groaned in response, taking her hands anyway.

* * *

Star blushed to herself as she stared up at the ceiling, reconciling over the occurrences that happened today. It was the usual, go to school, come back home, and interact with Marco as much as possible.

But for some reason, today, she wanted to do something other than school. Maybe something more with Marco. It didn't much happen, of course, but something did occur. She had actually sensed Marco's feelings while she was cleaning up after their meal.

It felt so hollow, so empty...but when he looked up at her, she could immediately feel a rush of compassion and dare she say, _love_ , that it made her shocked for a moment. Shocked not only because she could feel what he was feeling, but because he was feeling...such things. Unfortunately, she couldn't decipher what other things he felt, because Oskar had carelessly came through to state he wasn't coming back until the next morning. All she knew was that it surprised her, and it somehow pleased her.

It made her feel woozy.

And sleepless.

Right at this moment, she was thinking, the hour of 1:00 in the morning. She only slept partly for a few three hours, until waking up from yet another nightmare. And here she was, unable to go back to sleep because she had suddenly decided to think about Marco. Of course, thinking about him was _way_ better than thinking about her past.

And...Eclipsa.

Star shivered as she sat up, her eyes flashing a bright green when she recalled her Great-Grandmother's words.

 _'Despair, Sweetheart. Despair. It's coming for you.'_

Star was scared. Because _those words_ , those words only happened to repeat in her head twice before. When she was 14, a month prior from when she was about to be sent to Saint Olga's, and when she was 16, the day of her birthday, two weeks before her father was pronounced 'dead'.

It was scary to imagine what would happen if she lost something else. What if she lost her mother? What if she lost _Marco_?

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she was quick to wipe it away. After so much that has happened to her, why must she still suffer? Why must this occur and ruin her even more than she already is? She already lost most of her freedom, her innocence, everything. She even lost someone she loved! What more could life want? Why was there something malignant following her?

Why was her life so hopeless? After everything...

"I can't lose him too." Star whispered, eyes flashing green as another tear fell from her left eye. What would she be able to do by herself?

Nothing. She can't do anything. The sad thing is, is that all her life, she was told to always fend for herself. But without someone there to guide her...she would be completely lost. And without Marco here, hell, she doesn't want to imagine that.

Her mom, especially. What would she do without her mother? How was she going to take responsibility as queen? It just...isn't possible. Being Queen was something Star never wanted to do. It brought her anxiety, distaste, and lies. Her mother was a liar. Her Grandmother was a liar.

Eclipsa...well... Star isn't sure. When she met her, she claimed to have been 300 years old or more, even if her complexion held a beauty like no other. Eclipsa had told her many things. About monsters, about people, and about herself.

She even said something about Star once, but she couldn't remember. All she could remember about that time was how Eclipsa looked at her so heartrendingly when she was taken away to get recrystallized. She was only 7 at the time, how the hell could she remember everything if all that crossed her mind were the horrid years she spent suffering back at Saint Olga's?

It **_strangled_** her thoughts to death way too much.

Her eyes widened when she saw a movement dart across her room, hiding behind a treasure box. It looked like a sluggish green, combined with the black colors of death.

All of a sudden, her eyes flashed green and she found herself sitting back in her prison room, clutching her body for her dear life.

 _Her skin felt bear and it hurt, and she could faintly see bruises forming along her legs and arms, her mouth swollen. Tears were falling from her eyes, and her mid-section hurt badly. Everywhere hurt, actually. Especially on her lady places; her trauma overturning and committing another act of what was considered a memory. A bad memory._

She remembered this time; it was blurry, but she remembered enough details to make her puke. _It was what seemed to be the third time those guards had messed around and...found her there, abused of her in ways she doesn't wish to detail. It hurt. All she could remember is how much pain that coursed through her body; how unstable she was as she kept crying to herself, stopping in sudden moments to sink in that it happened once again._

 _Their hands, she could still feel them on her. And she cried out, yelling against the bricked walls to let her go. To leave her alone. To kill her, have her end this misery they call 'help'._

 _It was too much for her, her chest felt heavy and her body hurt with both the physical and emotional pain. Her body was shaking from how much she cried, her hands desperately searching for her blanket to cover herself._

 _No one should see her like this... All they would do is humor her and leave her to die._

Letting out a gasped cry, her receding green eyes opened wide, her vision gone and replaced with the present. She was alone. Nobody was there to hurt her anymore.

She was free.

' _Tell Me_.'

Star cried as her hearts began to break, her eyes closing and chest heaving from sobbing.

How could she ever forget? This experience...never left her.

* * *

"Marco? I can't sleep." Star whispered gently as she knocked on his door, sniffling to herself as she rubbed her eyes to remove the tears. ' _Turn back. You're bothering him again. Don't you see he already told you that he doesn't understand? Leave him be.'_ Star refrained from letting more of her tears spill and stain the carpet below her.

Marco, who was falling asleep, perked up when he heard her voice coming from his door. That was odd... She sounded hurt.

Sighing, he got up from his cozy, warm mattress, and made his way towards his door. Opening it, the door echoed a creak that got broken off by a sniffle.

Marco rubbed his tired eyes and yawned, frowning to himself afterward when he took in her appearance.

Her eyes were red, and she looked as if she had been crying.

"Star?" He called to her softly, hesitating to reach over and comfort her. "Did you have a bad...dream or something?" Marco mumbled, concerned.

Marco watched as she headed inside, clutching her stuffed Warnicorn without a word.

Closing the door, he slowly made his way over to Star, who idly took a seat on his bed.

"I...had a bad dream." Star partially lied, suppressing the urge to cry again. She didn't just go in there to cry in his arms.

Marco sat next to her, too tired to even comprehend if she was lying or not. Funny thing is though, is that he still managed to notice that she lied. "Bad dream? Are you sure that's it?" Marco asked, pushing her to say what exactly it was so that hopefully he could help her somehow.

Star felt a tear slip. But then she rubbed it quickly. "Sorry." Star whispered really quietly, voice cracking. "I didn't just come in here to cry." Star muttered, wiping more tears away as they fell.

Marco didn't mind. I mean, he did, but not in a bad way. He just wanted her to be happy for once. "Look," Marco sighed, taking a seat next to her. "It's okay. I just...wanna be able to help." Marco whispered back, refraining from removing her pretty long hair from her face. It looked so soft...

Marco almost jumped in place when Star lay her head on his shoulder, hiding her face from his as her hand clenched his arm, Warnicorn still in between it.

She felt warm, and her tears seeped into his black nightshirt, making him worry.

"I...remembered." Star cried helplessly against his shirt, unable to stop her mind from flashing back when those guards would touch her, or when those awful godforsaken teachers would beat her every time she would get things wrong. "I know...you told me..." Star hiccuped and she looked up at him, blue eyes instead of green. "You told me to...never remember..but I..." Star brought him close, and Marco willingly allowed her to, as she looked so weak as of this moment. "I can't...It's...It-It loops in my head over...and over...and over again and again.."

Marco could see the small amount of chap-stick that must've been on his shirt now, a bit smudged and decorated with almost microscopic assets of little balls of black fabric.

Marco sighed. Stupid, stupid stupid. Why'd he tell her that? She's suffering, and all he does is tell her to stop thinking about it? Goodness. Why couldn't he have just told her how much he understood her? How much he wanted her to be happy again, that now, of all times, he doesn't care that

"It's okay, Star..." Marco muttered when he looked away, his body turning and pulling her closer. "You...you can't help that. I get it. I really do." Marco assured, putting himself in her place.

Even he, felt as if he could cry. But he was much more brave in this sort of thing.

Star felt his arms wrap around her, and she suddenly felt at ease in his hands. "You...do?" Star whispered against his shirt, her own arms wrapped around his own body.

Marco inhaled her strawberry scent, feeling himself relax a little.

"Yeah." Marco admitted finally, blinking rapidly to stop his stupid tears from falling. He shouldn't be crying! It would literally reverse the roles. "I really do." Marco mumbled, letting his little tiny secret out.

Star felt her heart breathe a sudden sigh of relief. He...understood her. After all that she claimed to believe...he understood her.

"And I'm not doing this because I feel sympathy or whatever," Marco continued, holding her tighter as her hair brushed against his neck. "I know what you feel like. You...feel so...hopeless." Marco boldly said, and Star held him as tight as she could.

He understood her.

He really did.

This...this was surreal.

"Thank you." Star whispered silently, her hearts bursting with color as her tears kept falling. "Thank you."

Marco felt extremely warm. It must've been her body, she was warm.

"For what are you thanking me for?" Marco asked, allowing her to part away, even if he didn't much like it.

He wanted her next to him at all times, if that made any sense.

Star looked surprised. But then she smiled, brushing the back of her hand along his cheek. She could faintly feel his strong jawline, the sharpness of his cheekbone. "Thank you for understanding me." Star mumbled, hand lingering on his cheek.

Marco took a moment to take in what she had just said. After a little while, his face just suddenly burst into flames, and his cheeks reddened so much, Star could see it.

In the dark.

Oh.

Star felt his heat through his cheek, and she kept smiling to herself despite having the urge to call him out like that.

"Sorry," She whispered and brought her hand down, making him confused, "I shouldn't have done that. I keep forgetting how easily you are..." She cleared her throat and stopped herself from laughing, leaving the sentence off as that.

Marco instantly knew what she was talking about and immediately looked away, too flushed. What was happening to him? First he wants to cry with her and now he's a fucking sun bursting with flame? God.

That's when he heard a faint giggle.

It was almost silent, maybe even a snicker, but it was certainly a giggle. At first, he was confused. But when he turned to look at her, that's when he realized.

Still flushed in the face, he could see that she was chuckling, her tears no longer. The only thing left were the trickles of her tears, now drying off as she amused herself. And he couldn't help but feel lightened at that, seeing her at least happy for making fun of him.

"Sorry," Star giggled a little, covering her mouth in embarrassment. "I didn't mean any offense, you just..." She laughed a little louder, and Marco was only sitting still, still fluttered and buttered.

"You look so adorable whenever you...redden." Star said and finally let out a laugh, hands to her sides.

Marco glared at her halfheartedly. Sure, he didn't really like being made fun of, but from Star? Maybe it was a pass.

"Tch. Whatever." Marco mumbled, crossing his arms and attempting to brush off the flush that remained.

Star stopped laughing little by little, and finally looked at him with a sincere smile. "Hey...I'm sorry. I just can't help but notice this, you're very much an open book." Star commented, scooting closer towards him.

Her bare leg touched with his red shorts, and he had to stop himself from LEGIT getting fully aroused. Seriously, were his damn hormones acting up?

' _Fuck you, Hormones. You suck_.' Marco said bitterly to himself, looking away from how close she was.

"Very cute, as well." Star added, her hearts a little pink. Marco could see them glowing in the dark.

"You look cute too." Marco muttered unintentionally, staring at her.

When Star turned to him in shock, he immediately covered his mouth upon realizing what he said.

Oh _no._

"You...think I'm cute?" Star said as her smile grew bigger, hearts brightening on her cheeks.

Marco blinked, keeping his hand over his mouth.

Star continued to stare, her question still ringing in his ears.

"Uh..." Marco muttered, flushed completely as he removed his hand from his mouth. "Uh-Wow, look at the time, it's 11! You should really go back to sleep, school tomorrow you know-" Marco said and stood up, bringing her up to her feet as he began to slowly push her out the door.

"But it isn't 11, Marco. It's approximately 2:00 AM. And since when did you give any importance to school?" Star stated, now at the doorway.

"Uh, I don't." Marco answered quickly, shutting the door on her face.

Star stood there, confused.

But then he opened it again, reminding himself how easily saddened she could get if she thought he casted her out. "Um...sleep? Sleep is a good." He said, cursing at himself for saying the words wrong.

Star grinned. "Okay, if you are in the need to slumber, then I'll head off my merry way." She told him. After a quick thought, she handed him the plushie she was holding.

He took it, completely confused as to why she would give him yet another plushie.

"What-"

"I noticed that you seem to have no plushies to accompany you. I decided to gift you, because I like you." Star said cheerfully, meaning it.

Before Marco could respond, Star turned and instantly made it to her room, making him dumbfounded.

"You LIKE me?!" Marco yelled, fighting a smile while confused.

* * *

Star smiled gently to herself when she heard him scream, of course, confused, maybe. She could've sworn she saw him flush red for only a moment.

Closing the door behind her, she heard the soft click and turned around, gazing straight into the mirror phone she had propped up into the wall. She saw her black reflection staring back at her, her eyes filled with life, her colors sparkling in better ways than before. Her chest still felt heavy, but that weight was gradually coming down as she remembered the events that took place tonight.

This was...new to her.

He did understand.

He did understand.

He _did_ understand.

Star slid down the wall, covering her mouth as tears began to appear from the corner of her eyes.

He...understood her. He was there for her.

Star was having a hard time believing this information. It made her feel...joyous.

It made her feel **hopeful.**

She closed her eyes, breathing in shakily as she adjusted her emotions. _It...he..._

She let out a choked sob, bringing her legs close to her chest. Leaning her forehead against her knees, there she sobbed, tears falling onto her night dress. The water damped and soaked into the fabric, swirling into a golden hue right before being sucked in.

A rush of gold ran through her body, her hair raising up for a quick second before falling back down. She hadn't noticed, but her hearts, no longer did they break. Instead, her tears ran down her hearts without much hurt, and she felt whole.

 _It...he..._

" _I'll protect you."_

 _"I understand you."_

 _"I..."_

Star sniffled as she rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears that kept falling.

" _I..._ "

Star awaited for her mind to keep going, wondering what it would tell her next. But nothing was ever said. Instead, it went silent, and for once, she thought of nothing.

Maybe she only thought about him.

It was a silly thought, as she would say, but the funny thing is...

Is that Marco was doing the same.

And maybe he actually said it.

But, how would Star know what he said?

* * *

A/N: **_HEY GUYS. SO UH, I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE THIS CHAP THREE DAYS AGO._**

 ** _AND GUESS WHAT?_**

 _ **IT WAS MY FLICK FLACKIN' ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY; IT'S ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY.**_

 ** _THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. GOOD LORD._**

 ** _Anyways...what do you guys think Marco said alone to himself?_**

 ** _WHO KNOWS._**

 ** _But yeah... I just thought this might be one of those mellow chapters, a chapter where bad stuff wouldn't necessarily be happening. I mean, that sensitive part when Star was thinking about her past really hurt me, it almost made me not include it in. Originally, I was going to include an interaction between Jackie with one of the couples, (either Starco or JanTom since they both have bad history with jackie), but I decided to cut it out. Maybe on the next two or so chapters? And Jackie lovers, don't WORRY, I love Jackie as much as you do. She'll be a good person soon enough, I swear._**

 ** _(kinda rushed it at the end, sorry)._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	23. Painful Thinking

Chapter 23: Painful Thinking

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings** : Starco, JanTom

A/N: _**Hey, not much of stuff, but it'll eventually get there. For now, honorary moments. Maybe. Some Eclipsa too. I think. And like, memories.**_

* * *

Moon took a long look at her family portrait, her gloved hand sliding down against the rim of the golden frame. Her finger then slid across her daughter's painted dress, eyes watering as she took in the stoic expression of her, her daughter, and her husband.

"Oh, River..." She whimpered, wiping a cerulean cloth onto the edges of her eyes, wiping her tears away.

It was a while since she came into this room.

A while since she ever thought about it truly, to think about how damaged this family now was.

Of course, this family wasn't always this way.

Moon Butterfly was a strict but caring mother.

River was a strong and goofy-loving father.

And Star... was a hopeful, cheerful, yet rebellious little girl that loved all things adventurous.

They were a fine family. And even if it wasn't all cheerful fits and giggles, everyone still loved each other very much. They cared for each other, and even now, they still do.

But not in the same way.

Moon became distant and far more assertive after River got captured and killed by Toffee's empire.

With River gone, she held much more responsibility, and far more stress.

And because of that responsibility, she couldn't properly take care of her daughter.

She would ask the guards to look after her, to care for her as much as she would to her own. But it wasn't safe.

Nothing around this place was safe.

Not with Eclipsa executing every guard around, following after Star every chance she got.

It got to the point that Star could no longer control her own emotions, and she began to riot against her mother over everything.

Moon, of course, loved her too much to even become upset over her ramblings.

But the more Star asked about River, and the more she asked why a mysterious woman appeared before her every night, did Moon begin to panic. She didn't have the heart to tell her daughter that he was taken away, sent off to be beheaded in front of thousands of enemy monsters. And she didn't have the courage to explain to her daughter than she would be cursed upon, that she would eventually... die.

Over a stupid deal made at 14.

Because she couldn't handle the pain of seeing her daughter so confused, so...innocent, she sent her off to Saint Olga's.

A place where it was said to be a perfect paradise for princess' in need of fixing, or treatment of some sort.

It was said that the place was safe and in perfect condition, and Moon couldn't deny that at the thought of seeing Star happy among other girls her age, it caused her to feel happy.

And so... at her 14th birthday, she told her that she would be leaving.

Of course, just as Moon suspected, Star didn't take the news lightly.

And the first thing she asked?

 _"Did dad say yeah?"_

Moon had to bite her tongue from telling her anything else except for a 'yes'.

And that's when Star had it.

She was tired of her mother supposedly trying to get 'rid of her', and she was tired of feeling so alone.

After two weeks of Star ignoring her, the last thing she heard before Star entered the carriage was, " _Eclipsa was a better mother than you._ "

She's been even more miserable ever since.

And with the looming threats of Toffee and his monstrous minions, Moon only became worse.

Her emotions would flood over every command, often sad or angry in every single meeting, every single speech, and every single spell cast upon to protect this kingdom.

After a year's course, Moon had decided to finally visit her only child, her heart aching at the thought of seeing her.

She missed her, she always did.

But because of her duty, she never got enough time to visit her.

To care for her like any mother would do.

Because a child without their mother felt heartbroken, hopeless, and lost.

Alone.

Moon would know.

After checking in and finally arriving at the surprisingly rotten wooden room, she took a look at Star, and she could feel her whole world shatter.

Not an inch of happiness was on her face.

No colors.

No cheerful nature.

Not even a fake smile was present.

All she could see was how colorless she looked, how fearful she seemed.

Her eyes had bags under them, and her non-glittering dress was torn from the back.

It looked as if someone tried to pretty her up before meeting her.

And it looked like Star was in no state of happiness.

All there was was a hopeless stare, a sorrowful frown.

Nothing but sadness.

And Moon couldn't help but feel torn, wondering why her daughter looked the way she did. And it was hurting to see her this way.

 _"Hi... mom." Star said in a soft tone, stepping closer to the chair pushed into the table her mother was seated at._

 _Moon mustered up the most genuine smile she could. "Hi sweetie. How... How are you doing? Are you enjoying your stay here?" She asked, hoping that she was._

 _Star quickly looked up at the light in the corner of the room, eyes widening with fear. "It's...It's... great, mom. I really like it here." Star lied, refusing from letting her eyes dim and her now fake smile fade._

 _"Are you sure, dear? You seem... a bit on edge." Moon took notice, and Star blinked rapidly._

 _To avoid her eyes from tearing up, avoid her voice from yelling at her to set her free._

 _"I... well... It's..." Star could remember what the male guard told her from outside the room, and her stomach dropped from fear. "I'm just really tired, is all. You know... playing around with my friends and such.." Star said, hands still clasped in front of her, never once moving an inch more. If she did, her mother would see the hidden cuts on her legs and arms._

 _"Oh, that's great sweetie. That's good to hear that you're finally enjoying yourself." Moon cooed, wondering why her daughter didn't take a seat or move._

 _"Yeah... yeah it is." Star mumbled, trying to stop her trembling._

Moon could remember.

And it pained her the most when she told her loving daughter that her father was dead.

That he was gone, died over the hands of Toffee.

 _"What..?" Star whispered, eyes widening._

 _Moon looked down at the old crusty table, her lips trembling. "Your father, Star. He's... no longer with us." She murmured, sensing the sudden dark aura she gave off. Of course, Eclipsa had already casted her spell._

 _Star was about to cry out to her in despair, to demand what exactly her words meant. But before she could, the door to the room opened, revealing two guards._

 _Star held her tongue._

 _"Missus. Time's up." One said, walking towards Star, careful not to forcefully grab her in front of her mother._

 _Moon looked up, eyes suddenly pleading. "Oh, no, please. Just a little more time." Moon pleaded, eyes shifting from the guards to her daughter._

 _"No, it's fine Mother. You have... other duties to attend to. It's best if I... don't mess anything up for you." Star told her, eyes beginning to water._

 _Moon could see._

 _She could see the way she held her remorse back, the way her expressions falsely changed to good._

 _And the way... her pretty crystal eyes, turned green._

Moon sobbed and wiped her eyes, taking notice of her mascara smudging her cloth.

"I'm sorry, River..." She cried, sorrowful.

"I'm sorry my shining Star for never loving you enough..." Moon continued, hearing the throne room open.

"I'm sorry, Mother, for failing you as queen." Moon finished, tears turning black because of the make up.

Hekapoo stilled in place, awaiting until the queen would finish to tell her the news.

The news that Toffee was planning to set out next week of Friday, and arrive two weeks later to overrun the kingdom.

And...

That Eclipsa was well on her way to the Terran dimension.

Otherwise known as, Earth.

* * *

"The sky is beautiful."

Marco looked at Star, his eyes lifting themselves up from his phone to pay attention to her.

Breathing in, she smiled, taking in the air that surrounded her body weakly. It felt calming. It felt as if nothing has ever happened.

It was peaceful.

"The sky, huh?" Marco said, his eyes traveling back to the phone in his hands. "You find the sky pretty?"

Star sighed with relief. "Yeah. I do." She said weakly, taking in the darkening orange as the moon took it's course to overlap the stunning sky.

Marco hummed. With a small intention, he turned off his phone and took a look at her again, taking in her magic aura appearance. The way the wind was traveling through her hair made him feel soft. She looked really pretty. Placing his phone away, he took a look at Oskar, who was currently dozing off in the distance, and turned back to Star. "Why?" He asked, once he made sure that Oskar would be asleep. He didn't want that stupid runt teasing him anymore.

Star's blue eyes shimmered with her growing fondness for this dimension, as it reminded her of the placid skies from Mewni. "It's peaceful." She whispered, her sitting form shifting, the color of her silhouette changing from black, to a dark purple.

"Yeah?" He asked, propping his body up to stand. The warmth the couch gave to his bottom left, and he could instantly feel refreshed when he could finally stretch properly.

"Yeah." Star said, too busy admiring the sky to care for proper vocabulary. It wasn't that she was forgetting about it, no. She just found herself to be more comfortable around Marco nowadays, ever since the time he completely told her that he understood her. It brought a well of happiness to sink into her heart, and that feeling had stayed with her. She knew that there might be consequences if any Saint Olga's member found out about how unjustified she's acting, but now? She could care less. She just felt protected with Marco next to her at all times. And... hopeful.

Maybe something else, too. But she thought that was a silly thing to think about.

Star felt someone near her, and sit down right next to her. His legs came into view, and she relaxed a little once realizing it was still Marco who was around her. There were times that she would imagine things relating to her past, and those things would often come into the present world and mock her with their false existence.

"Have you ever admired someone or something's beauty for so long, that you wish you could fully appreciate it even more by expressing what you feel?" Star asked, her words whispering along the mild wind.

' _Yeah. You_.'

"Not really. I don't like wasting my time by looking at things." Marco answered, taking a look at her face who still held that smile. Her cheeks were still dusted with pink, and her hearts were colored into a healthy pinked peach.

"Oh, really now?" Star asked, chuckling to herself.

"Duh." He joked, his eyes glancing down at her lips that looked available to kiss. It was taking him a small amount of effort stopping himself from doing such an act.

Star tore her eyes away from the sky and looked at him, her expression as calm as ever. Her smile was still small but sincere, and her eyes held the same longing Marco needed. "You know, it's not so bad if you actually take a break for only a moment to remind yourself that there is beauty around you." Star explained, noticing the way his eyes widened only a little bit.

' _Well, what do you think I'm doing right now?'_ Marco thought to himself, referencing to Star. For a second, he was actually calm about the idea of finding Star extremely attractive, but then he brushed it off and told himself he was crazy. Well, he wasn't crazy. It was just that he was in denial, while other people admitted it out loud. She _was and still is_ really pretty; she looked foreign(she was but, not the way other people think), and her body was a whole other story.

Marco was usually not the type to gaze at a woman's _cuerpo_ , as he would call it, because he wasn't entirely interested. Women always seemed to be a small thing for him. Who in their right mind wants to fuck girls while feeling like shit? Well, maybe other people. But certainly not Marco.

Anyway, if he _has_ to concede the truth, then he would automatically say that he has looked at Star's body thousands of times, just to admire it. To be perfectly honest, he liked her mindset better than her physical appearance. Sure, she was extremely beautiful in his eyes, but he keeps falling for her brains more.

A typical thing to cliche about, but Marco was seriously always that type. The first time he dated, he found Jackie the most prettiest girl in the world because of her smarts. Even if now, he hated her because of what she did, he still could say that she was smart. But he would never really love her the same way he did so long ago.

Jackie was like Star, she was pretty and smart, and was _capable_ to help anyone. But... Star was different. She's kind, beautiful, and _honest._ He's always been told nothing but the truth from her, and as far as he can tell, she's never lied.

Maybe as a joke at times. There was a time Star had stolen his sweater 'accidentally', claiming that she hadn't seen it the whole entire day.

But she was really just saying that just to wash it, because she was tired of Marco just leaving it on the floor to get dirty.

A perfect turn on. Even if Marco could say multiple times no, that he totally would not get at least a little aroused from Star being _honest._ Of all things.

There were actually other turn on's from her, not that he would actually _tell_ her.

For example, her fierceness. Every time she would get mad or in the mood to kick some ass, he would just look at her. There was just something amazing about knowing that a girl so valuable could fuck someone's shit up. It felt refreshing, and he sometimes thought weirdly to himself; _How would her punch feel against my face?_

But those thoughts were nothing compared for her bluntness. It was really embarrassing to tell her what exactly a fucking _dick drawing_ was, but he later really couldn't give a shit anymore.

It was just who Star was, unfortunately. An innocent girl who had her whole life thrown into shambles because of that fucking place. Sometimes, he wishes he could just make her happy. The thing was, he was too chicken to even do anything. The fuck is going to the park helping to keep her sanity? Going to the park can't help. Or cooking for her. Or keeping her safe. Or...anything. Marco knew, he knew many things about those types of events. Maybe it wasn't insanity. Maybe it was just the trauma.

And he knew a lot about that.

Turning a little away, his eyes lingered past the bright Star in the sky. And the bright Star next to him.

Furrowing his brow, his mind thought about the question he asked her so long ago. A question, in which he still wasn't sure of. A question his mom would always ask him, a little touch of innocence, and guilt.

"What do you do when you've lost something?" Marco whispered, his brow softening, his lips pulled down in a frown. He figured he might as well ask, maybe... Star might know.

"You've asked me this once before." Star replied, relishing the warmth of his body, the smell of his freshened mint.

Marco twiddled with his hands inside of his hoodie pocket. "Yeah. I know." He mumbled, recollecting the memories. He winced when he remembered how fucked up he'd been.

Star frowned, still staring upon the night fall. She had a feeling that he wasn't asking for something literal now. Besides, he felt very confused, very sad, very... empty. Just like she did.

She breathed in.

"When you've lost something..." She paused for a second, her heart aching at the thought of her father. Her father would probably answer her by saying something so ridiculous, that it'd make you want to laugh. Something that would make you forget and be happy for only one single moment. "When you've lost something, you.."

"Find it." Both Star and Marco said, voices wistful, full with remorse.

Their heads turned to each other, eyes locking.

Star held her same solemn expression, as did Marco.

"You find it." Star whispered. "You do whatever you can, you look everywhere you can." Star continued, still looking at Marco who got sadder by each passing moment. She's never seen him this upset.

"And if you never find it?" Marco asked, refusing to let his mind remember his family. The only people who ever truly loved him.

Star inhaled deeply, heaving out a sigh.

He awaited her answer, wondering how she was going to answer his question. If nobody he knew had the answer, then what can he do now?

Star brushed her hair out of her face, countenance embracing the solace.

Embracing the lost hope.

"You wait," She closed her eyes, refraining from letting her tears fall. "You wait until someone comes along," She opened her eyes, finding him still there, attentively listening to her, "to help you."

Marco creased his brows, soaking in the answer.

"But what if... what if that person can't find it either?" Marco whispered, gripping the fabric of his hoodie tightly.

Star allowed herself to smile, countering the gloomy emotions.

"Then..."

Star tightened the hold of her wand, trying to scratch what little hope she had left.

"You accept that it's gone," She was still smiling and Marco couldn't understand why. "And you keep it in your memories, reminding yourself that maybe one day, you'll finally find it." Star murmured.

Marco watched her, trying to see if there was any hint of a lie, of something false.

Luckily, she was sincere.

Sincere...

Marco smiled.

"Maybe one day, when you least expect it," Star mumbled, looking up at the skies once again, "You'll find it. Maybe different. Or maybe just the way you left it."

Marco could see her eyes sparkle, her mouth glittering with star-coated lip gloss.

Looking away, he kept his smile, wondering many things.

' _Thank you_.'

* * *

...S...

* * *

"I _swear_ , I keep finding you checking her out more and more by the minute." Oskar commented, mouth stuffed with potato chips.

Marco, who was busying himself looking at Star check out the things at the vending machine, quickly snapped his head at Oskar, instantly glaring. " _What_?"

Oskar swallowed the chips. Grabbing a hold of another one, he pointed the salted snack at him. "You, my friend, are in love." Oskar said simply, completely changing up his words.

Marco's gaze narrowed further, his blush adding to the mix. "What the f- _hell_ are you going on about now?" Marco asked, making sure to keep his aggressiveness down. He can't help it, he's gotten used to being fucked up. This was all Jackie's fault anyway. Partly Oskar's, too.

Oskar didn't comment on his mild bad language. Instead, he pointed out the blush on Marco's cheeks. "I can see you getting red, doofus. Face it dude, you totally fucking like her." Oskar said, plopping two chips into his mouth before chewing.

Marco rolled his eyes, looking back at Star, who now seemed to have trouble trying to process the money into the machine. His hard gaze softened, wondering if he should help her out with it or to leave her be. Marco was once told by Star that she could do things on her own, she only needs the chance of trying new things as an opportunity. Basically, he can't help her with earth stuff unless she asks for it.

"You know what else? You're totally nice to her now. I mean, there's that occasional 'shut up', but you don't actually mean it anymore. I think you guys play around." Oskar added, concluding many things to himself. According to Oskar, Marco had no romantic feelings for Star. Which he instantly caught as bullshit.

"You think, now?" Marco muttered, refusing to look at him. He knew all Oskar would do is to mock his stupid feelings.

Oskar smirked. "No _Mango_ , I know." Oskar said, mindlessly eating more of his chips. These _CHAAAMPS_ chips were really good.

"Don't fucking call me that, asshole." Marco hissed, glaring over at him.

Oskar shrugged, smirk still in place. "Hey man, I'm just _saying_ -"

"Marco?" Star called, rushing over to him with that bill in hand, "I can't seem to get this object inside." Star told him, gesturing to the one dollar bill in her hands.

"Neither can Marco." Oskar mumbled, making Star look at him weirdly.

Marco flushed and flicked Oskar off, Star letting him because she presumed it must have been an offensive comment.

Oskar only blinked, trying his best not to let a humorous grin fall on his lips.

Heaving a sigh, Marco stood up from the bench he was sitting at, taking the dollar from Star's hand. "Ignore Oskar, he's being a dumbfuck again." Marco told her, shooting one last glare over his shoulder at Oskar before turning back to Star.

"Isn't he always, as you say, a 'dumbfuck'?" Star questioned, putting a finger against her lips, wondering.

Marco snorted. "That's a bad word, don't say that." He told her, going up to the vending machine.

Star shot him a bemused look. "Goodness. You could have at least warned me, that language is foul!" Star told him, watching how one of his hands gripped the end of the dollar bill while the other did the same.

Marco only chuckled. "It's funny. Hearing you curse is hilarious." He admitted, no longer really afraid to tell her things. Except for one thing, of course. Or multiple. _Shit_.

Star humphed, pouting. "It's unmannerly." She murmured, her eyes drifting along the movement of Marco straightening out the dollar.

"Correction," He began to slowly inch the dollar into the machine, smiling. "It's _funny_."

Star slapped him playfully, smiling herself. "Shush."

"You shush." Marco replied.

"You cannot shush me if I have already shushed you."

"I can, and I did."

"That makes no sense."

"You make no sense."

"You're acting like a child."

"Acting like a child is still better than acting like a grandma." Marco said, laughing.

Star scoffed, then smiled. Stupid Marco and his stupid nicer self. **_(I think?)_**

"Here," Marco said, getting the small cookie bag from the bottom of the machine. "Your favorite." He said, handing her the cookies labeled as 'Grandma'.

Star took the bag, still smiling. "Thank you."

Marco didn't say anything about his previous comment. "You're welcome." Neither did Star.

Though, when they were about ready to walk back, Star immediately glared at him, telling him plainly that she is _not_ , a grandma. Telling him as well, that Grandma's are far superior from her, that even being _named_ as a grandma is ridiculous because no one is nearly as good as a grandma.

All Marco did was laugh.

"Yo, fuck-buddies!" Oskar called, getting up from the bench. "Quit being such lovebirds and let's head back into class, yeah? I got work to do, sadly." Oskar told them, brushing past them, hiding his own knowing smirk when he saw them blush.

"Say that shit one more _damn time_ -"

"Shut up, Marco. We all know that it's true." Oskar snickered, making Star sigh.

"Fuck you, bitch." Marco hissed, and Star looked at him, about ready to scold him about what he said.

"You should really be telling Star that." Oskar told him, before chuckling and running off when Marco began to chase him.

Star face-palmed. Jesus.

* * *

Jackie typed along on her phone, brushing her turquoise colored strands of hair away from her face.

Her mouth mimicked as if she were chewing gum, a stupid habit she would do, and would most likely never leave off. She got used to chewing gum almost everyday last year.

Reading over Justin's text, her green-blue eyes widened, her mouth clamping shut as her eyes skimmed over the words.

' _did you ever tell the cops?'_

Jackie scowled at her bright screen, and opened his message. Immediately she began to type quickly, a little upset.

' _dont be stupid. ofc I didnt. he never did anything remember?_ '

Her mouth remained a scowl as she waited for his response, her manicured fingers tapping impatiently against the glazed wooden surface of her table.

She felt her phone vibrate when the message popped up, making her grin.

' _thats dumb. why point fingers at him? i thought u were over the whole breakup thing'_

Jackie tapped at the letters on the digital keyboard, bored out of her mind.

 _'its not that easy. you think im gonna forgive him for killing the exchange student?'_

She pressed send.

A second later, she got a response.

' _jackie ur so over dramatic. you know ur the one who pushed that guy accidentally. marco just happened to be w u or something_ '

Jackie glared at the message.

' _dude, if you aren't gonna help, then fuck off. you promised yesterday after i sucked ur dick, remember?'_

Jackie waited for his response, impatient.

A full 30 minutes went by without a response, and Jackie was beginning to think that Justin had finally given up in asking her for any pleasurable activities.

Though, when her 4th class bell rung overhead, her phone vibrated against the pocket of her back jeans. Pulling it out, she shouldered her back pack and turned on her phone, reading the message.

' _fine fine ill do it. but thats seriously fucked up and if i get caught imma blame you_ '

* * *

"I never realized how much this 'school' was so... boring." Tom mumbled onto his forearm, head down on the table.

Janna sat down next to him, grinning smugly. "I told you. But did you listen? Nah. Stayed like the moron you are." Janna said, leaning her back onto his side.

Tom could feel the warmth of her body close to his, and he held his tongue from saying anything too inappropriate. "Your fault for making me stay." He mumbled, lifting his head up to look at her.

Janna winked at him. "Just shows how much of a great servant you are. You deserve a raise, Pinky." She said while snuggling close to him, crossing her arms over her chest to keep herself from getting too cold. She already made the dumb decision to go out in shorts today, and Tom just happened to warm her all up in many ways.

Tom rolled his eyes. "I told you, my hair's Salmon, not _pink_."

Janna could feel his body shift, and his arm snake around her waist to pull her closer to him. Janna suspected her friends must've been watching. "Now, Now, that's not what the color test said." She said, looking around the surprisingly vacant area. Whatever, her friends must be hiding in the bushes around them.

Tom huffed. "That test was a load of bull, and you know it too. You just refuse to admit that I'm right." He heaved, surprised that she hadn't said anything to him. He thought she would have at least thrown some sort of fit.

Janna scoffed. "Not in a million years, Tommy. Obviously, you're just jealous that my test said my hair is better in pink than yours." She quoted, remembering the night before when Tom went by her house to play this new test game that had apparently came out just a few days ago. There were multiple tests inside that very game, and tonight they actually planned to play three more of them. Those tests were of every kind; love, hatred, future, past, clothing, etc. It was similar to buzzfeed, but it was better. More truthful answers, it said.

And since Tom had apparently received it from the mall dimension in the truth section, Janna just _had_ to believe him.

Tom shook his head. "You're too full of yourself, banana." He chuckled, and Janna playfully reached over to pull at one of his soft strands of salmon hair.

"Say that one more time and I'll be hanging out with holy water from now on." She warned, smiling gleefully.

Tom laughed and swatted her hand away, telling her bold and clear that ' _she won't have the guts_ ' to do such a thing.

Of course, he was right.

Janna just liked it when she could play around with him this way. Other guys just got too offended. Which she thought of as dumb.

But hey, she liked this.

"Hey," She said, getting off the bench while dragging him by the arm, "Come with me to my locker real quick, yeah? I need to get some stupid geometry textbook before next period." She explained, leaving him no time to answer when she pulled him along to join her.

"Mhm, sure, sure. I bet you 10 bucks you didn't even finish your homework." He said jokingly, allowing her to take him along by the hand.

Janna snorted. "I bet you that you didn't even _start_ on it."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm a fairly responsible individual." Tom said.

" _Riiiight_. That explains why your backpack went missing this morning." Janna looked at him with a hint of sarcasm.

"Obviously some _wench_ took it. Someone that rhymes with _Anna_."

"A banana?"

"No-nevermind. Yeah. I forgot it."

"That's what I _thought_."

* * *

"Well, look who's here... Star _knock-off_ Butterfly." Star heard someone hiss, causing her to pause.

The girl in front of her smirked, leaning on her hip with her arms crossed.

Star looked up, eyes locking with a pretty blue-green. Stopping mid-way from eating her sandwich, Star glared, mouth formed into a sudden scowl. "Jackie." Star equally greeted, getting a grin from her.

Roaming her eyes around, Jackie kept that smile, wondering to herself many things. "Where's lover boy? Did he ditch again? It wouldn't be surprising." She told her, eyes locking on salmon colored hair. Funny, she's never seen _that_ before...

"Who is this, ' _lover boy_ '?" Star questioned, genuinely confused. Why is everyone saying that nowadays?

Jackie's smile fell. "Are you playing dumb? Please don't. It's ridiculous at this point." Jackie said, sitting down next to her.

"I really don't understand," Star muttered, making sure to keep her guard up around this girl. She's been told by Marco that she can easily manipulate.

Jackie laughed. "You can't be serious. Really? You really don't know who I'm talking about?" Jackie asked, removing her bleached hair away from her face. Her mouth was up in a wicked smile.

Star shook her head.

Jackie hummed, catching another sight of that same salmon colored hair. What is _up_ with that? "Well, you're very gullible if you don't know." Jackie stated, taking a look at her nails. "Obviously I'm talking about your new _amore_ , right? Marco." Jackie said, cringing when his name fell from her lips.

Star glared at her, her fists balling. "What about Marco? Why are you talking about him?" Star asked, gritting her teeth. If she had anything negative to say about Marco, she won't hesitate to tell her off. Anyone else might have the potential to actually fight the girl, but Star can't do that. She's not allowed to. Apparently, a queen cannot fight with her actions. But with her words. Before Saint Olga's, she would've said that was a load of bullshit.

Jackie sighed. "Well, I just came here to remind you. You know, about what he did." Jackie whispered, sarcastically pulling off a scared expression. Did Star really forget? What the hell is Marco's problem with her? Jackie didn't know. But she wanted her gone.

Star shivered, however, her glare never faltered. "I don't recall. In fact, all I recall are lies. Not once do I remember you speaking to me of anything relating to Marco." Star said, carefully wrapping her sandwich with some paper and sliding it into her plastic baggie. There was no way she was going to let this girl ruin her lunch. _Especially_ if Marco made it for her.

Jackie shrugged. "If that's what you're telling yourself. I mean, do you actually think you _know_ him? Do you actually think you _understand_ him?" Jackie asked, making sure to watch her tone. If it wasn't the right touch of assertiveness and kind nature, then Star would certainly start rethinking whatever Jackie said. And that's not what she wants. What she wants, as said before, is for Star to leave him alone. For her to be _gone_. "Did you ever really ask him about his past? What went down?" Jackie continued, noticing the flash of green that went across Star's eyes. That's... weird.

Star frowned. Actually... she hasn't. Never really. Maybe the small moments of what... happened to his parents, but never the rest. All she knows about his past is that his loved ones were gone, and that everyone else hated him because of this very girl in front of her. Star's eyes hardened, refusing to let this girl start questioning the only person she truly trusts. "Not once. But I know for a fact he never did anything. He never did... _that_. He didn't do that. He never did anything wrong. Marco's always been-"

"Is that what he told you?" Jackie asked, raising a brow.

Star flinched.

"You can't possibly believe him, I mean, have you seen his record?" Jackie questioned, locking eyes with Janna who seemed to be talking to someone at the hallway. Janna looked away almost quickly, muttering something to that demon guy she's with. Who was that guy that she was with? And since when did she gain her witching powers back?

Ignoring her, Jackie looked back at Star, smugly smiling.

Star glared. This girl was testing her. Though, fortunately, it wasn't exactly working. Of course, Star didn't see his record. She doesn't know anything about his past. And she doesn't need to know. What matters now, is the person who he is at this moment. And who he is, is a kind boy with a troubled mind. Kind of... like _her_.

Star frowned. "I don't care much of what is and isn't on his record. In fact, I don't even care of the man that he was. As long as he changed for the better, then I don't have the audacity or permission to talk about him and the supposed 'crimes' he committed." Star said clearly, her scared tone completely changing.

This time, it was Jackie's turn to flinch. And with the green eyes coming into the mix, the sudden leap of fear that coursed through her didn't help at all to take control of the other girl. With that look... it looked ominous.

And lost.

"Hey, Star. I came back to check-"

"Yo, Star, do you need any help-"

Marco and Janna froze in place, Marco behind Star, Janna in front of her. Tom was right behind her.

Marco froze and the smile on his face fell upon noticing Jackie, and when he looked up at Janna, his frown only deepened.

Janna did the same, surprised to see that Marco was right there. She actually came by to get rid of Jackie from Star's back, and had managed to convince Tom to face her without much of any guilt or regret.

Though, she did not expect Marco to arrive back. In fact, she didn't even _know_ Marco was with her.

Jackie, who got completely caught off guard, instantly stood up, glaring at Marco.

Marco could feel his emotions again. The bad emotions.

It was always those emotions.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Marco growled, stepping close to Star. Did she just try to hurt her?

Jackie scowled. "None of your business. Unless, you want it to be. Of course," Jackie smiled as if she hadn't been scowling a second ago, "I'll whisper it to you in secret." She told him.

Marco closed his eyes and exhaled, trying to control his nerves.

Janna, who had been watching the entire time, quietly sent a quick thumbs up to Star, right after asking Tom to take her back to the place they hugged a week ago. Remember? She wasn't willing to get smack talked by Jackie, let alone Marco. She just wanted to help Star, but it seemed Marco was now here to deal with it. Hopefully he manages to cut Jackie off. I mean, it won't be that difficult, right?

Star waved politely back at Janna, though her scowl returned when she laid eyes on Jackie. Jackie seemed busy 'seducing' him.

"Hey, Marco? I think it's time to head back towards this educational room known as 'class'." Star told him, getting up from the bench.

Marco's angered expression shifted to worry when he heard her voice, frowning at her. "Yeah. I keep forgetting that." He mumbled, realizing that it was only lunch, not 5th or 6th. Or home.

Star smiled at him, lightly patting her cheek while motioning to follow. "You don't want to be back in detention now, would you?" She asked, brushing past her.

Marco flushed and sighed, shaking his head. "Well, no. Nobody wants detention, Star." He said as if it was the most obvious thing ever, following her.

Star chuckled. "Well, then let's go."

Jackie watched with envy as they walked together, paying her absolute no call or mind.

And this pissed her off.

Jackie, after a few moments of angrily dissing them in her head, soon realized that the bell rung, and she herself needed to go to class. Unfortunately, it was across campus.

Well, fuck.

* * *

The bell rung overhead, alerting the students busy completing their classwork that it was now time to leave.

It also rung many bells inside Marco's head, that in fact, he was still in class, still in public, and still... existing.

He completely forgot that he was there to begin with.

"Mr. Diaz, I'd like to speak to you." The teacher told him from up front, the rest of the students quickly taking up their things and leaving.

With the exception of Star.

When the students left and when she noticed that Star was still around, the teacher politely smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss Butterfly. This is-"

"Pardon me, Ma'am, but I'd like to stay. I just wish to know that Marco isn't placed in any sort of danger. He isn't... Well, _I'm_ , not comfortable with leaving him alone." Star admitted, sheepishly standing by him with her hands clasped in front of her, wand secretly pointed at the teacher.

Marco glanced at Star and squeezed his backpack strap, a light flutter rising to his chest.

The teacher winced. "Are... you sure? It is only about-"

Star waved her off, "I'm _more_ than sure." She stated, voice more confident.

The teacher nodded slowly. "Mister Diaz? Is this okay with you?" The teacher asked, taking a look at him and feeling surprised when she saw that he wasn't mad.

Marco turned, confused. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Whatever. Sure." He mumbled, allowing the teacher to walk to her desk.

Following behind her, the both of them saw her take out a few stacks of papers, including a file that resembled similar to the principle's so long ago.

"Well. Boy, where should I start?" The teacher chuckled nervously, placing two other stacks of paper down.

Star glanced at the first pile. "There, if you'd like." Star said, smiling kindly.

The teacher nodded, looking at Marco for an answer.

Marco nodded.

The teacher smiled. Sighing, she picked up the first paper in the pile, and the last one at the bottom. "Alright, Mister Diaz. As you know, every week I call up one student at a time by order, explaining them their grades and due dates of certain assignments." The teacher started, handing him a test he scored a 28% on.

"Yeah. I know." Marco said, taking a peek at the test and wincing a little. God, he forgot how much he sucked at grades.

The Teacher pointed at the grade up top, "See, these were your results at the start. And these," She grabbed another piece of paper from the bottom, taking it out to reveal yet another failed test. "Is another example of your test scores at first."

Marco grabbed the paper, allowing Star to view its contents.

The teacher now handed him the paper she got at the top, still smiling. "Now, however," She pointed at the 93% on the recent test, "You have improved greatly. It almost resembles your scores from Kinder to 8th. Although, these scores," She pointed at the bad test grades, "are similar to those of your freshman, sophomore, and junior year. Basically, you've failed much since the start of 9th, though miraculously managed to recover with a C or D, qualifying for a pass." The teacher continued to explain, allowing Marco to grab the other test.

Upon seeing the results, Marco was a little shocked. He earnestly didn't expect to get a good score on it. In fact, he thought he failed.

Star seemed confused. "Is this good?" Star asked.

The teacher nodded. "Very. A student like him has great potential. And seeing him improve provides us teachers some hope." She said, removing her glasses and rubbing them onto her cotton shirt. She wasn't sure if cotton was the best material for cleaning glasses, but it would do for now.

Star smiled. "That's great to hear."

Marco smiled. "Yeah. I guess it is." He muttered, getting a surprised look from the teacher. That's the third shocked look she's given him.

Marco glared. "Okay, not to be f- _rude_ or anything, but what's up with the looks you're giving me?" Marco asked, getting a glare from Star.

"Marco, please be nice." Star whispered, nudging him.

Marco softened. "Fine," He huffed, rolling his eyes. "My. Apologies." He mumbled, cringing to himself. God, he felt like such an idiot.

The teacher cleared her throat. "No, no, this is my fault. He's offended of me, pardon, Marco. It's just really... extraordinary to see you being so kind and calm." The teacher told him softly, folding her hands together.

Marco frowned. "I guess." He said, shrugging. "I just don't feel like... dealing with any negative stuff anymore or whatever." He said.

The teacher nodded. "I'm sorry, I understand. I don't believe you've been like this since..."

Marco felt a stab. "Yeah. Please, don't like... mention that or anything. I'll just... yeah." Marco muttered awkwardly, handing her back the tests. He ignored the sudden visions of his solitary life.

Star was once again, confused.

The teacher nodded for the 100th time. "Yes, sorry. I know it's not my part to say. Have a nice afternoon, Mr. Diaz." The teacher dismissed, quickly putting away all the things she took out. I guess she wasn't going to explain the rest to him. Maybe tomorrow, since it was Saturday teachings. A call to his Sensei might help.

Marco turned around with a conflicted countenance on display, Star very well noticing the instance that woman talked about something as a form of mystery for Star.

"Marco?" She called, making him look up.

His eyes looked pained.

And very much broken.

"Are you alright?" She asked, causing him to build up more sadness.

"Just peachy." Marco muttered, turning left and leaving for home.

* * *

Marco held his breath the entire walk home, fearing that if he talked he might break down.

In public, no less. And with Oskar around, that was worse. He didn't want to show anyone that he was this weak even after all this time.

 _"It's been years."_

 _"Get over it."_

 _"Why hold on?"_

 _"You're pathetic."_

Marco's heart got cut with every phrase thrown at him, his mind recalling every single thing said.

Every single broken promise, every single insult, every single word that cut down his hope little by little.

Until now, that there was nothing left.

"When we arrive home, I shall be partaking in the activities known as 'kitchen objectives'. Or, as you Terran's- _Earthlings_ , say it, 'freaking cooking'." Star said, poofing up a small notebook from her wand along with one of the pens Marco had given her a few weeks ago.

Marco turned to her, watching her giddily cross something off her paper and add something else as best as she could. Even if Star claimed to have never used a high quality pen like the one Marco gave her, she told him she was honestly surprised that she could still write as well as she used to.

"What do you think, Marco?" Star asked, turning her notebook towards his direction.

He could clearly see the dark blue smudges of writing on the paper, reading perfectly that she wrote 'Kiss the Cook' onto the piece of paper.

Marco seemed confused, and Oskar, upon noticing his weird look, looked at the notebook himself.

He chuckled. "Oh. I forgot I told you that. Good thinking, Blondie." Oskar said, snapping his fingers with a cheeky grin.

Star was now suspicious, narrowing her eyes at him. "This better be an acceptable compliment." She warned.

Marco glared at Oskar when Oskar winked at her.

"It's only the best of the best, you know. In fact, it gives permission." He stated, crossing his arms.

Star made a thin line with her lips. "Permission? Permission for what?" She asked, closing the little notebook and placing both the pen and notebook into her little star bag.

Marco pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Absolutely _Noth_ -"

Oskar smacked his hand onto Marco's mouth, stopping whatever he said. "Obviously permission for him to kiss you." Oskar said, grinning wide.

Star froze, her eyes widening, her legs stopping in place.

Marco saw the way her face immediately turned red, her expression beyond shock. Ripping off Oskar's hand, Marco glared at him for one good minute, trying to control his own stupid flush that was persistent to stay.

Oskar whistled, looking away because he knew he just caused some tension.

"I'm going to end up murdering you one day, you fucking dipshit." Marco hissed, crossing his arms and resuming to walk. That was stupid. Oskar was stupid. Everything was stupid.

His fucking feelings were stupid. Why did those things even exist? And why the fuck did he even get flushed-Why did Star blush? Marco felt his heart drop, his emotions scattered. Was it because she didn't like him? Was she embarrassed? Did she like someone else?

Marco grumbled curse words to himself.

Star saw him head off, trying to process what Oskar said. What exactly-No. She knew what Oskar meant. And... was it bad that she felt kind of hopeful? Or anything? It was difficult to... decipher.

"You know, I'm surprised he didn't say no." Oskar stated, seeming to be pushing her frozen body towards home.

Star snapped out of whatever shock she was in, turning to Oskar sharply. "What..?" She whispered, confused.

Oskar tsked. "You know, maybe it's just my weed sense, but I'm pretty sure he likes you. More than what you tell yourself." He muttered, stopping in place when Marco turned around and flicked him off.

Oskar put his hands up in the air. "Hey, hey, I wasn't doing anything."

Marco rolled his eyes. " _Right_. Fuck off."

Star frowned.

Marco noticed and creased his brows, turning back around with a sad look on his face. Everything was making him mad these days.

Oskar took notice of the way Marco continued on, feeling a little bad. Damn. Maybe he triggered him the wrong day. "Yo, Blondie. You should talk to him or something." Oskar mumbled, walking on.

Star looked sad. "Yeah. I've been meaning to."

Oskar nodded.

Marco could hear them.

And honestly, he wished he couldn't.

* * *

Once they arrived home, he thanked the heavens for some peace and quiet.

And the best thing was, was that Oskar had plans that night, probably off to fuck around with his friends or some shit. Typical night for him.

Well, there wasn't really a downfall, but there certainly was a little problem. Star was still around, and he feared that if she'd ask him something, it might break him down right in front of her.

Though, she kept quiet the entire night.

Which brought some relief, because he can't handle the thought of someone knowing why he was so... sentimental. Pathetic. Piteous.

Especially if it was about how easy he was to pick on in the past. How easily frustrated he could get.

How easily he can be broken, if not for the stone around his mind telling him to keep every single soul away.

But she? She somehow broke past that.

And it scared him to tell, to express, because... what if she makes fun of him too? It would be the last time he ever really trusts someone.

"I'm... I'm going to turn in for the night." Star said hesitantly from the kitchen, closing some Tupperware in front of her filled with food.

Marco turned to her then, noticing the sad look in her eyes. "Okay. Um... good night, then." He mumbled, flicking the T.V off.

Star nodded back. "Good night, Marco. Sleep well."

Marco saw how she easily placed the objects in front of her into the fridge, her body stance seeming to hesitate to do anything. He decided to ignore the thoughts to brush it off. "Hey... uh.. Are you okay?" He asked, his tone a little too soft than he meant it to be. It's been a rough day.

Star closed the fridge and stopped, looking downwards with a solemn expression.

Marco was going to get up and ask her if anything bad happened the times he was gone, but stopped himself when she turned around to face him.

"I'm... fine. Just thinking about my past, is all." Star mumbled, tracing a little outline on the marbled table.

Marco sighed. "Yeah. No, I get it. I-actually, nevermind." He finished off, standing up.

Star watched him head towards the front door, and began to internally panic at the thought that he'll leave her alone in the household once again. Though, she was honestly surprised when he turned back to her then, hand on the doorknob.

"I know it's probably really stupid for me to say this," He started, and Star could sense the curiosity within herself, "But hopefully, one day... I don't know, we can forget about it? About the past, I mean." He corrected himself, breathing deeply. "I know that it sucks to have that on you, and it sucks when you know you can't get any... peace. But, I hope maybe we can just leave that behind." He mumbled, knowing well that neither of their pasts will ever be forgotten. He only hoped they did, because he can't stand it anymore.

The thoughts.

The voice.

It just made him want to stop.

To..

"If you need me, I'll just be... outside. Taking care of those stupid flowers." He muttered, opening the door now and closing it shut.

Star sighed and went upstairs, off to change. And in hopes that Marco would come back inside and sleep.

In Lord's name Urania, knows he needs it.

* * *

Marco sat down on top of the grass, back leaning against a stone him and his friends placed there so long ago. It almost felt like yesterday, when 10 year old little Marco helped "uncover" a stone his friends had somehow placed there.

He sighed and exhaled, remembering the memories after that day.

When his mother came outside and complimented his dirty appearance, and played along with him in the mud for a good few hours until his dad came home.

It felt just like yesterday. When they both joined in, when both of them advised him, tickled him to play, and... loved him like normal parents would do.

Marco wiped at his eye with his sweater, telling himself silently not to trigger anything else.

To not trigger that...

Marco's sad eyes took a look at the healthy flowers, surprised with himself over the course of time.

Those new flowers he placed about two weeks ago seemed to be holding off well, considering the low wage care that he brought upon them. Every day he would water them, just to see them grow and bloom just like his mother wanted them to.

She loved flowers. And even with her allergies, she still fought back just to take care of them everyday, see them bloom, blossom into beautiful different colors of petals, and shades of green.

It took him a lot of will to forget the pain, to forget that she was gone. If she were here now, she would hug him and tell him that he's always had a green thumb. Just like her.

But she wasn't here.

His father wasn't here.

Nobody but his mournful silence was here.

Marco sat there, his mind riling itself with thoughts of his loss, with thoughts of his terrible years suffering this terrible curse.

Death was better than this.

And he wanted to believe that.

He wouldn't feel so... by himself.

So alone.

He could've been happily with his mom and dad, and not here, alone.

Suffering.

Marco looked upward, bringing his knees close to his hurting chest, tears streaming down his face.

 _It shouldn't have been like this._

 _I miss you._

 _I_

 _miss_

 _you._

* * *

Star stood still, her eyes widening, the small delicate grape-colored flower dropping from her hands and into the nightly grass below her. "Marco...?" She whispered, her hands beginning to tremble as she took a step forward, her countenance expressing an emotion that resembled deep concern.

Marco froze, his teared eyes tearing themselves away from the sky, and into hers.

His tears fell down his cheeks, his face mixed with lonesomeness and sadness.

He felt discovered, exposed.

You see, Star had actually came down just to check on him. She couldn't fall asleep with the thought that Marco was probably off to endanger himself in the open, and since Buffrog was off for some journey, her thoughts only became worse. And so, she decided to check on him. She beckoned with her mind to bring him some sort of offering, something, in exchange for his company. She managed to find a purple flower in her room, recently cut.

And now here she was, her emotions mixed between worry and confusion, wondering why the person she thought the strongest was by himself, with tears falling down and landing onto his clothes.

Why he looked so... alone.

Star saw him immediately stand up, his motions rigid and expression now converting itself into a harsher tone. Mind blanked, only seeking to leave.

She reached for him, her hand gently landing onto his shoulder. "Marco-"

"Don't _touch me_." Marco hissed, turning to her sharply.

Star flinched, stepping back.

Upon realizing that he had harmed her, his expression softened, and he looked away, still crying. He looked disappointed in himself.

"Marco?" She whispered again, stepping close to him, the grass below her crunching against the weight of her body.

Marco stopped himself from telling her to go away, to leave him alone in order to grieve. But he couldn't. At least, he didn't really feel like being alone.

She was now in front of him, her body just distanced enough for there to be enough room for them to breath. To release that tension.

Her cold yet warm hands were placed onto his cheek, his body flinching at the touch. What...what was she doing?

"Marco." Star said, making him turn to her. She was still worried, her eyes expressing a concern that no one else has given him before. It reminded him of his mother.

His mother...

Marco could feel his heart ache once again, more of his tears coming down from his face.

Star could feel the wetness on her hand, but she could care less. Her thumb softly removed them away, telling him silently that it was okay.

That she was there for him.

He wasn't alone.

"I'm..." He felt his throat thicken with despair, his eyes making their way to her own crystal blue. "I can't..." He whispered quietly, his eyes shutting as he tried to inhale deeply.

Star parted away, instead bringing her hands to touch his. "You can't what?" She asked, her heart beginning to sting. For some reason, she could feel his emotions go through her. Yet, she didn't cry.

Marco fell on his knees, Star setting herself down with him for support.

"It's okay." Star whispered, holding onto his hands. "I'm here for you."

"You can _tell me_."

Marco let his tears drip down his eyes, along his scarred cheek, down to the tip of his chin where it fell in a drooped splash against his jeans.

Star held his hands lovingly against her chest, her eyes filled with empathetic lament and concern. His hands were warm and surprisingly soft, meshing well with her creamy ones. It made her feel warm, and she only hoped Marco would feel better.

"You really can, Marco." She whispered, squeezing his hand. Her eyes pleaded for him to understand that she was only trying to help, trying to convince him that she's there for him. Maybe for forever.

Marco swallowed and wanted to pull his hands away, to silently tell her that he didn't want her help. That he dealt with this pain many times before, there was no need for someone to see him as weak. Though when he took a good look at her expression, her beautiful crystal eyes, he realized he was acting stubborn and angry again.

Betraying him wasn't her intention.

He realized that now.

She never wanted to hurt him in the first place.

And it was so stupid to think that she wanted to; hell, he's been hurt so many times that he doesn't believe in trust anymore. Everyone he sees is all but lies, all but a venomous snake to entangle and strangle you to death.

That's all everyone was.

No mercy.

Just pure and absolutely painful betrayal.

But with her?

He wasn't sure at first.

But...

He finally caught on.

All she wanted to do was help him.

Care for him.

Even...

maybe..

L-

"I..." His throat felt raw, his emotions finally spilling out.

His expression scrunched up to absolute sorrow, his tears falling harder than before.

The hold on Star's hand tightened, and Star gladly pulled him in for a comforting hug.

She could hear his sobs and sniffles against her dress, his soft jumps of mourning whenever he would cry a little harder.

She could see his sorrow.

She could _feel it._

And it fucking hurts.

Star allowed herself to let a tear slip out from her eye, her heart aching probably just as much as his. If not more.

"I'm sorry..." Star whispered affectionately, her hand rubbing soft circles along his back. Her own tears continued on, letting herself take in the pain. "I'm here for you, please," She breathed in, sensing that he continued to cry, a little softer now. "Please know that I'll never leave you alone. Please know that I care for you." Her voice was a mere whisper, but to his ears, he could hear her loud and clear.

"I've _always_ cared for you." Star said, her tears wavering. "And I understand. I understand that feeling alone and betrayed is the absolute worse. I understand that you can no longer trust anyone because of whatever happened to you before. I _understand._ " She said, tightening her hug.

Marco allowed her to, his heart ache swelling into an ongoing relief and hell cycle.

"I know... that you have trouble allowing people into your life." Star mumbled against his shoulder, feeling his tightened hold loosen on her. "And that's okay. Because... I know that it's..."

Marco blinked his tears away, allowing a few to go down.

"Scary." He whispered, admitting everything he ever... was afraid to say. "Its scary. I'm... _so_ scared, Star." Marco whimpered, letting more of his tears guard themselves down.

Star affectionately rubbed his back, letting him continue.

"I'm scared because... I'm afraid people would judge me. It's... bad enough that they already do-" Marco remembered the day everyone seemingly stopped talking to him, and he wittily sat down on his desk, a busted lip and black eye staring back up at him from the glazed table. "I'm just... afraid of letting something else... hurt me again. Hurt people that I love, again." Marco whimpered, relishing her hug, afraid that if he lets go, she'll be gone too.

Star pulled away, her hands gently placing themselves onto his tear infilled cheeks. "It's okay, Marco." She whispered to him soothingly, Marco noticing that she had her own tears in her eyes. "Its okay to be afraid. Its okay for everything to be scary. I won't judge you for it, because I understand that other people have... the probability to hurt you." Star told him, and she could see his eyes flash in mutual understanding, his hands staying put in place.

"I..." Marco stopped talking, allowing her to part away and keep her hands at bay. He rubbed his eyes with his hoodie to wipe the tears away, just so that he can have at least some dignity to who he's talking to.

Though, Star didn't mind at all. She wanted him to feel better.

"I don't know why... I'm this way. I've been told I've changed. For the worst." Marco mumbled, looking towards the ground ashamed.

Star frowned. "It wasn't you that changed who you are." Star assured him, hoping that he could let her in just this once.

Marco looked up sharply, confused. "I've been told otherwise.." He mumbled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Star shook her head.

"People have changed you. Life, has changed you." Star told him, and he looked a bit offended, though he understood what she meant.

Star sighed. "As I've told you. I wasn't like this, before. Before my mother sent me to Saint Olga's, before my father died, before my innocence was taken away." Star explained, frowning.

Marco listened.

"Of course, my life wasn't always hearts and roses. That's why I'm the way I am. Because of so many things, I've become afraid of moving on, afraid of being someone else instead of, this." Star gestured to herself, frowning. A queen was never someone she wanted to be.

Marco could feel the sadness she wore off, and he realized that they were both somewhat the same.

Changed over obstacles in life, changed over things that worsened the more time went on.

Changed now... that they had each other.

Star held her sadness, though she managed to smile. "That's what life is, Marco. Full of changes, both good and bad. But that doesn't mean that we'll always be alone. Life can bring someone down to you, to help you. To guide you somewhere when you've think you've officially gotten lost." Star said, noticing the sudden knowing look in his eye.

"And who knows," She continued, wiping some tears away, as she was still a little worked up, "Maybe they're finally here."

* * *

A/N: **_Woo! That took like... two months. I'm sorry, I was just so busy writing other stories while juggling my own life. Jeez, this is not a good excuse... IM ALSO SORRY FOR RUSHING- Anyway... The only reason I was able to finish this NOW was because the song called ' Blame It On Me' by Post Malone was being played, and literally, if not for that very song, this wouldn't probably came out in like, the 30th or 10th of December. Like Dammit._**

 ** _Anyway, thank you for waiting patiently!_**

 ** _Next chapter is when things really start going down. I have to mentally prepare myself to not cry, LMAO._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	24. I Want Her

Chapter 24: I Want Her

 **Rating** : (M) Not for Children.

 **Pairings** : Starco, JanTom

A/N: **_Sigh... The time was too long, my friends. Here is your desired chapter. Currently, I'm working on other chapters to fix errors or sentence structures. Wish me luck!_**

* * *

She held a sour look, eyes narrowed in front of her.

" _My Dear Star..._ "

She inspected her face, noticing the wrinkles and smudges that looked ugly against her skin, something absolutely heinous.

" _Despair, my dear. Despair._ "

She noticed her sunken eyes, looking as if dead, hollow.

" _Your mother, she's in danger. Your mother. Despair, my dear._ "

She held her hand up, her narrowed eyes now glaring at her black gloves, knowing that she was responsible for many awful things.

" _You mustn't wait too long. For it will arrive, **she** , will arrive. Not alone._"

Her eyes returned back upon her reflection in the mirror, noticing that her cheek marks began to appear, a symbol she couldn't recognize.

" _Before. Before. Before._ "

A gasp escaped her mouth, out of instinct covering her cheeks, hiding what she considered her flaws.

" _My dear Star..._ "

An angry scowl formed on her lips, her eyes closing, face turning away from her reflection.

" _You are in danger_."

Her mind went back, back to her younger days of misfortune and torture.

" _And I fear now, it is too late_."

Her teeth knawed and gritted against each other, low voices repeating against her mind.

" _Despair, sweetheart. Despair. She's coming. She's here._ "

She opened her eyes and saw her hand.

" _Your mother_."

They were red.

"Ahem," She hid her hand, her eyes trained towards a simple painting against the wall. "Ms. Heinous. The new Batch of Princesses has arrived." A scratchy-deep voice called from the other side of her office door, a few knocks coming by against the wood.

She looked back and avoided her mirror, "Well then what are you doing muggling around? Go see to it that they are organized and ready!" She said evenly, standing up.

"Of course, my lady." Her guardsman replied, and heavy boots echoed in an exit.

She heaved a sigh and fixed her hair, her eyes returning to the mirror.

She noticed her cheek marks were gone, but her eyes...

Became slant.

* * *

 _...T..._

* * *

Marco seemed relaxed.

He _looked_ relaxed.

And this surprised her, to say the least.

In all her time since she's been with him, he had never once looked this calm, this content. In fact, every time she remembers her times with him, she could only picture him either worried, angry, or upset.

He would also often be stressed. With his classes and his afternoon boxing practice, he never really got any time to relax. Like, _really_ relax. And now, she sees him, his body slouched on the sofa, just... chilling.

It had been a week and a half since that day, and not once had they talked about what went on. They hung out, yes, and talked, yes, maybe too much. Marco seemed... almost softer now, and as far as she could tell, he hadn't cursed once.

He still looked hurt throughout those weeks. She could still see the hollow feeling in his eyes, and she could just tell by looking at him that he was still in pain. But now?

Today?

He just. Completely went calm.

There was even a smile on his face. And this kind of scared her. Was he possessed? Did his other form die and blossom into a new one? Or did he... just really change for the better?

Was this change?

Did he, change?

It was strange.

"Marco? Would you like something to eat?" Star asked, pushing aside her doubting thoughts, peeking her head out from the kitchen.

Marco was flicking through the channels of the T.V when she called him. He turned to her, realizing her question, then, nodding. "Yeah. Sure, why not?" He said, standing up and tossing the remote onto the sofa.

Star smiled in response and hurried off to set his plate down on the small counter.

Making his way over to the counter, he kept his small smile, making Star a little at ease. She didn't understand why that eased her, though.

Bringing out a small plate from the cabinets, she placed it down in front of him, proceeding afterward to offer him some Mac N' Cheese. She found herself loving cheese for some reason.

"Mac? Again?" He asked curiously, a small grin hinting on his lips.

Star blushed, putting the pan down. "I—Is it not what you wish to eat?" She stuttered, her doubt creeping in again.

Marco looked surprised by her statement. "What? No. I like Macaroni. And I like your cooking. There's nothing wrong with seconds." Marco assured her, making her hurt dissolve.

She smiled at him and sat down then, leaning her arms over the counter. "Well, Thank you, Marco." She muttered, making him blush a little before resuming to his meal. He looked a little troubled all of a sudden, as if he was holding something back.

Right before he started eating, he paused. "Thank you too, you know, for the food." He began, watching her get up again and retrieve a fork. "And for... well, you know." He continued, smiling a little when she placed the fork on his plate, her body a little close.

Star turned to him fully then, smiling wide. "You're sincerely Welcome, Marco." She told him, letting her body relish the happiness that swelled within her. She failed to notice the sudden glow at the tips of her fingers of gold.

Marco however, noticed it. But he took it only as a sign of his imagination.

How wrong he was, to say this.

From that moment, they ate in silence.

That was, until Star sighed, her fingers drumming against the wood of the counter.

Marco looked at her then, stuffing a good forkful of Mac in his mouth. He looked at her confused. Was she alright? She looked stressed, almost.

Star could feel him looking at her, and stiffened. She turned to him, surprised to find him looking a little worried.

"Are you okay?" Marco asked, swallowing the forkful.

Star stopped drumming her fingers, fisting her hand. "Yes. I apologize, I was just... thinking." She muttered, looking away, still thinking.

Marco rose an eyebrow. "About...?"

"About you," Star whispered, turning back to him with her hearts brightening pink.

He blushed instantly, though somehow calmed it down. "About me? What— _Why_ would you—"

"About you, and well, your past, too. Who..." Star stopped, thinking.

Marco frowned, looking down at his plate. "Who hurt me?" He asked softly, making her look up, once again surprised.

It took her a moment to answer, but nonetheless, he knew she would say yes. He knew she would ask at one point, who caused this, why this all happened. People were curious after all, and this didn't exclude Star from that group. However, her curiosity is what helped him bring some peace within himself, something he lacked. So far, he had been debating whether she would tell anyone about how he felt. How much he held within himself, something he never wanted out. But he told her. And to his surprise, she didn't mention it. Not even once. He noticed nowadays she was... kinder, understanding. Not so afraid. Of him, especially.

Of course, she would understand. Why had he ever doubted her?

' _You can't trust her. What if she ends up like her?_ ' The stupid voice began in his head, fainter now. Before it would be much clearer, much more hurtful.

"Many people hurt me, Star." He answered her, moving around his fork. "My old friends... My peers, the one girl I thought I... Loved." He said gently now, eyes narrowing the more he thought about Jackie and all her lies.

Her lies that led everyone to hate him.

Even go to jail, almost.

She manipulated everyone into thinking he did things unheard of, things that were frowned upon.

He was innocent.

He always has been.

Star frowned.

"Jackie. I'm not sure why... but she's always the person that comes to mind that hurt me. So much." Marco growled, gripping his fork. "I hated her. I still do. After everything I did for her, after losing so much of myself to give to her, she ended up murdering the old me. Killing me, slowly, manipulating me that she was the only person I had left. Making me believe that she loved me, she would give the world to me, that she would... love me for me." Marco breathed out, eyebrows creasing.

He turned to her silent form, eyes drooped. "Do you know how it feels like? To be used and thrown away? To be... played, toyed, mocked, betrayed?" He asked, voice going softer at each word, eyes meeting her crystal blue.

Star softened her eyes, mouth forming a frown. "Of course..." She whispered, her fisted hand going undone on her lap. "I've been used of. Promised, so many things. The people— _princesses_ I was with, all they ever told me was that I wouldn't make it. Tom, the person who I still loved even then, burned me. Burned me, got mad at me because I couldn't find a way to tell him how... scared I was." Star said shakily, breathing in. "My own mother, whom I trusted with my dear life, lied to me. She lied about my father, about my destiny, about my imprisonment in that forsaken place... And forced me to believe I'd get to see my father again. That I'd get out, I'd leave and return to her again." Star explained, shaking her head.

Marco stared at her, allowing himself to show his sadness, to show that he felt remorse over what happened to her. People suffer. Some more than others.

"I spent four years in there, Marco." She continued, brushing a strand of her golden locks behind her ear. "Four years in there, being tortured in so many ways..." She closed her eyes shut, trying not to remember.

"I know, Star.." He murmured, his body turning fully towards hers. "It hurts to remind yourself, and it hurts to realize everything that's ever happened." He added, making her shake her head.

"It hurts, yes. And I... I need to get this off my chest. It's been getting heavier these past weeks, and I don't know why I feel so alone whenever I remember." Star explained, blinking rapidly, tears welling up. No. She wasn't going to cry. She's strong. She survived. She's here.

Star stared right into his eyes, looking bright from the luminescent light of the sun coming through the window. They were pretty. Brown eyes were pretty. They were unique, in their own way. She felt safe under them. "You were the first person to comfort me in a while. And the first to hurt me in so many ways, different from the things of my past." She said honestly, making him frown.

His mouth opened to apologize, to tell her that he was _so_ sorry for acting the way he did, but he closed it when Star shook her head.

"No, Marco. What you did wasn't exactly your fault. You were being safe. Cautious. Believe me, I understand." Star assured him, remembering when she locked herself in her room for one month after returning back home, crying to herself every day, starving herself because she thought eating wasn't princess material. She thought her mom would punish her for it. She too, remembered her first time here, locking herself that one night in her room, feeling less alone, somehow.

Marco didn't look convinced.

But Star assured him. "You may think what you did was unfair. Unjustified." She stopped, taking a look at the scar across his face, where once it had been a deep red. "But... You have... opened me in different ways. What life on earth is like, how people act when they too, have been hurt. I could see it, Marco. In you. I knew you were hurting. Yet I still became upset because I just couldn't accept that you were hurting just as much as I." She whispered, her eyes flashing back to a time before she was gone.

Marco sighed, shaking his head. "Look, Star, I wasn't a good person. I'm still not. I wasn't supposed to be mean to you, I wasn't supposed to treat you the way I did. And I wasn't supposed to..." He left the sentence hanging, eyebrows scrunching up, his hand running across his hair. "I wasn't..." He began again, taking a look at her, "I wasn't supposed to L—"

"You fuckheads! There's a new movie coming out tomorrow night!" Oskar announced just as he kicked open the front door, strolling in as if he owned the place. The once fixed dent on the wall now was broken, positively not repairable now.

' _Love_ _you_.' He finished in his head, eyes now glaring at Oskar. The moment was ruined.

It was always ruined.

"A... movie? What... is a movie?" Star asked, placing a questioning finger on her chin, acting as if she wasn't just almost admitting to him something she can't help but want to avoid.

"Well, a movie is basically moving—"

"You and your movie can go shove that shit up your ass," Marco growled, getting up, shouldering past Oskar and heading upstairs.

Oskar stared after him, confused, paper in hand. He turned back to Star, asking mentally ' _What's up with him?_ '.

Star only stared at Marco's retreating form, until she heard a hard slam of a door, reminding her of before. Great timing, Oskar.

* * *

 _"I don't know how to tell you that I actually love you, okay? It's just so fucking difficult_ — _"_

 _Star stared at the shadow in front of her, eyes wide, feeling close yet exposed, wondering what was happening. "You... love me?" She heard herself say, words she didn't know were coming out of her mouth._

 _The shadow stopped and looked at her then, looking as if he didn't expect her to respond like that._

 _Behind the shadow, a golden light moved, and behind herself, a dark one was instead in its place._

 _She started having difficulty breathing, and though she could not move, she was screaming from inside, begging someone to let her go. But she didn't know **why**._

 _Something warm connected with her lips, and for a second, she didn't feel scared, or lost, or exposed, or even alone_ —

 _But then she started crying, she could see herself in front of a mirror now, the mirror breaking, her eyes both half green and bright gold._

 _Her reflection was bright, half of her angry, half of her placid, calm, something she could never be._

 _She felt herself get stung in the back, and she fell to the ground, feeling empty without purpose._

 _She saw the number 583 on a door in front of her, and she paused, thinking, somehow wanting to reach it._

 _But she couldn't._

 _Her eyes shifted vibrantly, and suddenly, the number morphed into 457, her skin crawling upon visioning it._

 _She could feel herself start closing her eyes, start dying, start leaving the world_ —

 _Without him._

 _Why had she seen so many black butterflies?_

* * *

She woke up with a start, tears streaming down her face, her back still stinging somehow in the real world.

Looking around, she noticed she was back in her room, safe and sound.

And not on the dirty ground, not burned, not dying.

It was... terrifying.

That dream... it wasn't any of her past. It wasn't any in her childhood, either. So what could it have been? She had never had this dream before. Only of her lost memories, of her distant past.

And someone... nobody has ever told her ' _I love you_ ' that way before. And what was that glowing object? Why did it look like it wanted to pounce her?

Crashing sounds were heard from downstairs, and she jumped, her heart increasing in rate.

It was as if someone was throwing plates on the floor; as if someone was angry.

She got out of her bed, grabbing onto her wand quickly.

Another crash.

Another broken plate.

Another sound.

What was that? That... noise? What was it that made such a terrible sound—

The crash was louder now.

Star's eyes widened. Quickly, she exit out of her room and ran into the dark hallway, determined to find out what was going on.

* * *

"Marco? Marco..." Star whispered while she poked his cheek, her body tired with sleep, but her mind filled with a drastic illusion of fear.

Marco yawned and tried turning over, but Star was persistent in keeping his body faced towards her. With one good pull, he was back in his starting position, with his eyes still screwed shut with exhaustion. He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head, mumbling things to himself.

Star pouted girlishly and pulled the blanket back, her hands grasping it tightly as to not let Marco bury himself in the blanket again. She watched him curl up and try turning away, and she sighed. "Marco, please wake up. Something's inside the house.." She mumbled, crouching to his level, watching him turn to her now, willingly.

Marco looked extremely tired but tried waking up, either way, sitting up in bed. "Something's in the house?" He mumbled a little angrily, but there seemed to be no trace of anger on his face.

Star nodded and frowned. "I apologize if I had to wake you. I was just afraid—"

Marco gave her a warm expression. "I know, it's okay. You don't have to apologize." Marco muttered, standing up and slipping on his bunny slippers. He grabbed the flashlight from his drawer, and turned to her then, "You sure it wasn't Oskar? He gets the habit of waking up—"

"Dude, what the _hell_ is that noise?" Oskar hissed, eyes narrowed with sleep. He was rubbing his face, pulling at it in an exasperated manner.

"Well, there goes _that_ theory," Marco grumbled and stretched, yawning once again. Rubbing his eyes, he turned on the light, walking out of his room, with Oskar and Star trailing after him.

"Do you suppose Buffrog has returned?" Star asked, turning on her own little pink light on her wand.

Marco hummed, running a hand through his hair. "Doubt it. He said he was off to probably take care of some kids. I don't know if he meant to _care_ for them, or just... y'know. Kill them." Marco snorted at his joke, and Star smacked his arm, eyes narrowed.

Oskar looked confused but was too tired to even ask who the fuck that was.

Coming down the stairs with a chill on each of their spines, they looked around, Marco's flashlight hitting the vacant walls, and Star's light catching on something black moving swiftly across the room.

Oskar jumped and held onto Marco's Shoulder, to which Marco glared at and slapped his hands away.

Star swallowed. "Do... Do you suppose it's the kitten?" She whispered, gripping her wand.

Marco sighed. "Could be. I could give less of a fuck if it was a cat, though. That movement... didn't look like a cat." He mumbled, narrowing his eyes and moving his flashlight around.

His eyes caught sight of something black again, and he turned sharply towards it, finding it to be a green goop of... something.

Oskar almost hurled at the sight of it.

Star gasped, letting go of her wand, stepping back, the green object disappearing instantly.

"What the hell was that?" Marco hissed, moving the flashlight more, trying to know where it went.

"I don't know, but that shit looked fucking _terrifying_." Oskar muttered, shivering, "Is your house haunted?" Oskar asked, glaring at Marco.

"Don't be fucking childish, _of course,_ it isn't. I told you, weird shit happens in here, but nothing paranormal." Marco muttered, still looking around for the thing. "We've had things happen to us before."

Oskar scoffed, "Cha' right, dude. Look, I'm not gonna look for that thing, and neither should either of you— _Holy shit_ , is Star okay!?" Oskar suddenly exclaimed, pointing at Star who was staring at the wall where the creature once was.

Marco snapped his head in her direction instantly when he mentioned Star, his eyes widening. Star had a purple color around her irises, and green smoke departed from the corners of her eyes. Her face looked stricken with fear. "Star?" He asked, stepping closer, handing the flashlight to Oskar, "Are you okay? Star. C'mon, you know that what you're seeing isn't—"

" _Eclipsa... She's here. Eclipsa_." Star whispered, her voice shaking, eyes wide, staring past Marco.

Oskar stood there, unable to know what to do. "What's happening? Is she okay? Why is she saying... _Eclipse_?" Oskar asked, dumbfounded.

"She... gets like this a lot." Marco said, glaring at him, "And she said Eclipsa, not _Eclipse_." He corrected, making Oskar sigh.

"Same shit. And what do you mean? She always—"

Star fell forward and landed on Marco's chest, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her body fell limp against his, and Marco was quick to hold her. Oh no. It was happening again. "Star...?" He asked, setting himself down. "Star, c'mon, it's just... You have to snap out of it." He whispered, shaking her a little. He was starting to become panic-like again. This wasn't good.

Star's eyes were closed, her plush lips muttering out 'Eclipsa' over and over again.

Oskar set himself down next to them, worried a little. "Marco, what the fuck, man? What's going on? Does she need a hospital?" He asked, voice strained.

Marco shook his head, letting out a shaky breath. "No, she's... She just has moments like this. I just—she just needs to come back to the reality of things..." He parted the hair in her face and stared, still noticing the green smoke coming from her eyes. "Star, c'mon, snap out of it. You're not in there. None of what you're seeing—"

* * *

"— _is real_ ," A distant voice said, making Star stop shaking and look around. Who said that?

She looked around everywhere, trying not to focus so much on the smudges of blood on her dress and the pool of blood on the floor. It hurt. Why did that voice sound so familiar to her?

" _Star, I'm here, wake up, please..._ "

Star gasped, yet again hearing the voice. Nobody's around. Was she finally going mad?

With her shaky legs, she tried standing up, ignoring the pain in between them. Her wrists were red, and her hair from its tips was stained with blood. _Her_ blood. She had almost forgotten, this was... after they had come into her room. The first time. This had been the first time they had ever come into her room and done to her like they've done the other princesses.

The door to her room was left closed and unbothered, yet inside, her bed had been ruffled, her belongings thrown onto the floor. The lamp her mother had given her before her departure was broken now, the glass all over the stone flooring.

Her mirror had been shattered, it's pieces mocking her on the ground. All she could see was her pained state, the horrific look on her face present in her reflection.

" _Star, you_ — _you're dreaming. This_ — _please wake up! You're not... there, wherever you are._ " The voice was clearer now, softer, almost in a perfect whisper.

Star didn't know what it was talking about— _of course, she's here!_ She's living this, something she's never lived through before! And it was so scary, she felt so afraid, so _alone_. She didn't even want to accept this happened. It was just... too much to even consider, too much of her mindless innocence taken away. She shouldn't have opened the door. She should've left it locked as the other princesses had told her. How a fool she had been to leave herself vulnerable like this.

Suddenly, as if the door wasn't there in the first place, a figure walked in, clad in a dark purple dress. Its eyes held an ominous glow of green, and her magic spewed in angles of dark and evil.

" **Why is it always this despicable place for you, my Star?** " A strong Britain accent pierced her ears, making Star's eyes widen in surprise.

The figure stepped closer, leaving trails of dark magic at her wake. " **You mustn't think of this horrible place. It is the only way you'll be free.** " It said, its voice sad, almost quiet.

Star shook her head, stepping back. "Who... Who are you? Please, leave me alone! I did what you asked, please don't hurt me anymore!" Star cried, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

The figure stopped, flinching. Its green eyes were widened with surprise, seeming almost... guilt-ridden.

"I'm _begging_ you, please... don't hurt me anymore..." Star whispered and covered her face, cowering against her bed.

A snap was heard, and the voice of the figure became clearer, "Star, darling, it's me." Eclipsa said quickly, coming closer, crouching down. Her eyes were no longer green, but a dark purple.

Star looked up, eyes red and puffy. She saw that it was her, the woman she thought she would never see again. "You..." She breathed, uncurling herself from the corner, eyes wide, "You... You are that woman... in my dreams." Star whispered, tears dripping from her eyes.

Eclipsa didn't know if to feel alarmed or expectant. "Do... Do you remember me, dear?" She asked softly, frowning.

Star remained still, trying to perceive what was happening. This woman... This was the woman who kept appearing in her dreams. But she just... can't remember...

Eclipsa frowned. "I... didn't expect you to remember. I'm your great-great-great-something grandmother," Eclipsa chuckled a little, trying to bring light to this place, trying to wake her up, "I am the woman who took care of you in your youth." Eclipsa said, setting herself down properly with crossed legs.

Star looked away, narrowing her eyes. She can't remember anything. "My... Great grandmother? I can't recall..." Star murmured, turning back to her. "If you are... as such... then How..."

Eclipsa went closer, laying a gentle hand on her face. "It... it's alright. My Star, you need... you need to wake up. I have forgotten how much my magic has tempered with your mind, with your mother's." Eclipsa muttered, noting the look of a monster in her eyes, "You need to wake up. Your beloved is waiting." Eclipsa whispered, flashing something bright into Star's eyes.

Star fell, her body hitting the floor, leaving only but a dark bubble of magic.

* * *

Star opened her eyes and gasped for air, sitting upright quickly.

Marco let go of her and moved so that she could breathe, and winced as he watched her cough and sputter, trying to regulate her breathing.

"Shit..." Oskar muttered, crinkling his eyebrows.

Star breathed in deeply, her eyesight covered only with purple flowers, green objects. She looked around, scared because she couldn't tell where she was or what happened. She was starting to panic, where was she? She was... by Marco earlier, and then she was back in her room, and now...?

Her eyes blinked as she tried to get up, though something soft and gentle grabbed onto her hand.

Her head snapped towards it, finding Marco in perfect condition next to her, and a dark purple figure next to him, it's face swirled with green. Oskar was there too, but... he looked shaken.

Unknowingly, she began to cry. Her face scrunched up into a remorseful expression, her eyes closing, tears dripping down her heart cheeks. Oskar turned to Marco, eyebrows close together, looking for answers.

The tears fell, and she stared at him, wondering why Eclipsa appeared in her flashback, wondering why the colors around them began to come back.

"Star," Marco said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Are you...?"

Star didn't even think as her hands wrapped around him; _hugging_ him, bringing him close. She sobbed against his chest, her breathing uneven, hurt painfully so. Marco looked surprised, turning to Oskar.

Oskar didn't know what to say and remained silent, only staring at Star with a piteous expression.

Marco squeezed onto Star's shaking frame gently, bringing her closer. "It's okay." He murmured, frowning, "That happened before. _This_ happened before. You're safe, okay? I'm here." Marco told her, almost lovingly so, trying to assure her that she was safe in his arms.

Star allowed the tears to fall onto his shirt, her emotions all over the place. She didn't know why, but when she saw him, she felt this... great relief well up inside her, feeling so grateful to see a face she can trust.

Although her memories were shaken up, she felt herself at home in his arms, and silently tightened around him, her eyes closing as she inhaled his beautiful scent of mint and lavender.

* * *

"Hey...man. I'm... I'm just going to sleep, right now." Oskar whispered, tilting the little flashlight around. It had been a few hours since they had woken up, and a few hours since they've seen that mysterious goop of... whatever it was. Now, they were still there, Oskar just about more tired than when he was.

Marco, who still held Star, gave him a curt nod, letting him know that it was okay. After all, for the past two hours, Marco had been telling him to go back to his room. Oskar outright refused, claiming that he didn't want to go alone so that the green thing wouldn't scare or get him or something. Hence, Oskar stayed.

Oskar gave a nod back at him, standing up. He glanced at Star with uneasy eyes, eyebrows scrunching up. "I've never seen her like that before." He muttered, careful not to put Marco's flashlight right on them.

Marco looked away, off towards the stairs. "Yeah. Well, you haven't exactly had her as a roommate before." Marco muttered.

Oskar scratched his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, man, I get it. I was a total dick, etcetera." Oskar mumbled, glaring a little. Though, his expression softened. "I know its none of my business or whatever, but... Why is she... I dunno? A little—"

"You answered your own question. None of your business." Marco replied, looking at him.

Oskar sighed. "Why did I expect that? Look, Marco, I swear I won't say anything—"

"I know. I'm not going to risk it, though." Marco mumbled, shaking his head. "No offense." He added, making Oskar's glare falter.

He shook his head. "Yeah. I know. Sorry, it's just, you don't trust me with anything. It gets a little annoying," Oskar chuckled briefly, though it sounded fake.

Marco knew. "Not my fault. Everyone I've trusted before, y'know," He glared at him, "Fucked me over."

Oskar winced at that. "Okay, fair point. But I just... You trust Star, right? I mean, we've never really addressed that before." Oskar pointed out, "You sure do have a problem with talking with someone else, but never her." He glared back, crossing his arms.

Marco stared at him, wondering. "You know, you've got some shit in your head if I have a problem with being the way I am. If you don't remember, the reason I have a lack of trust in not just you, but other people, was specifically because I've gone through their _bullshit_. They hated me, you and your shitty friends roughed me up a couple of times, Jackie—"

"It wasn't _me_ who did that—"

"Yes it was!" Marco hissed, aware to keep his voice down. "Quit playing it safe. I'm not going to do anything to you, not now, not _ever_. I'm not what people think I am." Marco huffed, running a stressing hand through his chocolate locks. "You were the main person who wanted me fucking gone. You were the reason why she left, even. She didn't want me anymore," Marco clenched his fist, "It was you, she wanted. And everyone thought I was just some fucking dickhead—I _never_ abused her. I never hurt her, in any way or form, I never did _anything_. I never talked shit about you, or Ferguson, or Alfonzo, _Nobody_. I didn't even fucking rape her! Why would I do such a thing—Why do you think I went to court, huh?" Marco growled, glaring. "Why do you think that after I came back a few months after—" Marco stopped, groaning, lowering his head.

Oskar was frowning at him, his mind going back into the past.

So all those times...

 _"I... broke up with Marco." She said, eyes watering._

 _"Oh... girl, that sucks. I'm so sorry. He didn't deserve you—thank god, you guys did, even. He was always abusing you—God, I feel so bad for you!" A girl cried, coming close and hugging her._

 _Jackie's impression was practically spot on, even her sobs sounded decent. "I-I know. But he-he..."_

 _Oskar was listening from his car, making sure his back was turned, hand strumming his keyboard guitar. He realized many things that day. Marco wasn't the goodie-two-shoes he was meant to be, nor the stupid safe kid. He was a fucking delinquent, from what he heard._

"I'm heading off," Marco said, untangling his arms away from Star's body. "It's still fucking night time anyway." He growled, standing up.

Oskar was about to speak, but Marco stopped him from doing so.

"I get it. Just fucking go. I hate talking about that." Marco said bitterly, casting him a dark look.

Oskar watched as Marco scooped Star in his arms, his eyes holding that inch of guilt within him.

"For what it's worth, man," Oskar lowered his head, "I'm sorry. For everything that I've done to you."

Marco stopped momentarily, his eyebrows scrunching together. His expression held that humanity, and he left, never forgetting what he said.

* * *

Marco set her down gently against the covers of her royal bed, only now noticing that they were plain. They were bright pink before. His eyes traveled from the head down, just now realizing that he had her right in his arms, and that she trusted him enough to... He shook his head, eyes turning away. This wasn't what he was supposed to be thinking about. He was supposed to be thinking about her well being, not imagining her—

'Stop it, Brain.' He hissed, glaring down at her. It was her fault. She was just so... beautiful. It was hard for him not to think that way.

His expression softened, hand reaching over to move her hair away, noting she still had fresh streams of tears down her beautiful heart cheeks. Oddly enough, this time, her hearts weren't cracked like he's noticed so many times before. They were normal and full.

With a shake of his head, he was about to turn and leave the room to allow her to sleep, when he felt a warm hand grip his own.

"Marco, wait..." She asked for him, clutching his black t-shirt, pulling him a bit down. "Don't... leave." She yawned, her blue lidded eyes blinking away small tears.

Marco sighed. "Star, I know you—"

"Please... I don't want to feel so alone.." She replied softly, blinking, rubbing one of her eyes. "You're the only person who can calm me down." She admitted, sitting up a little, her eyes sparkling against the light of the moon.

Marco's eyes widened, his hand still being held by her own.

She held her expression of honesty and relief to see him there, in front of her, making sure she was okay. She will never forget what he's done for her, she will never cease to admit over and over again how much she—

"I'm not... so sure. I'm not—" He paused, biting his cheek. He had no excuses. None at all. He enjoyed her company. He enjoyed her in general. And it was no lie that he absolutely loved to have her around. So what was the problem here? Why was he so hesitant?

He furrowed his eyebrows together, staring down at her sleepy form, her sparkling pink nightdress almost see-through with the reflective light of the dawning night. It was almost some sort of invitation, with her legs close together, the curve of her hip so sharp it made him almost drool.

That's why he was hesitant.

He didn't know if he'd control himself if she somehow managed to—

He sighed. Fuck it. He's been in bed with her before, and it wasn't at all bad. He was sure he could control himself. Hopefully.

Biting his lip, he slipped into the mattress just as he'd done before, careful not to touch her at all.

Star however, seemed to regard his acceptance as an invitation to get as close to him as possible. Only thinking about sleep, she set herself down gently against her pillow, right beside his neck, her body curled against his side.

Marco's hand was held with her own, and one of her arms wrapped themselves around one of his own.

He swallowed thickly, his face surely burning now. So much contact just for sleep?

"Um... Star—"

She was asleep before he even knew it. Her eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell with each breath. Was it that fast?

With so many things running through his mind, he gazed at her sleeping face, his eyes slowly closing.

He too, was soon fast asleep, unknowingly bringing her closer to him, a sign that he accepted her in every which way or form.

* * *

Janna seemed confused the entire night.

She didn't understand this... feeling that was oozing from within her, this... complacency.

It seemed almost surreal, that she was feeling this way.

"Something's bugging me." She mumbled, upside down on her bed.

Tom, who was tapping away at his phone, looked up, raising an eyebrow. "And that thing is...?" He asked, wondering why all of a sudden she wanted to speak.

Janna sat up, turning properly to face him. "I don't know." She replied, shocking herself.

Tom furrowed his eyebrows. "Alright... then if you don't know, how are you supposed to shake off the thing that's bothering you?" He asked, putting the phone down.

Janna tried to mask her fear. "I don't know." She replied all the same, shrugging. Her brows furrowed together, "It's really bothering me though."

Tom wondered if it was because of the blood moon necklace. "Well... Let me know when that thing you don't know what's bothering you comes back again, just so that I can, you know," He snapped his fingers, "Pew Pew." He mimicked.

Janna shook her head. "That's the thing though. It's still happening. It's been going on since that day I saw those freaky looking monster things." She said, wiggling her fingers to mimic suspense.

Tom seemed a little off put about that. "What do you mean?"

Janna sighed. "I don't know. I really don't _know_. It's kind of freaking me out," She chuckled a little, though her laugh sounded off.

Tom didn't want to say it, but he's been feeling a little off himself since the night of the Blood Moon Ball. He just couldn't put it, why this stupid feeling rose inside him every time he took a look at her, or every time he thought about her... To hear that she didn't know what was wrong with her even before the night worried him. At first, he recognized that feeling inside his chest for when he fell for Star. But he just couldn't really... Could it really be that?

"My mom, her and her weird ideas," Janna scoffed, getting off the bed, "She said that this stupid feeling is that L-word. Hilarious, right?" She snorted, going for her drawer.

"L... word?" He looked confused.

Janna rolled her eyes, "You know... that one sappy word couples use a lot—" She took out her brush, "Love, or whatever."

Tom widened his eyes. Fuck. He knew it. It was that, wasn't it?

"Stupid, right?" She asked him then, turning to him with a lidded smirk. However, her smirk fell from her face upon noticing the shocked look on his face. "Yo, Tom? It's stupid, right?" She asked again, trying to smile. "Really... stupid?"

Tom was looking down at the beige carpet of her room, his eyes narrowing, his mind wandering. It couldn't be... Did he love—"Cha' dude, super stupid." He laughed a little, looking at her now, his expression completely morphed.

Janna couldn't help but notice the way his eyes didn't really meet hers. "Yep."

* * *

 _"Oh, Sweetie... Don't be scared, you'll grow to like him."_

 _A little girl with brown hair and blue eyes looked up at her, worried. "Are you sure? He's always so mean to me. And it's really annoying." She replied, a tired look on her face._

* * *

 _"Dad, dad, look! I broke his jaw!" The little girl said, her blue eyes bright._

 _He turned to look at her then, "Wow. Okay, that's a little... much. How about we try to not break our dolls, yeah?"_

 _The little girl pouted, sighing. "Okay..."_

* * *

Marco woke up in a gasp, his eyes wide, sitting up in his bed. He looked around, trying to regulate his breathing, trying to remember where he was.

Oh. That's right.

He wasn't in _his_ bed.

He was in Stars.

He slept with Star last night.

A blush formed on his cheeks, and he turned to look at her, finding her woven carefully into her blanket. She looked at peace. Good.

His mind went back to his very short dream, and he crinkled his eyebrows. Who was that little girl? She looked like someone he knew... but he just couldn't place it. Those piercing blue eyes caught his eye, and he could remember vividly how clear and beautiful they looked. It looked almost like... Stars. But it wasn't her. The little girl's hair was a different color. It was... brown, a blondish brown. It wasn't a dirty blonde, but rather... a very light brown. Like, seriously, blondish brown.

Something rung from the hallway, his head snapping to the closed door of Star's room. That sounded like his ringtone. The... Unicorn ringtone. Don't ask him why he kept it for so long. He always kept it in memory of his unborn sister. He knew she would like a ringtone like that.

With a sigh, he looked back at Star and smiled, getting up from her bed. The soft light of the sunrise was starting to hit daylight's start, the glow making Star Sparkle. He turned around, and headed for his room, off to find out who was calling him.

* * *

Star stared at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes perfectly normal. They were the same crystal blue she grew to know, holding a brightness she thought she lost.

After Marco woke up, it wasn't long before she too, woke to the sun. The first thing she did was check to see if Marco was around, frowning to herself when he wasn't.

And now here she was, staring at herself, noticing so many things.

This was the first time she looked rather normal. It had been four years since she's realized this. She looked happy today. And she couldn't understand why she kept thinking about a golden object, and a teenage young girl that looked almost like Marco. She had his mole, however, the only difference was her light tone of skin, and her beautiful eyes. They looked... almost like her own.

She reached up to touch her mirror, her fingers pressing against the reflection of her hair.

All of a sudden, she noticed from next to her, a purple flower sat idle, wilted. Why was that flower so familiar?

Without much thought, she picked it up, examining it as it's purple petals fell.

In a sudden flash, she gasped, letting it go, noticing her fingers brighten with gold.

She looked at her mirror then, looking into her eyes. They were normal. Absolutely normal.

Why didn't _she_ feel normal?

* * *

Marco groaned loudly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, his legs slowly making their way over to the couch, where his backpack lay for the taking.

"I fucking hate everything," Marco grumbled as he slung the backpack over his shoulder, his arm snaking its way into the other strap before it was properly placed on his back.

Star, who was coming down the stairs, paused, confused to see him ready for a Saturday. Oskar didn't bother him at all and only brushed past Star to get some of his favorite Lucky Charm cereal. "Marco? You're leaving? Where? Why are you dressed up?" She started blabbering out questions, rushing down the stairs to get to him. She still needed to thank him for last night, for allowing her to sleep so rudely in his arms and set her in bed properly.

Marco heaved a sigh, too tired to explain. Though, he decided it was best to explain anyway because he knew how worried she would get. "I'm just going to Boxing class today. Brantley wanted me over, _apparently_ , I skipped over a few weeks of practice." Marco air quoted, getting an understandable nod from Star.

"Ah, I see. Is it... Are you leaving for long?" Star asked hesitantly, her fingers fidgeting.

Marco frowned. "Yeah. I have to. Practice and shit." He mumbled, running a stressful hand through his hair.

Star slumped a little, clearly upset over how things are going to turn out. Though, what if...

Looking up, her saddened eyes brightened once more, a small nervous smile forming on her lips. "May I... join you?" She asked, biting her lip.

Marco was a little surprised. He figured she'd want to come along. Well, that's not so bad. At least he'll have some company; from his favorite person no less. "Yeah, sure. If you want." He shrugged, bypassing it as a casual thing. He was quite excited.

Star beamed and clasped her hands over her chest, grateful for his approval. "That's great! Give me a moment to get ready." She told him, reaching into her hair to pull out her wand. It wasn't tangled or anything, she had actually brushed it before she came down. Though, her wand almost always seemed to get stuck there...

Marco watched with a bit of cautious awe as her wand began to brighten, glowing a vibrant pink, contrasting with the green he'd seen before. That's weird. From what he remembered, it was a vicious green before.

Almost as quick as light, she gave a quick twirl of her body, bright lights of pink moving along with her until the lights faded into glittering pinks and blues.

Star stood before him with a cute light pink short dress, and a red jacket stopping midway of her stomach, her boots ruby red and reaching up to her knees.

Her blushed leggings had beautiful patterns of red hearts, meshing well with the red ribbons she had on her two low pigtails.

Her bow was missing.

And so was her tiara.

"I believe I'm done," Star stated, swiping at the air to try and shoo away the glitter she still wore off.

Marco's eyes were wide, though he shook his head and told his mind that now wasn't the time to be thinking about how _gorgeous_ Star looked. Now... was the time for boring old instruction class.

"So... Are you ready to head out?" He asked awkwardly, scratching his neck.

Star nodded solemnly, offering him a smile.

Once making sure every one of his things were in place, they left the house, telling Oskar to keep it in check.

* * *

Sensei Brantley shook his head as he read over his student's final papers, completely baffled over the fact that they took this class to better fight off those who they hate. That wasn't why this class was made. Jeez, will these kids ever learn?

A soft jingle of the bell on top of the door alerted his attention, causing him to look up and take off his glasses for a better look.

His eyes widened when he saw Marco coming in, holding the door open for someone he's never really seen before. Maybe just briefly, he remembered what Marco told him the last time he was here.

"Thank you, Marco," Star said politely, causing him to blush and nod his head.

Sensei was about to have his eyes bulged out. Did he just see Marco...?

"Brantley." Marco greeted, dumping his things onto the floor.

Sensei held the off look on his face.

Marco just glared at him, crossing his arms. "You called?"

Brantley's eyes shifted to Star that was walking up to them, then towards Marco, who seemed strangely flushed with red. He raised his pointer finger and moved it between them, signaling at Marco one moment, and then Star the next.

Marco heaved a sigh. "If you called me to just sit and point at me and Star, then I'll be taking my leave," Marco said sternly, reaching down for his backpack.

Sensei shook his head, "Marco. I apologize, I did call. However, I didn't expect you to bring... this girl." He said a little strained, face in a thin line.

Star smiled politely, offering her hand out to him. "Greetings, my name is Star Butterly. I'm a princess from another dimension, heir to the throne of Mewni." Star explained briefly, a smile on her face.

Brantley looked even more dumbfounded.

Marco turned to Star, a little strained. "Uh... Star, you might want to—"

"Sensei Brantley. I'm Marco's boxing instructor." Brantley replied hesitantly, taking her hand.

Star shook it with surprising strength. "Oh, you are? How lovely. He's very good at fighting, I've noticed." Star replied, pulling her hand back.

"Fighting, huh...?" Sensei said slowly, narrowing his eyes at Marco.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Not at school, not with people. Um... you might not believe me," He paused, sighing, "Monsters, from big to small. Seriously."

Brantley got up, shaking his head. "Well, I must be going blind finally, because I'm hearing too much shit." He said and robotically turned the other way.

"That didn't even make any sense." Marco deadpanned.

Sensei stopped and looked at him, surprised. "Huh... Normally you wouldn't care. What's up with you today? You sounded a lot... open on the phone." He pointed out, crossing his arms.

Marco blinked, confused. "What are you talking about? I'm acting the same." He gruffed, rolling his eyes.

Sensei furrowed his brows. "No, not at all. Is he okay?" He asked towards Star, thumbing at Marco.

"Perfectly well," Star replied, her polite smile never wavering.

"Am I going to punch something or are we just going to discuss stupid shit all day?" Marco asked, narrowing his eyes, absolutely irritated.

"Language," Star said, looking around.

Marco glanced at her and said nothing, while Brantley looked absolutely flabbergasted.

How was Marco not going in a full rage right now?

* * *

Moon breathed in.

She exhaled slowly, her breath following out from her parted lips.

Her chest felt heavy, and her body felt cold.

"My Star... I need to speak to Star.." She coughed, hand lingering on her stomach from the desperate heaves she gave out.

Hekapoo stood still, hands clutching onto a purple flower. She held it and burned it. "I'm not so sure it's a good time for you to be out of bed," Hekapoo told her, wincing. This wasn't good. Everyone knew that from using dark magic, Moon would reach her limit one day. And with so much stress, it made it worse. What was going to happen now?

And these purple flowers... they were appearing everywhere. But where were they coming from? From who, did they come from?

"Please... I must... call her." Moon tried sitting up, her arms shaking.

Hekapoo rushed to her and set her back down gently, "I can't let you, Moon. You need to recover. We'll let her know, okay? Try to relax." Hekapoo assured her, hoping Moon would.

But Moon didn't want that. She wanted to see her daughter, face to face, alive, well, living. Not sitting on a bed, sick. This wasn't what she wanted. She just wanted her daughter safe.

A knock followed after, making Hekapoo turn.

In entered Rhombulus, his one eye holding concern. "Uh... Queen Moon?" He asked awkwardly, stepping in.

"Get out, she's sick." Hekapoo hissed at him, crossing her arms.

"I know. But... it's important." Rhombulus replied, his snake hands glancing at each other with fear.

"What's so important for you to barge in here—"

"Eclipsa... well, we're not sure if it was her or not," Rhombulus held out a piece of paper with cursive handwriting, "But she's alerted us that an army of monsters or coming from the south," Rhombulus instructed, his voice shaking a little.

Hekapoo's eyes widened, turning around. "What?"

Rhombulus walked over to her and gave her the paper, only now noticing a purple flower attached to it.

"Toffee... he's back, and he's here."

* * *

A/N: _**DUDE FINALLY. JESUS CHRIST, MAN. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. SO MUCH SHIT HAPPENED, ETC. AND YEAH. I HAVE NO EXCUSE TO UPDATE THIS LATE.**_

 _ **Anyway, here it is!**_

 _ **Toodles~**_

 _ **Ana.**_

 _ **P.S -**_

 _ **Okay, this chapter wasn't the one. Seriously, for the next one, be ready. That one gives no mercy...**_


End file.
